SpAus 100 Day Challenge: Tomatoes and Aristocrats
by Rhea Abgrund
Summary: Antonio has loved his ex-husband since he can remember. Which, considering it's Antonio isn't that long. Too bad things don't go as they expected. How long before everyone is on the brink of emotional destruction? Includes fluff, angsty Everyone, smut, and comical situations. Rated M for yaoi, fem!Prussia, violence, and cursing. Human names used, multiple side pairings included.
1. Hey! Let's start with introuductions!

SpAus Fanfiction for the 100 Day challenge set by Kimchi71399. It gets much more complex later on.

* * *

Antonio couldn't believe that after all the years, his country finally got to host a World Meeting. He wouldn't wait to see him. They really hadn't seen each other in a while or at least since the Austrian War of Succession. Antonio really hadn't had the time or energy to think of his ex-husband. Romano had always been a handful. A handful he was always grateful for, but a handful none the less. He kept him bust to say the least.

Or at least he had been in the past.

Since Romano had grown up and moved out into a new place with Italy, his house felt empty. He didn't have Belgium anymore, or Luxembourg, or even Netherlands. No colonies, no henchmen, just Antonio left alone in his big quite house with his tomatoes. He always got excited for those World Meetings. Sure, nine times out of ten they ended up in a brawl but he got to see his former henchmen again. And, almost more importantly at the time, he got to see his ex-husband again.

Antonio sat down at his seat at the World Meeting. He normally sat down next to Lovino and Feliciano, right in the middle. He normally kept Romano from attacking Italy, but he felt his little Romano had grown up a bit and could control himself at one meeting. He hoped. Antonio had instead requested a seat next to Hungary and Austria. He was so excited to see that Mr. Germany had complied… and placed him right in between the two. Gracias a Dios *, they weren't there yet.

This seating arrangement begged for disaster. Not to misunderstand his feelings, of course. Roderich loved Hungary, or Elizabeta as she was called, but there would be too much attention for it to work out properly.

"Uhh, Germany," Antonio said after realizing how much of a disaster this could be. "Is it too late to change spots?"

"Spain, you specifically requested a spot next to Hungary and Austria. I assumed you wanted to be in the middle. Not to mention that the meeting starts in less than thirty minutes and changing seats would be impossible at such a late time. Speaking of the meeting, why are you here so early?" The Germans eyes scanned Antonio's body for any sign of emotion.

"You see Mr. Germany, I had some business to take care of with Austria, and I was hoping for us to be," Antonio gulped. "Alone? It's not like I dislike Hungary or anything! I just don't want her to be overprotective of her ex-husband!"

"I see well-"

"Or nose bleed all over the floor when I try to reestablish relations with him." His eyes blinked up shyly at the German in front of him.

Germany seemed taken aback by that statement. That's why he hadn't been as interested in Romano lately. Well, Antonio hadn't seemed interested in Lovino since the 'Incident'. He was going after Roderich. Germany blinked for a moment. "Oh, well…Ro-Austria does manage to come early, sometimes. He always stays late to complain to me though, or so it seems since the establishment of the EU. If you can't manage to talk to him during the meeting, and I doubt you would want to because Hungary would bleed all over the floor, find me afterwards."

"Si! Si! Thank you Germany!" Antonio felt ecstatic. He ran out of the room skipping. "I don't have to worry about talking to Roderich during the meeting! Or Elizabeta hitting me over the head a frying pan! Or being bled on when I tell her what I'm trying to do!" Antonio thought blissfully. He managed to skip into something. It wasn't a wall; it was too fleshy to be a wall. And whoever it was fell down. "Uh, Excuse me, amigo**, I was just-,"

"I know Anton. Just don't let it happen again," Austria said fixing his glasses and blushing as red as a tomato.

"Roderich! Just the country I wanted to see!" Antonio said excitedly. He felt like he should be jumping up and down but realized that his would seem childish, and since he hadn't gotten up yet, would seem very inappropriate to Austria.

Or maybe the little master would like it. It didn't matter at the moment, and Antonio got up and helped Roderich up too.

"I'm sorry Anton, I need to talk to Ludwig about something," Roderich replied. He promptly dusted himself off and began walking away.

"Wait wait! Mi amigo, stay a moment! You're talking to Ludwig now?"

"Ja."

"Are you going to complain to him after the meeting?"

"Ja- wait how did you know I did that?"

"Not important. But can we talk after the meeting then? Before you talk to Ludwig?"

"I don't see why not Anton. But it better be pretty damn important," Roderich huffed despite looking very concerned. He hoped Spain wasn't going to ask him about bailing his country out. He had already gone to Ludwig about it and—

"One more thing amigo," Antonio added. He put his right hand out. "You don't even know my full name. I've always been Spain or Anton to you."

"That doesn't mean I don't know your full name."

"Just shake it." His eyes took on that psychotic gleam that promised pain if he didn't.

"Jawohl***!" Roderich complied hesitantly. His ex-husband was acting crazier than usual. Maybe that other Italy brother had finally turned him down. Only for good this time. The one he gave him all those years ago around the time of their marriage.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo," Antonio said happily shaking Roderich's hand.

"Roderich Edelstein, Anton we've already been married before! You know my full name and I know yours! The hell is going on here!"

"See you at the meeting!" Antonio raced back to the meeting room, and Roderich already felt the headache forming. He felt Elizabeta's hand on his shoulder. She smiled kindly at him. "That Spainard of yours still wants you after all these centuries," she said looking down the hall, her smile turning into a gloat.

"Maybe in your fan fiction! There's no way in this entire world that I would let that-that-_Dummkopf_**** ever court me again!"

"You like him too~! You only call people 'dummkopf's when you like them~," Elizabeta said in a sing song voice.

"You heard him saying he wanted to talk to me after the meeting, didn't you?"

Elizabeta's nose started to bleed and she nodded.

"Du machst das Leben zur Hölle manchmal."*****

Elizabeta nodded again, taking out a handkerchief wiping away the blood.

* * *

Thank God*

Friend**

Yes in a more formal/sarcastic sense***

Idiot****

You make life a living hell sometimes*****


	2. Beach day!

"And dudes, that's why we should totally have a beach day!" America concluded. By the time America had finished his rant about how these meetings were always so stuffy and how next week would be an awesome time to go to the beach on the Western coast of his country, everyone wanted to punch him in the mouth for wasting over two hours on one topic and go to the beach that afternoon. Germany put the motion to a vote and everyone happily agreed to it.. Except Austria and Prussia. Prussia because she didn't want to get sun burned all over her body and Austria because…well he's Austria. Besides, who knows what people did at American beaches, and sunset at a Spanish beach seemed too perfect

During the entire meeting, Spain had been glancing over at him the entire time. It was about his debt. Roderich knew it. He knew he'd have Ludwig or Elizabeta come up to him and beg for him to because there were married over four hundred years ago. That damn Spanier* wanted his money! He knew it in his gut, he felt the butterflies forming there too. Maybe it was the fact that Elizabeta had a nose bleed that hadn't stopped since he talked to Antonio, and blood always made him feel uncomfortable.

Antonio was bored to death before he heard they were going to one of his beaches. He gladly rose his hand to vote for going to the beach. Then was immediately saddened when he glanced over and saw Roderich didn't want to go. He felt himself pout and sank a little in his chair. He felt Elizabeta put a hand on his shoulder and gently patted it.

She whispered, "It's alright Antonio he's just being his normal stick in the mud self. I hope it goes well." She wiped a little bit of the blood that was starting to drip down.

"Ay, my chica* don't get too excited yet. I need to talk to him first," Antonio whispered back. Elizabeta blushed, bled, and smiled more.

* * *

After the meeting Roderich was complaining to Ludwig as normal. Only not about the meeting, it was about Spain.

"Can you believe him? He tries to butter me up so I'll help alleviate his debt! He's already asked half of Europe! He just knows I wouldn't say no!" Roderich was infuriated. He needed his piano to get out the excess stress.

"Roderich, he wasn't going to talk to you about your debt. Shut up and get ready for the beach!" Ludwig wasn't going to back down.

"How could you possibly know? Is going to make you do it?"

"Look, Roderich, I speak to you right now as Ludwig. He isn't going to talk to you about debt at all. He isn't going to make anyone do it for him. Have I, Ludwig Beilschmidt , ever lied to you?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Hm?"

"Nein, Ludwig, you never have lied about world affairs. However, I still maintain Mozart was from Austria."

"Live in your delusions then, but Antonio, not Spain, wants to talk to you about something."

Roderich looked at him skeptically, but knew Ludwig would never lie about this. He sighed defeated. "I'm just glad I brought my swim suit."

"Maria brought hers too. It's funny how she always brings a swim suit with her when she doesn't plan on going swimming." Ludwig replied.

"She'd bring it just to go show off her body to some mortals."

Ludwig glared at him. Sure, all the Germanic countries were related but Roderich didn't feel all that warm towards his Prussian cousin or whatever the relation was.

"You just bring your swim suit so you can show off to Elizabeta or whatever country you're smitten with." Ludwig retorted. "Or do you bring it so you don't feel so fat when you eat cake in your hotel room?"

"What I do in my hotel room is none of your business!" Roderich slammed the door heavily and left. Ludwig chuckled to himself knowing that Roderich had no idea how true those words could become.

Antonio was waiting for Roderich by the door. He sure did seem to think this whole talking to him was about his debt. Then it was very quiet in the room. Then all he heard was Roderich yell and bam! He got hit in the face!

"Ay! Ow! Lo ciento**! Ow!" The Spaniard rambled out.

"Why are you the one apologizing? Es tut mir Lied**." Roderich said looking at Antonio. The man was bleeding heavily from the nose, and Roderich felt the butterflies coming back. He helped the man off his feet.

"Gracias, mi amigo***, I'm just glad I didn't break it again." Antonio laughed whole heartedly.

"So you, Ludwig, and every other nation in the world, says you want to talk. Say it now."

"Actually, can we wait 'til the beach party? Unless aren't going," Antonio said trailing off the last three words. "We can do it now."

"Against my better judgment, I've reconsidered and decided to go to this party. So, Ja, it would be fine to talk with you on the beach."

Antonio smiled ear to ear. "Gracias! You won't be disappointed! I promise!" Antonio started running to his house. It wasn't that far away but he was still exhausted when he got there. He took a big breath. What should he wear?

He did have a rather large collection of swim suits but which one? He didn't have any of the Austrian flag, or anything like that. Maybe he should be grateful; he didn't have to wear his affection on his sleeve like that. He found a pair of swimming trunks that had the Spain flag on them. Perfect. Then, he found his favorite football jersey on. He looked fairly charming in his opinion. He looked at his phone. Romano had been texting him the entire conference and then some.

_Eh Tomato Bastard? Y r u sitting next to the fan girl and potato bastard #3?_

_Eh? Look me when i txt you!_

_Bastard! _

_Oh, i see! Fine! Just ignore me._

_Lalalala, i'm ignoring u._

_LALALALALA!_

_Eh Bastard, the beach we're meeting is the 1 u always took me when i was ynger!_

Antonio texted back:

_Thnx lovi! I'll be there soon! 3 Boss._

Antonio looked around his house. Maybe there was a little something he to give to the little master? He found a tomato! Perfect! No one could resist the elegant charm of one! Not even Lovi! Maybe he should bring one for Lovi too. He seemed pretty upset.

Roderich got back to his hotel room. The little butterflies hadn't gone away. He should really get this fear of blood thing under control. How many times had he gone to war in the past? He had never felt this bad about blood before. He didn't even remember feeling this bad when he saw a soldier being torn to bits during The Great War. Maybe he did, but maybe it was from the sheer terror of the situation rather than the blood. There wasn't that much blood in that kind of warfare.

He looked through his suit case and found his swimming trunks. They were sapphire blue and brought out his eyes perfectly. He went to the bathroom and put them on. They looked good enough for a beach party. Maybe he should leave his glasses? He took them off for a moment and looked in the mirror. He looked plain without them, and his eyesight had gotten worse over the decades. Still, he didn't want to risk his glasses getting broken, scratched, or put him in some kind of position where he had to replace them. He went back to his suit case and searched for a little while, he finally found them. Emergency contacts.

He looked at them in their fluid, then back at his glasses. He finally decided that one afternoon without them was better than a long plane ride (2 and a half hours is long), and a drive to the optometrist's to get them fixed. He put in his contacts and blinked. He had to admit, he looked a lot less intimidating without them. He almost looked good natured like he did when he was young. Next he'd stop putting gel in his hair and start asking Switzerland for piggy back rides.

They both arrived at the beach around the same time. Antonio caught Roderich coming out of his taxi before him.

"Hey! Amigo!"

Roderich turned around and revealed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Wow, amigo, Te ves tan sexy sin tus gafas****."

"Danke Anton," Roderich blushed redder than a tomato.

"Oh! I brought you something!"

"Was?*****"

Antonio picked out the tomato from his beach basket. He handed it to Roderich.

"Wow, you can match your eyes to your pantalones, and your face to this tomato!"

Roderich blushed more and turned around. The sun was still hanging high in the sky. The sun glowed off of the water as the horizon was just starting to turn orange.

Most everyone was there, except the Italy brothers and a few of the Asian countries who didn't want to miss their flights home. Maria was setting up sounds system that she managed to convince Ludwig in bringing with them. People who brought food had set it up on a table off to the side of Maria's sound system. Elizabeta was playing volleyball with Toris and Feliks. Everything seemed to be normal for once, just a bunch of adults and teenagers on the beach after a long day.

"So what did you want to talk about Anton?" Roderich asked after taking in the scene.

"You see, I was wondering—"

A volley ball rolled over to them.

"Roderich! Throw it over!" Elizabeta yelled waving her arm.

Roderich tried, but only got the volley ball a few feet in front of him.

Antonio sighed and shook his head. Has this non-athletic man been the source of his love all these years? Antonio spiked the ball over to them and smiled at Elizabeta. He figured the only reason why she didn't come over was because she hadn't noticed Roderich without his glasses.

And the fact she didn't know he hadn't told Roderich yet.

"As you were saying?" Roderich asked.

"Let's get my stuff set up first. Then I'll tell you, bueno******?"

Roderich shrugged and helped the Spaniard get his stuff put up. No one was realizing noticing his lack of glasses yet. Still, he felt a bit self-conscious.

"You know I'm gay, que no?" Antonio asked lying down on his red beach towel.

"I think the whole world is aware of your sexual orientation Anton. I just wish you would have figured it out sooner. Would have saved Belgium a few tears."

"So you're gay too?"

"Bisexual, I figure."

"And how do you figure that mi amigo?"

"Well—"

"Austria! Dude! You look so weird without your glasses!" Alfred said coming up behind him. Roderich blushed a little bit.

"Yeah man! I know you didn't always wear them, but Switzerland didn't say you looked like this! Dude you're like level 8 sexy looking!" America kept complimenting.

"Si, well Roderich and I have very important business to talk about," Antonio said trying to push Alfred away with his foot.

"Dude, let me finish. I beat your ass once and I'll gladly too it again.*******"

Antonio thought it over in his mind. He was trying to announce his unrequited love for his ex-husband and some tonto******** was trying to flirt with him. Could he beat America in a fight? No. Could he and Roderich beat America in a fight? Still no.

"Ay! Britain! Your boyfriend is flirting with Austria!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Britain came charging and dragged America away by his ear. Antonio felt himself smirk a little. He looked at Roderich who seemed exponentially more embarrassed than when only one gay guy way talking to him.

"You know what Roderich? I'm going to kick myself in the ass for this in the morning but we can still talk about this later. At least in private."

Roderich seemed relieved and laid down next to Antonio. They were at eye level and Antonio could see in his eyes. They were clearer than any lake or ocean he had ever seen. He felt himself lean in and saw Roderich doing the same. He closed his eyes and—

"Tomato Bastard! What are you doing with Potato bastard #3?"

It would be Lovino to ruin his moment.

It would be.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Only Roderich had gone to hang out with Elizabeta and Lovino was on 'Potato Bastard Control', and saw fit to protect Antonio from Roderich. Maria had set up her sound system and played a band that came from East Germany and Alfred freaked out about how that he had heard the band before and some officials threw two of the band members in jail and they hadn't come back to his place in ten years. Then, and song came on that he recognized and started singing about chainsaws. Maria and Ludwig facepalm'd and tried to explain that the song was about longing but Alfred didn't care *********. Feliciano had cuddled up to Ludwig somewhere around eight at night. By eleven, everyone was heading home. It was relatively sane. Francis had only tried to get into one person's pants, Matthews; Ivan spent most of the party hiding from Natalia. Antonio was spending his night with Lovino— only Lovino seemed a lot more into in, and Antonio a lot more…out of it. Roderich also seemed rather distraught despite all of the compliments he got.

As Antonio and Roderich were leaving, they stole a glance at each other.

"Anton, I need to give you something," He said between them. Lovino was on the other side.

"As long as it isn't your penis." Lovino mumbled.

"Si amigo, what is it?" Antonio asked sounding tired.

Roderich handed Antonio a small piece of paper, and whispered,

"Call me."

Antonio blushed and Lovino only seemed more displeased.

* * *

Girl*

Sorry (in the deepest sence)**

My friend***

You look very sexy without your glasses****

What?*****

Okay******

Referring to the Spanish American War *******

Dumbass ********

Referring to the band Rammstein and their performance in 1998 in Massachusetts, and an interview with one of the guitarist over the song _Sehnsucht._ *********


	3. Studying

"What was that all about?" Lovino shouted at Antonio. "You're supposed to love me. That's the way you said things would work! You said you'd marry me! All that shit! What the fuck happened to that?"

"Lovi, there comes a time in every man's life—, "Antonio began.

"—that he forgets all of his promises to his henchmen and goes to fuck and Austrian Whore*." Lovino finished.

"Si—No! Roderich isn't a whore!"

"Trust me. France told me all about it. Then he found his monarchs dead."

"Lovi, how many times have you pushed me away over the years? More than I can count. I even asked you to marry me a few years ago. You said no Lovi. You said you hated me."

"You know it's just my pride Antonio," Lovino said with tears forming in his eyes. "I love you España."

"Te Amo, Lovi, but it's not the same anymore. You're still my cutest tomato, but I just don't see you the same way anymore. I don't see you as a lover, it's more like a son, or even a brother." Antonio couldn't hold his tears anymore either. All the pain and humiliation came back to him. He had proposed during a World Meeting when he got a text from his boss. He couldn't contain himself and asked Lovino right there. No one was shocked, yet.

* * *

_Lovino had stood up from his chair and slapped me as hard as he could. He started spouting the worst curses he had known. I started to laugh a little because that was what I expected my little Lovi to do. He was just nervous and taking it out on me, like he always did. Then he got on top of me and started to punch me. Sure, when he was little he'd do stuff like this all the time, but still he was a grown man! I was expecting a few insults but this was a little shocking. Feliciano and Kiku pulled a still cursing Lovino off of me, and took him outside the conference room._

_"I fucking hate you, you fucking Tomato Bastard! Go fuck Frog!"_

_Okay. It was a lot shocking._

_I just laid there for a while trying not to cry. Maria and Francis helped me up. They took him to a private conference room to try and calm me down. Maria hugged and promised me they'd go to a bar soon to flirt while Francis promised that everything would be alright. I looked into her violet-ruby eyes, then his cerulean eyes. I didn't know how the Bad Touch Trio would make him feel better, but I knew that they'd try anything to make their friend feel better._

_I had fallen from his normally sunny deposition when alone inside his house. I didn't have to pretend I was happy. I started contemplating my love life. Why did I love my Lovi so?_

_Well for one, my Lovi was, is, and will forever be unique. He blushed as red a tomato whenever Antonio said something nice about it. But nothing was really all that romantic about their love. Sure, while in my care he had been a child, but even after he united with Italy he didn't seem interested in me. In fact, Lovino seemed to be more interested in Emma than me. Plus, it didn't do any good that I had just proposed like that in front of the entire world when we never dated. Lovi was probably embarrassed, and I was embarrassed too. For once. I was oblivious! I really thought Lovi wanted to marry me. I decided to just let my Lovi go and act more like a mentor than a lover. When I told Maria and Francis this they both nodded and said it would probably be the best thing I could do._

_Maria smiled and hugged him gently ,"You still got that crush on specs? Keseseses…"_

_"Crush on specs? Que? Who?"_

_"Specs, you know, Austria?"_

_"Aust—Roderich? He and I divorced centuries ago, the last time I think I saw him was when we were fighting your war!"_

_"Hey you never denied it, and as I recall you were crying even harder when your bosses made you divorce," Maria retorted. "And like last time you came to the awesome me for comfort."_

_"Aw l'amour~ She's not dead in you after all." Francis added._

* * *

He didn't remember those centuries ago when he and Roderich were married. He would lay awake countless nights in bed, but all he could recall was that the marriage was never consummated, they were never quite sure of their feelings for each other, and that whenever he thought of Roderich there was a dull ache in his chest. And he ache got bigger, and bigger, until the day at the beach.

Antonio took Lovi back to his hotel room, kissed his forehead good night and walked home. He felt terrible for that World Meeting/Proposal gone wrong. He felt terrible he didn't love his Lovi like that anymore, but he had long come to the decision that it was best for them both to just move on.

He walked home from there, taking in all of the sights of Barcelona at night. It made him smile sometimes. People were always so friendly to him, and it always gave him his smile back, no matter what he had been thinking about. So did thinking about Roderich from time to time. He took out his smart phone at looked at the time. It was about midnight. Roderich was usually up at midnight, wasn't he? One way to find out—

No. He wasn't going to embarrass himself again. Lovino was one thing, but Roderich was another. No one knew of his feelings for Roderich yet, or hardly anyone. Just Elizabeta, Ludwig, Maria, Francis, whoever saw Roderich and him almost kiss on the beach—he could probably count the people on his hands. And feet. Maybe eyelashes. At least he knew he could at least try to talk to Roderich. He was bi after all, he'd understand his plight.

Or maybe he could do some research. Do some studying and remember some of his past. He already had Elizabeta on speed dial, so he called her up.

"Antonio! How'd it go?" Elizabeta giggled to herself.

"Didn't get to talk to him yet."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather do it in private than in front of everyone."

"Oh…Lovino thing?"

"It's not a thing! I just think that maybe I should actually talk to someone before I get all over them in some crazy fit of love and happiness!" Antonio shouted while opening his door.

"But that's who you are Antonio. A happy guy, a happy loving guy. But I can completely understand you wanting to be a bit more private this time."

"Chica, help me then. You were married to him more recently than I was. How does he work?"

"Well, how did he work when you two were together?" Elizabeta asked curiously.

"Here's the thing chica, I don't remember anything from our marriage."

Elizabeta stayed silent for a moment. The she remembered when she was staying in Roderich's house, Maria came in one day after Roderich and Antonio divorced. Maybe a few weeks after Charles** had died

* * *

"_Specs! You Arshloch!*** I can't believe you divorced Toni!" Maria shouted bursting into his house. "He's become a psychotic wreck!"_

_ "It's not like I had a choice! His monarch just died like that! I just hope he doesn't side with your Frenchie friend otherwise I'm screwed!" Roderich said standing up from his piano._

_ "I wouldn't blame him! You ripped out his heart!"_

_ "I couldn't do anything to stop it! I can't control who lives and dies," Roderich said with a painful expression wishing he did._

_ Maria flipped her hair for a moment. She still looked pissed and sighed. "Look Specs, maybe you could talk to him or something. Make him feel better. He's about to get torn up by the rest of Europe. He doesn't want a—"_

_ "If this was about what we wanted, then Anton and I would still be married."_

_ Maria gave him a strange look for a moment, and then she saw me walk into the music room. "Hey Lizzy! How's my best gender confused friend? Keseseses…"_

_ I looked at Roderich. He seemed very distraught and he sighed. "Elizabeta, just bring us some tea. I need to play my piano."_

_ I made his goddamned tea. He was frustrating even back then. He could just talk to someone! The piano couldn't talk to him. I thought it would just make it worse considering all the moments that they had shared there. I __returned to the music room_ and saw he was crying on Maria's shoulder. I guess I was right. I sat down next to him on the other side. "Tea's ready."

_ "Danke schön Elizabeta," He took a sip and sighed again. _

_ "The awesome me will get some cake then, keseseses," She was about to get up._

_ "No let me get it," Roderich said getting up and moving to the kitchen. "You'll just set the kitchen on fire!" He added to justify him getting cake._

_ We both stared and each other looking surpsied. _

_ "He's not taking it well either?"_

_ "Nope." Maria replied. "Stupid slickly inbred Habsburgs!"_

_ "They really were starting to like each other weren't they?"_

_ "Well Lizzy, I've heard that longing makes the heart grow fonder, and with Toni being gone so much, I guess Specs and him just…"_

_ "Egen.****"_

_ "That's why the awesome me is going to take him on the wildest night of his life! He's not going to remember stupid ol' Specs once I'm done with him! Keseseses."_

* * *

Maria really must have made Antonio forget his marriage to Roderich. How the hell did she make a grown man forget two hundred years of history? Sure Antonio was dense and oblivious, but he wasn't forgetful like that!

"Lizzy you better not be bleeding all over that carpet," Antonio said snapping her out of her memories.

"Oh it's nothing Antonio! I was just thinking about something. Say, do you remember if Maria took you drinking after you got divorced?"

"Not at all. Why? All I remember is from her saying a few years ago she helped me deal with the divorce. She didn't say what she did."

Elizabeta nodded to herself. "Just make sweet things then. Roderich has always had a big sweet tooth."

Antonio nodded and got ready for bed. "Gracias Lizzy. Go to be before you faint from blood loss."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Goodnight lover boy." And she hung up.

Around the same time, Maria had gotten into Roderich's hotel room. He was asleep! Perfect! She tip-toed over to his bed, sat down next to him as sneakily awesome as she could, and began to rub his precious curl. Now, all she had to do was remember those Spanish lessons West made her go through. Or the Spanish lessons she went through by choice to understand he Spanish friend. Scheiße!***** She sucked at Spanish, and imitating Toni. Well she had to try. Her friend was making a move, and she wanted to make sure he wouldn't get hurt this time around.

"Ay! Amigo! Curl up next to me, I feel a bit eins—lonely." She cuddled into his back and continued to rub he curl. He was starting to stir.

"Anton, get out of my bed," He mumbled trying to push Maria away. It was going fair more perfect than she had hoped…though she felt a bit insulted. She didn't sound like a man at all.

"Not a chance mi amor," she said wrapping her thigh around Roderich's waist.

Roderich went completely still for a moment. "Maria! Get the heck out of my bed right now! I could sue you for sexual harassment!"

"Ja, ja, whatever Specs. I need your opinion of a certain Spaniard, kesesesese~"

"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Anton right now…,"

"Oh, so you want there to be? Kesesesese?"

"Veilleicht! Ich weiß' nicht! ******"

"Look, you know Toni has had a rough few years." Roderich nodded at this. "And if you make him cry, for the zweitemal*******, I will end you and steal whatever riches you have left."

"Maria, first off, get off me!" Maria complied this time, and lay down next to Roderich. He turned to her. "I don't intend to hurt Anton, or embarrass him in anyway. I just don't want him taking my money."

"Pfft, Toni doesn't want your money. He wants your ass!

Roderich blushed at this.

"I think the insane bastard would offer to pay for all the dates because he wants to top so much."

"That's enough, Maria."

"Was? Is the awesome me telling the truth?" Maria asked in a sing song voice. "Keseseses?"

Roderich blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What things does 'Toni' like?" Roderich said somewhat annoyed.

"Well for one, your boner. By the way, put on some pants!"

"I sleep in my boxers. You know that."

"What were you thinking about Specs? You seem awfully excited keskeskeskes…"

Roderich got up from the bed and found a pair of slacks he had worn. "More comfortable now?"

"Ja. Toni likes cute things; you should see him with Gillbird! He'll just spend the day petting him and petting him keseseses! It's too cute, he's more like a five year old than a grown man! Don't let that discourage you Specs! He's an awesome lover too, not that I would know…keseseses….He loves his tomatoes a lot. He spends a lot of time at the beach with sea turtles. Umm…I don't really know a lot about what he likes and dislikes other than the occasional movie here and there, a few sex positions."

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose again. Maria smirked a little "You don't want to know Specs." Roderich just nodded and sat back down on the bed. She rubbed his shoulders.

"And why are you trying to help me?" Roderich asked leaning back into her touch.

"Toni is my friend," She trailed off at the end laughing. "Accept it and the awesome me."

She got up from his bed, and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Remember: You break his heart you get destroyed by the awesome me. I look forward to the Hochzeit********!" She left him in this bedroom alone. He sighed for a moment and put his glasses. Maybe he should study Spanish culture or something. Or maybe he shouldn't let Maria steal his wallet!

"Maria! Get back here with that!" Roderich said running down the hall. Maria was a fair distance in front of him and he could hear the 'keseseseseesese' of her laugh. "Maria!"

She quickly opened the door to the set of stairs, then he heard a loud thud. Roderich made a leap to get in before the door closed. Maria had fallen on the first flight of stairs. Roderich quickly took his wallet back and put it in his pocket, and then he made sure to check if she was okay. She managed to knock herself out. There wasn't any blood so he assumed she'd be okay. He picked her up and took her down to Ludwig's room. He didn't know if Ludwig would be awake but it was worth a shot.

He knocked on the door.

No response. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear snoring. He heard was someone, probably Feliciano, murmuring in Italian, accompanied by Ludwig's loud snores. Then decided he should go to someone else, maybe Fran—no. Who knows what the horny Frenchmen would do to Maria. When did he care? They were close friends. Francis would talk care of his friend. Then again, who knows what the 'Bad Touch Trio' did alone with each other.

"Screw it!" Roderich finally thought. He went back to his room with Maria. He set her on his bed, and put an ice bag where he thought she hit her head. He'd let her stay here tonight, and chew her out in the morning. He got his laptop, a gift from Elizabeta, from his suit case, then looked at the clock. He could stand one all nighter. He could sleep on the plane ride home.

* * *

Reference to Maria Antoinette*

Reference to the last Habsburg king of Spain (Charles)**

Asshole***

Yes (Hungarian)****

Shit/Dammit*****

Maybe! I don't know!******

Second time*******

Wedding********


	4. Cooking!

Roderich felt himself yawn. He must have dozed off at some point. He turned his head to face Maria.

'She probably left before I woke up," He started to stretch. He set his laptop on the night stand. He texted Ludwig quickly, asking him where Maria was staying in the hotel. Ludwig texted back promptly, with Maria's room number which was room 326. Roderich checked through more of his messages to see if Antonio had texted him over the course of the night. The answer was no. Roderich stripped down and went into the hotel bathroom. He set his glasses on the sink and stepped into the shower. The water felt nice and it relaxed him some.

Now, what did he remember for his marriage with Antonio? He remembered that Antonio was always gone, tramping around in the new world for gold, god and glory with his conquistadors. He was left with both of the Italy brothers. Roderich always received letters from his distant husband, about how things were going, how much he missed Lovino, how much he missed Roderich, how much he missed home.

When Antonio was home, he was the most loving, goofiest person on the planet. He looked after both of the Italy brothers and made them baked goods from the new world. He listened to Roderich play the piano for hours on end, then talk to Elizabeta about all the things he saw. Roderich couldn't really tell if he enjoyed it. At the time Antonio was highly religious and didn't think anything a normal married couple could do, would be appropriate between them. But there was the occasional kiss on the cheek, a hug or two that lasted a little too long, the look Antonio would give him while playing piano, something that would tug on Roderich's heart strings and wish they would.

But, that was a long time ago. Since then Roderich had married, gone through a world war, divorced, been in a wheelchair for about 20 years, been bonded with Germany, gone through another world war, watched his ex-wife and mortal enemy dragged behind the iron curtain, held them both as they returned to the 'regular' world without the abuse of Ivan, and realized through all that, a small flame still burned for Antonio. He sighed and finished his shower. This shouldn't be. He shouldn't still be smitten with the Spaniard he didn't do anything with; he should move on and find a new country. That almost kiss shouldn't have happened. It should be different.

He got dressed, and repacked his bags. He'd come back after he had talked to Maria, and then off to the airport for home. He walked down two flights of stairs and he started to feel buzzing in his pocket for text messages. He didn't want to check in now, lest he end up like Maria last night. He doesn't understand half the things she does. She was probably bored and wanted to run around like a manic. He was down to the third floor, he entered into the hallway about found 326 was immediately on the left. He knocked on the door. Twice.

"Maria! Are you in there?" He said loudly enough that someone could hear him on the inside but not be heard by the entire hallway. The door began to unlock and open. "Maria! How many times do I have to tell you not to take my wallet?"

"I'm not Maria," Vash responded coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"Maria took my wallet last night and she managed to hurt herself. I'm making sure she's okay because she left my room before I woke up, and see to it she doesn't do it again. What are you doing here?"

"Roderich…er-."

Maria popped out of the bathroom. "Specs! Thanks for taking care of me last night! I took one hard blow to the head last night! Not as hard as the one Vash got this morning from the awesome me, but still. Keseseses."

Roderich started to blush. "You two are..?"

"Ja," Vash said defensively.

"Feel lucky you didn't come when Vash and I really start cooking. Pfft, you'd probably have to wait twenty minutes for the awesome us to finish."

Roderich could only blush as response.

"Ja, well, just said what you need to say and leave Roderich," Vash was starting to blush too.

"Oh ja, well, Maria, don't steal my wallet. Again."

"The awesome me was only trying to show you that I have no qualms about stealing your riches if need be, keseseses. Now I think Vash would appreciate if you left now, he looks like he's about to pass out," Maria went back into the bathroom.

"H-how?" Roderich asked his old friend.

"Surprisingly enough, we have a lot in common. Same kind of music, same passion for weapons, same kind of movies. She's really nice around Lili, she doesn't drink around her at least. She wasn't so bad once I got to know her."

Roderich nodded, knowing she wasn't so bad if she wasn't being obnoxious. She certainly wasn't as bad as America anymore. Now that she basically had no power whatsoever except being able to vote at World Meetings.

"Well, good luck with her, though she seems to already be smitten with you."

"Good luck with Antonio. I doubt you'll need it."

Roderich nodded curtly and went back up to his room and took out his phone. He had new messages from Ludwig.

_Roderich? Why do you need Maria's room number?_

_Wait! Don't go yet!_

_She's dating Vash! They might be fucking!_

_I don't want to hear about you walking in on them!_

_You better answer!_

Roderich laughed a little and texted back:

_I didn't walk in on them fucking, but now I know they're together. Thanks for the warning!_

He checked to if there were any messages from Antonio. Noch nichts*. He sighed and thought that he probably should have asked for Antonio's number instead. He took his bags and went to go check out of the hotel.

Antonio woke up and about ten in the morning. He stretched and yawned. It looked like it would be an awesome day (Maria was rubbing off on him) for cooking. It was a bit rainy, a bit cold for a summer/almost autumn day. He could cook knowing that he wasn't missing out on anything at the beach or with his tomatoes.

It had been a while since he'd made churros all alone. He got the water, sugar, milk, cinnamon, butter and flour out of his cabinet and turned on the TV. He liked having some background noise while he cooked. It reminded him of the times he, Emma, and Lovino made churros. Abel used to help too, when he was around. He put the ingredients into a heated pan, except for the flour.

"Dios, I'm lonely," he mumbled to himself. He turned up the TV volume and changed it to a cartoon channel. Kids' shows always made him feel better. He added the flour and started to stir. Once he managed to get the flour into a ball, and then put it into his mixer. While that was mixing, he thought he might as well make some café con leche.** He turned on his coffee maker and put some milk in the microwave. He filled a pot with about five centimeters of cooking oil and waited around for a little.

He checked on his dough, it was ready for his churrera. He check on his oil, and it seemed hot enough. He started to pipe out the dough into the frying oil. His milk was done, as was his coffee, and he completed his café con leche. He checked on his churros, which had turned a nice golden brown. He let them drain for a moment, then rolled them back in the cinnamon sugar mixture. He took his café con leche and churros to the dining room table and sighed.

"Everything seemed to be a lot less…quiet when I used to make churros," Antonio mumbled to himself. He dipped his churro into his leche and took a bite. It was as tasty as he remembered it. Maybe he should go out today, he felt so cramped in his house. Then he received a mass text from America.

_Hey Dudes! Party at my house Friday 7 (PM)! You're all invited. _

Antonio checked the sending list. Every country in the world was invited including some of the micro nations. Well, it was Tuesday. He could do something between now and Friday that would be worth his while. Then he received another text.

_Next time, give me your number._

It was from Roderich. He smiled and blushed.

_Okay i'm fine with that. Srry for keeping u w8ing_

Few seconds later:

_Type like a normal person._

_Sorry._

_Are you going to America's party?_

_I have nothing better to do. You?_

_Arthur told me the 'theme' of this little party and I'm thinking ja._

_Theme? I thought only his Halloween parties had a theme._

_Ja, ich auch***. Apparently not. The theme is 18__th__ century._

_Like you ever got out of it. LOL._

_Ja ja, Gut. You have something to wear?_

Antonio left and went to check his closet. Unsurprisingly to him, he couldn't find anything that even remotely fit that era.

_No. Why you ask?_

_You left some clothes at my house._

_Dude! Those clothes must be 400ish years old!_

_Ja, und?_

_You never got rid of them?_

_What do you think?_

Antonio remembered the story Feliciano had told him about how Roderich fixed an old pair of Ludwig's underwear so he wouldn't throw it away.

_Well then, uh…Danke? That's the word right?_

_Si. That's the word._

_Bueno. Thanks again Roderich, I'll see ya then~!_

_Wait! I want to meet a bit before the party. _

Antonio flushed a little. He felt like he should be making the moves since he's the one who wanted to talk.

_Si, where?_

_There's a restaurant (that's not his crappy food) near his house. It's Italian. You up for it?_

_Si. Where is it?_

_You'll find it. You'll see a bunch of people dressed like 18__th__ century Europe outside it._

Antonio smiled, it would be nice in a way. They did share a lot of the same friends, though he wondered if Francis and Maria would be there. He hoped they would.

_Bueno. I'll see you there. _

Roderich stopped texting from there on. He was blushing madly. He was still in the airport in Vienna when the mass text had come in. He noticed that America (being the idiot he is) had failed to blocked the number of individual numbers of nations (how he even managed to do that Roderich would never know). He felt like a stalker, but texting Antonio was bit too hard to pass up. He knew he wouldn't mind it. Roderich had received a text from England immediately after telling everyone (except America) to dress up in their best from the 18th century for some reason. He remembered something.

_You should get your clothes before Friday. I doubt you'll have time to change into them at dinner._

Another chance to see Antonio before Friday. He smiled to himself confidently; all he had to do was find Antonio's clothes (which were still in his old bedroom/spare room). He hoped everything would turn out well at this party, and maybe they'd get a chance to talk when Antonio came over.

* * *

Still nothing*

Coffee with hot milk**

Yes, me too***


	5. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Antonio felt his heart sink when he saw the text:

_You should get your clothes before Friday. I doubt you'll have time to change into them at dinner._

He knew had enough money saved up to buy a ticket to Alfred's place and back. But one to Roderich's place and back AND Alfred's and back? He nibbled on a churro and thought it over. Maybe he could find some extra money enough for one to Roderich's place, then Alfred's place, then one back? He'd probably have to stay a night or two at Roderich's house for a night; if he flew there tomorrow, then he could be there by lunch. Then, he could stay there until the leave for their flight on Thursday. Seemed simple.

Now all he had to do was find the money for it. A ticket to Roderich's would probably be about…he had no clue. He figured with 2,000 euros all together he would be safe.

_ Which flight are you taking to Alfred's?_

Antonio waited for a response and started to clean up his kitchen. He wondered when things really started to get quiet in his house. He used to be so strong, and have so many henchmen. Then, one by one they left, fought for independence, or were given away. Did it start when the last Hapsburg died? He couldn't for the life of him remember. He knew it was set in stone when that tonto beat his armada, from history books at the very least if not experience.

Roderich replied with the flight number, and said he already booked him a flight.

_Amigo, thanks. I'll pay you back. I guess all I need is to book the flight to your house tomorrow._

Antonio felt a bit worried…didn't Maria warn him about Roderich thinking he was after his money? Or was that Ludwig? Someone told him that. In all truth Antonio was a bit scraped for cash, but he wouldn't make Roderich pay for anything that he could on his own. He'd even pay for a few dates here and there if his wallet allowed. Still, he hoped favors would count as paying him back.

_Not a problem, which flight are you planning on?_

He took the rest of his Café con leche to his computer desk and opened his sluggishly slow internet. Maybe with the money Roderich saved him, he could buy a better internet provider? No. The money wouldn't last that long. Antonio went to his usual plane service provider, and found fairly cheap tickets to Vienna at dark o'clock in the morning. He replied to Roderich with the plane information and what time he expected to plane to arrive. He was glad that the Austrian was being so…well nice to him. Antonio was honestly expected to be rejected by now, in some way he couldn't even imagine. It could have been pity, or consideration of the time they had spent together (whatever the quality), it didn't really matter to him. He was just glad that it seemed like he had a chance, instead of a lofty dream he had had with Lovino.

_Schon gut. I'll meet you at the gate. See you then._

_ Again, gracias. Uhh? What's the German thing for it? _

_ Sehr viel Dank, is what I think you're looking for._

_ Si! Sehr viel Dank Roderich! I'll pay you back, I promise!_

_ You don't need to._

_ I insist._

_ Okay then. _

Roderich had just found Antonio's old clothes after he sent that text. They seemed like they would be huge on Antonio's now slight frame. He put on Antonio's old shirt. He never remembered the Spaniard being this huge, or his shirts hanging this low. His loss of size must have shrunk him down a size or two. He took off the old shirt and smelled it. He remembered why Elizabeta made him keep the clothes now.

* * *

_It was just a normal day in my house. Wondering around in a shite shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his black vest, and brown knee-shirts, I felt proud. I loved that I was somewhat powerful-by-proxy now. I had played his alliances wisely and was married to one of the more powerful countries in the world. And arguably, one of the more handsome. I walked into Antonio's rarely used bedroom, hoping that would remind me of my favorite Spaniard. _

'_Why did his new world have to be so far away from me?' I thought as he laid myself down on Antonio's bed. 'Gott this is pathetic of me. It's a marriage for power. It's just been so long since I've seen him.'_

_I walked over to Antonio's wardrobe to see if there was anything he could find that would help me. Maybe some sort of trinket? I didn't know. I took a hold of a royal blue captain's jacket of Antonio's…_

_ "Roderich! What are you doing with Toni's spare clothes?"_

_ "I'm going to clean them, they've been sitting für immer** in the wardrobe he never uses! Or maybe give them to someone who can use them," I replied. "Anton never does." I really had no intention to do that. I'd rather lie to her than have her find out the truth._

_ "You can smell them if you miss him so much instead of fondling all of his things." Elizabeta said with a slight smirk on her face. "It'll comfort you if you need it."_

_ "Elizabeta! I'm going to clean his clothes!"_

_ "You could always play piano instead of doing this, you know. If you would have asked I would have done it for you."_

_ "Just-," I pinched the bridge of mu nose. "Get back to your chores."_

_ "Jawohl, Meisterlein***." She left the room promptly afterward._

_ I sighed angrily. Damn her, damn her for knowing him so well. I put the captain's jacket to his face. It did smell a lot like Antonio, despite the fact Antonio never wore it. That fruit from the new world, tomatoes he thought, sea salt, and Antonio's scent all blended into one. It hit me right in the chest and did manage to comfort me a little. And made me feel a little whoozy. I thought for fun, I'd put it on. See how it would look._

_ I turned to the mirror and put it on. I looked a lot more…complete with it on. I looked a bit older, and more refined. I looked like one of those aristocrats from one of my courts. It suited me though. I'd have to ask Antonio if I could keep it for good. I looked at the pants, white open-chested shirt, and boots. I smelled the shirt. Same smell, same kind of head rush. That Hungarian girl was finally on to something. I blushed a little and ignored the growing tightness on my pants, and decided I should probably also take up her offer of playing the piano for a few hours._

* * *

Roderich still blushed at the memory. That was the first time he actually felt like that for someone, let alone a man. He looked fondly at his every day coat. It was still hard to believe it was an old gift from Antonio. It didn't smell like him anymore, but it still held some nice memories for Roderich. It was only a white open-chested shirt, black pants, and boots now. It would still work for Antonio, it was still rather 18th century_ish_.

"Roderich?" Elizabeta called behind him gently.

"Hallo Elizabeta. Wie geht's dir heute?****"

"Wunderbar."

"I'd figure you'd be a bit more…vocal considering-"

"Did you ever love me?"

Roderich turned on his heel to look at her. She was tearing up and her large emerald eyes were larger than dinner plates. He felt himself tense up when he remembered all the nights they had shared together basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, she always did have a special place in his heart since that day he found his jacket—Antonio's jacket and gave him advice. When they were married he loved her with all that he could and Antonio was only a faded memory. He walked and kissed her forehead.

"Of course Liebchen," Roderich replied smiling at her.

She sniffled a little and punched him in the gut. Roderich got a bit winded.

"Tell the truth."

"I did love you when we were married."

"And you never thought of Antonio when we…?" She asked gripping his coat.

He shook his head no. He would never do that to either of him, in fact in his mind it was the closest to cheating without actually cheating. If he was thinking of Antonio when he was lonely, then he stuck to Antonio. If he was thinking of Elizabeta, he stuck to Elizabeta. Not that he had thought of her that much in a while. She released his jacket and pulled out her, still bloodstained, handkerchief.

"Es tut mir Lied, I just need to know that. I did a lot of thinking last night." Roderich kissed her forehead again. She and Antonio had always been somewhat close; it probably wasn't easy for her to realize that her ex-husband still had feelings for his ex-husband. Despite the yaoi fan girl inside her. He held her until he knew all her sniffling stopped, thanked him, and left the room.

He sighed deeply and closed Antonio's wardrobe and silently thanked him for the jacket like he always did when he visited it.

_~I day later~ ~8 AM~_

Antonio walked off the plane and into the gate area. He saw Roderich waiting for him with Elizabeta. He smiled and wave towards them. Elizabeta waved back but Roderich didn't seem to see him. He walked over as silently as he could. He pressed his finger to his lips to let Elizabeta know what he was doing. He sneaked up behind Roderich and wrapped his arms around his hips.

"Gah!" Roderich said struggling and blushing.

"Hello Roderich! Nice to see you today!" Antonio said blushing madly as well.

"Aw! So cute! It's nice to see you two together!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

Roderich blushed even more and asked brokenly, "Please let me go?"

"Sure thing mi amorcito," Antonio replied letting Roderich go.

"Ja, well, let's just be on our way." Roderich pushed up his glasses.

Antonio and Elizabeta talked the entire way to Roderich's house, Elizabeta complimenting him on sneaking up on Roderich. Antonio was thanking her repeatedly, and thanking Roderich for the plane ticket, asking Elizabeta what she was going to wear to Alfred's party. Roderich had to admit, he had missed Antonio's voice.

'Gott, you're so pathetic! You're not even married to him anymore!' Roderich thought. 'Shut up. I'm happy right now.'

It was a boring rest of the day. Roderich practiced his piano at his normal times, Elizabeta made lunch and tea. After lunch Elizabeta took Antonio to the room he'd be staying. Antonio thanked her again and sat down on the bed. This room seemed almost familiar to him. Well, all of the rooms in Roderich's house looked similar. You know, red and yellow bedsheets, wardrobe in one corner, mirror right next to it, Spanish flag hung above the bed. Spanish flag hung above the bed? He went outside the room and found Elizabeta.

"Did he have you do that for me?"

Elizabeta smiled at him. Of course he wouldn't remember it was his old bedroom. She shook her head no.

"Tea?" She asked politely.

"Um, No. Gracias. Then why is there a Spanish flag above the bed? Did he do that himself?"

"No, that's the bedroom you stayed at when you were married to him."

"Why didn't we stay in the same room?" Antonio asked exasperated.

"You didn't want to."

Antonio started to curse under his breath. God damn his younger self for being a cock block! And for blocking all of his memories that would be really useful right now! He stalked back into his room hoping to jog his memories. He stayed in his room until dark, when he heard Roderich playing again. Antonio left his room and wandered into the music room. Elizabeta was sitting on the loveseat reading some novel that seemed to be teenager appropriate. Antonio sat down on the floor next to Roderich's piano and just listened. This melody seemed familiar to him too. It wasn't from his place though.

It was about 10:30 at night when Elizabeta suggested, "I'm tired boys. You can play a game of Truth or Dare if you want, I don't care. I'm going to bed."

Roderich looked up from his piano and smirked, "Even if I dared Anton to kiss me?"

Elizabeta blushed as her nose started to bleed. She nodded curtly and wandered off to bed. Antonio looked back up at Roderich and Roderich stared back.

"Truth or Dare?" He finally asked kneeling down beside Antonio.

"Truth," Antonio immediately wanted to kick himself in the face for that. He would have loved to kiss Roderich if he wanted to be kiss.

"What were you trying to tell me?"

"Oh! That! Well…uhh…it's not that important! Like I said a thousand times!" He brushed it off. He didn't want to make a move too quickly. Okay, maybe it was a Lovino thing. Roderich stared deeply into Antonio's eyes.

"Egal. ***** Tell me anyway. It is Truth or Dare after all."

"Don't laugh?" Antonio asked laughing nervously. Roderich nodded at him. "I was going to ask you…if…if you'd like to….see each other again? Is that what I'm trying to say? It normally just comes out after I've started talking for a while. God I must sound like some kind of idiot to you, not having this whole thing planned out. Lo siento. I really like you. No quiero ofenderte.******-"

Roderich leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I really don't see how that's a laughing matter, Anton, but I'd love to see you again." He smiled warmly at him.

Antonio blushed. "That's great! I mean, if you think it's great…I don't want to be forcing you into something you don't want…but uh…si!"

"It's your turn to ask truth or dare?"

"Oh! Si! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tr-Dare? Amigo, do you feel alright?"

"Ja,"

"Okay," Antonio said smiling. "Amigo, tomorrow, I dare you to hit on Francis."

"You've got to be kidding me! You ask me out, and now you dare me to flirt with your friend?"

Antonio nodded then added,"Or Maria. But I doubt Vash would like that."

"Gah! I'll do your dare! Goodnight!" Roderich said standing up. Antonio got up after him and turned off the light in the music room. He put his hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"Can I get a goodnight hug?" Roderich turned around and hugged Antonio.

"Good night Roderich," Antonio said happily walking off to his room. He wasn't a failure! He did ask him out! And there would be a party tomorrow! He couldn't be happier!

* * *

Truth or Dare*(Wahrheit oder Pflicht)

Forever**

Little Master***

How are you today****

Whatever*****

I didn't mean to offend you******

**Sorry about the little mix up there! Didn't mean to add it so early.**


	6. Best Party on the block

"I'm so happy for you both! I really didn't think you'd take the bait Roderich, but, but oh my goodness!" Elizabeta was jumping up and down when they told her in the morning. Antonio blushed and hugged her. It was her idea for them to play truth or dare and he should thank her as much as he could. He spun her around the room in his arms. He was so happy right now. Nothing could bring him down!

Except more talk of his countries credit rating going down. It was all over the news when they got to the airport, and more talk of Germany bailing out Spain. Antonio almost felt embarrassed. Elizabeta put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. Her country already had a worse credit rating than him she wasn't doing that bad at the moment. Roderich wrapped an arm around his hip and held him tight. His country was doing better than either of their countries, but things weren't look all that stable for him either.

"Another reason to be thankful to you," Antonio mumbled into Roderich's ear as they were getting on the plane. "I definitely won't have the money to come over for a while after this." That hurt a little in his chest. The day after he makes a move! That had to be some kind of sick joke. And, as much as Antonio hated to admit it, he was feeling a bit weaker than normal. Roderich was acting as a nice crutch, since he never let go of his hip. And Elizabeta had been walking in front of them listening to her mp3 player. Probably to give the two some privacy.

"Again, you don't need to pay me back," Roderich insisted. His large violet eyes stared into Antonio's green ones. They were full of compassion and…and maybe something else. Antonio really couldn't tell but he didn't care. He looked away for a moment.

"I promised myself I'd pay you back; therefore I will…it probably won't be with money though." Antonio looked back up into Roderich's eyes, thinking he'd see some anger or maybe some mistrust. Nope, it was just the same look. Did Elizabeta talk to him or something? He was sure Maria texted him something about Roderich thinking that Antonio wanted Austria to bail out Spain.

'I probably shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth,' Antonio thought finding his seat (Dios it wasn't in 1st class like thought Roderich would've put them). He got the window seat! Yes! He loved the window seat. Especially on long 9 hour flights like this. He got to see the Atlantic Ocean, and all of the other places he had been when he was a pirate. All of the places he really couldn't remember, but he liked seeing. He felt like a kid in a candy store.

Roderich smiled at Antonio, who was acting a little childish about having a window seat. Roderich was just glad he didn't look so upset anymore. Talk of his credit rating going down did seem to be quite a hit to his pride. Elizabeta took her seat behind Antonio and continued to listen to her music and got out her laptop to write more of her fiction. It was going to be a long flight.

_~Around 7 hours later~_

Antonio's excitement was growing as they were crossing the Atlantic Ocean. He felt himself jumping up and down in his seat a little, even though they were only over open water. He didn't worry about disturbing the person behind him, since it was only Elizabeta. However, he noticed after about five minutes of being excited that Roderich was sleep. His glasses were off and out of sight, and his hair was starting to get messed up.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Antonio mused to Elizabeta. She smiled and nodded and went back to furiously typing on her laptop. Then Roderich's eyelids started twitching and he didn't look as peaceful…he looked like he was going to spring from his seat and kill someone.

"Uhh…Elizabeta…," Antonio asked pointing to Roderich.

"He's just dreaming, Toni. He's like a dog when he sleeps, if you pet him a few times he'll stop."

Petting? He'd really have to see what exactly Elizabeta was writing one of these days. Antonio gently patted his head and stroked his curl. Roderich stirred for a moment and leaned into Antonio and wrapped his arms around his middle. Antonio blushed and looked back at Elizabeta. She giggled.

"He's always cute when he sleeps," She commented.

Antonio wrapped his arm lightly around Roderich's shoulder. Roderich smiled into his sleep and nuzzled into Antonio's shirt. He wasn't used to seeing Roderich so vulnerable. It _was _so cute! Antonio smiled and leaned back on his chair. It was comfortable enough to fall asleep.

_~About 2 hours after that~_

Roderich woke up after his nap to the sound of someone telling him to buckle up and prepare for landing. He felt a bit disoriented. He took a deep breath in. Why did his seat smell like Antonio? He opened his eyes and saw Antonio's blurry shirt. He looked up and saw Antonio asleep. He must have fallen asleep on Antonio. He blushed to himself and made a mental note to apologize later. Well he guess that they were for all intents and purposes dating…he shouldn't have to apologize to his boyfriend for falling asleep on him. He could get used to calling Antonio his boyfriend.

He looked back and saw Elizabeta was asleep and curled into a ball in her seat. It would be a shame to wake them up. He looked around for a moment. He was feeling quite bold the past few days. He sat himself up straight and thought about what he was going to do. It would be worth a laugh on them both as long as he could play it off as they just dreamed it.

"Ach! Querido, schneller bitte!*" He breathed heavily into the shell Antonio's ear. He saw the Spaniard blush. He moved away and acted natural while Antonio's eyes fluttered open.

"When did you wake up?" Antonio asked yawning a little.

"A while ago. Want to play a prank on Elizabeta?"

"Si…did you just say 'Want to play a prank on Elizabeta?'"

"Ja."

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit different."

"I'm fine Anton," Roderich replied. "Though you're right that have been acting a bit more daring than usual."

"You don't need to…I like you how you are." Roderich blushed at this and nodded.

"Ich weiß.**"

"Okay…how are we going to prank her?"

"Wait," Roderich said making sure her ear phones were out. Antonio looked at him questioningly. Roderich gently poked Elizabeta so her eyes started fluttering.

"What are you doing?" Antonio whispered looking back at her.

"Say the most romantic things you can in Spanish."

Antonio was still questioning him but understood a bit more what he was doing. He proceeded to start mumbled romantic things in Spanish echoed by the German equivalents from Roderich. He flushed a little, and wondered if he meant them half as much as he did. Elizabeta's nose started to leak with blood. Roderich gently place his hand over Antonio's mouth.

"Act natural," Roderich commanded in a whisper. Antonio nodded and sat back in his seat and Roderich put on his glasses. His hair was a mess! He did even say anything about it; he looked like he just had sex…Oh…that's when it hit Antonio.

Elizabeta's eyes slowed opened and her hand when to her nose. She blushed as her hand moved to her nose. She sighed, like it happened every day.

"You boys alright up there?" She asked looking over her seat. She looked at Roderich's hair and Antonio's growing blush.

"We're fine."

The message that had woken up Roderich was repeated, and Antonio and Elizabeta complied. It was only five minutes to land in Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport.

_~The Next Day: 5 PM~_

Elizabeta, Antonio, and Roderich were all getting ready for dinner, and the party. Elizabeta was have some trouble getting into her old uniform and Roderich had gone to help her. Antonio was all alone in the room looking into the mirror. He was wearing and open-chested shirt, pants, and boots. They all seemed a bit huge on him. Especially the shirt. He knew the style he liked had changed frequently over the years but this felt a bit ridiculous. Maybe there was enough time to wash them in hot water? He doubted it. The only thing that fit him in the slightest was the boots. It was nice to know his shoes size hadn't changed in hundreds of years.

The shirt did hang low, but it was the sleeves that bugged him. He could keep Chihuahuas in here and still have plenty of room. The pants cut off at his knees, and the boots when over them slightly. He reminded himself a lot of his pirate days. Too bad it was such short notice, he would have grown his hair out for the occasion.

"You're missing your jacket," Roderich commented coming into the room.

"There was no jacket in the room."

"I know."

Roderich took his normal jacket and handed it to Antonio. Antonio stared at him confused.

"You gave it to me," Roderich said trying to clarify. "It was 'I'm sorry I'm gone so often. Please, you take it.' I found it with that little ensemble you're wearing right now."

Antonio sighed. "I'm sorry I don't remember that."

Roderich placed it over his shoulders, and he had to admit, it did fit with the outfit perfectly. Antonio smirked at himself in the mirror then looked at Roderich. He was wearing his army uniform from the War of Austrian Succession. Antonio had to admit, he missed seeing him in this uniform rather than that uniform Ludwig's old boss forced him into.

Elizabeta walked out of the bathroom with her uniform from the War of Austrian succession as well. Antonio wondered how many other nations would do the same, and thought he'd be one of the few who participated not wearing the uniform of that war. He didn't see any sentimentality keeping his old uniforms. He had given most of his to some museum or another or just flat out destroyed them. He never liked remembering wars, all they gave him was bloodshed and death and him and hemorrhaging his power.

At about five thirty they got into a taxi to go the restaurant where the dinner was. Antonio sat between Roderich and Elizabeta. He found it somewhat odd that they had to wear this old get up to some party.

"Excuse me, señor,*** by any chance is it July Fourth?" Antonio asked the cabby.

"No, it's still a week away," The cabby replied. He apparently didn't care they all looked like teenagers on Halloween.

It wasn't a birthday party. Plus, as he remembered, the 1700's hadn't been such a good time for Alfred. First his revolution against Arthur, then the whole thing with Frace…he seemed so busy during that time. A lot more sane too.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Elizabeta paid the cabby. They did notice a huge crowd of fellow nations outside in various dresses from the 18th century. Roderich visibly face palmed when he saw Feliks in drag. Elizabeta and Antonio laughed at that.

"Ohonhonhon! Is everybody here now?" Francis asked. As Antonio expected he was in his uniform from the War of Austrian Succession. He wondered how Roderich felt about all this. It just seemed to be rubbing it in his face. He looked over and saw Roderich looking somewhat normal, talking to Ludwig. He found Maria in the crowd. She was wearing one of her ball gowns from the era one in Prussia blue with a narrow skirt, and Vash was wearing his normal uniform. Lili was hovering around them and wearing her normal dress as well. But they both seemed to fit in.

"Oh! Mon ami! You look so charming in that pirate get up!" Francis complemented from afar. Antonio nodded and smiled.

Maria rushed over and she smiled too. "I see you and Specs arrived in the same taxi, kesesesese."

"It's official," Antonio nodded to his friend. She hugged him.

"Congrats, though I don't understand how you can like someone like Specs."

Francis had made his way through the crowd and patted his friend on the back. He was happy for his friend too, only he'd rather have Roderich as a French—

Frying pan to the back of the head!

"Toni, we're going in now," Elizabeta said smiling behind Francis.

Antonio laughed and followed the rest of the countries going into the restaurant. He wondered how someone pulled off inviting over 100 countries to a restaurant and a party afterward. He saw Alfred, in his normal attire, looking confused. Arthur was laughing and seemed to be gloating of some humungous victory. Alfred laughed too, taking it as a joke from his boyfriend.

It was a pretty uneventful dinner for everyone. No one seemed to notice Antonio reach under the table to grab Roderich's. Roderich smiled at his boyfriend lovingly. That is, until…

The countries began to file out of the restaurant to walk to the place where Alfred was throwing his party. Alfred left a bit earlier than everyone else for some reason. Well it made sense, since he was the host of the party. Roderich and Antonio let go and began leaving themselves.

The location of the party was only a block away, and someone already got the music started. Everyone was dancing and looked like they were having a good time. Antonio reached down to grab Roderich's gloved hand again and smiled at him. Their fingers intertwined together and Antonio felt his heart beat faster.

"Aww~ Look at them!" Elizabeta said behind them.

"It is rather odd," Ludwig added. "I wouldn't think they'd actually…"

"Ve~! That's what they say about the best lovers Luddy!" Fratello?" Feliciano asked behind him.

Lovino, without Antonio, was talking to Emma about things. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Feliciano was glad that his brother wasn't taking it too hard. He did seem upset when he saw Big brother Antonio almost kiss Roderich. It was comforting.

About an hour into the party, Arthur came onto the speakers. "Alfred? You bloody git! Get to the front of the room right now!"

Alfred walked past Roderich on the way there. Alfred winked at him and said ,"Wish me luck Specs!"

Roderich had no idea what he was talking about. Neither did the countries immediately around him. Antonio came back with a drink.

"Alright, you all better pay attention to this!" Arthur announced. Elizabeta seemed so excited, as did Kiku. Arthur got down on one knee.

"Oh mein Gott…He's really doing it…," Ludwig commented.

Alfred looked flushed at the beginning of Arthurs long speech about how much he loved him and wanted to marry him, and almost fainted when he pulled out the ring.

"Dude! That's awesome! Of course I'll marry you!" Alfred said picked up Arthur and twirling him around. Everyone clapped and there were a few shouts of congrats. Antonio smiled, knowing now Alfred wouldn't hit on Roderich even if he wanted to. Then, someone took the mic away from Arthur.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier!**** Hallo? Is this stuff on? Keseseseses?"

"Oh no," Antonio and Roderich said in unison.

"Let's just leave before she embarrasses us, sound good?" Antonio asked.

"Ja. Let's go see a movie or something."

"Where are Toni and Roderich?" Francis asked on the microphone.

Antonio and Roderich snuck out of the party as fast as they could.

* * *

Oh! Darling, faster please!*

I know**

Sir***

One, two, three, four!****

**A/N: I'm so sorry again v.v I should really get my vision checked...and my memory.**


	7. Movies

Roderich and Antonio walked around Washington D.C. feeling hopelessly lost. Neither of them was familiar with the city, but they were still glad to be away from whatever Maria and Francis had planned for them.

* * *

"I guess they must have left mon ami," Francis shrugged.

"Well then…um…," Maria handed the microphone back to Arthur. "Sorry you two! We just wanted to do something special for our friend and his new boyfriend. Congrats! Keseses~"

"Dude! Specs and Toni are dating?" Alfred asked (loudly) into the mic.

Ludwig visibly face palmed and knew Roderich would not be happy about this when he found out. Elizabeta smiled gently at Ludwig and giggled a little. Feliciano managed to get him in a similar outfit to Holy Rome and a hat. She had to admit, he did look a lot like his old self. His amnesia also reminded her of Antonio's…only she was fairly sure Antonio's wasn't caused by some battle.

"Ja," Maria said offhandedly trying to blend back into the crowd.

"That's awesome!" Alfred exclaimed taking the mic from Arthur. Arthur seemed a bit deflated…it was obvious he didn't want to proposal to go like this. "Thanks dudes for coming! I had no idea Arthur was going to, he just told me to have a party!"

Arthur smiled; glad he wasn't going to comment on it anymore. He didn't like the fact that Alfred was flirting with Roderich on Monday, but Alfred was naturally flirty. And most of the time, Arthur could stand it. But he'd be damned to hell if he ever lost his future husband to some bloody German musician.

* * *

"I'm thinking maybe we should just go to a bar," Antonio said still wandering around with Roderich. He looked over at him.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Roderich was standing in front of a movie theater. They looked at what movies were available at around 8 at night. Just a bunch of horror movies (No wonder Alfred was so freaked out all the time), and action movies.

"We should see this one," Antonio said pointing to the 'scariest' horror movie. "Maria said it was a laugh fest."

"You just want so see me jump, don't you?" Roderich laughed.

"No, she said it was so bad it was funny."

"Well I see nothing else here. Let's do it."

Antonio paid for their tickets and they went in.

"You know what would be funny?" Antonio asked Roderich as they walked to their seats.

"Was?"

"We should act like tourists that would be funny, que no?"

"We're already wearing crazy costumes. Look," Roderich said pointed at some girls who were giggling at them. "…Or they're just laughing at us."

Antonio waved at them and they waved back, blushing. Then he remembered what he was wearing.

"They think I'm sexy," Antonio chuckled.

"I don't blame them. You're practically shirtless," Roderich chuckled too. Antonio blushed at this.

Roderich started to flush a little. It was too hot for all of these layers of clothing in late June in this city. He started to wiggle out of some of his outer layers. Mostly the jacket. It felt nice to have it off. He put it on the seat to his right. He even took his cravat off.

Antonio watched Roderich undress himself layer by layer. He thought it was kind of sexy, and cute at the same time. He had to admit as well, it was getting hot for him too. He put the jacket among the layers Roderich was taking off.

"Did you think you should wear all those layers? It's June…," Antonio said watching Roderich peeling down to his last layer, which was a loose shirt like his own, only cut higher up, and wasn't as poofy in the sleeves.

"Ja, I did. It didn't look right without them all, and I didn't know we'd be wandering around half of the city."

"Si, I know. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I should have known Maria would have done something like that when she found out."

"Was she not supposed to find out?" Antonio asked nervously.

"No, she already knew that I…you…," Roderich fumbled his words a little.

"We what?"

"She knew that you liked me, and well…she came to talk to me…about my feelings for…you." Roderich said haltingly.

"And you said something about me taking your money?"

"Ja, well not exactly like that…"

"Roderich, I may not be the richest country in the world, but I am the country of passion. It's a drag when someone goes on a date just for your money, or for the sake of money. That's what putas* are for. That's why I want to pay you back, I don't want to be a drag on y—"

The movie began to play before Antonio could finish. The movie was called _Priest_. It had this comic book like intro to it, and was pretty much a classical vampire vs. human war. Antonio knew it was going to be boring. Maria was right…it was kind of ridiculous and it was obviously something Feliciano dragged her and Ludwig to for some reason. He smiled to himself and looked over at Roderich. He was just as unimpressed as he was.

It really wasn't a horror movie either. It was more like an action movie, but some of the scares weren't even jump worthy. Roderich got out his normal blue jacket and folded it so it would be a pillow.

"It's sad because if it wasn't a horror movie it would be fine," Antonio whispered to Roderich.

"I don't think it is, I think it just looked like a horror movie from the poster."

"Well, then…I guess I lied. It's still not good."

"The effects are though."

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a lot for that. It needs better plot."

They were shushed by someone behind them. Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He should be quiet, but he liked talking to Antonio. Even if was about something as trivial as the CGI in a movie.

Antonio yawned. The movie really wasn't going anywhere. He glanced behind him to see who had shushed him before. His eyes widened.

"Found you~!Honhonhon~" Francis said gently.

Roderich looked behind him and his eyes widened as well. Francis was sitting behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well, our cheri Maria was dancing with Vash and I was bored."

"You're Francis! You're not supposed to be bored! You're supposed to try to get into someone's pants!"

"I am."

Antonio looked at Roderich and he looked back.

"French colony~!" Francis said reaching out toward Roderich.

Antonio grabbed Roderich's collar as Roderich was getting his layers of clothing. Rderich and Antonio stood up quickly and ran out of the theater practically dragging Roderich. Leave it to Francis to find them in a movie theater that was….only three blocks away from the party. They must have gone in a huge circle

"What was that about flirting with Francis?" Roderich laughed.

"I take it back." Antonio seemed very angry about that.

"It was probably a j—"

"It's Francis. You know how he gets sometimes. I wish I had Elizabeta's frying pan right now."

Roderich placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go back to the party."

The party was dying down, people were still dancing. Roderich had to admit that seeing Maria and Vash dance together made him smile. It made them both happy, and he guessed he could be happy about one of his friends and mortal enemy in a relationship together. Especially since she was the best friend of his boyfriend. And she wasn't constantly annoying him anymore or invading his vital regions with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. Roderich carefully folded all of the layers of clothes he wasn't wearing and put them in a high space. They wouldn't get dirty at least.

"Would you like to dance?" Antonio asked offering his hand.

"You're leading?"

"Si."

"Fine."

"But I w-Fine?"

"Did I stammer?" Roderich laughed a little while saying it. "I'm not as predictable as you think."

Antonio blushed and nodded. He took Roderich in his hands and they started dancing slowly to a high pace song. It seemed fitting to him. Roderich was still hard core old school to him, and to some extent, Antonio was too. He still had all his history…that hadn't been destroyed after the past century in the civil war.** Though, unlike Roderich, he seemed more liable to change. Maybe it was just his stereotype of him being a little master. He certainly didn't seem like one now, leaning into Antonio and swaying gently to the beat.

* * *

Whores*

Reference to Spanish civil war (1936-1939)**

**A/N: First week down! Lots more to come!**


	8. TV browsing

It was a week after the announcement of Alfred and Arthur's engagement. Everyone had gone home from the United States including Antonio and Roderich. They were texting each other somewhat periodically. At least twenty times a day or more, and were IMing each other slightly more often. Antonio was getting a better idea on why Roderich had said yes in the first place.

They were both pretty lonely. That surprised Antonio at first. He thought that Elizabeta would visit Roderich every day since she didn't live that far away, and they had their own past connections. But, like Antonio, felt his house was empty. It was to the extent he was welcoming Maria whenever she came over, even it was just to taunt him (which wasn't that often). Antonio sympathized with him. He welcomed any company he could get at the moment, and was pretty much stuck to house arrest.

Unless he wanted to take a train ride anywhere but the papers for Antonio just kept on piling up. Most of them were about financial reform of the country that his bosses had tried before. He just signed the papers and hoped for the best. What more could he do? His felt like his bosses without his signature if they really wanted to do it anyway.

When Antonio would just sit on the couch, with his phone, and watch television most of the time. He was a grown country, but he still liked to watch cartoons. He wasn't really into those drama or 'reality' shows that seemed to be all over the place. Crime shows seemed to be the same general plot repeating over and over again with every crime show having the same arc. Cartoons at least seemed to break the mold every now and again.

About a few days of being incredibly bored, Antonio heard a knock at the door. He jumped up from the couch and ran do the door.

"Hey Toni! Wir geht's? Keseses," Maria said hugging her friend and coming in.

"Hey chica! I'm doing okay, just bored out of my mind, you?"

"Awesome, as usual, Keseses. Vashy wanted to talk to you about your debt," She said trying to remain cheerful.

"Oh! That's nice."

"Ja," Maria said looking a bit doubtful. "But he said he wanted me to come! Keseses…and he brought Lili!"

"He should have called! I would have made something for you all."

"How are you and Specs doing?"

"Pretty good, I think. We talk a lot, I guess."

"You guess? Keseses? With Specs things are either a disaster or are Wunderbar. Is he complaining a lot?"

"No. He seems pretty happy," Antonio replied.

"Hello Antonio," Vash said coming to the door and Lili following behind him.

"Hola Vash, Lili," Antonio smiled warmly at the both and closed the door behind them.

"Hallo," Lili said quietly.

"What brings you all here? Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice. Don't you think Bruder?"

"Ja that would be nice. Being one of your top trade partners I came to discuss your debts and stagnant economy."

"Si amigo. I signed some paperwork today, would you like to look at it?"

"Ja, does anything seem to be different?"

"Check for yourself. Everything seems to be the same old thing they've been trying amigo."

Vash sat down at Antonio's dining room table and began to read some of the documents. Lili had wandered into Antoni's living room and was watching television, and Maria volunteered to help make lunch. They stuck with something simple and made some soup. Lili came into the kitchen a bit later.

"Hallo Vögelein*! Wanted to help the awesome me make some gazpacho?"

"Nein, Danke Maria. Antonio?" Lili asked.

"Si?" Antonio asked halting for a moment. He looked over to the dining room table and saw Vash shaking his head. He was starting to feel a bit worried.

"You do realize you can hook up your television to your computer and watch things, ja?"

"My computer is a dinosaur. I doubt it." Antonio laughed nervously seeing Vash pinch the bridge of his nose and resting for a moment. "It's so slow I doubt it would be worth hooking it up."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Lili is like the master of all things that run on electricity. Just let her do something Toni. It'll probably make your life easier, keseses," Maria added nodding to herself.

"Well chica, I say go for it then."

Lili nodded, and walked back into his living room.

"Lili is going to pimp out your computer! That's so freaking awesome! Keseses! She does her best work when she's bored too. You're in for a treat."

"Antonio, your bosses are dumbasses," Vash said walking over to where they were. "Pleading for more bail outs isn't going to help your country! Why did you even sign it?"

"I make doubles of everything. Those are copies; I keep the originals in my office."

"Gut." Vash ripped the agreement into tiny bits and dumped them into a trash can.

"So, what's your plan for recovery amigo?"

"I don't necessarily disagree with the bailout part, but they really don't have much of a plan of what to do with the money. Splurging everything into one place isn't going to help your country at all. I recommend putting some of it away—"

"Their banks are bloodletting money at an alarmingly unawesome rate." Maria cut in for her friend.

"—into foreign banks like my own. I know it may seem risky to you, but I really think it would help. Also, you should invest in countries that are doing well right now."

"Si. Gracias amigo. I'll start typing up the proposal as soon as you leave."

"Soup is done!" Maria said loudly enough that Lili would hear her. Lili walked back into the room. She seemed to be somewhat happy, and accomplished.

"Have you made Toni's computer the best most awesomest thing ever? Keseses?"

"Nein, nicht exakt.**" Lili smiled up at Antonio and then looked at Vash and Maria still smiling. "You didn't tell me they were dating." Antonio and Vash blushed and looked at each other.

"It didn't seem that important." Vash still blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Vögelein. It's not exactly a secret," Maria said. "I thought Elizabeta would have told you too. She's been routing for these two for a while. Kesesese."

"It's fine. Congratulations Antonio. Roderich is very lucky to have you."

"Muchas Gracias Lili…H-how did you find out?"

"Oh, he IMed you when I was hooking your computer up. I said hi, if you don't mind."

"Si, it's not a problem."

Maria had started pouring the soup into bowls and taking them over to the dining room table. Vash was still slightly blushing. The three Germanic countries sat themselves down at the table and began eating lunch. Antonio fast walked to his computer. Sure enough, Roderich had IMed him, asking if he could come over to his house in a few days.

Lili had responded:

_Hallo Roderich ~ Lili_

He wondered how Lili had come to the conclusion that they were dating from that. Roderich hadn't replied to it yet so he went back to the dining room for lunch. He probably wouldn't think that hard on it.

Maria was filling Lili in on some of the details of Antonio and Roderichs' relationship. Lili nodded here and there.

"I'm surprised he even looks you after the first marriage," Vash commented off handedly. "That monarch of yours really broke his heart."

Maria sighed and nodded slowly. "I have to say it Toni, Roderich was distinctly unawesome after the divorce. Even more than usual."

"Y-You see, I really don't remember back then," Antonio said quietly.

Maria stared at him for a moment, looking incredibly concerned. She looked at Vash, and then back to Antonio.

"Wirklich***?" Maria asked gently. "I thought…when…you don't remember your marriage at all? Still?"

"What do you mean 'still'? I haven't remembered it in a long time."

Vash shot a look at Maria, and she only looked guilty. Lili seemed to be the only one remaining calm in this situation. She cleared her throat.

"Antonio, thank you so much for lunch. I know Vash and Maria feel the same, but we should be going soon. I promise I'll make sure Maria tells you what she needs to, ja?" Lili said gently. "I know you want to find out about this whole mess, but Vash has some very important business. I think it would be easier for Maria AND Francis to explain to you through text rather than now. We're sorry for having to leave so soon." Antonio put on his best carefree face and nodded to her.

"Thank you for coming. It was nice seeing you again, and the advice wasn't that bad either."

All three got up, with vastly different expressions on their faces and showed themselves out. Antonio waved good bye as they drove away in Maria's Mercedes Benz. He doubted that she was keeping something from him; she seemed honestly surprised when he said he didn't remember. It was probably one of those 'long story Toni~! I'll text you about it later! Kesese!' stories anyway.

While it was still on his mind, he figured he should start writing up Vashs' idea for economic reform. The television was still on but it provided some much needed background noise for him. He managed to get a nice rough draft proposal done in about thirty minutes. Antonio was still somewhat surprised he was one of the largest economies in the world considering all the problems he seemed to have. He went back to the couch and noticed one long wire connecting the TV to the computer.

He was curious to be honest. Maria wouldn't just brag to him about someone's skills if they weren't half decent, if not as awesome as she claimed them to be. He started to flip through channels on the TV to see if anything was different. On the computer, there was a small square showing the television show. He smiled and reminded himself to get her something nice as a thank you present.

Antonio stopped and saw his favorite cartoon was on. Again, it made good background noise. He heard the beep of his messenger going off.

_Lili, it's nice to hear from you. I didn't know you were at Antonio's house._

_She was, but they left a while ago._

_Oh. They?_

_Maria, Vash, and Lili. Vash was checking out some economic proposal from my bosses._

_Bosses? I thought you only had one boss…_

_I consider the ministers my bosses too._

_Oh_

They talked for a little while longer until Roderich said he was neglecting his piano, to which Antonio understood.

_So, I was thinking about coming over by train next week…_

_Really! That would be amazing! I could help pay for train tickets if you want._

_Nein. It's fine. I'll talk to you later then._

_Si, adios!_

Antonio was ecstatic, but he realized that there was a lot he needed to do before then. Clear out a spare room for him, make sure he had some of Roderichs' favorite foods, and ask Elizabeta what Roderichs' are in the first place. He would probably need to clean up the house a little too, but then again Roderich had left his boxers all over his own house. Well, Maria did warn Antonio that Roderich was 'all about the underwear'. Antonio shrugged it off and resolved to clean his entire house before Roderich. And hopefully, he could find out more about their marriage. He changed the channel of the TV again and the small square had changed with him.

'This could be really useful,' Antonio thought to himself.

* * *

Little bird*

No, Not exactly**

Really***

**A/N: What could Francis and Maria be hiding from Antonio? Leave ideas/theories in the review section.**


	9. Phone Calls

"Hola , Elizabeta! How are you today?" Antonio asked into his phone feeling like his normal cheery self. He was pretty excited. He heard a yawn on the phone.

"I'm fine. Antonio, do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Sorry. Excited. What are Roderich's favorite foods?"

"Why are you excited? And why do you need to know that?"

"He's coming over in two days!"

Elizabeta felt a smile creep on her lips. That also explained why Roderich had been in such a rush the past few days, and asking Elizabeta to stay over for house sitting.

"That's great sweetie!"

"Gracias!"

* * *

Roderich was panicking back at his house. This little trip of his was turning into a Alptraum*. He did want to see Antonio again, but everything about this seemed to be falling apart in his eyes. He had gone into the kitchen and made himself something sweet and ponder for a little while. Maybe it would be best if he were to just call it off and visit another time.

He didn't remember if he had ever gone to Antonios' house before. He was sure he did though, based on the fact that the wedding was in Spain in the first place. He started to wonder if this relationship would end up like their marriage. He didn't want to be away from Antonio for months on end for a week visit. He sighed and made himself some hot tea. Roderich took a nice long sip and his phone started to ring. He knew there could only be one person it could be.

"Was willst du** Maria?" Roderich shouted into his phone. "Ich hab' keine Zeit für dich!***"

"Sheesh, Specs…I just…Ich will nur reden.****" Maria said nervously. "It's more like a confession, really. Keseses…."

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Sag mir.*****"

"Toni…Toni can….Toni kann nicht sich erinnern. Er hat ihre Hochzeit vergessen. Ich kann dir erzählen! Ich versprech' dir!******"

"…How?" Roderich asked incredulously. "He's a grown man for crying out loud, and as oblivious as he is, he's not that forgetful."

"Hab' ich 'Hochzeit' gesagt? Ich meint' Heirat...*******"

"How?" Roderich asked shouting into his phone. "I already had a short temper today! You better stop correcting yourself, and just tell me!"

"You see Specs, Toni was absolutely devastated by your divorce…," Maria began.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad stop it. I already know." Roderich said feeling a slow dull ache creep into his chest. "Just hurry up and tell me how."

"_So, Francy pants and I took out Toni, to you know. Flirt, drink, undsoweiter.*(x8) We were having a pretty good time. Toni was wearing his best red captains' jacket, and looked especially piratey, but he started to get really sentimental. We were expecting that, I mean, he always gets like that when he drinks. He went on and on about how he hadn't felt that way for a guy before, how he wished he had spent more time with you while it lasted, you know, that whole spiel._

"_But Toni when he's flat out drunk is fucking scary! Did you know, back in the day, he always carried an axe around with him? Francis and I sure didn't! He started swinging his axe at us. Mostly Francis, he seemed to think it was more his fault than mine. He blamed everything on Francis. He convinced himself the only reason why his monarch died was because Francis wanted someone more French on his throne. He looked as scary as Sweden. We really didn't know what to do with him. He was wrecking the tavern we were at, and we weren't sure how to stop him."_

_e waHe w_

"Even I know that he goes insane when he's drunk." Roderich cut her off.

"I didn't know him that well at the time. I was barely a country back then. We were barely the Bad Touch Trio keseses….

"_Back to the story. Anyway, Toni was pretty much a wrecking ball. Francis suggested that we knock him out. I reached over the counter and grabbed a huge bottle of wine. _

_ 'Don't use the wine'! Francis exclaimed dodging Toni behind a table. I set the wine down at the counter and saw Toni was getting really close to decapitating Francis. I checked my surroundings for maybe a sword, chains, anything I could think of. I saw a lone table and picked it up and smashed it over his head. Blood started dripping from the side and he fell down to the floor. It was weird, because his blood blended in perfectly with his jacket, but stood out on us like targets. We were never able to really get out those blood stains. Francis climbed out from his hiding place and we both took Toni home._

"_When Toni came to he barely remembered he was a country, let alone anything else. Francis and I just held our tongues, thinking that you know, he'd remember eventually. Amnesia isn't forever. In the meantime, Francis gave him some monarchs to rule, and we all became closer. He always looked at you from a far, so I figured he had remembered you at some point. But as the centuries passed, He apparently didn't recover…which is entirely unawesome._

"I felt like I should tell you that." Maria said very quietly. "I don't want you to bring something up from your marriage and him being completely clueless and you getting angry and bitchy, like 'How dare you forget our marriage!' blah blah blah…and go off on a tangent chewing him out for something that isn't his fault."

"Maria…that is surprising coming from you. I'd expect you to warn Anton though," Roderich commented. "Vash rubbing off on you?"

"More like jacking off on me Specs. Keseseses!" She giggled and sniffled at the same time. "It just feels nice to get that off my chest."

Roderich was about to point out that didn't make sense, but instead shrugged. "Well…Thank you for telling me that…"

"No problem Specs!...Please don't hurt him again." She hung up after that.

Roderich really didn't know how to respond. He just stood in his kitchen somewhat awestruck. He took another sip of tea still feeling a dull ache in his chest. It looked like Maria was finally growing up a little at least. He would have honestly expected Francis to tell him something like this. Francis had told them all about Holy Rome after all…and Maria had to correct him later when she found 'Ludwig'. He wondered which part of the Bad Touch Trio he could really trust at the moment.

* * *

Nightmare*

What do you want Maria?**

I don't have any time for you***

I just want to talk****

Tell me*****

Toni can't remember. He forgot your wedding. I can tell you! I promise!******

Did I say 'wedding'? I meant marriage.*******

So on/ etcetera.********


	10. Man's best friend

"Schwester, did you invite him to dinner?" Ludwig called from his library.

"Nein," Maria sighed coming out of her bedroom. "I'll text him that now West…but he's getting ready for a trip to Tonis'."

"Wirklich?" Ludwig said coming out with his reading glasses on. Ludwig smiled a little. "It's nice to see he found someone isn't it?"

"Well, Bruderlein, they found each other once by accident. I guess it's the whole 'If you love something blah blah blah' saying. They were both heartbroken over the divorce, you know the story." Ludwig nodded. "It's like you and Feli really. Kesesesese."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing Bruderchen~! Kesese! Let me just text Specs," Maria got out her phone and turning back into her bedroom.

"How are you and Vash doing?"

She turned around. "Awesome! We're like having sex every night! It's the best sex I ever had and waaaay better than any sex you ever will! Kesese!"

"You know it's not all about sex," Maria nodded. "I noticed that you've been leaving your 'gear' at home."

"We just w-wanted to go vanilla for a little while, so we could get into the swing of things, kesese…"

"Uh huh. I also noticed that Vash didn't bring his gear to Spain…where you were both 'doing it at any free moment'."

"I told you! We just wanted to go vanilla-"

"Vash keeps a lot of other things with his gear." Ludwig commented. "Unless, you weren't using any protection."

Maria flushed a little. "You don't know!"

"Maria, are you still afraid of contact like that?" Ludwig gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered violently. "I think everyone would understand that. Especially what you've been through. All of the tests with Ivan. It's okay that you and Vash aren't having sex. There's a lot more to a relationship th-"

She ran to the bathroom, like she usually did when his name came up. Ludwig sighed and went back into his library.

_~That Night~_

Maria was playing loud music upstairs and getting ready. Ludwig decided to keep it simple, and reminded her to do so as well. He was just wearing a light blue button up and slacks. He hoped she wouldn't go all out in either extreme: Just wearing pajamas like she did normally, or wear one of her old ball gowns from who knows when. The doorbell rang at exactly seven sharp. Ludwig gently walked over to the door. Feli, Vash, Lili, Roderich, and even Elizabeta had shown up to this little party.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano said jumping and hugging his boyfriend. "Is there going to be pasta? Ve?" Then, three dogs came running down the stairs.

"Maria! You were supposed to keep them in their kennels while we ate!" Ludwig shouted up stairs. A small 'Entschuldigung'* was heard coming down.

"It's okay Luddy, your doggies are really cute and nice! Ve~!" Feliciano said bending over and petting them. Lili joined him almost immediately.

"Danke for inviting us to dinner," Vash said smiling. Ludwig nodded, knowing he was here for free food and to see Maria. She, Lili, money and guns were the only things that made him smile anymore. Roderich looked like he was deep in thought and Elizabeta looked ecstatic to be there. The music from upstairs stopped.

Maria came bounding down the stairs and in Vashs' arms. Vash quickly pecked her cheek. She was actually wearing normal clothes: a T-shirt and jeans. Roderich looked away blushing for a moment. Ludwig rolled his eyes, realizing Roderich didn't know what Maria had been through during the Cold War with Ivan. Plus he had said they might be fucking in their hotel room. In a way, Ludwig wished he had figured it out early. Maria didn't need to lie to him and the rest of the world about something like that. There was no shame in it.

"Ve~!" Feliciano said hugging Ludwig again. Elizabeta smiled at the both. "You got dinner under control Ludwig?" She asked.

"The awesome me made it!" Maria said snuggling into Vashs' chest. Without her thigh high heels they were about the same height. Everyone went somewhat silent. "What? I'm an okay cook at worst! I'm way better than Arthur." Gilbird landed in her hair and seemed to nod.

"She is a good cook when she knows what she's doing," Ludwig nodded.

"Si! Ve~!" Feliciano said rolling on the floor in the living room with Blackie** in his arms. Roderich facepalm'd and Elizabeta just giggled watch Feli do that for about five minutes. Maria and Lili had gone into the kitchen and checked on the food. Vash just stood there awkwardly with Roderich and Ludwig.

"So…you must enjoy her company a lot," Roderich commented.

"Ja, she's…she's pretty amazing."

Roderich blushed at that and rolled his eyes.

"Have you two…actually…had sex?" Ludwig said quietly also blushing.

"Nein, but she does lots of things for Lili and I. She managed to clean my entire gun collection in a day. When I got back from running some errands she was polishing them. She knows her away around a gun."

"Then what the hell did I walk in on?" Roderich cut in again.

"She was getting ready and you woke me up. Plus, you know how perverted she can be." Roderich nodded. "She just isn't ready for that yet. I understand it as best as I can despite her behavior."

Berlitz and Aster** went up to Roderich and Vash. Vash began rubbing Asters ears and talking in nonsensical Baby German. Roderich had to choke back a laugh and started to pet Berlitz.

"Abendbrot ist bereit!***" Maria shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone, including the dogs, found their way to the dining room. Maria and Ludwig brought the food to the table. It was an abnormally quiet dinner from them. The only exchange really taking place was Maria asking Feli if she had gotten his favorite foods right, and him nodding in response followed by 've~'s. Normally, Maria and Roderich would have gotten over a fight about something. Maybe the preparation of food, or the way the table was set up. Then, Elizabeta would be dragged into the fight, on one side or the other. That left Ludwig playing peace keeper, Feli waving a small white flag, and Vash and Lili eating and proclaiming their neutrality. Then it could go one of two ways: either Roderich standing down or the start of a food fight. The dogs would normally get a little snack by eating some of the food off of the floor.

"So, Roderich, how are you and Toni doing?" Maria asked quietly.

"You called me today. To my knowledge, nothing has changed." Roderich replied.

Maria's eyes practically glowed ruby. She was starting daggers at Roderich.

"Wie bitte?**** Did you call Roderich, Roderich for once?" Vash asked a bit surprised.

"Ja, that is Specs' name."

"You almost never call Mr. Roderich by his real name Maria. Ve~, even I know that!" Feliciano explain looked a bit concerned.

"This is a bit more serious than normal Feli. Keseses," Maria went back to her food for a moment. "We're talking about Toni after all."

She carefully slid her plate under the table to Aster. "I'm going to bed for the Nacht. Tschüß!*****" She left the dining room and climbed upstairs followed by Gilbird and Blackie.

The table remained quiet for a minute.

"Luddy, why is she so protective of Antonio?" Feli asked tugging on Ludwigs' sleeve. Ludwig could only shrug. She had been a bit more protective of everyone, including himself, since she had come back from Ivans'. Elizabeta looked down at her plate for a moment, and then slid it under the table, giving it to Berlitz.

"Danke for the dinner Ludwig. I had a nice time. It was wonderbar, but I really have to go back to my house." She got up and left.

"She says 'wunderbar' strangely." Vash said getting up from the table and Lili following his lead. "We have to leave too Ludwig. Danke." They followed Elizabeta's lead.

Roderich, Ludwig, and Feli just sat at the table. Feli finished both of their plates. Roderich looked at his watch. He had to leave for his train in about a half hour.

"I'm going to have to leave soon too," He said calmly to them both. "She's really worried about Anton."

"Ja."

"Si. She must not want something like my fratello happening to him again."

"Are he and Emma dating?" Roderich asked curiously.

"They have been dating for a while. Ve~, he didn't want to upset him."

"That doesn't explain the beach."

"No. But you know how my fratello is."

Roderich nodded and got up. "It's been a wonderful evening." He went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Ve~, be nice to him Roderich. I don't want to see him upset again either." Feli said sadly.

'I won't Feli, I promise,' Roderich thought to himself closing the door behind. He got into his car and saw two ruby red eyes staring at him from the second floor with two canine eyes. He just had to remind himself that she was just worried for her friend. Like everyone else seemed to be.

* * *

Pardon!/Sorry*

Germany owns three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Blackie is a Dachshund, Berlitz is a German Shepherd, and Aster appears to be a Hovawart.**

Dinner is ready!***

Come again?/Excuse me?****

I'm going to bed for the night. Bye!*****

Bruderlein=Bruderchen= Little Brother.


	11. Someone's Hero

Antonio arrived at the train station to meet Roderich a little late. He wasn't that worried because his train wasn't supposed to arrive until…thirty minutes ago. Antonio facepalm'd and started searching the train station for him. He knew Roderich would not be happy with him, but he hoped the surprise he was giving him would make up for it. He found the times for the trains arriving and departing that was up to date. Gracias a Dios! His train was running forty five minutes late. Now he had fifteen minutes…to do nothing.

Antonio went and got some churros for them to share. He didn't know if Roderich ever had a churro, but these ones were really sweet and Elizabeta said he loved sweet things. Antonio had a nice conversation with the man at the register. As he began to nibble on a churro the train arrived. Roderich got out with his suit case and they exchanged smiles. Roderich made his way through the crowd of people and hugged Antonio. They were hugging…in public…with Roderich. Antonio dropped the churros. Why did he seem so out of character lately? Roderich intertwined their fingers and began walking with Antonio with his suitcase in his other hand.

"You sure you are okay?" Antonio asked cautiously.

"Ja, I just missed you…," Roderich replied blushing a little. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He loosened the grip on Antonios' fingers.

"No, querido, I just didn't expect this from you. I was expecting you to be so much colder." Antonio tightened his grip on Roderichs' hand. "No offense, I just didn't know it would go so well."

Roderich returned his grip on Antonios' hand.

"We should hurry que no?"

"Ja."

They walked to the parking lot, still hand in hand. Antonio lived a fair ways away from the train station, Roderich knew that. He didn't know that Antonio had a car. It was an old beat up thing but, Roderich thought, it would be better than walking half across the city in summer heat. Antonio let go of his hand briefly, opened the passenger door for him, put his luggage in the trunk, and walked over to the drivers' seat. When they were both in the car, Antonio took hold of Roderich's left hand and began to drive.

"Shouldn't you drive with both hands?" Roderich asked somewhat condescendingly.

"Pfft, I've been driving for a longer than most people have been alive. I can do it with one hand just fine."

"Immortal last words, Liebste*." Roderich chuckled a little.

"I can do that with one hand just fine too!" Antonio laughed. They came to a red light and Antonio looked over. Roderich was suppressing a laugh himself.

'This could really work out this time,' Antonio thought to himself while turning a corner. 'He looks like he's enjoying himself. At the very least.'

"You know that didn't make any sense, ja?"

Antonio blushed. "You still almost laughed…"

"I did." Roderich gently stroked the back of Antonios' hand with his thumb.

The traffic wasn't bad, so they arrived home in a relatively short time. Antonio had gone off on a tangent about how he remembered being stuck in traffic for the longest time and was glad they wouldn't be stuck in it so long. He kept talking about a 'surprise' for Roderich.

"And what is this surprise?" Roderich asked as the pulled into Antonios' parking space.

"You'll see," Antonio said getting out of the car and Roderich's luggage. Roderich got out of the car and walked over to the door. Antonio started to fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. Roderich followed him in. The television room was directly to his right, and the kitchen was to his left, and a hallway that lead to a staircase. Antonio took Roderich's bags upstairs and told him to 'make yourself at home'.

Roderich should have brought his violin at least. Three days without music? What was he thinking when he packed? He was even sure he had packed sheet music with him. Roderich sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples. This could get frustrating quickly. He felt two hands starting to rub his shoulders. He sat up a bit straighter.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Roderich sighed leaning into Antonios' hands.

"So, do you want your surprise?" Antonio whispered into the shell of Roderichs' ear. Roderich his face inflame as Antonio breathed calmly into his ear. This kind of music wouldn't be so bad for a few days.

"Ja, bitte," Roderich said clumsily in his own tongue. Antonio put his hands over Roderichs' eyes (being careful not to smudge up his glasses).

"Stand up." Antonio whispered again. Roderich did as he was commanded and felt Antonio lead him somewhere. "Okay, I'm going to let go but you still have to keep your eyes closed, bueno?" Roderich nodded. He felt Antonio remove his hands. Then he heard clicking noises.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Antonio said excitedly. Roderich opened them and saw his favorite type of cake and a violin case next to it.

"You did this?"

"Si."

"You got me a new violin?"

"Elizabeta said that the bow hairs on your bow were starting to come off and you were complaining about the bridge was uneven and almost killed someone…I thought you would like a new one…umm…are you okay with that? How can a bridge kill someone?"

"If you accidently hit it, the pressure from the strings will push it off, and it will go flying," Roderich explained. "You got me an entirely new violin because of that?"

"Si, and cake. Do you like it?"

Roderich had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He wished Elizabeta would have told him one deadly bridge and a few missing bow hairs don't call for a new violin. Roderich opened up the violin and saw something that was antique, and rarely used. The bow was in perfect condition.

"How much did you pay for it?" Roderich asked looking at Antonio. He shrugged.

"It was in one of the spare rooms. Maybe you left it here before?"

Roderich did seem to recall losing a violin somewhere. It did look like something he would own.

"Ja. Thanks so much Antonio, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." Antonio kissed Roderichs' temple. Roderich took a step back.

"Nein. Nein. 'Thanks so much' isn't enough, and don't sell yourself short. Danke schön Antonio. Du bist mein Superheld.*" Roderich leaned up to Antonio to kiss his cheek. Antonio blushed and looked over at Roderich when their lips connected.

* * *

Thank you Antonio. You're my superhero.*


	12. Nightmares

Antonio blushed as Roderich pulled away.

"Um…Lo siento…I didn't…." Antonio stammered looking into Roderich eyes. Roderich stared back at Antonio.

"I…I liked it…" Roderich mumbled adjusting his glasses. "Let's eat cake." Antonio smiled brightly and started to cut the cake. Elizabeta had instructed him how to make Roderich's favorite. _Sachertorte_*is what she called it. It took him all of the last day to find the ingredients and bake it. He hoped Roderich liked it.

Antonio served Roderich a slice and gave him a fork. Roderich nodded and mumbled a 'thank you'. He took a bite of the cake and smiled as brightly as Antonio was. Before Antonio had started with his first slice Roderich was getting another.

"I've never seen you so happy before," Antonio commented taking his first bite of cake. It was pretty good if he had to say so himself. "It's a very nice change."

Roderich shrugged and replied, "Well, I've been this happy before. I'm normally playing my piano or eating cake-" He gestured to the cake. "It's very nice of you to do these things for me." Antonio cautiously wrapped his arm around Roderichs' hips. Roderich leaned into him and took another bite of cake.

"You asked Elizabeta for her recipe?"

"I asked for your favorite foods. Then she gave me this recipe. So, si?"

Roderich nodded. "You added a bit more sugar than she does." He took another bite. "I like it."

Antonio finished his piece and leaned his chin gently on Roderichs' shoulder and placed his plate on the counter before he wrapped his other arm around him. He had been longing for something like this for years now. He had to remind himself to savor every second of it. Moments like that didn't last forever. Roderich finished his second piece and looked at the rest of the cake.

"We'll save the rest of it for tomorrow ja?"

"If you want si."

"We should get whipped cream."

Antonio blushed a little at this and removed both of his hands and moved up to whisper to Roderich, "I didn't know you were into that mi amor."

Roderich turned scarlet and added, "For the cake!"

"Bueno. I can go out and get it now if you want."

"Nein. It's fine."

"I'll get that for you." Antonio said referring to the plates.

"Danke." Roderich handed both plates to Antonio.

Antonio placed both plates in the sink and soaked them. He turned back to Roderich. Seeing his mouth covered in chocolate was priceless. He had to remind himself not to tell him; this would be a better surprise than he thought. He walked over to Roderich and took him to the couch. They sat down close to one another. Roderich reached over and grabbed his hand. Antonio was still beaming. He was proud of his little master.

"You have some cake on your face."

"Oh nein. Wo?**"

"Everywhere." Antonio reached over to Roderichs' face. "Let me get that for you." He pulled Roderich in and licked the side of this mouth. The cake tasted even better on Roderich, who was turning scarlet again. Antonio felt Roderichs' hand release itself and push against his chest.

"Eine Moment, bitte.***"

Antonio waited as Roderich placed his glasses on the coffee table then Roderich wrapped his arms around Antonios' neck.

"Continue bitte."

Antonio kissed the side of Roderichs' mouth. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Antonio leaned in slowly and kissed Roderich. This would have to be another moment he'd have to savor. Not just because of how delicious the chocolate was, but him in general. He pulled away and licked his lips. He saw Roderichs' mouth nearly free of chocolate but the red still remained.

"Du…du bist sehr gut.****"

"It's nothing," Antonio said placing his forehead on Roderichs'. "It's just kinda hard to restrain myself when you taste so good."

Roderich leaned up and kissed him. "Don't feel like you have to." Antonio smirked.

_"Don't feel like we're going to do anything. You're a man, and so am I, and us together in those ways is like signing a pact with the devil."_

"What wrong?" Roderich asked. Antonio seemed very far away all of a sudden. "Are you okay?"

"Si…just weird…flashback thing."

Roderich nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. It's fine. Let's just get back to what we were doing."

"Ja."

Roderich readjusted himself do he was lying on the couch with Antonio on top of him. Antonio leaned in and kissed Roderich gently at first. He gently nipped Roderichs' bottom lip. Roderich opened his mouth slightly for Antonio to slide his tongue in. Antonio savored that Roderich tasted like sweetened coffee, cake and something else. Maybe hazelnut. It was wonderful. Antonio touched their tongues together. Roderich gently gripped the back of Antonios' hair to pull him closer. Antonio pulled away and gave Roderich a chaste kiss.

Both of their hearts were beating faster than a humming birds' wings. Roderich smiled and let go of Antonios' hair.

"I-I'm sorry," Roderich stimmered. "I-I-I just got a little c-carried away."

"No it's fine."

"Then why did you…?"

"It's getting a bit too hot a bit too quickly," Antonio said with his eyes still half lidded. He gave Roderich another chaste kiss. "I don't want…to move too quickly. What was that quote from that play from Arthurs' house? With the guy? And the girl? 'Sudden delights have sudden ends'?***** I just don't want this—" He gestured to them both. "To explode in either of our faces."

"One, I didn't know you read Shakespeare. Next, I don't really see how this could explode in our faces."

"They didn't either!"

"Are you suggesting we're going to get married, I'm going to kill someone, and there will be this huge outcry for my death, I'll get banished instead and receive word that you died about two days later?

"No. I'm suggesting that we take this slower. I'm fine with kissing you, and making out with you right now. But we should wait for heavier things until a little later."

"I still don't see how this is going to explode in our faces." Roderich murmured. Antonio kissed him again.

"Well, I'd rather be safe than sorry. Besides, I doubt you intended to come here just to have sex with me."

"I didn't."

"Then there should be no problem."

"There isn't. I'm just confused why you brought it up like that!"

"Oh! I can feel your boner though your clothes. And I'm fairly sure you can feel mine. That's why."

Roderich blushed. "Ja. I can."

Antonio looked up towards a clock. It was almost time for his siesta.

"Uh…It's almost time for siesta…do you want to sleep or are you okay with staying up?"

"How much time until then?" Roderich asked.

"Fifteen minutes maybe. I'll be napping by the way. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Warum?******"

"I had a little nightmare."

Roderich picked his glasses up from the coffee table. "What was is about?"

"I was in some bar, I got into a fight, and you got knocked out. I don't really do it justice." Antonio got off of Roderich so he could sit up.

"Same kind of dream here." Roderich sighed. "You got into a fight with Francis and you got knocked out…and you didn't really wake up…"

Antonio grasped Roderichs' hand tightly.

"And I waited and I waited but you never got up. "

"Ja."

Antonio kissed Roderich. "Did you keep dreaming about it?"

"Nein. It only played once."

"Oh…."

"It was a reoccurring nightmare for you?"

"Si."

"Do you want me to stay with you while you nap?" Roderich stroked the back of Antonios' hand again.

"That would be nice. But you don't have to."

"Kein Problem. I'll probably get bored, play violin, and wake you up otherwise."

"You can do that if you want."

"Nein. It feels wrong. I'm the guest in your house."

"You sure?"

Roderich kissed him again. "I am."

Antonio took Roderich up to his bedroom. Then hesitated.

"I sleep in my boxers…uh…," Antonio said before opening his door.

"Ich auch."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"Nein. Do you? You were the one who said that you didn't want to have sex yet."

Antonio laughed well naturedly. "No. I don't." Then opened the door. His room felt very hot. This could end badly…

Roderich started to strip right in front of him. Antonio turned scarlet, and turned around. He started to strip as well. He plopped down on the bed. The blankets were cool and turned on his side. He felt Roderich lay down on the bed. Antonio turned around on his other side so he could face Roderich. He didn't have his glasses anymore.

"The alarm to wake us up is at four…you okay with that?"

"Ja. That's fine." Roderich leaned over and kissed Antonio's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Antonio smiled gently. "Gracias." He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Roderichs' waist.

Austrian cake chocolate cake with apricot jam*

* * *

Oh no. Where?**

A moment please.***

You are very good.****

Reference to Romeo and Juliet. Act II scene VI. Antonio references this line:

" These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow. "*****

Why?******

**A/N: So (not so) funny irrelevant stories! Both are from my first year in German. First, we usually translated_ Torte_ as fancy cake in class. Next, my teacher always told us to avoid 'Du bist (adj.) gut," in German. She said it would imply 'you are (adj.) good sexually'. My teacher this year said she never heard of that before. For the record, I think Roderich means both. ;P**

**Also, I'm sorry for uploading a little late, but it's been unavoidable the past days and probably will be tomorrow. I promise it will be awesome though!**


	13. If you could trade lives with someone

_ "You guys don't understand! I loved him! I'm going to hell but I loved him!" I pleaded with Francis and Maria. Maria rolled her eyes at me._

_ "I don't see how you could love someone like Specs. He's just a big stick in the mud." Maria said chugging down a beer. "Though, he's that not as bad as a person as I guess. Maybe he has some redeeming qualities the awesome me isn't aware of. Keseses."_

_ "How many times did you bed him?" Francis asked taking a sip of his wine. _

_ "I never did…," I replied sheepishly. "I didn't really know I loved him until a few weeks ago in the New World. I wish I spent more time with him."_

_ Marai nodded sadly and looked at me. "He felt the same way about you at the end too."_

_ I felt growing rage at the pit of my stomach. How dare she tell me something that like that now! After he was gone! Never to return to me!_

_ "It's okay mon ami! I can give you someone to rule your country honhonhonhon," Francis said fixing his hair. He mumbled something under his breath._

_ "I wish Lizzy was here…she'd kick your ass for saying that shit!" Maria said swatting the back of his head. She was doing nothing from keeping my anger under control. The tequila in my stomach felt like it was fueling the flames of it._

_ "I just got a fucking divorce and all you're thinking about is turning me into a French Territory!" I shouted smashing my shot glass on the table. I felt little cuts form on my right hand but I didn't care right now. I stood up wobbly from my chair and made my way over to Francis. "For someone who claims to be the country of love all you fucking do is rape people and take over their fucking vital regions! I'm fucking sick of your nonsense!" I slapped him hard enough so he fell off from the chair._

_ "And you!" I said turning to Maria. "You're not fucking awesome! You're barely a country!"_

_ "Hey Toni, chill. People are seeing to it that I have one. By next year. Kesesese, then I'll be a full-fledged country!(1)"_

_ "I don't give a fuck!" I said turning to her. Her violet-ruby eyes stared me down and seemed to say, "Don't fuck with me man." I leaned back and took hold of the bar counter. Everyone seemed to have left already. She glanced over at something behind me. I assumed it was Francis. I pulled out my axe. Maria's eyes widened and glanced back behind me. I turned around._

_ "I surrender!" Francis said putting both of his hands up. He was on his knees._

_ "No. You're not going to take the easy way out this time!_

_ "Toni, just calm down. We're your friends!" Maria said grabbing my left shoulder._

_ I got her hand off of me and swung my axe at Francis. He managed to dodge it. I groaned slightly. The fire in my stomach was lit. It only made me angrier. I swung my axe at a table and it spilt in two. Francis yelped and went to the other side of the bar. _

_ "All you fucking want is for me and Maria to be more French! No fucking way Frenchie!" All of my words were slurring together. I smirked a little. _

_ "Maria! Cheri! Knock him out!" Francis dodged another axe swing. "Sooner rather than later!"_

_ I lodged my axe in a wall. I grunted. He was not going to escape this time. I pulled it out along with a huge chunk of wall. _

_ "Don't use the wine!" Francis shouted from his hiding place. I lunged over to him and took a shot. I almost decapitated him. Francis was murmuring his last prayers. Good. Maybe if I gave Roderich the Frenchies' dead body he'd take me back. Then, I felt something hit me over the back of the head and everything went dark.(2)_

* * *

"Anton," Roderich whispered gently nudging Antonio. "Anton, it's just a dream." He groaned a little. He was glad that was a dream.

"Ay, that was a violent dream." Antonio said opening his eyes. He saw Roderich's deep violet eyes in front of his. He leaned over and kissed Roderich.

"What was it about?" Roderich asked putting his hand on Antonio's face. "You just kept saying 'I love him. I love him! I don't want to be your French colony. No!'"

Antonio smiled. "It was just disturbing. That's all. I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad you're here now." He didn't feel any rage in his stomach nor drunk. He felt somewhat healthy. He gripped Roderichs' waist. "It's nice to be awake too."

Roderich kissed his forehead. "There is still some time, to sleep. It's only viertel nach drei.(3)"

"No." Antonio yawned. "I just want to lay here for a while."

Roderich wrapped his arm around Antonio and held him close. He didn't smell like sea salt anymore but definitely tomatoes. It was a nice warm smell. Antonio kissed his forehead. His stomach was doing flip-flops like it used to when he was with Elizabeta.

"Mmmh," Roderich responded. "That would be nice."

"Hey, Roderich?"

"Ja?"

"If you could be anyone else right now, who would you be?"

"That's a bit random." Roderich giggled a little looking up at Antonio. He was serious about this. "I'd have to say Maria though."

"Maria?" Antonio echoed. "Why?"

"She's always been so powerful. Nothing but not being a country anymore could stop her. If I didn't dislike her so much I could really admire it. Du?"

"Probably Alfred." Antonio laughed a little. "He's always been so strong, even way back when. If he didn't beat my ass, I'd probably be good friends with him."

They laughed together for a moment. "They wouldn't be such a bad couple themselves." Roderich commented.

"They tried. Then things happened, Alfred isn't as into BDSM as she is….it ended badly for both of them." Antonio thought for a second. "Are you into it too? I remember Maria saying something about all the Germanic countries having their own kinks…"

"Ja. I do." Roderich blushed.

"What is it?"

"I-I…It's…uhhh."

"Aw! You're so cute when you're flustered!" Antonio kissed his left check. "You look like a tomato!"

"Can I show you later?" Roderich asked.

Antonio blushed. "Si."

Roderich cuddled into Antonio's chest. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, normally, I have a snack, then I check my emails, do some paperwork, then go for a walk. Anything you'd like to add to that?"

"We can't get rid of emails or paper work?"

Antonio shook his head.

"Okay. You can do your things. I want to see how well the violin plays."

"Sounds good. I might be done around four thirtyish if I start now."

They got up from the bed and got dressed. Roderich made his was to the kitchen.

"I really do wonder what his kink is," Antonio mumbled to himself. "I hope it doesn't involve that riding crop..."

* * *

(1) Prussia didn't become a country until 1701. The last Spanish Habsburg died on November 1, 1700.

(2) Reference to Chapter 9: Phone Calls.

(3) 3:15/ Quarter after 3.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed as of now! Angel9999, Yanelle, LuLaine, and Only only. You're all awesome. I was not expecting so many reviews in less than two weeks.**

**Side Notes:I decided to change the way I do translations because a) the stars weren't really working for me and b) someone said the stars weren't working for them either.**

** I lied about updating later today. My schedule cleared up and I realized that if I didn't do it earlier, then the story wouldn't be updated before midnight EST.**

** Only only: I don't know if you're still reading but thanks for the correction. I've been using a friend who is pretty boss at Spanish (instead of google translate) and he said 'Use Lo ciento there!' and then corrected himself later and I think I've used Lo siento since (I have a crap memory though)…I had no idea about "Lo lamento mucho" so thank you very much and I'll try to remember that in the future!**


	14. Kidnapped?

Roderich began to meticulously tune the strings of the violin. It wasn't that bad for something over four hundred years old. He was surprised the strings hadn't snapped from the seasons, or room temperature. He checked the case for spare strings and made a mental note to get a few extra for later. The G-string snapped.

'Thought too soon,' Roderich thought setting it back down in the case and close it.

"Anton, where did you put my suitcase?" Roderich asked walking over to Antonio sitting at his computer.

"Uh…You don't want to go searching all over my house for your suitcase. After I'm done I'll move it to my bedroom, if you're okay with it, bueno?" Antonio asked typing furiously.

"Ja, that would be acceptable," Roderich blushed.

Antonio smiled to himself and kept working. It was more boring stuff about the economy. Wow, his bosses were so idiotic. Even by his standards! Roderich wrapped his around Antonio's neck. Antonio smiled more and leaned into his chest.

"I hate that kind of paper work," Roderich commented.

"I know. I do too."

"You want me to leave you alone while you work?"

"You don't have to." Antonio nuzzled into Roderichs' chest.

"I feel I'm distracting you."

"You are," Antonio purred. "I don't mind though."

"I'd rather you be done sooner rather than later…I guess I'll watch television then." Roderich removed his arms from Antonios' neck. Antonio quickly caught his wrist and kissed it. Roderich smiled briefly and turned on his heel. Again, he felt like it was too hot for his normal dress. He really didn't bring anything casual either.

"Anton, can I burrow some of your clothes?"

"If they fit, go for it."

Roderich quickly kissed his cheek and made his way back upstairs to Antonios' bedroom. The room was nice, though it was slightly warmer than the rest of the house. It was slightly darker than he expected. Antonio went to a chest of drawers and began searching. He found shorts immediately then went to the next drawer and found a black t-shirt. It wasn't his style at all, but it did seem cooler.

He pulled his clothes off and folded them neatly on the bed. Another look at the clothes he had found made him rethink dressing cooler.

'I'd rather go out in public in my Unterhose (1),' Roderich thought as he pulled the shirt over his head. He looked at himself in a mirror. The shirt actually made whatever bicep muscles he had more pronounced. He looked back at the shorts and begrudgingly put them on. Khaki color and cut off at his knees, they didn't look that bad on him either. He looked like a tourist, but a handsome tourist at least.

The folded clothes started to vibrate on his bed. Roderich facepalm'd and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Roderich Edelstein," He said answering his phone.

"Dude! Specs, have you seen Lili? Is she at your house?" Maria asked frantically.

"Nein, I'm not even at my house right now. What's wrong?"

"She's not at Vashs' house or hers! We're freaking out over here Specs!"

"Well she went home with Vash last night. Is it possible she's just taking an afternoon walk through Valduz (2) with her dog?"

"She's not answering her phone! She always answers her phone Specs!"

"She's a grown country Maria. She doesn't need to answer to you or Vash ," Roderich replied coolly. "You didn't answer my question either."

"She's not like that Specs. She'd answer if we called unless it was an emergency. No one has seen her, and we've been searching for an hour or two now! This is so unawesome!"

"Maria, first, pull yourself together! For the love of all that is holy, please! You sound like one of the Italian brothers!"

"I don't! I'm worried for her! She's so small!"

"Next," Roderich cut in before he got a lecture about how Lili was unable to defend herself. "I know you're worried about her but you and Vash might be blowing things out of proportion."

"What if she was kidnapped by Ivan or something?" Maria was hysteric. She was on one of her 'Ivan is out to get me and everything I hold dear' rants again. This normally happened at World Meetings when Ludwig was sick, and Roderich certainly wasn't expecting right now, when a former ward was possibly missing/ not answering her phone. He thought all of that therapy she had gone through since the wall came down helped her with that. And those 'Ivan is out to get me and everything I hold dear' rants were getting rarer as of late. "I don't want her to go through what I did Specs."

"Maria, bitte, I implore you, if Lili doesn't respond in twenty four hours, go to the police. However, I highly doubt that Ivan would kidnap her. That would cause an international incident and we'd all gang up on him for taking Lili. And I highly doubt—" He heard a small beep.

"Sorry Specs! That could be her! TTYL keseses," Maria said hanging up. Roderich rolled his eyes a little. It was almost refreshing seeing Vashs' paranoia rubbing off on someone finally. He'd never expected it to be Maria of all people. That was for sure.

Roderich went back down the stairs and saw Antonio lying on his couch watching TV.

"Did you finish your paper work?" Roderich asked bringing attention to himself.

"Si. There wasn't that much to do." Antonio looked over at Roderich. "You look pretty good."

"Danke. Maria might call me."

"Porque? (3)"

"She thinks Lili was kidnapped," Roderich sat down on the couch as Antonio stood up and gasped.

"She was kidnapped?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. (4)"

"Why does she think that then?"

"Lili isn't answering her phone," Roderich replied simply. "She's just being a bit paranoid."

"Oh. She doesn't realize the Chiquita (5) has a beau of her own?"

"I guess not," Roderich thought about it for a moment. "She has a boyfriend?"

Antonio shrugged. "That's why I wouldn't answer my phone."

. As if on cue Roderichs' phone started to vibrate again.

"Roderich Edelstein," He said urging Antonio to sit down.

"H-Hallo Mr. E-Edelstein…do you have M-Mr. Zwinglis' number?" A very shaky Raivis asked.

"Ja," Roderich proceeded to recite the number. "Why do you need it?"

"L-Lilis' phone d-doesn't have s-service."

Roderich smirked for a moment then looked at Antonio. Antonio had his eyes glued to him.

"Where is Lili? I just got a phone call from Ms. Beilschmidt saying they were worried sick about her."

"O-oh! She's with me and my brothers! She drove all the way over to our house this morning! I was surprised to see her, but I haven't seen her in a while so…,"

"Are you dating her?"

"N-No Mr.E-Edelstein…I wouldn't do that without Mr. Zwinglis' permission first. B-but we've been thinking about it."

"Alles Klar. (6) You might want to get back to them sooner rather than later…lest your head be shot off."

"Y-Yes S-sir! T-Thank you sir!" Ravis hung up quickly.

"Who was that?' Antonio asked with a curiously gleam in his eyes.

"Raivis," Roderich said simply. He smirked a little. "I guess it wasn't kidnapping after all. But the good news is there still might be an international incident if Vash gets his hands on him."

* * *

(1) Underpants

(2) Capital of Liechtenstein

(3) Why?

(4) Probably not.

(5) Little one

(6) All clear (is like 'I understand')


	15. Three Wishes

"You want to go the beach and get some sun?" Antonio asked as Roderich got out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day out."

Roderich had been at Antonio's place for about two days when Antonio suggested this. The sun had gone away after the first day leaving nothing but grayish rain clouds hanging over the city. For the past two days, after Antonio had gotten his paper work done, they'd play cards, watch a few movies, or look out the window wanting the sun to come back. It was nice use of their time, but Antonio would have rather showed Roderich around the city, maybe take a day trip to show up the southern part of Spain and show him the architecture. Anything other than just staying inside.

"That sounds good," Roderich said pushing Antonio out of the room so he could get dressed.

"You know, we really can't talk if I'm behind this door!" Antonio smiled as he shouted through it.

"Nein, but we can still discuss this." Roderich replied.

"I want to take you to another beach. Not the one we went to for the party."

"Again, it sounds good."

Antonio was ecstatic. He would get to show Roderich the little baby sea turtles if they stayed long enough. They were so cute! He just hoped it was the right time of year, and he could find the right place again. Lovi was so surprised when he showed him….too bad he freaked out. Roderich wouldn't freak out, would he? Antonio thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure.

They got ready in a hurry, hoping to make it to the beach before the cloud returned to ruin whatever fun they were having. Roderich wore a plain blue short, and more khaki shorts. Antonio wore yellow swimming trunks. People had shared their idea. There were droves of people there, soaking up the sun, swimming, volleyball, and other questionable activities. Roderich seemed skeptical of it all. Antonio gently wrapped his around Roderichs' waist and kissed his cheek.

"You want lunch first, or do you want to do something?"

"Do something first, then lunch."

Roderich unwound Antonios' arm and grabbed his left hand with his right. Roderich lead him down to the ocean and started to walk down the shore.

"So, why did you ask me out?" Roderich asked looking over at Antonio.

"I-I thought I told you that." Antonio blushed.

"You might have. I seem to have forgotten then."

"Well, I-I just had a crush on you for a time after we were married. You're so cute! You knew that, right? Your coldness made you cute like you were playing hard to get, and you're so handsome too! You're not lacking in the looks department. Again, I thought you'd turn me down. I didn't expect you to be so warm. I'd rather be warm that cold. You're less like Lovi than I expected. I l-like it."

Roderich nodded for a second, "He really tore you up inside, didn't he?"

Antonio nodded in response and let go of Roderichs' hand for a moment. He picked up a shell and threw it into the ocean.

"He's been dating Emma." Roderich said reluctantly.

"Awww! My little Lovi finally grew a pair to ask out the girl of his dreams," Antonio grabbed Roderichs' hand again. "I finally grew a pair to ask out the guy I like too."

Roderich smiled. It was nice to see he wasn't bitter about that whole proposal thing. He was a bigger man than Roderich thought. It was refreshing considering all the vendettas Maria carried with ex-boyfriends. Francis as well. He wondered to himself if she'd try something at Alfreds' wedding. He doubted it, considering she had Vash now.

"Nice to see the entire Bad Touch Trio isn't obsessed with their exs'."

"I could argue the opposite since we were married."

"I meant in the bad way."

"Oh. Well si. I guess that's true."

They walked in silence for a while. Enjoying the day and their company.

"You want to swim?" Antonio asked.

"I-I…Ich habe Angst…(1)." Roderich mumbled.

"Of the ocean? I can help you swim! I'm a really good swimmer and I prom—"

"Nein. I-I'm afraid of marine animals."

"Again, I can help you with that!" Antonio smiled and let go of Roderichs' hand.. Antonio looked around until he found a small tide pool then motioned Roderich over. He nearly fainted when he saw a small crab. Antonio steadied him and had him sit down on a rock.

"You've got to be careful though," Antonio said gently patting his back. "You could have fallen down on a sea urchin or something." Roderich blanched and looked at him. "I'm not joking querido. There are a lot of dangerous things here, si, but don't let them get to you like that. You could end up getting even more hurt."

Roderich nodded and looked back at the tiny crab. It was just going about its business.

"Oh! Are you afraid of sea turtles too?"

"S-sea turtles?" Roderich stammered. "E-ein bisschen(2)…"

"Well, sea turtles are cuter than crabs. I was planning to show you some hatching tonight. Unless you don't want to…"

Roderich snapped out of his fear for a moment. "I'd love to."

"We don't have to if you're that freaked out."

"Nein."

"Okay. If you say so," Antonio said helping Roderich get up. "You hungry?"

They walked up to a pier and Antonio bought them some lunch. It was simple but Roderich seemed to like it. He was still a little pale from the crab incident. Antonio took him walking around some of the close city streets. He managed to keep up a steady conversation with him despite the fact he still looked so pale.

"Anton?" Roderich cut in in the middle of a story. "If you could have three wishes what would they be?"

"That's a bit random. But I can probably think of some. I don't really 'wish' though. It might take a while."

"Ja. Okay," Roderich said despondently.

"You still freaked out about the crab?"

"Nein!" Roderich blushed. "T-the sea turtles."

"They won't hurt you like the crabs will unless you piss them off."

"J-ja…but they're still scary." Roderich walked closer to Antonio.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let some cute little sea turtles hurt big cute you." Antonio leaned over and kissed Roderichs' cheek again. "Besides a few years ago Lovi stuck that kind of crab down my swimming trunks."

"Rotten brat," Roderich mumbled.

"It was a joke. I got him back."

"Wie(3)?"

"I got a jellyfish toy, and told him it was a Man-O-War. He thought it had 'stung' him and started experiencing symptoms. They weren't the symptoms of that kind of jelly fish sting, but I let him have it. He should have paid attention when I told him about all the jellyfish near my shores."

"Did it even look like a Man-O-War?"

"Nope." Antonio laughed to himself. Roderich looked a bit less pale. "And no. I wouldn't prank you like that." That did it.

"I doubt you would." Roderich smiled.

"Si. That's better. What do you want to do until night time?"

"Night time?"

"Si. That's when the sea turtles come out."

"…I didn't really now you had sea turtles here…"

"Kinda. They come sometimes. I'm hoping they're here. If not there might be dolphins."

"…You know tonight is my train back…ja?"

Antonio shook his head and bit his lower lip. Roderich leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"We can still talk."

"Si. I'll still miss you though."

"Ja. Ich auch."

"I wish you could stay with me." Antonio sighed. "That's my first wish I guess. The others will follow soon. I'm sure."

"Again. Ich auch. Next time you'll visit me. It'll be just as rainy if not more so at my house. But we could get a bit more done. There's a lot I want to show you."

"There was a lot I wanted to show you."

"This isn't the last time I'm visiting. I see this as the tip of the ice berg. And I intend to show you about as much as you showed me."

"Some traffic, around your house, and whatever passes for a beach?" Antonio asked.

"Not exactly, but about as much."

They began to wander around the beach. Antonio carried Roderich bridal style into the ocean. Roderich clung eagerly to his neck. Antonio leaned down and kissed him.

"You're safe, I promise." Antonio looked over to the horizon. "There are dolphins, are you afraid of dolphins?"

Roderich shook his head no and looked over. Sure enough there was a pod of dolphins swimming. Roderich smiled gently, then his glasses fell into the ocean.

"I got it!" Antonio said gently setting Roderich down. He bent over and grabbed the glasses. Roderich sighed.

"They're probably scratched. I'll just hold on to them." Antonio handed them over and Roderich examined them. "Ja. They're scratched."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. I should have taken them off."

Antonio walked Roderich to the house. Roderich put his glasses away and put in his contacts.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick. You want anything?"

"What would I want in the shower?" Roderich asked.

"Never mind." Antonio went into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. He undressed and got in. The water felt nice on his skin as he wet his hair. It hurt a bit around his shoulders; he must have gotten sun burned there. He looked down at his chest. There was no sunburn on his chest, luckily.

'What else would I wish for?' Antonio thought stroking himself absent mindedly. 'Pay him back. I'd definitely pay him back.' He smirked, leaned more into his hand, and went faster. 'I don't know. What else would I want? Well him to be happy. That's above all else. Should I tell him that? He looks pretty happy.' He pictured Roderich underneath him moaning and writhing. 'He looks even happier there.' He went even faster and let out a groan. He felt a ball in his stomach begin to form.

'Why am I only limited to three? He's so cute.' Antonio smirked even more. He heard a knock on a door. He released his hand.

"Antonio, do you have coffee?"

"Si!" Antonio answered in a short breathy voice. "It's in the fridge, the filters are in a cabinet, please help yourself!"

"Danke!" Roderich replied, and Antonio heard him walk away. The ball in his stomach was gone. He sighed in frustration and finished his shower.

Antonio wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried into his bedroom. He put on a t-shirt and some jean shorts. He looked in the mirror for a moment and went down stairs. Roderich was sipping a hot cup of coffee and watching a gory movie.

"So, sea turtles creep you out, but an opera gouging her eyes out is perfectly fine with you?" Antonio joked sitting down next time him.

"It's all that was on." Roderich took another sip.

"You drink your coffee with milk?"

"Ja, And sugar."

Antonio kissed Roderichs' lips. He definitely tasted the sugar.

"Did you think about what you'd wish for?"

Antonio blushed. "Si. You to be happy, for us to stay together, and to pay you back."

"I can make two of the three happen. For one, you have paid me back. I promise you. Next, I am happy. And maybe next time I could stay a bit longer."

"What would you wish for?"

Roderich shrugged. "I'll tell you if I think of it."

"Bueno."

* * *

(1) I'm afraid

(2) A little bit

(3) How?


	16. Childhood memories

It was sunset when the two went drove to the beach. Roderichs' train didn't leave until about ten. They watched the last strains of sunlight fade over the horizon while they held each other's hand. No one was there except some dare devils trying to attract sharks. Antonio rolled his eyes and pulled Roderich into his arms. His bags were in the car, and they only had an hour left before who knows when, but until then Antonio wouldn't let go. Roderich wrapped his arms around Antonios' waist.

They sat there in silence for a while. Antonio looked around to see, but there were no sea turtles. But, there was a crab crawling up Roderichs' leg.

"Don't freak out," Antonio said picking up the crab and throwing it a good twenty feet away. Roderich blanched and mumbled a few 'thank you's. They didn't speak for the rest of the time together. Roderich pressed a few desperate kissed to his lips before they got up.

"Thank you so much," He whispered. Antonio smiled and they walked back to the car hand in hand. The car ride was also silent.

Antonio parked the car. "I have something to say before you go."

"Ja?"

"I…I'm really going to miss you."

"I am too. I'll call you when I get to Vienna."

"That would be nice, but I want you to know I think these last few days have been…in the words of Maria totally awesome."

"I can't think of better words."

Antonio leaned in and kissed him again. "I'll walk you to your train." They got out of the car and Roderich retrieved his suit case from the back seat. They walked into the terminal before saying their good byes for the night. Roderich kissed Antonio quickly before he waved reluctantly as he boarded his train. Antonio sighed, and walked out with his hands in his pockets.

Roderich sat down in a seat and relaxed a little. He was a bit sun burned, but it was worth it to see Antonio again. They'd see each other before the next World Meeting, he'd make sure of it. He smiled to himself and let his eye lids fall shut.

Antonio plopped himself down on his bed. It felt empty with Roderich lying next to him, too big and too cold. His shoulders were still a bit achy, but knowing him, it would be gone by the next day. He let his eyes fall shut without complaint. It was a long day.

* * *

_Today: I woke up in a huge bed! It's my favorite color too, purple is so pretty. I like jumping on it and getting it all messy. It's so fun! Then, this huge serious man comes into my room. He normally comes in just when I'm really starting to have fun. He's such a spoil sport._

_ "You?" He asks harshly. "What is the meaning of this?"_

_ "F-fun sir," I mumbled trembling and sitting down on the bed._

_ "There is no time for fun with all the wars you'll need to fight to grow."_

_ "That's what I see all the other kids do! I just sit up in this castle and study all day long. I'm just a little kid like them! Why would I want to fight anyway?"_

_ He sighs deeply for a moment then looks out my window. "Do you even know how to read yet? Your tutor refuses to tell me until we give you a name."_

_ "A little! I know lots of words though. I can talk für immer in this language! Can't you hear me?"_

_ "Ja, ja. You'll learn Kinderlein(1). Are you making progress in reading though? Kannst du lesen(2)?"_

_ "Ja, ich kann. I'll show you!" I race over to my book shelf and pick out the book my tutor was having me read from the other day. I read to him for a while and he nods with satisfaction._

_ "Good work. You'll be a powerful country yet Roderich."_

* * *

_"Hispania! Wake up!" That amazingly cheery voice calls for me._

_ "Si Grandpa Rome!" I drag myself out of bed. He comes into my bedroom anyway while I groggily rub my eyes._

_ "I'm going away for a while," He says kneeling down._

_ "With Italy? Again?" I ask exasperated. "You've been gone forever and you just came back. Why are you leaving me alone again?"_

_ "You have your sisters."_

_ I stick my tongue out in response. "They're not as fun as you."_

_ "Hispania, listen to Grandpa Rome eh? I-I'm going away. If I had a choice, I'd stay. But, time is calling for me. I might be back one day." He walks casually out of my room. I hear screaming coming from outside my room. It's not his screaming though; it's Castiles'…Castile!_

_ She and Aragon are being by two huge men._

_ "Run Hispania!" Aragon urges me. Her guard covers her mouth. Castile is silently crying. I lock on to the door and try but I'm caught by a large blonde man with blue eyes._

_ "Grandpa Rome betrayed us." I hiss._

* * *

_I learn quickly enough, according to my mentors. They're not any fun though. I'd do anything to run outside and play with the other children. Even Vash would be a welcome play mate, but no. 'Just do more work Roderich. Roderich, we need to get these battle plans finalized. Roderich pay closer attention!' Never what I want. All about them. _

_ Just battle after battle I lose. I'm beginning to hate this boss of mine. This constant struggle is helping no one, and is just leaving bodies littering the battle field, and me having some serious boo-boos, and Vash carrying me off the battle field. _

_ Today, they let me out of the castle for the first time that isn't a battle. I tug on my shirt, and make sure my cloak looks nice. I look like a cute little kid. A cute normal kid who isn't some country. Like I'd rather be. I walk over to some kids who look about my age._

_ "Hallo! I'm-," They walk away from me. I follow them. "Roderich. Can I play—" They walk away. Again. I follow. Again. "With you?"_

_ "Nein. Bitte, leave us alone." A tall kid commands._

_ "Oh, Okay." I walk away, feel something in my chest. It hurts. I don't like it. I heard something coming for around a corner. I follow that instead. I see a man with a longish looking thing._

_ "Hey, Herr? Was is das(3)?" I ask curiously._

_ "Eine Flöte (4)," He replies simply._

_ "Can I try?"_

* * *

_Watching these strangers walking into my house is unsettling. They have a translator, but he speaks with a heavy accent but I can understand him. I just wish I could rule myself for once. They make since changes though. They're buildings are nothing like Grandpa Romes'. They're language is barely like mine. I can pick up a few words here and there but it's rare._

_ They learn quickly. They're helping me improve my land. They say they're going to make Hispania the richest most sophisticated place in Europe. Castile and Aragon are fighting. Again. They never get along, and they might end up dragging me or my bosses into it. They're so polarized. Like this compass thing my bosses showed me. _

_ "It always points north," The translator explains. _

_ "And what's the point of that?" I ask. "I could just use the sun."_

_ "It's for sailing."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ He explained that in the Orient there are these huge lines of trade by men on boats. My bosses want to become a power like that in the Mediterranean. He said they'll come for me to show my first boat. They said I have to learn to sail myself. It seems like something Grandpa Rome taught me, but I have long forgotten._

_ By and By, my bosses came and place me on my first boat. Look down at my compass._

_ "I think this is going to be a wonderful combination," Someone comments._

* * *

_Since that time with the flute, I grew a whole bunch! Every day I gain an inch, at least! It's all because of my new boss._

* * *

_Since that time, Castile and Aragon joined together to make me stronger to push out these bosses. I gain an inch ever day or two. It's all because of my sisters_

* * *

Roderich laughed in his sleep. He looked so tiny when he was a kid.

Antonio started and woke up. Some nights he missed Castile and Aragon. Tonight would be one of those nights he guessed.

* * *

(1) Little Kid

(2) Can you read?

(3) What's that?

(4) A flute.


	17. How did we meet?

_1496_

"Roderich!" He heard a man call for him. Roderich slammed his bow down on the table nearly breaking it. His boss.

"Ja? What do you want? You give me these times every day to practice my music and you repeatedly intrude on it. It better be good to waste my time."

Roderich turned around on his heel to see him laughing. Maximilian(1) always took his insults well. Roderich meant every word and he knew that, sometimes it was flat out annoying to be laughed at outright that his opinion didn't matter. More often than not Roderich let himself smile a little and nod curtly. It was better to be polite and hold his tongue than who knows what.

"It's finally happening Roderich, he's getting married, and that means you are too." Maximilan patted his back hardily.

"And of my bride?" Roderich asked adjusting his jacket.

"He's not a bride, Roderich. He's a country even older than you are."

"…He?" Roderich flushed. He knew that there were more male countries than there were females but…but he couldn't marry a male country!

"Did I stutter? Your journey to Lier (2), along with Phillip, is in the coming weeks."

"B-but! Marriage by proxy, isn't that how things are done these days?"

"They've already been married by proxy, this is the formal marriage. I wish you'd pay more attention Edelstein."

Roderich flushed more. He remembered now, he had fallen asleep during the ceremony. Then Phillip dragged him to some brothel to have sex in celebration of the marriage. Needless to say, Roderich didn't partake. He considered himself more gentlemanly than Phillip. He didn't tell Maximilan of these encounters, but had come close to it several times before. He hoped that girl, Joanna he thought, wouldn't care too much for him. He didn't want to see another girl get her heart broken by him.

"And what of my husband then? I don't even know his name."

"He's about your size, healthy looking, sturdy. But it doesn't really matter what his name is, he is the personification of Spain. He'll bring us wealth from the New World, he'll make Austria a place on the map even greater than the Holy Roman Empire."

Roderichs' heart snuck to his stomach. He realized he wouldn't get to know his husbands' name until the vows were said. A name would be nice at least. He had no intention of consummating this relationship with this country, but an honest friendship would be tolerable. He hoped.

The church reveled in its own Grandeur. It wasn't every day a royal wedding was held there, and Roderich could tell. People who knew who he was congratulated him as well as Phillip. Roderich still had no idea what his grooms' name was, but he had clues. The locals however were in disagreement over minor details they gave him what seemed to be a fair guess: Anton Hernández Carriedo. Though, to Roderich, Anton didn't seem very Spanish, it seemed German. He liked it.

The bride rivaled Phillip in beauty. Her eyes were bright blue, and her head was full in red hair. Roderich smiled at her in passing as she made her way to get ready for the ceremony. She stopped for a moment and walked back to him.

"You're that Germanic country my Spain is uniting with?" She spoke in fluent Latin. He was half expecting her to yell at him in some language he never heard before.

"Yes. My name is Roderich Edelstein. You must be Joanna," Roderich replied, in fluent Latin, bowing slightly out of habit.

"Yes I am. What are your intentions with my Spain?" She said pouting slightly but still intimidating.

"Intentions?" Roderich echoed.

"You heard me."

"I have no plans for him. This is just an alliance, I'm sure you're aware of it. We're uniting our powers against France. My people call it the 'balance of power'."

She growled at him and blushed. "I'm just the infanta (2), I have no knowledge of affairs such as these."

Roderich himself blushed. "My apologies."

"You'll be a good husband to him? Not in the way I'll be a good wife to mine, but you'll take care of him?" Joanna looked up at Roderich. "Not as a country. As a person."

Roderich held his tongue and nodded. He had known himself for saying stupid things, and making a promise to this girl would be no different. And it was better to lie to her like this than opening his mouth and her realizing the truth.

Joanna smiled and leaned up and planted a kiss upon his cheek then went along her way. Roderich felt his heart sink even more. That nice girl (nicer than that one girl in his house, that was for sure) was marrying Phillip. Phillip of all the people in the world, gott forsaken Phillip. Roderich let out a heavy sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

The wedding was nice, though Roderich normally slept through weddings. He noticed a dark man staring at him from Joannas' side and presumed it was either her father, or her country. His eyes glowed green like a cat. Roderich pointed to the bride and groom saying their vows, but he just glared at him more. He felt himself swallow as his mouth became dry. Either Phillip was in for an ear full or he was. Joanna and Phillip kissed chastely (Roderich decided to note that since he never saw him kiss a bar maid like that) and walked down the aisle smiling and waving at everyone. The green eyed man let go of his serious demeanor and did the same back exclusively to Joanna.

Roderich got up from the pews and started to follow the couple out of the church. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Roderich Edelstein?" The mans' words were heavily accented.

"Yes, you?" Roderich responded in Latin. He was sure the stranger didn't know that much German.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo, your future husband," He took a few steps so that he was next to Roderich. Roderich remembered him vaguely know. All he did was sign a few papers to say that he had possession of Southern Italy. He had received a letter a few months later begging for a trade. Roderich didn't know what happened after that, though he knew that the Northern Italy was still in his house.

"May I call you Anton?"

"Si. That would be fine. It sounds good coming from you." Antonio was still smiling. It suited him better than that glare he had. "Now about our marriage. Don't feel like we're going to do anything. You're a man, and so am I, and us together in those ways is like signing a pact with the devil. However, You are my ally and I'll consider friend if it comes down to that."

"And I thought you were cheery," Roderich countered bluffing.

"Oh! I am. I just wanted to make sure you were aware. I'm not sure what your bosses tell you."

Roderich remembered something about the monarchs' Catholic faith being so great they created an institution devoted to conversion. He wondered what possessed them to agree to this marriage. He complied, not at all grudgingly.

"This seems like this will be the beginning of a long union," Roderich commented as they walked out of the church.

"Si. May it last many years my amigo!"

Their wedding wasn't anything special, some paper work with their most basic country names. They spent the night in a bedroom at his house; Roderich took the bed and Antonio the floor, and the next morning convincing everyone who asked that they had sex. It seemed Antonio was concerned that if they didn't then the marriage would be null-in-void like one of the other royal children, Catherine of Aragon. And if the marriage was null-in-void so was the treaty, and Antonio went on for the longest time about those things.

"Look, I doubt we have to consummate anything. As long as Phillip and Joanna did, I think everything should be fine." Roderich asked taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"How is your Phillip?" Antonio asked raising an eyebrow. "Will he be good to Joanna while I'm in the New World?"

"You speak as if you're a jealous lover."

"I've known her since birth. She's unstable (2) as it is."

"Unstable? I had a perfectly fine conversation with her before the wedding."

"She…" Antonio looked down for a moment. "Never mind about that. Phillip. Will he be true to her?"

"Not at all," Roderich said simply. "He's an adolescent with a sex drive greater than I've ever seen in my years of being a country."

Antonio sat down on the bed and put his head in between his knees.

Roderich sighed. He felt very responsible for all this. He should have warned Joanna to run. Now chances were she was trapped in a loveless marriage. Much like he probably was. At least he had an upside, now he was powerful. He doubted she'd ever rule if Antonio was right about her being unstable.

* * *

_Present_

Roderich woke up to the train stopped. He looked out the window, and was able to make out that this was his stop. He got up, and grabbed his things and left. He'd need to have his glasses fixed, and call Antonio. He'd do the latter in the morning because he doubted Antonio would be up at this late hour.

He wondered how that first impression could ever have left Antonio. Not the marriage itself, but Joanna. Antonio loved Joanna like the daughter he never had, and Roderich grew to like her more and more over time. They'd visited her in the convent once when time and luck allowed them. It was sad seeing someone who possess so much promise go out like a raving lunatic thinking nuns (of all people) were trying to murder her at only age 30. Joanna united the in some ways, it gave them a uniting cause against some of Antonios' monarchs, but since he was gone so often their concerns were ignored. He wondered if it was Joanna he was so worried about back then or that he wanted to side with Antonio just for the sake of doing so.

He would never really know. Roderich could guess all he wanted but he couldn't trace feelings that far back. He remembered being nervous and feeling too young for any of it.

'That's how I feel now,' Roderich thought. He smiled to himself. 'Well at least I know I like him now.'

* * *

(1) Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor/Archduke of Austria (b. 22 March 1459 d.12 January 1519) Father of Phillip the Fair/Handsome. Obtained parts of France and the Low Countries (Parts of Belgium and Netherlands) in the Hapsburg name. Retained only the Seventeen Provinces (Parts of Netherlands) after 1493.

(2) Located in present day Belgium, in the province Antwerp.

(3) Means she wasn't in line for the throne at that point in time.

(4) Rumor has it that Joanna of Castile (Otherwise known as Joanna the Mad) suffered from mental instability (She was Spains' boss during the Chibi Romano Arc. She probably didn't have that much control over him since she never really ruled Spain independently). She most likely suffered from schizophrenia.


	18. World Peace? Will it ever happen?

"Roderich! Can you help me into this corset?" Elizabeta called from the hotel bathroom. Alfred and Arthurs' wedding was in Washington D.C. (Alfred wouldn't have it any other way), and it was about three hours away. Roderich insisted that she look her best. He assumed she translated that into 'dress like a girl'.

"You brought a corset?" Roderich asked going into the bathroom and helping her with the laces. She nodded.

"You said I have to look my best."

"Ja, but I didn't mean bring a corset!"

"Well I got used to them, and they did make my body look sexy. One day in a corset won't kill me."

Roderich stopped fixing her laces. "Is this coming from the girl who I remember wanting to wear pants on her own wedding day?"

"Egen."

"Are you trying to impress someone?"

"No."

"Trying to piss off Vlad?"

"You bet your ass."

"How is dressing like a girl going to piss him off?" Roderich said finishing fixing her laces.

"He's gotten into cross dressing and I want to show him that I look good as a girl as well as a boy. Unlike him. That dog."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You look much better than him. I assure you."

"Good. Now help me with my hair."

Roderich and Elizabeta got to work curling her hair into ringlets.

"How are you and Antonio doing? Everything going well?" She asked to break the silence.

"I haven't seen him in a while. I'm not sure if he's coming today."

"Liebsten (1) I'm sure he'll come. He doesn't care—no he extremely dislikes the two people getting married. But, he would come to see you. I'm sure of it."

"You read too much bad fanfiction."

"Maybe. But none the less."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about our love life." Roderich commented. "Do you want your hair up?"

"Ja. That would look pretty, don't you think?" Elizabeta said looking at herself in the mirror. "And I haven't asked because I'm waiting for you to call me on the phone squeeing like a little girl who just had her first kiss."

"We've already kissed."

"I could have guessed that. "

Roderich looked up from Elizabetas' hair and saw himself blushing. He adjusted his fixed glasses as she smiled.

"It's really cute Roddy to see you in love again after so many years."

"I-I'm…L-love?"

"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions." She shrugged and started to pin her hair up. "But I haven't seen you like this in ages. It's nice to see you without the giant stick up your ass. Or has Antonio just replaced it with his?" Elizabeta giggled.

"I-I! Elizabeta!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Just kidding Liebsten. I wish you the best."

"I-It's not my wedding," Roderich was bright red.

"It might be soon. That's what I'm hoping for. "

"Hey! Specs, Lizzy! I'm having trouble with my hair. Mind helping me out keseses?" Maria shouted knocking on the door. "The awesome me brought a surprise too!"

"Let her in," Elizabeta said.

"Why? You're not even done with your hair."

"I don't want her turning her hair into a haystack. It's hard enough to fix when it's not like that, and she'll just come back later."

Roderich left the bathroom and opened the door. He promptly got glomped to the floor.

"Hola!" Antonio said brightly kissing Roderich on the cheek.

"Told you I had a surprise. Kesese," Maria said walking around them. "After we're done, Lizzy, can we do something pretty with Lilis' hair? I don't want her to look like Vash when she's the flower girl."

"Egen. I was going to make my way over to your room after I was done anyway," Elizabeta replied slightly exasperated.

"Oh…Sorry."

"It's fine. Just sit down, I'll do your hair."

"Yay! Keseseses!"

Antonio lifted himself up off of Roderich and smiled. "Surprise!"

"Surprise indeed. I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Maria said she 'accidently' got an extra ticket and wanted me to come. I've been rooming with Vash."

"How has that been going?" Roderich asked raising an eyebrow. Antonio shrugged.

"We already know each other. The only down side is he is constantly giving my financial advice whenever I walk into the room. Other than that it's been pretty fun. Maria and Lili come over and we play some video games." Antonio smiled. "Have you ever played this one game from Kikus' house? I don't remember what it's called exactly but it goes to X-ray mode and you can see all the bones in a body break (2). It's really creepy, and Lili is a master at it. Oh! Speaking of Lili, she brought Raivis over to our room once and Vash was completely fine with that. He's not so good, but the drunker he gets the weirder things he says. Lili got drunk too, and Vash didn't have a problem with that either! I was so confused, but then I got this 'finish her' message thing on Maria and my character guy ripped her characters' heart right out of her chest."

"It was so awesome Specs!" Maria shouted from the bathroom.

"That sounds…incredibly violent."

"It was." Antonio and Maria said in unison.

Antonio kissed Roderich. "But it was fun. I want you to come to our room and play too. Vash doesn't play, and Raivis would rather watch."

"I'm not that good at video games."

"So? Even if you just watch it'll be nice just you being there."

"I-I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Antonio hugged Roderich getting them both up.

"Okay Specs, Toni. Lizzy and I are going to make Lili the prettiest girl in the world. Don't get cum all over the walls. Kesesese" Maria said leaving with Elizabeta. Marias' hair pinned into an updo, while Elizabeta had hers in a bun with ringlets.

"You sure you don't want me to loosen your corset Lizzy? You're getting uber pale." Maria said loud enough she could be heard back from the room.

"Egen. I'm fine."

Antonio looked at Roderich. "Since when did she wear corsets again?"

"Since Vlad started cross dressing."

Antonio laughed a little. "Oh Querido, I think she lied to you. Vlad doesn't cross dress."

"I guess she just wanted to wear a corset then...? That doesn't sound like her at all. Are you positive?" Antonio nodded.

"He's as normal as he ever was. Maybe she was talking about Feliks?" Antonio stroked Roderichs' cheek. "Now, how have you been?"

"Same as always. That violin you gave me—or gave back sounds wunderbar. Thank you again." Roderich leaned into Antonios' hand

"It's no problem. I'm glad you like it." Antonio leaned in and kissed Roderich again. Roderich parted his lips and Antonio slipped in his tongue. 'He still tastes amazing,' Antonio thought touching their tongues together again. He felt Roderich pull back instead.

"Hm?" Antonio asked looking Roderich in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

Roderich kissed Antonio. His tongue brushed over Antonios' bottom lips. Antonio smirked under him and bit Roderichs' lower lip. Antonio pulled away.

"What's wrong? Do you want to…?"

"Ja. Bitte." Roderich blushed.

"Of course mi tomate."

Roderich pushed Antonio on to Elizabetas' bed and smirked back. They heard the door open.

"Wow Roderich….," Elizabeta commented.

"Go Specs! I didn't know you had it in you! Kesesese!"

Roderich got off and sat down on the bed. Lili giggled slightly.

"Nice to see you having fun for a change Mr. Roderich," Lili said smiling.

"W-What are you guys doing back here?" Antonio flushed sitting up.

"Most of my beauty supplies are in here. We came back for them," Elizabeta said walking over to her suitcase. "Don't let us ruin your fun."

Elizabeta, Maria, and Lili spent the rest of their time moving from the bathroom back to Elizabetas' suitcase. Antonio turned on the TV and pulled Roderich into his arms. They spent the next hour in each other's arms. Roderich had fallen asleep.

"Hey boys! Time for you to be getting ready! Kesesese!"

"But I don't want to move," Antonio complained tightening his grip on Roderich.

"Specs! I'm walking around in my thong! Wake up!"

Roderich didn't stir.

"…Why would you yell that?" Antonio asked. Maria shrugged.

"He'd normally say something like 'Oh gott! Maria!' and wake up."

"Roderich~" Antonio said in a sing song voice. "Get naked."

Roderich stirred and yawned.

"Oh mein Gott Specs! That's awesome! Kesesesese!"

"Was?" Roderich asked yawning again.

"Nichts (3). Toni has to go get ready and so do you. Get to it Österreich (4)."

Antonio hugged Roderich and kissed him good bye quickly. "See you at the wedding." Then he was gone. Roderich sighed and glared at Maria. She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you're treating him right Roderich."

"What did you expect? Me keeping him on a leash and tying him up in my bedroom?"

"Nein. I was expecting to see him with welts all over his body from your riding crop and a broken heart."

"Have I ever really been like that?"

"Again, Nein. But you never know. People change." Maria stated simply. "Get into your fancy wedding clothes. I wasn't joking about that Specs."

Roderich got up and started to take off his shirt. "You mind?"

"Bitte. Continue. Lizzy is going crazy making Lili pretty and I want to stay out of her way. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I've stalked your ass enough to know what you look like naked Specs."

"That's…"

"Ja. Ich weiβ."

For a moment, it was silence as Roderich and Maria stared at each other.

"You're not turning around…"

"You're not getting naked…kesesese…" Maria said in a whisper.

"Do you…let me rephrase that…did you ever have a crush on me? That would be the only thing that comes to mind to explain your erratic behavior."

Maria smirked. "Specs, if I wanted your dick, you would know. Get dressed in your fancy clothes. Don't feel awkward about getting undressed in front of the awesome me."

Roderich glared at her again and turned his back to her. The last thing he needed was a Prussian, with a Swiss gun enthusiast boyfriend, to have a crush on him. Past, present, or future, he didn't doubt if Maria broke up with Vash and found her staring at him like this that he'd get shot. Repeatedly. He walked over in his boxers to his suit case and bent over.

"Woo! Go Specs! You do have an awesome ass! Just like Toni said!"

"This is why I didn't want you watching!"

He quickly threw on his tuxedo and started to tie his tie. His fingers were shaking mildly.

"What's wrong Specs?"

"Nothing. Just stop staring at me."

"You'd make a horrible stripper. You know that ja? You can't get undressed in front of people, you get offended when someone cat calls you, and you can barely tie a tie. Let the awesome me help. Kesesesesese," Maria stood up and walked over to him.

"Bitte. Maria. Don't."

Maria wrapped the tie around his neck and at a very quick pace tied it into a Small Knot. "There, now you look professional without being a prick. Kesesesesese. No 'danke's necessary. I better go help Toni, before he ends up hurting himself. No, Vashy should be there. He can help."

"Why did Vash put you in a separate room?"

"He didn't trust Toni, being the lover of cute things, into her room or letting Raivis in. Thus I nominated my awesome self to room with her." Roderich rolled his eyes at her explanation.

"Maria! Hilf uns bitte!(5)" Elizabeta shouted from the bathroom.

After Maria and Elizabeta were done getting Lili ready (To Roderich she looked like a lady rather than a small child) it was time to leave. Maria and Lili left, saying that they were going with Vash and Antonio.

Roderich and Elizabeta left their room in silence.

"I can't believe I walked in on you and Toni in the middle of foreplay!" Elizabeta exclaimed on the way to their rental car.

"That wasn't foreplay! We were just kissing!"

"Sure." Elizabeta smirked.

"I-W-we really weren't. Antonio wants to wait for a while."

"That didn't explain why you were on the bed."

"We were making out okay! It wasn't foreplay!" Roderich said a bit too loudly. He felt stares at him from other guests. Elizabeta kept smiling all the way to the wedding. They took their seats and Roderich was ready to do what he normally did at weddings. He felt someone slide next to him.

"Hey! Specs dude! Lizzy! I'm getting married! Isn't it crazy?" Alfred laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Elizabeta said pointing.

"Yeah. You're totally right. But you and Specs look awesome!"

"Why do you call me Specs, again?" Roderich asked annoyed.

"Maria does it. You don't seem to mind then."

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred, just get up there okay? Congrats." Elizabeta said practically pushing Alfred away.

"Okay Lizzy! Wish me luck Specs!" He said waving goodbye.

"Roderich…" Elizabeta began.

"Ja. I know. I'm as disturbed by it as you are."

Antonio saw Roderich and Elizabeta sitting next to each other and hurried to sit next to them. Roderich smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to see you here."

"Sorry. Traffic. I—"

"Kein Problem. I'm happy you're here."

Antonio felt someone glare at him but wasn't sure who.

Roderich had fallen asleep when Arthur reached Alfred. Antonio was bored as well so he took entertainment in messing up Roderichs' hair. Francis or Marias' hands would occasionally appear from behind and help him. The wedding was short, but it was fairly nice. Elizabeta started to tear up a little by the end.

Afterwards, everyone walked a few blocks to Alfreds' house. It was huge and had a sizable backyard with lots of food. Antonio hadn't bothered to wake up Roderich and ended up carrying him. Once they arrived he placed Roderich into a chair.

"I wish I brought a sharpie. Kesesesese" Maria commented laughing. Yet again, no one was fighting. This was out of character for everyone. And then…

"Food Fight!" Alfred shouted smashing a piece of wedding cake into Arthurs face.

Feliciano threw pasta at Ludwig, and then the ball really started to get going. Ludwig dumped soda all over Felicianos' head. They laughed for a moment. Then, Feliciano dumped more pasta down Lovinos' pants.

"This means war!" Lovino sore. "You fucking wurst eating bastard!" He threw a tomato at Ludwig but missed and ended up hitting Maria. Maria laughed and retaliated, but ended up hitting Kiku. Kiku seemed confused for a moment, then smashed his food in Herkules' face.

Antonio stayed low, along with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. This was the most fun that didn't involve Roderich in sometime.

"I haven't had this much fun since WWII," Maria commented to her friends.

"Too soon mon Cheri."

"Not like that!" Maria shoved some cake in his face. "I meant warfare."

"Oh well then, I surrender!" He lifted his arms up and laughed. It was a good joke between them now. It seemed to be that way with a lot of countries now.

"May I hide with you, Да?" Ivan said sliding next to Antonio.

"Si. Of course."

"Спасибо (6)." He said. "My sister is going crazy."

"Be thankful you have a sister while you have her." Antonio replied defensively as Francis and Maria were having their own fight.

"I try comrade. Sorry. Force of habit. She wants to marry me and won't take Нет (7) for an answer."

"Ever thought about getting a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"Да. I have. But…she likes someone else now."

"Well try to win her over. Sweep her off her feet."

"I have." Ivan sighed.

"Keep trying. If you love her that much then previous attempts shouldn't be an issue, que no?"

"Да. You're right friend. You know, I'm going to take your advice."

"You do that." Antonio said enthusiastically. He wondered who Ivan, personification of Russia, would like. Ivan got out of the hiding place and Antonio went over to Roderich and woke up him.

"Ivan is going to confess his feelings for someone. I convinced him to," Antonio explained excitedly. Roderich yawned again.

"Sounds interesting."

Ivan got out his gun and shot into the air, effectively stopping all of the fighting except the private battle between Francis and Maria.

"Comrades! Please! Listen!" He said so everyone could hear him. "I have something to say."

"No shit Sherlock!" A drunk Arthur shouted.

Ivan glared in his direction for a moment.

"Brother what are you doing?" Natalia said smiling.

"Getting something of my chest," Ivan replied. Natalia smiled knowingly. "Maria!" Her face fell.

Maria looked up from her battle with Francis, blanched, and starting twitching.

"Oh no," Antonio whispered.

"Я тебя люблю! (8)"

* * *

(1) Darling

(2) Referencing Mortal Combat

(3) Nothing

(4) Austria

(5) Help us please!

(6) Thank you

(7) No (I know, but Нет doesn't look like nyet and I couldn't get phonetic typing working)

(8) I love you!


	19. Invisible

Marias' eyes started to twitch. Ludwig put his hands on her shoulders and led her away with Feliciano taking one of her hands promising she was fine. Antonio looked at Roderich. He was only shaking his head no but had a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," Antonio whispered to himself.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Roderich replied. "Want to leave, again?"

Natalia and Vash also started to switch. And the exclaimed at the same time:

"Brother what are you talking about? My name isn't Maria!"

"What do you mean you love Maria?"

"Si that would be great," Antonio whispered.

Ivan smiled happily in front of the crowd. "I just needed to get that off of my lead pipe, да? Natalia, I don't love you. Vash, I won't steal your подсолнечник (1) away from you. I've loved her for a long time, and if she won't have me, so be it да?"

Antonio and Roderich looked around, made sure no one (Francis) was looking. They resolved to get back to Antonios' hotel room unseen.

Vash glared at him. "And the catch?"

"No catch."

"This is not like you Ivan."

"Maybe. But I know you've got to fuck up sometime да?"

Lili pulled Vash away before he pulled out his gun or Noble Peace Prize and got him some beer. He turned it down and went to go look for Ludwig, Feliciano, and Maria. Natalia had her freak out.

"You love that Prussian bitch?" She shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling out a knife.

"да, Natalia. You've known this."

She gave him a gruesome smirk. Ivan noted it looked like she was remembering something. He couldn't imagine what.

"Put the knife down," Ivan commanded her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Please, brother. Like you could hurt me." She charged at him full speed. Ivan pulled his lead pipe out of his coat and knocked her out.

"Sorry again! Kolkolkol..." Ivan said dragging Natalia away accompanied by the sound of Katyusha following behind him.

"Wow, I didn't expect my wedding to be this exciting," Alfred sighed. Arthur had already gotten away himself. Alfred knew he shouldn't have agreed to have beer at the reception. It made people do crazy shit, like announce their love for people. Or make out in public. He looked around and noticed Roderich and Antonio went missing as well. He wondered where they had gone. He shrugged to himself.

'It doesn't matter right now, I'm happy to be married," He had to keep telling himself that.

* * *

(1) Sunflower


	20. Right now, I'm feeling

"I can't believe I told him to do that," Antonio said sitting down on the hotel room bed next to Roderich.

"Well how were you going to know? Read his mind?" Roderich asked putting his arm around Antonios' shoulder. "It's better to just move on and apologize if it comes out."

"I still feel horrible."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like I betrayed Maria. I'm a terrible amigo."

Roderich stole a kiss. "Let's play that game you were talking about. That would cheer you up, ja?"

Antonio smirked. "If you're acting like this with me, I can't imagine how you handled Feli."

"Elizabeta."

"I should have known."

"Ja, now do you want to play or no?"

"Si," Antonio replied. "Do you even know how to turn it on?"

Roderich walked over to Lilis' Xbox 360. He adjusted his glasses for a moment then pressed a few buttons. The TV turned on, then the Xbox 360.

"Scheinbar (1)."

Antonio pulled out the controllers from inside the bedside table (Vash insisted someone would steal them, but not the gaming console in plain sight?) and handed one to Roderich. The laid down next to each other on the queen sized bed.

"You know how to play this right? I'll go easy on you if you don't."

"Nein, I can play."

The main screen came up and Antonio hit a (seemingly) random succession of buttons on the controller to get to the character screen. Antonio quickly picked his character. Roderich looked slightly confused, and he looked so cute. He closed his eyes and picked and chose a girl holding fans. The characters flashed on the screen with a _vs. _in between them. Roderich seemed thrilled his character was barely wearing any clothes. Then they entered the battle arena.

_"Round one, Fight!"_

Roderich began to mash the A button as much as he could. Antonio could tell he had no idea what he was doing.

"The other buttons can attack too."

"Ja! Of course!"

Antonio moved his character to meet Roderichs'. The character was still spazzing out. Antonio did a quick combo and broke her skull. Roderich let out a low growl.

"What's the matter? I beat you fair and square. We still have two more rounds."

_"Round two, Fight!"_

Roderich moved his character over to Antonios' and started to hit buttons. Antonio began to hit his buttons and his character jumped up, moved behind Roderichs' and broke her rib cage. Antonio grinned. It was funny hearing Roderich curse under his breath as the screen showed Antionios' character. Antonio planted a kiss on Roderichs' forehead.

"We'll play again. Don't worry querido."

Roderich took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table.

"Don't you need those?" Antonio asked.

"Ja, but I don't want to see how bad I suck."

"You're just a beginner. You're not that bad for a beginner." They selected the same characters. "You sure you want to play as her?"

"I have a good feeling about her even though she needs to stop dressing like a stripper."

_"Round one, Fight!"_

Roderich hit a button and her fans came out. She went up to Antonios' character and started to whack him. After a brief period of this, Antonio adjusted the position slightly and got out of the way.

"You look so cute when you're frustrated!" Antonio mused as he did a combo and killed Roderichs' character.

"Scheiβe (2)!" Roderich yelled. He turned red. "Excuse me."

"I've heard worse from Maria playing this game. It's fine."

"How do you play so well?"

"I have a good poker face. I've been playing this game forever."

_"Round two, Fight!"_

"Here, I won't move. You figure things out," Antonio said placing his controller next to him.

"Nein!"

"I'd rather you have half an idea how to do combos then just spamming buttons."

"Combos?" Roderich asked. Antonio nodded.

"You press some buttons and you get a different attack, and it's normally more damaging."

Roderich bite his bottom lip and tried it. Antonios' character cut to an x-ray as two fans entered the front of his skull. _"Fatality!"_

Roderich was dumbfounded for a moment. "Did she just…?"

"Si."

_"Round three, Fight!"_

"Do you feel better?" Roderich asked attacking Antonios' character.

"Si. Gracias Roderich. It looks like I can't stop being in your debt."

"You owe me nothing." Roderich leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Antonio kisses his cheek back as Roderich did another fatality.

"Yay! Roddy is getting better!" Antonio exclaimed pulling him close.

"I'm not sure if that's a positive…I'm somewhat disturbed by her ability to pierce through someones' skull but using what appears to be steel fans."

"It's no better than Kanos'."

"Wer (3)?"

"Never mind. Play again?"

"I'm good on the video game violence for a while." Roderich said reluctantly. "It's been a long day already. I'm ready for a nap."

"Go to sleep then," Antonio replied turning down the volume and stretching. "If it gets too loud just tell me."

Roderich looked at Antonio then back at the TV. "I nap in my boxers too."

Antonio shrugged. "Go for it. I need to change into something other than this tux anyway." Antonio placed his controller down, pulled some clothes out of his suit case and went into the bathroom. Roderich got undressed and went under the covers. He felt Antonio come back and bush his fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well." Antonio kissed Roderichs' forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you. You make me feel so much better than I have been…T-te…"

"One confession of love per day, danke." Roderich smiled opening his eyes slightly looking up in Antonios' green eyes. They were much livelier than Elizabetas'. He wished he had noticed somewhat sooner.

"O-oh! I d-didn't know you were awake!" Antonio started to shake his head.

"Tomorrow maybe, today has been too long. Night."

Roderich felt Antonio wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him closer. He wondered if he would be able to say how he felt if it came down to it.

'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it,' He thought as Antonio pulled him closer.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Antonio shouted. "Sorry…"

Roderich ignored it and closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a few minutes at most when Antonio whispered into his ear, "I'm so happy. Te Amo."

Roderich grinned slightly and moved closer to Antonio. He didn't want to shock him again so he remained silent and fell asleep with that in his head.

* * *

(1) Apparently

(2) Shit/Dammit!

(3) Who?

**A/N: Hey guys! Tomorrow I'm taking the day off for multiple reasons but I'll still be writing. So expect the next update the day after tomorrow. Have an awesome day, and thanks for reading.**


	21. How old am I?

Antonio heard someone slam the door a few minutes later. Roderich looked like he wasn't disturbed by it. Antonio gently pushed some hair out of his face. He really did find himself in love with Roderich, now more than ever. He felt a bit like a small child, but he didn't care.

"I can't believe he did that!" Vash yelled slurring his words. "Antonio can you believe it?"

"Amigo, please keep your voice down. Roderich is taking a nap," Antonio said quietly. "I can't believe it."

"Do you think she's cheating on me?"

"Que?"

"Do you think Maria is cheating on me?"

"She'd never do that!"

"You're just covering," Vash shot back at him. "You would for that bitch."

"Look, Amigo, I'm many things. I'm not a liar. I would suggest you sober up."

"Being sober won't change the fact he fucking loves her! I'd flip a table if it wasn't nailed down!" He left the room, slamming the door again. Antonio paused his game and followed Vash out. He was staggering down the hall towards Marias' room.

"She's not cheating on you!" Antonio yelled tackling him to the ground. "She's been bothered enough for one day."

"Oh ja?"

"Si! She doesn't like Ivan at all. She's terrified of him like everyone else. Plus, most people didn't have to spend over fifty years being his…," Antonio decided to cut off. The situation already looked bad and he didn't want Vash getting even more paranoid. 'Sex slave,' he finished to himself. Maybe Maria already told him and that's why Vash was so paranoid.

"Being what? His bitch?" Vash knocked Antonio off, got up and started pounding on the door. Feliciano opened the door; he looked like he just stepped out of the shower.

"Hi Vash, how are you today? You look…scary….," Feliciano started to tremble. Antonio mouthed 'Don't let him in. He's drunk.'

"Ve? What are you saying Antonio? I can't hear you if you're all the way over there."

Ludwig pulled him back into the room and came to the door.

"Hallo Vash," Ludwig said shortly, his hair was down and it was wet. "Maria still isn't feeling well. She'd like to be left alone."

"I don't care! I want to slap her!"

Ludwig looked at Antonio then back at Vash. "Vash, you should go back to your room. Maria will talk to you in the morning."

"Fuck no! I'm talking to that bitch now!"

"Hey Vashy! It's nice to see you here! Kesesesese~!" Maria said appearing behind Ludwig. "I've had such a—"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Was? Nein."

"Then what the hell was with Ivan?" Vash slurred. Maria smirked a little.

"Vashchen, are you drunk? Kesesesese."

"No!" Vash argued.

"He is," Antonio and Ludwig said in unison.

"Vashy, You know how Ivan is. He's a psychopath with the brain of a five year old. I-I don't know why he said that, but trust me, Ich liebe dich (1)."

Ludwig pushed her back into the room then looked back at Vash. "Leave her alone tonight." Then he added, "Where's Lili?"

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! Shit!" Vash left running down the hall.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked helping Antonio up.

"He came to our room first," Antonio replied. "How's Maria doing?"

"Gut. She's a bit freaked out, though I wonder why Ivan would just come out with something like that." He pushed his hair back into its' normal style.

"He was complaining about his sister….a-and," Antonio started. Ludwig looked at with curiosity.

"Bitte, continue. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks, may I come in?"

Ludwig stepped aside and let him in. Maria was sitting on the bed, with Feli putting her hair down and helping her find pins. Ludwig sat down in a chair and gestured for Antonio to sit down across form him.

"You too, Toni? Now it's a party! After this we should go back and play some Mortal Kombat, keseseses! Did you get Specs to play?"

Antonio nodded and sat down. It felt like a police interrogation, the only things that were missing were the good cop, and a bright light.

"Continue," Ludwig commanded. Maria looked over at them.

"A-and I told him he should get a girlfriend. He says she like someone else," Antonio felt Maria staring directly at him. "I tell him to sweep her off her feet…and…you know the rest. I'm sorry Maria."

Antonio looked over at Maria. Her face was unreadable. "That explains it. Though I wonder why he'd take your advice. You don't talk much, if ever," Ludwig commented.

"West, he thought Toni knew," Maria said. She looked over at Antonio. "He thought you knew that he liked me."

"I'm no mind reader," Antonio mumbled. "I should be getting back to Roderich." He stood up from the chair as he heard the bathroom door open. Lili came out in her sleeping clothes.

"You didn't," Antonio said looking over to Ludwig. Ludwig smiled mischievously and shrugged and replied, "He'll realize it eventually."

"Hallo Antonio," Lili smiled walking over to Maria and Feli. "Shower is all yours Maria."

"Danke schön Vögelein," Maria said getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Antonio followed her to the door.

"How are things going with Specs?"

"In your words, awesome."

"Specs not being an arschloch (2)? That must be pretty awesome," Maria said opening the door for him. "If things go south let me know."

"Okay chica, have fun!" Antonio left the room. That went better than he expected. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his hotel room. Roderich was stretched out all over the bed and snoring lightly. Antonio made his way over and kissed his cheek. He sat down on Vashs' bed and started to play again. He wasn't very good against the CPUs but he still had some fun. He felt like a teenager again, or how a teenager would feel like.

'How old am I anyway?' Antonio thought pulling off a fatality. 'Well over two thousand years seems like a fair guess. First I was Hispania, then I was the Muslim Iberia, then I was the Kingdom of Spain. That's around the time my sisters d-left. They left. They're not dead.' Antonio felt a tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it off quickly and looked over at Roderich. He was still snoring lightly, but he was curled up into a ball. It made Antonio smile and his stomach fill with butterflies. 'Then I married Roderich, I think. That seems about right. Then I got Emma, Abel, and Lovi. When was the New World discovered?'

He couldn't keep all these events straight in his head when he didn't have any personal memories to link to them. He was on the final boss. 'I'm old, I guess. I'm older than most other countries in Europe, except Francis. Maybe Arthur? I think we're the same age. I'm younger than Yao, and probably Kiku.'

_"Finish!"_

Antonio smirked; he had beaten Marias' high score. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Roderichs' lips. 'Yay! A kiss for the conquering hero!' From his prince charming!' Antonio turned off the game and lay down next to Roderich. He pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Roderich made a noise. 'He was probably a little kid when I was a teenager. That's cute.' Antonio closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

(1) I love you

(2) Asshole


	22. Poetry

Roderich woke up with Antonio all around him. He yawned and kissed his cheek. "Wach auf bitte. Ich will aufstehen (1)," Roderich said nudging his shoulder.

Antonio let out a low groan, "Five more minutes."

"It's Roderich."

Antonios' eyes fluttered opened and laughed. "Sorry. Vash has been waking me up at dark o' clock." He released Roderich. "Did he come back to the room last night?"

"Ja, if that's him sleeping in the other bed." Roderich moved away as Antonio went over to wake up Vash. "So, how long are you staying?"

"Probably a day or two more. Maria wanted to take a look around since she hasn't gotten a chance in a long time." Antonio pulled the blankets off of the bed and saw Vash and Maria tangled with each other, only in their underpants. He resisted the urge to laugh. It was too early to get shot at. "Roderich…look!"

Roderich, dressed only in his boxers, walked over and started chuckling. "We must be heavy sleepers."

"Do you have a permanent marker?"

"Nein."

Antonio got up and walked over to his bags. He rummaged through them, until he found what he was looking for: A black permanent marker.

"You're not going to do something childish are you?" Roderich asked putting on his glasses.

Antonio walked over and held the marker in front of his face. "You tell me."

"Oh gott, I had nothing to do with this." Roderich rolled his eyes, stood up, and laid back down on the empty bed.

Antonio stood over Maria and Vash, wondering what to draw. He pressed the marker to Marias' cheek and started there, then moved it over to Vashs' cheek. He drew a circle around Vashs' right eye with a squiggle. Then, he added shark teeth to his lips. He moved back to Maria and draw a half of a moustache. He opened he lips carefully and colored a tooth with the marker (he hoped she wouldn't get sick from it). Finally, he drew blush marks right about the line connecting their faces.

Roderich looked over and chuckled. "What did you draw? It looks like something Dominik would do."

"Who?" Antonio asked.

"I'll explain later. But what did you draw?"

"An aristocrat with shark teeth kissing a she-male with a missing tooth."

Roderich started laughed. "That's a bit odd don't you think?" Antonio looked back at him making puppy eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"Nein, nein, odd concept. Very original, and I do like it. Mostly because Maria is the she-male."

They laughed together until they say Maria starting to stir. Antonio jumped on top of Roderich and pulled the blankets over them. Antonio pressed his index finger over Roderichs' mouth and winked. "Pretend to be asleep," He whispered laying down flat on Roderich.

They heard two little thumps on the floor. "Kesese, we slept late Vashy," Maria yawned. They heard the thumps continue and faded away slightly, then a more manly yawn.

"I'm sorry Maria, for last night." Vash said loudly so she could hear him from the bathroom.

"Nein, it's fine Liebe (2), you were drunk. Sheesh, imagine if I was held accountable for everything I do when I—" They heard Maria gasp. Antonio kissed Roderich so they wouldn't break out laughing.

"V-vash?" They heard more thumps going towards the bathroom.

"Ja?"

"W-when did we have sex for the first time?"

"A few weeks ago at most." Antonio felt Roderich gag a little beneath him. Antonio pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh! J-ja! Du hast Recht (3),"

"Warum fragst du (4)?"

"I just screwed up some mental math…what's up with your face?"

Vash probably looked at the mirror. "My roommate being stupid, I'm sure." Antonio tensed and Roderich pulled him down for a few more kisses. "It's not like you could get pregnant or anything, ja?" Roderich stopped and listened in.

"…That's a good question…I don't really know…kesesese…"

"Well no other female country has."

"Ja…but I'm not really a country…kese."

"I do not want to imagine a toddler Maria running through my music room!" Roderich shouted. Antonio snorted a little.

"It would be cute though~! A baby Maria or baby Vash! Can I baby sit?"

They heard thumps race towards them and the blanket was pulled off. Maria looked just as ridiculous as she did sleeping. Only she was actually blushing. The sink in the bathroom come on. She smirked a little.

"Ja, Antonio, Warum nicht? Say, what the hell did you do to my face?"

Antonio rolled off of Roderich and laughed. "I made you pretty~! Remember? Like the time you made me and Francis pretty. Now what about a niño(5)?" Maria shifted uncomfortably and looked more at Roderich than Antonio.

"Ja, long story. But it ends with the point that I don't know if I can get pregnant." Roderich stared at her. Vash came out of the bathroom, a bit pale, and started to wipe off Marias' face. Maria leaned into the cloth pouting a little.

"Well, are congratulations in order?" Roderich asked a bit uncomfortable.

Maria shrugged, "Maybe in a few weeks. I could have fucked up my addition or something. Kesese." Vash was still very pale. Maria kissed his cheek. "You guys should leave ja? I think Vash needs to talk." Roderich and Antonio got up. Roderich put his tux back on, and Antonio put on something simple. They left the room as quickly as they could.

"That was a bit weird. Imagine Maria pregnant," Antonio commented as they walked down the hall.

"Gott nein. Her with a child?"

"She was good with Ludwig, que no?"

"Ja. But that was what? Over a hundred years ago?"

"She's calmed down a bit since then. She'll be even better this time~!"

"I doubt she is pregnant," Roderich said pressing for an elevator. "Though it is a bit weird. First Ivan, now baby. Who knows what's next." They stepped in and Roderich hit the button for the level of his room. Antonio laced his hand into Roderichs' and smiled.

"It would be fun babysitting for her. It's been so long since there was a baby country," Antonio smiled looking at Roderich.

"Fun for you. I'd stay away from whatever spawn she bares."

"Come on Roddy! It would be so much fun."

Roderich looked over at him. "Anton, I don't want to think of that right now."

"Okay…," Antonio remained silent until they got to Roderichs' floor. "Maybe she'll make me the godparent this time!"

"What are you talking about?" Roderich pulled him out of the elevator towards his room.

"Francis and Elizabeta are Ludwigs' godparents, maybe she'll make me her baby's' god parent this time. Ludwig was cute when he was a kid too!"

* * *

"_Toni!" Maria said running up to me with something in her arms. "Look what I found on a battle field!" I looked up and saw a small young boy with blonde hair covered in wounds._

"_Ay! Is he okay?"_

"_I don't know. Let's get him inside." Maria and I went into my house and laid him down on my kitchen table. "Maybe he needs some Prussia medicine?"_

_I shrugged. "Is he a country? Or human?"_

"_I don't know anything about him. He was just there dying. It was so weird but I figured the awesome me had to save him kesesese."_

_The boy began to open his eyes. They were big and ice blue. He looked around quickly and his eyes started to water a little. _

"_Oh Herzchen! Wein nicht bitte! Schwesterherz is hier, ja (6)?" Maria cooed at him._

"_He's so cute Maria! But 'schwesterherz'?" I asked._

"_It's better than boss, Toni."_

"_Can you tell us your name?" I asked ignoring her statement._

"_I-I don't remember," He whispered blushing. He seemed shy._

"_Oh Bruderchen, it is fine. We're here to take care of you, right Toni?" Maria patted me on the back._

"_Si!"_

_She turned around and opened her coat. She found some white bandages in a pocket. "Toni, you have any tequila or anything?"_

"_Do you want to get him drunk?"_

"_Nein! We could maybe use some alcohol. Maybe get him drunk if he's in that much pain."_

"_It doesn't hurt," The boy mumbled. He was still bleeding all over._

"_Shh, lay down. If things start getting dizzy for you, let us know." Maria coaxed him into lying down. _

_I looked in my cabinets and found some alcohol from Ivans' place. I handed it to her and asked, "This would work?"_

"_It's all we got." She put some on the bandages. "Bruderchen, this is going to hurt. But it'll make sure we don't have to cut off your limbs." The boys' eyes widened._

"_Maria!" I whispered harshly._

"_Hey! It keeps my men from skipping out on treatment. Kese. Now bruderchen, can you show us all of your wounds?"_

_The boy slowly stood up on the table and took off his shirt. I felt my heart sink as I saw so many wounds on a small child. Maria seemed taken aback too, but she pressed on and started wrapping him up in bandages like a present. He started tearing up and I got him some water. He nodded and drank it quickly. He almost fell back into Maria. She steadied him with her shoulder and kept wrapping._

"_That wasn't so bad ja? Du bist so mutig(7)!"_

_The boy smiled a little. "Danke schön." He hugged Maria awkwardly. His clothes were still covered in blood._

"_Toni, can you check if you have any of Romanos' old clothes?" I nodded and left the room._

"_You want to hear a story from the awesome me?" She asked excitedly to the boy. He said yes. "You have to sit in my lap though." I rolled my eyes and found a drawer that belonged to Lovi. It did have some of his old clothes in it, but they seemed too big for the boy._

"_Okay! __Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter, __Wenn er fällt, dann schreit er. __Fällt er in die Hecken, __Tut er sich erschrecken. __Fällt er in den Sumpf, __Macht der Reiter plumps!"_

_I came back into the kitchen to see the boy actually doing what Maria asked. He seemed wary, but entertained._

"_Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter, __Wenn er fällt, dann schreit er. __Fällt er auf die Steine, __Tun ihm weh die Beine. __Fällt er in den Sumpf, __Macht der Reiter plumps!" _

_ Maria opened her knees a little and the boys' eyes widen as he started to fall back a bit. She caught him and pulled him back in for the final verse._

"_Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter, Wenn er fällt, dann schreit er__. __Fällt er in den Graben, __Fressen ihn die Raben…" The boys eyes widened even more. "Fällt er in den Sumpf, __Macht der Reiter plumps!(8)" Maria opened her knees again and the boy held on tightly to her shirt. _

"_I don't want to be eaten by ravens! No!" Maria closed her legs._

"_Nein, I wouldn't let ravens eat you. I already saved you once. Hey, want to be my little brother? You'll live with me and I'll call you Ludwig, kesesese."_

"_Well I have nowhere else to go…" _

_I felt myself smiling. Maria was actually not so bad with children. Well, she was better than Francis, still not as good as me._

* * *

Roderich got dressed into normal clothes and they went out for coffee. The restaurant they went to was filled with people doing slam poetry. In some of the rhythms Antonio heard Marias' old nursery rhyme. Roderich still had his hand interlaced with Antonios'. He was smiling like a mad man as he took a sip of his coffee. Maria wasn't pregnant, Roderich hoped as much. A new performer came on stage. He began in a loud booming voice talking about Russian unicycle bears. Roderich wasn't paying that close attention.

"You okay?" Roderich ask in a hushed voice.

Antonio snapped out of his trance. "Si! I was just thinking about when I met Ludwig." Roderich nodded slowly. He didn't quite remember when he had met Ludwig with his new identity but he looked happy enough. Maria wasn't a failure caretaker that was for sure.

"He was a cute kid." Roderich replied coolly taking a sip of coffee too. "Where do you want to go next?"

* * *

(1) Wake up please. I want to get up.

(2) Love

(3) Oh yes! You're right!

(4) Why do you ask?

(5) child

(6) Oh! Little heart (literally)! Don't cry please! Big sister is here, yes?

(7) You're so brave!

(8) German Nursery rhyme (It counts)

Translation:

Hop, hop, rider,  
If he falls, he will be crying.  
If he falls into the hedges,  
He will get frightened.  
If he falls into the mud,  
The rider falls with a splash!

Hop, hop, rider,  
If he falls, he will be crying.  
If he falls on the stone,  
His leg will be hurt.  
If he falls into the mud,  
The rider falls with a splash!

Hop, hop, rider  
If he falls he will be crying.  
If he falls into the ditch,  
He will be eaten by the ravens.  
If he falls into the mud,  
The rider falls with a splash!

**A/N: Maria you have some issues~**

**Let Roderich and Antonio have their fun for a while.**


	23. His Creation

Roderich and Antonio began walking aimlessly through Washington D.C.

"We could find somewhere to eat," Antonio suggested. They both laughed lightly. "I'm fine just being here with you. It's a nice change since I haven't seen you for a while."

"Are you always this sappy?" Roderich asked blushing.

"Si. Get used to it," Antonio challenged still smiling. "We could find a park."

"A park? And do what? We're not children."

"Lay in the grass for a while."

"I'm not going to kiss you in front of small children," Roderich said turning even more scarlet. Antonio pulled one of his up to his mouth and pecked it lightly.

"You just did."

"You know what I mean!"

"No. I guess I don't," Antonio replied his eyes half lidded. "Show me." Roderich became speechless. Antonio led him to a small grassy area and pulled him down on him. "Ah, Tomate, I was joking! No need to be so flustered. You're so cute." Roderich adjusted his glasses and looked up at Antonio as he pressed a kiss to Roderichs' temple.

Roderich took a deep breath and pulled Antonio up. "Besame (1)," Roderich commanded still blushing. Antonio brushed through Roderichs' hair for a moment.

"Your accent needs a little work," Antonio laughed pulling down and connecting their lips. Roderich put his hands on Antonios' neck and kissed him deeper. He felt him smirk underneath him and pull away. Antonio brushed through his hair again and said, "To be honest, I was really not expecting any of this from you. I thought you'd be…distant."

"I think you've said that before," Roderich replied leaning into his chest. "Is it that surprising?" He felt Antonio nod. "I'm a different person with people I like."

"I didn't expect you to be this different," Antonio said before kissing Roderichs' cheek. "I thought you'd have this…sexiness about you. But instead you're über cute!"

Roderich glared up at him. Antonio flushed and tried to explain, "No! Not like that what I meant was-!"

Roderich placed a finger over his mouth. "Bitte, erzähl mir später (2)." He pulled Antonio up roughly and led him back to the hotel, all the way up to his room. Elizabeta was on her cellphone with someone. Antonio shot a worried glance in her direction. She shrugged, and left to the bathroom.

Roderich pushed him down on the bed and winked. Antonio looked at him with no expression. Then he started to tear up. "Amor, I'm sorry! I really meant to compliment you! You're sexy!" Roderich place a hand over his mouth and smiled. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Ja, danke," Roderich kissed his forehead. Antonios' eyebrow remained raised. "O-oh! I-I didn't want to kiss like that in public." Antonio lowered it and gave a deadpan expression. "And a few other things, but you don't look like you'll enjoy it right now." Roderich removed his hand.

"Other things?" Antonio smirked. "Why didn't you say so! I thought I was going to get hit with a riding crop!"

"You might."

Antonios' eyes widened and Elizabeta came out of the bathroom. "Feli, Emma, Lili, Katyusha, Maria, and I are going shopping. You guys want anything?" She looked at them and their position on the bed. "Lube and condoms. Got it! I'll try to hurry back~!" She hurried out of the room as quickly as she could. The door slammed behind her. Antonio looked up at Roderich and blushed.

"Uh…I don't know if this is the time to say this but I'd be fine with doing that…," Antonio trailed off at the ending rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Unless you aren't! I completely understand!" Roderich cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't have a problem with it either, but Elizabeta is going to be back soon enough…"

"Then let's go before she comes back!" Antonio exclaimed quickly pulling off his shirt revealing a small cross hung around his neck. He quickly pulled of Roderichs' jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Roderich covered Antonios' hands with his own.

"I don't want her walking in on us."

"What are you worried about? She'll just get a nose bleed and leave."

"Ja, but she's my ex-wife…"

"Oh! Right!"

Roderich smiled. "And you say I'm the cute one." Roderich hung his jacket up on a hanger and took off his cravat and lay down next to Antonio. Antonio wrapped his arm around his waist. Roderich looked at him, then at the small cross.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it a long time ago, I found it again after you left."

Roderich took it in his hand and handled it gently. It didn't seem that old, and look like it was professionally made. "You sure you're the creator of this thing?" asked Roderich.

"Si!"

"It's absolutely beautiful."

Antonio pulled the old fashioned clasp to the front and took it off. "You want it querido?"

"N-nein! I'm not that religious, it's just a beautifully made piece of jewelry!"

Antonio put the necklace around Roderichs' neck and clasped it. "It's a gift. Keep it."

Roderich blushed. It weighed too heavily on his conscious. "Bitte, it's yours."

Antonio pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It looks better on you anyway. Aww~ you look like a tomato again~!" Roderich smiled and took off his glasses.

"You're getting something back. I can't just accept two or three gifts within two months without some retribution."

"Next time, but today I win this battle."

Antonio turned on the TV and started channel flipping. Roderich nuzzled into Antonios' neck and bit him a little. Antonio blushed and moved his arm up around his shoulder. Roderich had a hand on the necklace and was smiling gently.

"Want your glasses?" Antonio asked. "We can watch something."

"Nein. I'm fine."

Elizabeta came back an hour and a half later with a plastic bag and a brown paper bag. She threw the brown paper bag at them. "You boys have fun?"

They were both asleep, Antonio only in his boxers, and Roderich still fully dressed except his cravat and jacket.. She giggled and took a pictured with her phone and sent it to everyone on her contacts. The world should know about something this adorable.

* * *

(1) Kiss me

(2) Please, tell me later.


	24. Guilt

Antonio stretched and yawned. He felt Roderich stir next to him and roll to face away from him. Antonio wanted to pull him closer, but heard the vibrating of his phone from his pants. He picked them off of the floor and looked at the texts:

_U fukin perverted tomato bastard! _From Lovi, of course. Antonio sighed and made a mental note to apologize for whatever he did this time. He didn't want to answer now, Lovi could still be mad.

_D'awww! That's so cute! I'm so happy for you two! :3 _From Emma, he hadn't expected her to text him. It had been a while since he had heard from her. He had heard from Roderich she was dating Lovi. 'Good luck with that,' Antonio thought rolling his eyes and texting a simple _thx _back. He had no idea what she was talking about either.

_Awww! I've never seen Mr. Roderich that happy! Way to go Toni! _From Feli. And the texts kept coming and coming with the same general conclusion: That's so cute, and congratulations. Antonio wasn't even sure what he had done, he just took a nice nap with his querido. And then it hit him. Someone took a picture. He brought both of his hands to cover his face. Lovi saw that. He felt his heart sink more. How guilty could he feel within twenty-four hours? Was this some kind of sick joke everyone was in on except him? It was starting to seem like it. What's next?

No. There will be no more tears for Lovino, Antonio had to convince himself of this as he felt a few tears fall down his face. He bit his lower lip. He was his little Lovi. The first love he could remember. Why the hell did he care what Lovino thought? All he had ever down was be a leech on him and his country without giving anything back in return. His heart was at his stomach as he gulped. He felt even guiltier, blaming Lovino wouldn't do anything. Lovino had his good points…though they escaped Antonio at that moment. He let out a small whimper and bit his lower lip harder. No more tears.

"Anton, are you okay?" Roderich yawned. Antonio felt the bed shift and Roderichs' hands come to his elbows and encouraged them to move. Antonio steeled himself and let go of his bottom lip and let out another whimper in reply. Why was he crying? This wasn't worth crying over. It still hurt.

Roderich swung a leg around Antonios' hips and gripped Antonios' hands. "Liebling? Was ist los(1)?" Roderich drew little circles on the back of Antonios' hands with his thumb. Antonio took a breath in and let it out in hiccups. Roderich blushed at the movement but ignored it. Roderich urged him, "Liebling?"

"Lovi," Antonio let out shortly. He doubted that would be enough for Roderich to stop worrying. "L-Lovi….Emma….F-Feli…Kiku a-and a w-whole bunch of other p-people..I-I don't know got a picture of something between us."

"Warum weinst du denn (2)?"

Antonio removed one of his hands from his face, pulled out his cellphone and handed it to Roderich. He looked through Antonios' message box, finding many text messages from the past half hour as he felt his own cellphone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled that out and compared. He scrolled all the way down to the bottom of his mailbox and found a text from Elizabeta. It was one of them, cuddled together in bed.

"It's not a bad photo or anything," Roderich commented trying to comfort him. "It's not sexual at all."

"N-n-no! L-lovi f-found out!" Antonio hissed through his hiccups. "H-he hates m-me!"

Oh, that made sense. Roderich rolled his eyes a little and laid his head down on Antonios' chest. "Why does that upset you? He's a brat who says a lot of things he doesn't mean." He wrapped his arms around Antonios' back and rubbed it gently. "Wein nicht. Ich bin doch heir (3). He doesn't hate you."

"S-si! H-h-he does!" Antonio choked out. "M-My own h-henchmen hates m-me!"

"Nein. He doesn't. He didn't even say he hated you."

Antonio remained silent for a moment and Roderich slapped himself internally. This was one of those 'Lovino' things Elizabeta had warned him about. And now that it was out in the open it probably wasn't the best thing to say either. Hindsight is 20/20.

"If…I-if it makes you feel any better, I don't like seeing you like this. You shouldn't cry for the past, it's done for. Lovino doesn't hate you, I can guarantee it. I-ich…," Roderich had to take a deep breath for this and get up to stare Antonio in the eyes. Antonio slowly moved his hands away from his face. It was tear-stained, Roderich could make that out with his blurry eye sight. His eyes were huge too. "I really care about you."

Antonio looked up at him with a confused expression as his mouth formed into a line and wiped off some of the tears.

"You don't have to say that because you feel sorry for me."

"I'm not."

Antonio looked at him for a few more moments and pulled him down in a vice grip. Roderich smiled as Antonio planted kisses all over his face.

"Te Amo Roderich! I really do mean it!"

"D-Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" Roderich asked pulling off of Antonio. He shrugged in reply and smiled.

"It is. But I've loved you for so long, it feels overdue."

Roderich turned scarlet and looked away. Antonio pulled him down again and brushed his hair gently. He began mumbling sweet things in Spanish into his ear, and felt warmth flood to Roderichs' face. It felt nice to have his feelings reciprocated for once, maybe not in the same words, but in sentiment. Roderich gave Antonios' neck a small kiss.

"I love how you know how to make me feel better," Antonio said trying to pull Roderich even closer. He felt something press against his stomach. Roderich chuckled lightly.

"I don't feel like I do that much."

"Well it's more than most people do. I really appreciate it. No, I love it."

Roderich pressed another kiss to Antonios' neck and lingered a bit. Antonio looked down at him and smirked. This feels long over due too.

* * *

(1) Darling? What's going on?

(2) Why are you crying?

(3) Don't cry. I'm still here.


	25. Lust

**A/N: Yes! Finally Smut! (Hint Hint, this is your warning)**

* * *

Antonio wiped a few more tears for him face. How hard had he been crying? He took Roderichs' found in his hand and looked at the picture. It was pretty cute. 'Oh Lovi, always making me worry for no reason,' Antonio thought handing it back to Roderich.

"Well it looks like everyone knows," Roderich commented awkwardly.

"Si. Now everyone knows you're mine," Antonio added holding Roderich tightly.

Roderich raised an eyebrow and smirked. It was odd seeing him smirk, but incredibly sexy.

"Wirklich(1)?" Roderich asked running a hand through Antonios' hair. Antonio leaned into his touch as he wrapped his legs around Roderichs' waist. He hoped this would work. He put an ankle in the crook of Roderichs' knee and rolled over to his right. Roderich turned bright red; now Antonio was on top of him.

"Si," Antonio whispered and nipped his neck. He looked down at the spot and thought about putting his initials there. AFC would be too long, A would do fine. Wait, should he do A for Antonio, or S for Spain? A for Antonio, Roderich wasn't his henchmen. Antonio nipped the spot again and Roderich let out a small noise.

"Aw~ so cute~!" Antonio murmured into his neck and licked the spot. Roderich dug his hands into Antonios' back. "Make it again?" Antonio felt blood rush up his next to fuel a blush. He continued nipping and licking until there was a noticeable 'A' marked there. He felt like he should get a mirror and show Roderich. Or take a picture and send THAT to the entire world. Roderich looked peaceful enough, had he fallen asleep? Antonio nipped higher up and his eyes opened.

They were soft violet, burning with something. 'It's more intense with his eyes half-lidded like that,' thought Antonio as he started to unbutton his shirt, 'Still sexy.' He felt muscles on Roderichs' stomach. More than he'd expected with all the cake. Roderich moved one of his hands to his neck. He smirked a little at the mark.

"You're lucky the cravat will cover this."

"It will? I wanted people to see it," said Antonio gruffly. He was starting to remind him of his old pirate self. Roderich sat up and Antonio pulled off the shirt and unceremoniously threw it on the floor. He picked Roderichs' upper half off the bed. "Mine."

They both leaned in and started to kiss. Roderichs' hands moved around Antonios' neck and pulled him closer in with calloused fingers. They started a battle from dominance which Antonio won. Antonio noted that he still tasted life coffee and sweets. Still delicious. Then, he felt one of Roderichs' hands move slowly down his chest and stop at the hem of his boxers. He stopped for a moment to comment, "Interesting."

"Ja. It is." Roderich trace the line of Antonios' boxers before he moved to his own pants and slid them off. He was light headed but he had enough sense to do that much. Antonio leaned back in and started to kiss again only rougher. Roderich moved his displaced hand and put it on Antonios' hip as Antonio placed a chaste kiss on him mouth and pulled away.

"Now what?" Roderich had to stop himself from moaning in frustration. More often than not, Antonio had a reason. Still, he had to remind himself to be patient.

"Te amo," Antonio said breathily before kissing him chastely again. Roderich felt his smirk melt into a smile. Antonio messed up his hair a little and returned it.

"So we're not…?"

"Oh! You were planning on it? I felt rude for springing that on you, but okay that works~!" Roderich laughed a little. That surprised him; if was Elizabeta that clueless (she never was to begin with) he would have denied her out of spite. "Feel free to say 'sex' I don't have a problem with it." Roderichs' eyes widened as they felt Antonio move one of his hands to the hem of his boxers. Antonio beamed brightly at him as he felt a hand slip beneath the band and bring it down slightly.

"So tell me, querido, when was the last time you had sex." His hand gripped Roderich at the hilt.

"October 26, 1989." He gasped in reply. Roderich didn't need to think about it. He felt pathetic.

"23 years?" Antonio exclaimed and loosened his grip for a moment before regaining it. "Ay, that's a long time. Elizabeta?" Roderich nodded shamefully and closed his eyes. Antonio started to move his hand. "Tell me more," Antonio commanded. He didn't think he was cut out for this 'topping' thing.

"Ja. 23 years on my birthday." Antonio went a little faster and wished he could have memorized the face Roderich made.

"When was the last time you did something like this by yourself?" Roderich hummed to himself for a moment.

"A while."

"Por que (2)?" He went faster; he felt Roderich needed it now.

"I-I haven't really thought about it. Da, bitte." Roderich leaned into Antonios' hand. "I've mostly kept to stroking my piano instead of myself."

"But why?"

Roderich had to search for an answer. Words were escaping him. He just grunted and leaned even more into Antonios' hand. He started to groan a little but made himself stop. He wasn't just going to be this Spaniards' Austrian bitch! Antonios' hand pulled away and Roderich whined a little. So much for dignity. Then he felt his boxers slip off and watched Antonio move down and lick him. Roderich gripped the bed sheets.

"And this?" Antonio asked.

"Hundred years…Maybe more."

Antonio smirked and licked again. Not as sweet but it worked for him. He felt two shaky hands move into his hair effectively gluing him there. Antonio started to hum and started to suck.

"Gott!" Roderich shouted. Antonio reminded himself not to laugh and kept humming. Roderichs' hands started moving and pulled him a bit closer as he started to roll his hips. 'He's bigger than I guessed,' Antonio thought. He looked around and saw a brown paper back. He stopped and pulled away.

"What's this?" He asked looking into the bag. Roderich threw his head back. Antonio looked inside and saw condoms and lube. Thanks Elizabeta?

"You want to bottom or top?" Antonio asked.

"Uh…Bottom?" Roderich replied brushing a hand through his hair. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Antonio got out of his boxers and threw them with the rest of the clothes. Goosebumps formed on his skin and shivered. He looked at the lube then at Roderich.

"How do you use this?" Antonio asked showing Roderich.

Roderich shrugged. "I'd figure you would know."

"Nope. Oh well." Antonio threw it behind him. He was so excited he didn't care where it landed. He put on a condom (that much he did know), and got back on top of Roderich, who was clenching his eyes closed.

"If you relax, it won't hurt as much," Antonio whispered wiping away some of Roderichs' sweat from his face. Roderich opened his eyes slightly and took a breath out. He squirmed slightly.

"Having second thoughts?" Antonio laughed quietly. He hoped not.

"Nein…j-just a new experience."

"Think of it like a shot," said Antonio thrusting in and rewarded with a gasp from Roderich. "It's better when you don't know it's coming."

"Ow," Roderich groaned twitching a little. Antonio let him adjust before moving again. He grabbed a hold of Roderichs' hips.

"You're clenching again," Antonio sighed. "I won't move until you stop." Roderich took more deep breaths and started to relax more.

"It's different," Roderich laughed nervously, it only did things to his body that silenced him.

Antonio started thrusting in continuously. Roderich couldn't help but wonder how Elizabeta was able to do this for so long. It seemed fairly boring though Antonio looked like he was enjoying himself. Like how Roderich remembered enjoying himself. Antonio hit a certain spot rather quickly, and grabbed a hold of Roderich with his free hand.

Roderich sighed and followed it up with a blush.

"Aww~!" Antonio couldn't help himself. "Tomate~!"

He started hitting the spot repeatedly and Roderich followed up with moans, and mewls of pleasure. "Anton," was mixed into the noises too. Roderich felt like he was begging for more. Antonio seemed happy enough to comply. Fuck his dignity. He bit Antonios' neck and started to claw in his back. He could get used to this. He felt something building inside him.

"Don't stop," He begged and let out a groan as Antonio let out his own. What weird music. Antonio kept hitting the right spot until Roderich released.

"I-I'm sorry!" Roderich blushed wiping some off of Antonios' stomach.

Antonio let out a sigh and pulled out.

"No problem! I'll get something!" Antonio hurried over to the bathroom. He came back completely clean with a wash cloth. Roderich wasn't dirty but he felt too warm. Antonio leaned over him.

"Wow, you're cold," Roderich said. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Si," he replied weakly.

"Wie geht's?"

"I'm—" He fainted on top of Roderich.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roderich said gently patting his back.

* * *

(1) Really?

(2) Why?


	26. Secret

Roderich moved out from under Antonio then looked at the clock. He knew the Italy brothers to pass out where ever they were when it was time for their siesta. Why would Antonio sleep in the first place? He just took a nap. Roderich checked his forehead. It was hotter than a wood stove. He reached over Antonio and grabbed his glasses. He grabbed the wash cloth and took it back to the bathroom and got a fresh one. He glanced briefly at his reflection. He looked wild, his hair was a mess! And the hickey. And the cross that had been hanging on his neck the entire time. He looked back down at the sink and wet the cloth and went back to Antonio.

Roderich rolled Antonio on his back and put the cloth on his forehead. He got Antonio and himself somewhat descent and called Ludwig on the phone.

"Ludwig, Was ist passiert (1)?"

"Hallo Ludwig. It's Roderich. I have a question?"

"Go on."

"How is Spain doing?"

"Ich weiβ nicht. I would think he'd be with you," Ludwig said calmly.

"I mean the country. Antonio is here and he passed out."

"All of a sudden?"

"Ja. I'm a bit worried…he has a high fever," Roderich wondered why Antonio felt so cold except for his forehead. Damn his past self for not taking care of Feli when he was sick and instead making Elizabeta do it. "Is…is everything okay?"

"He's probably overworked. Between his bosses and Vash I'm sure he has plenty to deal with. Just let him sleep for a while, he'll wake up eventually. I could call Elizabeta if you like…"

"Nein! Danke Ludwig. Sorry for interrupting you." Roderich hung up quickly and pulled the blankets over Antonio. He couldn't imagine how Antonio, of all people, could be overworked. And, Roderich had to admit, he was a bit worried about Antonios' economy. He didn't want his boyfriend—he still needed to get used to that—so sick. Maybe he could convince his boss to lend Spain some money—a few weeks ago, wasn't that the last thing he wanted? He took a deep breath. Antonio wasn't using him for money for his country. He trusted Antonio that much, considering Antonio insisting to pay him back and has in a few ways.

Roderich pressed his hand to Antonios' cheek. Still warm, but cooling off. Elizabeta came through the door followed by Feliks, both of them laughing.

"Like, I can't believe Katyusha could eat that much American food! She must be like puking in her hotel room now! Poor girl," Feliks laughed dropping a bag down on the floor. "Oh! Hey Roderich, how are you and Antonio?"

"Gut, danke," Roderich looked up at Elizabeta.

"He's here to use the shower, then we're going swimming. What's wrong with Antonio?" asked Elizabeta as Feliks went into the bathroom.

"He passed out," Roderich replied simply. "He has a fever too."

"Oh. Will he be okay?"

"Ja. I think so."

"He's been working so hard on something too…I hope he feels better soon."

"Working on what?" Roderich asked.

"Nothing. It's a secret."

"What secret?"

"Oops! I've said too much!" Elizabeta giggled. "It's a good secret Roderich. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Elizabeta walked over and felt Antonios' forehead. She grimaced and looked to Roderich.

"How long has the cloth been on him?"

"Not long."

"What was he doing?"

"Uh…you...s-see…" Roderichs' blush gave it away.

Elizabeta giggled more and asked, "Who topped?"

"Him," Roderich mumbled.

"Aww, did he pass out right in the middle?"

"N-nein! A-afterward."

"How was it?" Elizabeta asked smiling. Roderich blushed deeper.

"It was…an experience."

Her smiled fell and she frowned at him. "An experience? An experience? Really? Would you tell that to Antonio if he asked?"

"J-ja…It was my first time…," He looked at Antonio. " It was nice…I don't know what to say."

She rolled her eyes left him alone until Feliks came out of the shower and grabbed the bag.

"Okay, I'll be back. Don't wait up."

"Have fun," Roderich said as Elizabeta and Feliks were out the door. She paused and looked at him.

"You too," She stuck her tongue out at him and left with Feliks. Roderich wondered what kind of 'secret' she was talking about and why Antonio was working on it. He must be trying to repay his debt till. That Spaniard and his pride. Roderich sighed and got underneath the blankets with him and pulled him close. He'd find out eventually, whether or not he wanted to. He wanted to make the most of being with Antonio, he guessed he had, but he was still going back to Austria the next day.

* * *

Antonio wasn't awake when it was time for Elizabeta and Roderich to leave. Roderich carried Antonio back to Vashs' room piggy back style. He knocked the to door and was let in by Lili. Roderich placed Antonio on the bed and gave him a kiss goodbye.

* * *

(1) What happened?


	27. Envy

Roderich woke up in his bed about two days later. He wasn't jet lagged, and hadn't gotten anything from Antonio. Had he just been used? He gripped the cross necklace for a moment. It was doubtful, he convinced himself. The room seemed so empty, the whole house did. He sighed and sat upright.

"Honey! I'm home~!" Maria shouted opening the door. "Keseseseseses!"

Roderich fell down in his bed and moaned. He sat upright again, got out of bed, got dressed, and put on his glasses. She could have news of Antonio, he kept telling himself that as he walked to the front room.

"Hallo Maria, why are you here?"

"I have awesome news Specs! Kesesesese!"

He felt his heart flutter a little. Maybe Antonio was with her and she wanted to surprise him?

"Go on," He said trying not to care.

"Vash and I broke up! And I'm pregnant!" Roderichs' hand met his palm. No, of course not! Of course she wouldn't bring Antonio to see him. Why did he even have hope for that?

"How is that in any way, shape, or form awesome?"

"'Cause it means I get to raise my kid my way~! Besides it's better this way, he can do things his way with Lili," She started to mumble underneath her breath. "And that's why it's awesome! Kesesesese!"

She smiled warmly at Roderich and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. He looked shocked. Even by his standards.

"Maria, out of all the things you have done in your life that I'm aware of, this is among the most ridiculous things you've ever done. How are you even pregnant?"

"Iron curtain Specs. Lots happened behind it, trust the awesome me!"

"That's not an explanation," Roderich countered.

"Can we talk over coffee or something awesome? Maybe cake? Kesesesese?"

"You shouldn't have coffee if you're pregnant, but ja, you can have cake." Maria followed Roderich back to the kitchen and sat down at his dining room table. She twiddled her thumbs, wondering how she was going to explain this. Roderich came with two slices of cake, one for each of them. He raised an eyebrow at her and signaled for her to go on. She took a bite of cake first, she was getting hungry.

"So it goes like this, you know how Ivans' scientists experimented on people?"

Roderich nodded and added, "Yours too."

"Not the point right now. Well kinda is. Anyway, they wanted to experiment on me too. Some of the Baltics tried to stand up for me, I did too. No way in hell I'd go down without a fight. But one day I was alone in Ivans' house and bam! I woke up in a laboratory." She took another bite. "This is awesome Specs!"

"And what does that have to do with this?" Classic Specs. Not seeing the writing on the wall. Or talking about the cake.

"And they wanted to see if they could make a country or region able to produce kids. I guess they did."

"And no one knows about this?" Roderich finally took a bite. "Elizabeta?"

"Of course they know! We just didn't know if it worked 'til now. Keseseses, how can someone so stuffy make such awesome cake?"

"Practice. How does Vash feel about this?"

"He'll be there if I need him. I won't need him. I'm too awesome to need him," Her voice was betraying her feelings. Goddamn Vash for breaking up with her after she got him from Tonis'. She laughed as cockily as she could to try to mask it.

"You loved him didn't you?" Goddamn the aristocrat too!

"Ja," Maria said quietly. "I do. He loves me too, in a way. I was just too awesome for him."

"And now you're pregnant with his child. I never expected you to be in this situation."

"…Not exactly Specs…"

"Was?"

"Long story, but I think its Ivan," Maria replied simply.

"How? Did you cheat on Vash with him?"

"Why would I ever want to go back to Ivan? Nein. I think they did something that would make it Ivans' no matter what."

"You're paranoid," Roderich said finishing his cake. "Have you been skipping your medication? Should I call your psychiatrist?"

"Lustig (1), Specs. I'm serious here though. Remember the Cold war and the rivalry between Alfred and Ivan? I wouldn't put it above people threatened with death to do some crazy shit."

"And I'm serious. It's Vashs' if you haven't cheated on him." Maria took another bite of cake, and then finished the rest.

'Sie hat einen Vogel(2),' Roderich thought pinching the bridge of his nose. And, as if on cue, Gilbird flew in her hair.

"Oh! Ja! I came here for a reason, then just to tell you about that," Maria patted Gilbird gently. "Toni is coming over. I don't know when. He said he has something for you. How was the sex by the way? Toni seemed to like it." She smirked as she saw the blush flare up on Roderichs' face. No more Vash in the conversation, bitte.

"J-ja, it was an experience," Roderich replied shyly.

"The fuck does that mean?"

"It means I liked it too." This whole thing was the most improbable mess he had ever encountered. Maria pregnant? Dating Antonio? How do these things happen? Roderich smiled a little. Dating Antonio wasn't so bad. It was actually pleasant compared to the conversations he usually had with Ludwig or Maria about economics, or how awesome Maria is.

"Wow Specs, never seen you blush without me invading your vital regions," Maria said calmly. Roderich nodded. "No angry yell? No 'Get out of my house!'? Wow you must really like Toni."

"I do. But, I don't believe you're pregnant because of some improbable circumstances, and by even more impossible circumstances Ivans' the father. If your pregnant than I guess other countries can too." Roderich wished he and Elizabeta could have had a child. That would have been interesting to say the least. So she didn't have to make due with Feliciano.

"Don't believe me then. Fine. Es macht nichts (3). But I am pregnant right now. Another thing I wanted to say," She closed her eyes and gulped. "If the awesome me dies you and Antonio are getting the baby."

"What the hell Maria? What about Vash? Why the hell me?" Roderich stood up from his chair and looked down on her.

"I have to keep my will updated. I don't know when the last Prussian will die and I'll fade into the awesome afterlife." She was shaking but still smiling, Roderich noticed. She should not have brought it up.

"But why not Ludwig, or Vash?" Roderich urged.

"I-I've always been a bit," Maria sighed, stiffened and glared. "I'll say it. Jealous of you. You fucking aristocrat. I fucking hated your guts because I was jealous. The awesome me! Of all people in the world." She stood up as well to look him in the eyes. "But after I got back from—there—I started to like you as a friend. You weren't so bad after you claimed your neutrality and I wasn't a country anymore."

"I can say the same," Roderich said stiffly.

"And I can trust you both and I know little awesome Julchen will be taken care of. Not that I don't trust Ludwig or Vash but I think they'll make her into a mini them and I don't want that."

"You're being paranoid, again. Want me to take you home? I can take you home."

"Roderich, the awesome me isn't immortal like the rest of you, kesesese" Maria said shaking again. "I'm just saying. Keseseses."

Roderich walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, enough to be there for her at least. She whimpered slightly.

"He broke up with me Specs, the awesome me. After I told him I was pregnant! How could he do that? It's so unawesome," she cried into his chest. Roderich awkwardly patted her back. He was going to show her out.

"Ja, it is. Don't do anything stupid Maria."

"I won't Specs."

"You're not taking you medication because you're pregnant," Roderich said as it came to him.

"Duh, Specs."

"Let's get you home to Ludwig, " Roderich sighed walking her to the door. As he reached for the knob, there was a knock. Roderich opened the door and saw Antonio standing behind it.

"Hola~! Oh! Maria! You're here too, that's nice. Why is she crying?" Antonio said quickly.

"I'll tell you on the way there," Roderich said wrapped his free arm around his shoulder. Roderich led them to his car. Maria, apparently, took the train. Roderich got into the driver's seat as Antonio sat in the backseat with her. Maria fell asleep after a while of crying.

"What happened?" Antonio whispered to not wake up Maria.

"She found out that she is in fact pregnant, and Vash broke up with her."

"Pendejo (4)," Antonio mumbled brushing some hair out of Marias' face. "Sorry, it's what he is."

"I have to agree. What the hell is running through Vashs' mind? This isn't something he would do. What happened to solidarity?" Roderich was talking more to himself than Antonio.

"I don't know. But I guess he ended up throwing it out the window. But Maria is having a baby! I have to tell Francis!"

"Maria should really be resting. She's off her medication."

Antonio nodded slightly. "Okay. She'll just complain about Ivan. That's all."

"She's taking it to the extreme and blaming him for her pregnancy," Roderich looked in the rearview mirror and saw Antonio make a face. "She even said she was jealous of me."

"She's still hurting," Antonio said brushing her hair. "She'll blame whomever she wants. She's like that. But it's not like her to admit she's envious."

Roderich let them drift into silence. It would be a long drive and they'd probably need to stay the night. He had t a lot to think about during that time. Antonio brushed through his old friends' hair. He had seen scars from Ivans' doctors and wondered if it was possible to change her like that. He moved a hand down to her lower abdomen and felt a little bump and smiled. He was going to be an uncle. Almost.

Antonio hugged his friend and wondered how she could be jealous of Roderich. Sure, Roderich was sexy, but so was she! Was it that he never had to fight for anything and married for power? He would have to wait until she got up to ask.

"Roderich, what's that word? It's not translatable, and means pleasure at the misfortune of others?"

"Schadenfreude?"

"Si! Gracias!" That would explain why Maria always wanted to destroy him until she stopped existed as a country. He wondered if she still wanted to see Roderich humiliated by her hand. She didn't seem like she did. He hoped not and Antonio certainly wouldn't let it get that far, but it was an interesting question. His best friend forever, or his boyfriend/ex-husband?

* * *

(1) Funny

(2) She has a bird (literally), means she's crazy.

(3) It doesn't matter

(4) A pubic hair (literally), basically a jackass, but it's hardly ever used in Spain (Antonios' pissed).


	28. Religious?

It was about two in the afternoon when they arrived at Ludwigs' house in Berlin. Maria and Antonio were fast asleep. Roderich poked Antonio.

"Anton, we're here," He whispered. Antonio stirred and yawned. He smiled at Roderich then looked at Maria.

"Are we waking her up?"

"No, can you carry her in?"

"Si."

Roderich got out of his car and heard Antonio unbuckling Maria in the back seat. He knocked on the door and Feli answered.

"Ciao Mr. Roderich! It's nice to see you!"

"Hallo Feli, is Ludwig home? I think he has something to discuss with Maria."

"Si but ve~ Maria hasn't been home for a while. She's not home now, oh there she is! Hi Toni! Hi Maria!" Feli started waving wildly at them; Antonio smiled in return as he walked up to the door.

"Hola Feli~!" Antonio said nicely. "Can I come in? Maria is heavier than she looks."

"Si! You both can!" Feli moved out of the door and walked into the house. "Luddy! Maria came back, and Toni, and Mr. Roderich are here!"

"You don't have to call me Mr. Roderich anymore," Roderich commented to the Italian.

"Ve~ I know. I like calling you that. It fits you." The sound of a German and three dogs bounding down the stairs silenced them. The dogs began barking at Antonio, until he set Maria down on the couch. Ludwig looked at Roderich questioningly.

'Ja, I can explain. First, Vash broke up with Maria."

Ludwig looked at him like he wasn't surprised.

"Next, she's pregnant."

"Ve~? Really! Maria is having a bambino or bambina?" Feliciano shouted.

Ludwig looked at Roderich like she was insane. "How?" Roderich shrugged in reply. "Wait…Vash broke up with her…and she's pregnant…"

"Ja."

"And I'm assuming Vash is the father…," Ludwig mumbled.

"Ja," Roderich replied. It's what he thought as well.

` "That arschloch…"

"Ve…"

Ludwig sighed and hugged Feli. There was definitely anger in his eyes, and Roderich wouldn't blame him for it. It was a dick move on Vashs' part. Antonio was sitting down next to Maria and making sure she was okay. Feli opened his eyes.

"But hey! She's got us Luddy, she doesn't need Vash at all," Feliciano said trying to get Ludwig to stop hugging him so tightly.

"Ja I know. I would have thought Vash would have been more mature in a situation like that. "

"Ich auch (1). But who knows what runs through his mind," Roderich shrugged walking over to Antonio and Maria.

"Danke euch (2) for bringing her here," Ludwig said finally letting go of Feli.

"It wasn't a problem amigo," Antonio said speaking for Roderich as well as himself.

"Ve~ I hope you guys are hungry, I'm going to make lunch!" Feli said enthusiastically moving to the kitchen with Ludwig following him closely. Antonio grabbed Roderichs' hand and smiled at him.

"Eventful day?" Roderich asked.

"Si~! I'm so glad I came though, it's been fun hanging out in a car with you and Maria…though we weren't really talking."

"W-What happened in the hotel room?"

"We had sex," replied Antonio simply. Had he already forgotten? He felt his heart sink.

"Nein! I-I mean why did you faint like that? You're alright ja?"

Antonio blushed and nodded. He did have a lot on his mind, with the surprise he was planning for Roderich, his economy, what he had left in his bank account. He sure didn't expect to faint like that. He kissed Roderichs' check gently.

"I love you Roderich. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Roderich laughed nervously. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Si…but I feel bad for fainting like that."

"Nein, you don't have to. I understand a little, I'm sorry for wearing you out?"

Antonios' turn to laugh. "It's no problem querido, you didn't wear me out." Roderich raised an eyebrow again. Antonio hugged him. "Okay maybe a little, but not enough to make me pass out."

Maria yawned and stretched. "Hallo Toni, so we're at my place?"

"Si!"

"…Is Specs wearing a cross? Or is the awesome me dreaming?"

"Huh?" Antonio looked and saw the small cross under Roderichs' shirt. "He is! I gave that to him, I'm so glad you're wearing it?"

"Didn't know you were religious Specs."

"I'm not. I just wanted to wear something Antonio gave me," Roderich said lowering his gaze. "I think I'll go help Ludwig with cleaning up." He stood up and left them quickly.

Antonio examined his friend as she got up. He could barely make out that little bulge on her stomach. It was so cute!

"I can't believe it Maria! You're going to be a mama!" Antonio said quickly grabbing her hands.

"I can hardly believe it either Toni. You're going to be an awesome uncle." She loved watching her friends' face light up like that.

"Si! Of course I am!"

"So how long did it take you to make that little thing for Specs? Kesesesese, It looked nice."

"Oh I started on it after he left my house last time. I told him I just found it around so he'd accept it."

"Ja, Specs for you. It's hard to get him a gift," Maria said sitting up.

"I should make one for your baby too!"

"Toni, neither of us are that religious."

"So, I want my nephew or niece to have God's blessing. Is that bad?" Antonio asked honestly. Maria had to note that after such a long time, and so many wars over it he even still had faith in it. Heaven knows she lost her faith a long time ago with Ivan.

"Nein Toni. That would be awesome of you to do for me, and the baby."

"Oh! We should think of names!"

"I think Feli and Francis would kill us if we did it without them," Maria laughed gently. "Plus I already have a girl's name that I like. I'll get you guys together later to talk about it. Kesesesesese."

"Then I can't believe Vash did that to you. Are you alright?" Antonio stared into her soul with his bright green eyes.

"Nein Toni, not now. But I assure you I will be."

"I'll happily shoot him a few times on 'accident' if you want."

"Nein, it's fine. He had a fairly good reason to break up."

"You were pregnant? He thought you were cheating on him? I don't see a good reason. I only see him being a pinche pendejo (3)," Antonio shot back.

"Toni, thanks for being awesome but don't start anything over this. I'd rather not talk about it. It's not that important. I can take care of our child by myself, and I don't need him in my life if he doesn't want to be. Unawesome bastard."

"If you say so Maria, but I'm here for you and so is Francis and a whole bunch of other people," He kissed her temple. "I'll stop talking about it."

"Danke," Maria replied quietly moving her hands to her stomach.

"Lunch~!" Feli shouted loud enough so they could hear.

* * *

(1) Me too

(2) Thank you

(3) Fucking jackass (Antonio's really pissed).


	29. Define 'LOVE'

"Maria, are you really having a bambino or bambino?" Feli asked Maria after she sat down to eat. He was obviously excited.

Maria nodded and replied, "Yup, the awesome me is having an awesome baby. Kesesesesese."

"Ve~! Luddy you're going to be an uncle!"

Ludwig looked at him wearily and said, "Ja. That would be nice."

"I wonder what it'll be like. It's been so long since there's been a baby country," Feli said take a mouth full of pasta.

"Si, who was the last one again?" Antonio asked looking up to the sky. Roderich shrugged.

"I'm not even sure it'll be a country," Roderich commented. Feliciano and Antonio both looked at him.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm with Specs on this one," Maria added. "I'm glad too."

Both sat with their mouths agape. Feli turned to Ludwig.

"I don't really have an opinion right now, but it seems logical enough since she's not a country anymore."

Feli turned back to Antonio and started saying something quickly in Italian that none of the Germanics' could understand. Maria looked over to Roderich and tapped her index finger to her forehead (1). Roderich rolled his eyes away from her as Ludwig gently pulled her arm down and shot her a warning glance.

"I don't know amigo, I think it'll be a country too," Antonio said before taking another mouthful of pasta.

"Ve~ I was talking to fast again wasn't I?" Feli asked turning back to Ludwig.

"Ja, du warst ein bisschen schnell reden (2)." Roderich rolled his eyes again. He was sure that between him and Elizabeta (and to some extent Maria) Ludwig would have learned to speak German properly. Antonio covered Roderichs' hand with his own and squeezed it lightly. Even Antonio could tell Roderich was getting annoyed with this.

"Mi dispiace (3)," Feli said sadly looking up into Ludwigs' eyes. Maria looked down on her food and twirled it around on her fork. Her eyes met Roderichs' ice cold violet ones and she smirked.

"Hey Specs, what's blue, white, pink, and red all over?" Maria asked. Roderich acted faster than she imagined and she had a glob of pasta in her hair. She blushed mildly as Antonio choked back a laugh.

"You covered in pasta," Roderich said matter-of-factly as he finished the pasta on his plate. Gilbird flew into her hair and began helping her clean up. She frowned for a moment and started to laugh. Having expected retaliation, Ludwig and Feli looked at each other confused.

"Nice job Specs!" Antonio began to laughed with her and they high fived. Roderich turned to Ludwig, who shrugged. Feli started laughing with Maria and Antonio.

"I'm going to take a shower now, ja? Have fun boys!" Maria smiled and put her plate in the sink, then rushed upstairs followed by Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz. Feli and Antonio drifted into silence quickly.

"Nice shot Roderich," Ludwig mumbled bring his, Roderichs', and Felis' plate into the kitchen.

"I was aiming for her face," Roderich said blushing.

"Still close querido~!" Antonio encouraged finishing his pasta. "I was half-expecting her to throw something back."

"Me too! She normally does, but Mr. Roderich starting something is a first!" Feli grinned moving closer to Roderich and Antonio. Roderich felt Ludwig look at him from the kitchen.

'Nein, Feli. Did you forget already? (4)' Roderich thought sadly as Antonio gently stroked the back of his hand. Despite his thoughts, Roderich smiled nonetheless.

"So, Toni, do you want to see Berlin with Mr. Roderich?" Feli asked tilting his head to the side.

"Si, that sounds fun. I was actually expecting to be in Vienna, but Berlin works too. I haven't been here in a while," replied Antonio looking at Roderich.

"Schon gut (5), let's get started now," Roderich said getting up from his chair. Antonio stood up after him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Roderich as they walked by, it was unlike him to walk linked hands with anyone. The door slammed behind him.

"Do you think they'll come back for dinner? Feli asked wrapping his arms around Ludwigs'.

"Ja, I doubt Roderich is going to drive all the way back to Vienna."

* * *

"I don't remember Berlin being like this," Antonio said looking around a street corner.

"It's changed a lot since 1935," Roderich replied following behind him.

"Si, I know. So has Ludwig. Everyone has. It makes me feel old," Antonio laughed nervously. Roderich put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not that old. You're not as old as Yao, or even Kiku." Roderich kissed Antonios' cheek lightly.

"I know," Antonio said linking their hands together. "Hey is that a park! We can lay down there! I promise I won't kiss you." Roderich glared out of the corner of his eye at Antonio. Antonio stuck his tongue out and led him to the park he was talking about. They sat down under the shade of the tree and stared into each other's' eyes.

"A-Anton?"

"Si?" Antonio asked pulling Roderich closer to him.

"W-why me?"

"…Roderich…what do you mean? Are you hurting yourself?" Antonios' eyes became bigger than dinner plates. "Don't! I love you, I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Antonio held onto Roderich tightly.

"Nein, why would I hurt myself? I mean why would you want to date me? I don't understand what you see in me," Roderich asked flushing. Antonio blinked.

"Oh! Gracias a dios (6)!" Antonio kissed one of Roderichs' wrists. "…I'm not sure why. We hardly ever talked after the divorce, but you've never been outright mean to me. It could be something I don't remember." Roderich gulped remembering the story Maria told him. "Maybe it's how I define love? Not sure. But still, Te amo."

"I-Ich….," Roderich said and blushed even more leaning into Antonios' arms. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Antonio replied kissing Roderich on the nose and fixing his glasses. "if you don't want to. I want you to know how I feel." Antonio smiled as Roderich bit his lower lip.

"Umm…how are you and Lovino doing?"

Antonio looked away from Roderich and his face fell. "We haven't really talked since that night on the beach. I think he's really angry with me…you saw the text."

"Ja. Am I really worth losing him?"

Antonio looked back at Roderich remembering all the heartache Lovino put him through. He already felt like he lost Lovi, if he had him in the first place. He felt his smile come back as he replied, "You're worth a thousand Lovis at the moment." Roderich put a hand to Antonios' face and stroked it gently.

"Entschuldigung (7)," Roderich whispered.

"No. It's fine," Antonio sighed gently pulling Roderich even closer. "You don't want me losing him. But I know what I'm losing, if I'm losing it at all. I still think you're worth it." Antonio kissed Roderichs' cheek. Roderich smiled back closing his eyes. Antonio pulled down his glasses for a moment and kissed both of his eyelids. "You look so cute," he mused pushing Roderichs' glasses back up. Roderich's eyes snapped open.

"Maria wants us to raise her baby if she dies," He said urgently. Antonio kissed his cheek again.

"Querido, don't ruin your moment. Go back to being happy, and we'll talk about it later with Maria."

"But…a-aber (8)…"

"Or how about when we get back to Vienna?" Antonio suggested. "It doesn't seem to be that important right now. Wait…que(9)?"

"She wants us to raise her baby if she dies," Roderich repeated.

"I don't know anything about German culture...and until recently, she pretty much hated you…I'll talk to her later."

"Ja, bitte, do that. I'm just as confused as you are."

Antonio lay down in the grass and pulled Roderich with him. He wrapped his arms around Antonios' chest and hugged him. It occurred to him that maybe he could be feeling more than 'like' for his boyfriend. He pushed passed all the butterflies and lightheadedness.

'Great, now I feel like a confused teenager. Again. Wunderbar (10).'

"Anton?" Roderich asked gently. He always better at sorting out thoughts after he tried things.

"Querido?

"Ich denk', ich hab' in dich verliebt (11)."

* * *

(1) German gesture for saying 'she/he/it/they is/are crazy!'

(2) Ja, you were speaking a bit fast.

(3) I'm sorry

(4) Reference to World War I and World War II (Roderich blames himself for them)

(5) Good/ All right

(6) Thank god!

(7) Sorry.

(8) B-but.

(9) What?

(10) Wonderful.

(11) I think I've fallen in love with you.

**A/N: So I think I need more sleep since I lost the ability to count to three yesterday. In other news, the reason why Roderich makes his speaking properly comment because Ludwig was speaking in the imperfect past tense in German. I know in some lower states of Germany (near Austria) it's not seen as proper to speak in that tense. I feel like though Roderich may not subscribe to that idea, he would call Ludwig out on it in some way or form. My German teacher sure does ^^;**


	30. Seen enough prompts yet? Maybe

Meanwhile…In Switzerland…

* * *

"You broke up with Maria?" Lili asked her brother at the dining table.

"Ja," He sighed regrettably.

"Warum?"

Vash stumbled over his thoughts for a moment.

"I…I didn't like her that much," Vash lied taking a bite of his wurst. Lili tilted her head to the side. He bite his tongue, did he forget how well she knows him?

"Bruder, tell me the truth bitte."

Vash set his fork down as Lili continued eating. "I-I don't know Lili. I love everything about her…I couldn't shake the feeling she was lying to me. After she told me she was pregnant that-"

He was cut off by the sound of Lili dropping her for with her mouth agape. It was the first time Vash actually saw his sister angry, at him of all people. He didn't blame her.

"You did what?" Lili shouted in her small voice.

"I broke up with Maria because she was lying to me."

Lili looked like she was going to throw something at her Bruder. "Bruderherz, did she not tell you?"

"About Ivans' scientists? Ja, she did."

"And despite all the evidence to the contrary, her scars and all of the testimony otherwise, you still thought she was lying? And then you broke up with her?"

"Ja, I did."

"And she's pregnant?"

"I doubt it, I offered money if I'm proven wrong," Vash said trying to hide the hurt in his face. He couldn't stand being lied to by her. "I don't understand why she would lie to me, Lili. Ludwig has plenty of money to keep her happy. I—"

"This isn't about you, Bruder. I don't think she's lying at all. How did she get home last night?" Vash went silent at his sisters' question. "You don't even know?"

"She just left! No words, no tears, no anything!"

Lili let out a sigh in exasperation. "Danke schön (1) Bruder. This was a nice lunch." She wasn't even close to being finished. She left the table and he heard he dial someone on her phone. Probably Maria. Vash finished his lunch and went out to meet her in the sitting room.

"Lili. Hallo Roderich," Lili said to the phone. "Oh! Hallo Antonio, I'm sorry if I interrupted." Vash heard two voices mumble in reply.

"Danke. Roderich, did Maria make it home last night?" Vash heard slightly louder mumbling. "Oh nein…wirklich(2)? Is she okay?"

Vash felt his heart beat quicken and sink. Oh gott, why was Antonio with Roderich? Was Maria in the hospital? Oh nein. What did he let happen? Is she hurt?

"Das ist nicht gut (3),?" Lili said glancing over to Vash. Quieter mumbling, with Lili nodding.

"Maria, I'm sorry!" Vash shouted into Lilis' phone.

"She's not with us anymore," Roderich replied shortly. His heart sank farther and balanced himself on Lili.

"H-how did she go?"

"Laughing all the way, it was pretty funny," Antonio replied. He sounded serious for once. "You pinche pendejo. Roderich threw pasta into her hair and—"

"You killed Maria?" Vash shouted into the phone. Lili looked at him and there was a long pause on the phone. He was clutching her shoulder too hard, his knuckles were white.

"Nein, Vash, she's quite upset none the less," Roderich said trying to calm him down. Roderich would listen to reason wouldn't he?

"Ja, I know. But she's not hurt or anything?"

"She turned up at my house this morning; she didn't seem any worse for wear."

"Das ist sehr gut," Vash smiled.

"Pinche pendejo!" Antonio shouted. "Why'd you do that to her?"

"Das ist die Frage (4), Vash." Roderich said simply.

"I'll explain in person. ich verspech' dir, Tschüs. (6)" Vash hung up the phone, and felt a bit rude. Lili pried his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm going to Raivis'," She said walking to the door. Vash frowned, he didn't like his little sister be with that alcoholic alone. She frowned back at him. "At least he won't leave me if I get pregnant." She slammed the door behind her. Vash would call Lili later.

Vash sat down in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He could possibly have a child. He smiled at the thought of a little girl with any combination of Marias' and his features. She'd be perfect, with Marias' hair and his eyes. A boy would be perfect too. No matter how implausible. He thought about raising Lili again, and to some extent Roderich. Vash wasn't a bad role model, he was sure. Maria had her good days, she raised Ludwig into a powerful country. Why would they're child be any different?

Maybe after he called Lili, he would call Maria. Maybe they could work this out; Vash could find a lie detector somewhere. Maria could take another pregnancy test. Or maybe he should leave this alone. After all, what is love without trust?

* * *

(1) Thank you very much

(2) Really?

(3) That is not good.

(4) That is the question.

(5) I promise you. Bye.


	31. Haiku Time

1) Haikus are easy,

but I cannot understand

without translations.

* * *

Dude, why of all things,

Do I have to do haikus?

I am the hero!

* * *

What's the difference,

Brittan, with Austria and

that Australia guy?

* * *

2) Alfred, it's because

Of the prompt telling us to

Write some haikus. Fuck.

* * *

Next, you bloody twat,

Austria has his Mozart

And famous music.

* * *

While Aussie has his

Former British Criminals

And marsupials.

* * *

3) Oh, mi tomate

I love him so much, but I

Wonder what he thinks.

* * *

Roderich is such an

Aristocrat; what does he

see in a bumpkin?

* * *

He tastes like awesome

Mixed with coffee and sugar-

I can't explain it.

* * *

4) Honhon Antonio,

Loves a French territory,

Well a future one.

* * *

They're cute together,

But I can't give my blessing.

Roderich shall be mine.

* * *

No will be, who can

Resist a sexy Frenchmen?

Especially me.

* * *

5) Oh weh, Maria

What have you done to yourself?

Now you are pregnant.

* * *

I can't imagine

why Vash would leave you like that.

He said he loved you.

* * *

He is a strange one.

None the less, hurt my schwester.

You have something planned?

* * *

(6) Kese, I'm not happy.

This is seriously not

Awesome for anybody.

* * *

Not baby, not me.

He dropped me so suddenly

Faster than Roderich.

* * *

All seems to well

Between those two anyway.

More than expected.

* * *

(7) Gott, did I say that?

Gott, did I really mean it?

I did. Oh mein gott.

* * *

I must sound like a

Teenager! What's wrong with me?

Get a grip on this!

* * *

Ach, but I haven't

Felt like this for so, so long.

I missed it, it seems.

* * *

(8) Fucking Antonio,

Leaving me for that bastard

I hate him so much.

* * *

I don't care if we

Were never together as

Lovers. He broke me.

* * *

But I have Emma.

Far better than that Austrian

Prick. Suck on that!

* * *

(9) Thank you all, for this.

I'm not that good with haikus.

You can clearly see.

* * *

Happy birthday Al

And that other guy as well.

I can't remember.

* * *

(1) Alfred Jones-Kirkland

(2) Arthur Jones-Kirkland

(3) Antonio Fernández Carriedo

(4) Francis Bonnefoy

(5) Ludwig Beilschmidt

(6) Maria Beilschmidt

(7) Roderich Edelstein

(8) Lovino Vargas

(9) Me


	32. The Dark Side

"Stupid pendejo," Antonio mumbled at Roderich put his phone away. "Urgh!" He fell back down on the ground dragging Roderich with him. "And I'm his friend! ...Was his friend."

"He gets worse," Roderich said teasingly. "Wait until he starts ignoring your existence and will only be around you when you offer to pay for lunch." Antonio laughed slightly, and sighed.

"I feel like that's how it's going to turn out with Lovi. Didn't he raise you?"

"I wouldn't call it 'raising' per say, more like saving my ass more times than I can count, and being a playmate when all I had was idiot bosses. I'm surprised things have turned out so well between us in the past few years."

"That explains a lot," Antonio kissed his hair. Roderich looked up. "Explains why I only remember you being so adult." A frown formed on Roderichs' face. "I don't have a problem with that! It's just—" Lips crushed against his for a moment then pulled away.

"It's fine, Schatz (1). But, it should be noted I don't remember you always being so mature." Antonio sighed and pulled Roderich tighter.

"I've done some thinking. That's why."

"Lovino related thinking?"

Antonio nodded, "Si."

"I still don't understand why you did that," Roderich said brushing through his hair.

* * *

"_I have something I would like to say before the conference," Antonio said standing up beaming and adjusting his pocket. Lovino glared at him._

"_Lovi? Will you marry me?" Antonio said kneeling down. I felt something pound in my chest but ignored it. It was only for power. Why was I feeling this now? Of all times! Lovinos' face went red from rage. That was something I hadn't seen a million times before, but instead of the normal head butt Antonio got slapped in the face. He fell backwards and Lovino started to punch and curse at him. On my side of the conference room people stood up to get a better view._

"_Fratello! What are you doing?" Feliciano shouted trying to pull Lovino off of Antonio._

"_The fuck are you doing?" Maria shouted rushing over herself. "Francis, komm mit!"_

_"I fucking hate you, you fucking Tomato Bastard! Go fuck Frog!" Lovino shouted struggling against Feli._

"_Ah help! Fratello! Stop hurting Toni! I'll make you pasta when we get home!"_

* * *

_Kiku arrived before she did leaving them to drag Lovino away as the assembly was silent. All eyes were on Antonio as he fell down on his knees and tears started streaming down his face._

"_Oh Toni," Elizabeta mumbled next to me. I noticed my knuckles turning white from gripping the table. Maria wrapped an arm around Antonio as Francis caught the other side they led him away to a private conference room. I felt enraged. Antonio had done nothing wrong but be his normal self, and he got beat up for it. Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly and turned it over to Alfred._

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Antonio sighed rubbing his cheek gently. "I wasn't thinking at all. I just wanted my little Lovi to be happy. I thought he really wanted to marry me."

"Why?" Roderich blushed at his own question. "It's not bad being married to you. But Lovino isn't the kind of person to be that spontaneous."

Antonio shrugged. "Neither are you and you've done some things that prove otherwise."

"Ja. I can make exceptions."

"I don't see why Lovi wouldn't do the same thing."

Roderich kissed Antonio again. "I think you know why he didn't."

He nodded and closed his eyes and groaned internally. He hated having to remember that day for any reason. Or the months that followed. But Roderich did have a point that it had changed him though most of the sadness was gone. More than just his relationship with Lovi. Had he been more serious over the past few years? Antonio hadn't noticed, he was the same around Francis and Maria.

But what had the rest of the world seen? Antonio knew he was upset at home,He felt Roderich move and bring a hand to his other cheek.

"Oh querido, I don't want to be made a fool again," Antonio said leaning into Roderichs' hand.

"Keine Sorge, wird schon schiefgehen (2)," Roderich smiled at him. "You can learn from your mistakes. More than can be said of many other countries."

"Si. I guess I've learned to be a little less oblivious. That's good, que no?"

"Ja, it is. You're still Anton though." Roderich tapped Antonios' lips gently. "Keine Sorge."

"Can we see more?" Antonio asked snapping out of his own memories and sitting up. Roderich ended up on one of his knees with both hands around his neck. Roderich moved off of Antonios' lap and began to stand up. "Wait! I want to see something first." He started to unbuttoned a few buttons on Roderichs' shirt and moved his cravat to the side. His 'A' was still. Roderich looked away and blush.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Why not?"

"If someone sees it would be embarrassing for both of us," stated Roderich as he buttoned up his shirt back up.

"Maybe for you," Antonio countered. "I'd be proud."

"What if I were to put an 'R' on your neck?"

"Again, I'd be proud."

"Warum (3)?"

Antonio hugged Roderich and stood up with him. "Because."

"That's not an answer."

"No. But I feel like I would be proud. Maybe next time?" Antonio looked down and adjusted Roderichs' glasses. "There will be a next time?"

"J-ja! Of course! W-why wouldn't there be?"

Antonio shrugged and let out a small nervous laugh. "No idea. This is the part where things normally go wrong."

"For you? For me it happens much later. You'll see," Roderich said curtly getting out of Antonios' arms.

"Let's not talk about it until we come to it. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Every relationship has a bad side. Whether people see it or not." Roderich led Antonio away. "You and Lovi, me and Maria, Alfred and Arthur."

"We don't, do we?"

"Nein. Not that I know of yet."

"Oh! Speaking of this whole dark side of relationships thing, I really want to know. What's your kink?" Antonio asked waving at a small child as she clung to her mother. They didn't seem to understand him. Roderich stopped in his tracks and Antonio walked into him.

"I-I'll show you next time ja?" Roderich replied adjusting his glasses.

"Bueno (4)." What was so embarrassing that Roderich couldn't tell him in public, or private? He was starting to think it was more than the riding crop...

* * *

(1) Darling/Treasure

(2) No worries. Things are bound to go wrong.

(3) Why?

(4) Okay.

_**Cue Bad Star Wars Reference...**_

**A/N: So, I'm going to go back and edit some of the chapters. I never liked that South Korea never made an appearance trying to molest Kiku, so he'll be appearing in every chapter before this. Next, I always thought that Maria was a bit of a bitch when she stole Roderichs' wallet like that. Thus, I'm going to make it that Roderich stole something from her first. Add in some new CGI graphics. That whole spiel (in all seriousness I am going to edit some things, but only mistakes I made in spelling and grammar. They bug me and I can't believe spell and grammar check (and myself) didn't catch them. I'm not going to change anything plot related or add anything unrelated).**

**And I hate glitches, I'm sorry! ;-;**


	33. Meet the Family

"Ve~ Maria you already have a tiny bump! It's cute!" Feli had to poke her tummy. Ludwig was going to be an uncle! He was so excited. Ludwig wasn't, he just sat on the couch and read the paper. If Feli didn't know any better, he would say Ludwig looked slightly upset. Maria smiled up at him from the floor, and let out a 'keseseseses'.

"It is cute, huh Feli? I'm thinking Julchen if it's a girl," Maria said pulling her friend in for a hug. She felt huggy lately, but she still shivered slightly. She should call Francis, and call back Antonio. That would be one hell of a hug.

"That fits," Feli nodded hugging back.

"You mean Julia, ja?" Ludwig asked looking up from his newpaper. "You wouldn't actually name your baby Julchen would you? (1)"

"Julia is a good name, but I'd call her Julchen too much." She was still hugging Feli. She saw her brother squirm. This type of affection always bothered him for some reason. "But ja, Julia is what her name would be. Isn't it awesome? Kesesesesese?" Feli let got and sat down next to Ludwig and cuddled him. Ludwig repressed a smile and leaned in slightly. Once he got over that awkward hump during World War Two, Ludwig didn't mind Felis' cuddling.

"It is schön (2)."

"Si!"

Maria turned her attention to her phone an started typing a text to Francis.

_Francy, i'm having a baby! :D_

Francis always took a while to get back to her, so she started to text Antonio.

_Eh Toni? u and specs havin fun in Luddys vital regions?_

She didn't expect a reply from him either. Him and Specs were out having fun together. Lucky them. She turned on the television and started looking around for something awesome. Ludwig whispered something to Feliciano and he ran upstairs. Oh good gott, he wanted to have a heart to heart with her.

"Ja, West?" Maria asked pretending to be enthralled in some childrens' show. Ludwig sat down on the floor next to her and took off his reading glasses. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Schwester, are you doing okay?" Ludwig asked earnestly.

"Of course! I'm doing absolutely awesome! We should probably go to the Doctors' soon. I have no idea how far—"

"Maria. I doubt you're doing 'awesome'. I'm here for you," Ludwig said cutting her off. She was shaking under his arm. She gave him a cruel smirk.

"Mhm, ja, Luddy, and how well you've shown it. You let me get ripped apart and given to Ivan. Might I say, it was absolutely wunderbar . I sure do love you Bruderchen (3). I love you so much I'm not even a country anymore. Kesesesese"

"You know we've been over this. I couldn't have gotten you back unless I wanted to start another world war, and you know I was ripped apart as well. It wasn't my decision, blame Alfred and Arthur not me."

"I know West, I'm sorry," Maria broke down in her younger brothers' arm. He knew women go through some emotional instability, but this seemed a bit over the top. Well, who was Ludwig to judge? He had never had a broken heart before, or not one that he could remember. "I really do love you."

"Ich auch." A dull ache started in Ludwigs' chest. He hadn't been that good to his sister lately had he? Well, she got Vash away from her…that didn't do much good in the long run. But there is 'good' there is 'bad' and there is 'better'. He considered that she had been treated better since she had gotten back. She was still the same old Prussia, but more paranoid, shaky at times, and a bit more dependent on him only because she didn't have her own house anymore.

Back then, they didn't talk at all. Ludwig controlling the western front, and she controlling the Russian front. He remembered the last time they talked before she was taken. All he did was yell at her and Feliciano for not doing better, and Roderich for supplying such an asshole for a boss. Maria and Roderich yelled back (her argument being she was overpowered, and Roderichs' being that his people shouldn't have voted him in) and Feliciano begged for them to get along and make up. It didn't happen until she got back with cropped hair and new scars on various body parts. It was one of the few times in his life when he was rendered speechless. The time Antonio got beat up at the world conference was a more recent example.

Feliciano came back down stairs talking on his cellphone talking in Italian. Many 'Ve's and 'Fratello's were said until he finally hung up. He sighed loudly and looked at the two Germanics.

"Lovi wants to—Lovi is coming over," Feliciano said amending himself midsentence. Ludwig groaned and Maria smiled.

"That's awesome! I can show him my awesome new cooking skills! Kesesesesesese!"

"He's not going to eat anything you cook," Ludwig commented.

"Ja, but still! If I make some so awesomely amazing, he'll totally eat it? Right Feli?"

"I don't know, but you do make some yummy things sometimes," Feliciano replied sitting on the other side of Ludwig. "Maria, were you crying? Ve~ don't be sad!"

"I'm fine Feli, I think it's the unawesome hormones. That seems a bit early," Maria said. "Oh well." They heard a clap of thunder and Ludwig jumped.

'That's what always made him a crappy soldier,' Maria thought. 'He's too afraid of storms. Well crappy compared to me. I was always an awesome badass when I had supplies.'

"That's my cue to call Roderich and—" Ludwig was interrupted by the front door opening quickly and slamming. "—Antonio."

"Maria! You never told me how different it was!" Antonio said running to the living room. He was soaking wet, they got caught in the rain.

"I'll get you and Specs a towel okay?" Maria asked getting up. She walked passed Roderich on her way upstairs, and Feli gave each of them a nervous look.

"Was?" Roderich asked shaking out his hair a little. "You look like you're going to cry Feliciano and Ludwig you look like you had the scare of your lifetime."

"Nichts Roderich. Just taken off guard."

"Ve~, Lovinos' coming over," Feliciano looking directly at Antonio. He immediately looked deflated.

"Oh. That's great," Antonio sighed. Roderich put a hand on his shoulder. "Is Emma coming too?"

"I dunno, that would have been a good question to ask. He doesn't know you guys are here so, you can leave if you want."

Roderich and Antonio glanced at each other. Roderich gave a half-hearted smile.

"We'll stay, I guess, it'll be nice to talk to Lovi in person again," Antonio said trying to return a half-hearted smile back at Roderich. Feli let out a 've' in response and nodded.

"I should really start cleaning up then. I don't want him to find something to complain about," Ludwig said getting up. "Other than the usual. Bitte, don't make a mess." There was a nod of acknowledgement from everyone as he left to the dining room.

Maria came back with two towels and wrapped one around Antonio and threw the other one and Roderich.

"Gracias Maria," Antonio replied drying himself off. "Want me to help you?"

"That would be awesome, let's start. Wait! Feli, when is he coming?"

"He said he was on his way ve~."

"Let's do this Toni!" They both walked into the kitchen. Thus, Roderich was left alone with Feliciano in the first time in maybe a hundred twenty years. Roderich dried himself off and tried fixing his hair. That didn't work so he just messed it up and hoped he could pull it off. Feli stared at the television for a moment before changing it. It was Roderichs' least favorite movie: The Little Mermaid (4). It wasn't any more comforting in his own language either.

So, he and Feli sat in awkward silence. Roderich dodging the screen as often as possible and Feli giggling and even singing along in Italian at some parts. Eventually there was a knock at the door and the house went silent except for the barking in the back of the house.

"Why do I even knock when I know he doesn't lock the door?" Lovino asked himself as he opened the door. "Alright Feli, we're going home."

"Fratello! Maria made you dinner; we should stay for that no?"

"I'm not eating worst or whatever they call it. Come on."

"Hey Lovi!" Antonio shouted from the kitchen waving. "She didn't make wurst. We made—"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lovino shouted stalking into the kitchen. Roderich got up and followed Lovino into the kitchen.

"It's a long story, Lovi. I'm going to end up staying the night."

"Don't tell me that Austrian whore is here too!" Maria glanced over at Roderich and rolled her eyes. Italians, ja?

"Hallo Lovino," Roderich said behind him. Lovino jumped and landed on one foot.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Lovi, can you calm down please?" Antonio asked. "We're—"

"No! You're obviously having sex with Austrian whore in front of my little brother!" Lovino shouted at Antonio. Maria laughed at that.

"Sheesh Specs, and you think I'm paranoid? This guy wrote the book." Roderich nodded and rolled her eyes. He did think she was paranoid. Lovino calmed down enough to stand like a normal person. Feliciano walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"I don't think he wants dinner, ve~, I'm sorry Maria. Let's go fratello."

"No!"

"One moment you're telling me to leave and—never mind Lovi."

"Hallo Lovino," Ludwig said walking in from the dining room.

"You potato bastard!" Lovino shouted at him pounding on his chest followed by random exclamations in Italian. "I'm taking my brother back, you and your wurst eating friends—" He glanced at Antonio "—are obviously brain washing him!"

"Or, I know how to make kick ass awesome Italian food," Maria countered. She went ignored.

"And you!" Lovino turned towards Antonio. "You!"

"Me?" Antonio asked.

"Yes you!...Come on Feli. We're leaving. I'll give you a piece of my mind later!" Lovino said grabbing Feliciano and leading him away. The door slammed behind them. Roderich looked at Antonio and kissed his cheek.

"That went...strangely...," Roderich said.

"Si. But something tells me I'm going to get an e-mail from an angry Italian sometime soon," Antonio sighed. "Let's eat before it gets cold, que no?"

* * *

(1) Julchen is the diminutive of Julia. It's the equivalent of naming your child little Julia.

(2) It's beautiful

(3) Little brother

(4) See 15. Three Wishes


	34. Alone

Maria looked at Antonio and put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's fine Toni. At least you can get laid based on sheer looks," Maria said putting an arm on his shoulder. "He needs the mafia. Kesesesesesesese."

Antonio nodded in acknowledgement and they moved the food into the dining room. Roderich wrapped an arm round Antonios' side and hugged him.

"Geht's gut (1)?" Roderich asked.

"Si," Antonio replied quickly. "We'll talk later. He'll tell me what's wrong."

Roderich gave him another hug before sitting down. Antonio nonetheless looked deflated and Maria went on the other side of him leaving Ludwig with two empty chairs next to him. Maria smiled at her younger brother and he sighed back.

"We should watch a movie after dinner Toni, I have this awesome one that's so bizarre! I mean if Old Fritz would have seen me watching it, he would have been rolling in his grave!" Maria said with a mouthful of Italian food.

"Doesn't he always watch over you…?" Antonio asked. She blinked at him.

"Not in the GDR (2). And if he did, he's obviously not the awesome boss I thought he was. But anyway, I've had this video forever Toni! I can't believe I haven't shown it to you or Francis. It's from Alfreds' house and I have no idea how it got through. You could have seen it, it's pretty old. Maybe Specs has heard of it? Kesesesesese?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Maria," Roderich replied. She looked over at Ludwig.

"Are you talking about THAT movie?" He asked dropping his fork. She smirked.

"Ja West. Tell Toni how awesome it is!"

"Antonio," Ludwig said carefully picking his fork back up. "I hope you're a sound sleeper. That's all."

"It's an old horror movie?" Antonio asked Maria. She bit her lower lip.

"Kinda Toni, only it's more disturbing."

_~Two hours and nine minutes later~_

"What. The. Fuck. Maria?" Antonio shouted at her. "I just watched a bunch of American hillbillies, rape, and murder (3)! I-I don't even-!"

Roderich was just staring with his jaw slightly agape at the screen. Maria adjusted his glasses for him.

"Did you hear that music Specs?" Maria asked looking at Antonio. Roderich nodded closing his mouth and squaring his jaw. "You know what Junge(4)?" Roderich only blinked in response.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked. He couldn't believe he had been dragged into watching this movie for the second time.

"He got a real pretty mouth, ain't he Toni? Kesesesesesese?" Roderich moved closer against Antonio.

"Si, he does. But I think its best you don't quote that right now," Antonio replied patting Roderichs' back. "We should have waited to show Francis!" Ludwig shook his head and went upstairs.

"We'll show him eventually. But I think West has the right idea," She yawned and rubbed Roderichs' back a little. "Night Specs. Oh and don't forget!" She made a high pitched squeal that made Roderich shudder before letting out a small 'kesese' and going upstairs herself.

"What the hell were people in America thinking? That movie is dreadful!" Roderich murmured to Antonio.

"It wasn't that bad," Antonio shrugged pulling Roderich in for a hug. "It was disturbing, si. But it got the point across."

"What point?"

"I'm not entirely sure." This warranted a face palm from Roderich. "It's something along the lines of 'the human person is different than the human animal' and something about not giving into it otherwise you become a monster. I think it's an allegory for something…ask Herkules. He's good with philosophy."

Roderich made a face of disapproval and rolled his eyes. "To each their own then."

"Speaking of to each their own, please, tell me about your kink!"

"How many times have I told you that I'll show you?"

Antonio pushed some hair out of Roderichs' face and kissed him gently. "Many. But I keep thinking it's worse than your riding crop."

Roderich kissed Antonio quickly and mumbled something.

"¿Perdón? (5)" Antonio asked pulling away.

"I-I…I said," Roderich let out a breath. "I said you'd have to see it to believe it."

"That is not an answer querido!" Antonio said letting out a small laugh. "I'll believe anything you say. That's a bad thing isn't it?"

Roderich smirked a little. "It can involve the riding crop if your so adamant about it."

"You're not helping me! I'm not asking out of curiosity…okay, I was at first but not now! But I'm a bit…afraid? I think that's the word?" Antonio looked down at Roderich. "You're psyching me out."

"Liebste (6), I'm sorry for worrying you, but it's very hard for me to get out," Roderich sighed. "It's not anything crazy like fear play or that movie. I wouldn't do that to you."

Antonio gave Roderich another hug. "Okay. I can believe that you won't do something crazy. Where are we sleeping?"

"The basement."

"Marias' old room?"

"I prefer not to think of it like that."

Antonio took Roderichs' hand and led him down to the basement. Sure enough, it was still felt like Marias' room. This was the room where he, Maria, and Francis shared so many drunken nights, among other things that were a part of the Bad Touch Trio secret anthology that Maria seemed to have written down. Right down to the Prussian flags and door to Marias' library of diaries. Antonio got undressed and plopped down on the queen sized bed. This basement always seemed more dungeon than house. It always made the Bad Touch Trio feel isolated in this house with thin walls and loud drunks.

"Please, don't make any basement jokes," Roderich said putting down a picture of Old Fritz.

"Basement jokes? What's so funny about a basement?" Antonio asked.

"Oh, you don't seem to listen to the same bands as Maria. If you look up 'Wiener Blut' you'll get it eventually."

"Bueno. I will when we get to your house tomorrow. Will you show me?"

"I don't have my gear and neither Maria nor Ludwig has the correct gear."

"Gear?"

"You'll understand tomorrow night." Roderich stripped down and lay down next to Antonio. They kissed each other good night and Antonio turned off the light. It reminded him of the nights The Bad Touch spent sleeping on some bed other another. Only with Roderich it felt warmer down here.

"Te amo," Antonio whispered.

Roderich moved one of his hands to a Antonios' hip and stroked it gently. He was a bit afraid of nightmares tonight. Given, he was a bit of a masochist but everything about that movie disturbed him. He pulled Antonio closer, knowing this would not be one of those nights he'd like to sleep alone.

* * *

(1) You okay/ Going well?

(2) German Democratic Republic/ East Germany

(3) The movie: Deliverance

(4) Boy.

(5) Pardon?

(6) Darling


	35. Don't hit me!

"And dudes, that's why I called this meeting!" Alfred shouted. Everyone moaned. Antonio had just gotten back from Austria a day ago. He felt rested, but Alfred always had a way of putting him (and most everyone else) in a horrible mood. Roderich sighed next to him and held his hand. Antonio did have a slightly different view of his boyfriend after what he had shown him.

* * *

_Roderich had tied Antonio to the bed and left the room. He was still fully clothed, which Antonio found a bit odd. Also, he found it odd that Roderich could tie such strong knots. This didn't make much sense to him. He struggled a bit against the binds to test them again. Antonio wondered where Roderich learned how to tie knots stronger than he could. The sounds of footsteps came and the door opened._

_ Roderich smiled, also still fully clothed and came over and sat down next to Antonio. He set something down on a night stand then stroked Antonios' hair gently before looking at his bindings._

_"Those too tight?" Roderich asked._

_ "No. I'm impressed," Antonio replied. "Where'd you learn to tie knots like this?"_

_ "I have no idea why, but you did one day when you came back from the New World."_

_ Antonio sighed, "No wonder I don't remember."_

_ Roderich leaned down and kiss him. Antonio opened his lips and let him in. Two hands came up to his face and stroked it. Roderichs' hands were surprisingly warm. Antonio nipped Roderich and he pulled away. His smiled turned into a smirk._

_ "What would you never say unless you're life depended on it?" Roderich asked. _

_ "Uhh…por que (1)?" Antonio countered._

_ "Vertrau' mir (2)."_

_ "Lanzallamas (3)? Am I being attacked? Why does my life depend on it?"_

_ "Lanzallamas," Roderich echoed for some reason. "Fitting. You have a high tolerance for heat?"_

_ "Si. I do. Why do I need do I need to say lanzallamas?"_

_ "If it starts hurting you, say it."_

_ "Oh! It's a safety word! You could have said so," Antonio said calmly enough. "Why is it fitting?"_

_ "Close your eyes," Roderich said covering Antonios' eyes with his hand. "It's just wax."_

_ "A wax fetish?" Antonio complied and shut his eyes. "You couldn't tell me about that?"_

_ "You'll understand when I tell you to open your eyes again," He felt Roderich pull his hand away. "You care about this shirt?"_

_ "No, it's fine."_

_ He felt something cold pressed to his neck and ripped down his shirt. Then, what Antonio assumed to be a knife, cut off his sleeves and removed it. He felt something drip from his right shoulder._

_ "Sorry!" Roderich said quickly. Something dry pressed the cut. "It wasn't that deep."_

_ "This is why you shouldn't have knives," Antonio joked. "It doesn't hurt. Just don't go crazy and put wax in it." No response Antonio could make out. Something warm poured on to his stomach and went horizontal to the right, then doubled back. It continued for a few inches. It stopped before slightly hotter wax was applied. Antonio let out a small moan; it felt nice. Roderich stroked the area above where he was pouring; he hoped Antonio would like it. He stopped pouring and moved back to the red wax. Antonio let out another moan._

_ "Querido, what are you doing?" Antonio asked. _

_ "I'm almost done, is it hurting?"_

_ "No…I thought this would involve candles."_

_ "I normally use candles…I wanted to do something different. You can open your eyes now."_

_ Antonios' green eyes snapped opened. He looked down at his chest and saw three bands, two red, and a yellow one twice as big as them. Roderich fixed his glasses._

_ "I didn't offend you did I?" Roderich asked. "I know Alfred gets touchy about his flag."_

_ "Can you untie me for a moment?"_

_ Roderich untied Antonios' arms and legs. Antonio sat up carefully not to break the wax and hands went directly to the wax. It was still somewhat warm. It was like a mini __Rojigualda (4) on his stomach._

_ "It's pretty cool Roderich," Antonio said appreciating it, instead of yelling at him. He didn't even mess up the proportions of it. "But how is this kinky?"_

_ "Because, you look infinitely sexier now than you did before."_

_ "Querido, don't hold back." Antonio said pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank got it wasn't some crazy rape fantasy."_

* * *

Antonio was still trying to piece together the aristocrat he saw, with the man who could have burned the Rojigualda into his skin. Someone who was a lot more romantic than he led on. Roderich looked like he was ignoring whatever Alfred said and focusing more on fingering a piano concerto between Antonios' knuckles and the table.

"Dude! Specs, that's where you come in!" Alfred shouted pointing at Roderich. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Alfred, that didn't make any sense. You just went from economy growth…to Roderich."

"Yeah! Of course! Have you seen how well Australia is doing?"

"Al, we've been over this. Roderich is AUSTRIA. Jake is AUSTRALIA," Arthur explained slowly.

"Then have you seen how well AUSTRIA is doing?" Alfred asked imitating Arthurs voice.

"About as well as Germany," Francis replied humoring Alfred. "Did you just want to show how well England raised you America?" Arthur flushed as Francis stuck out his tongue. "Black sheep of Europe."

"You bloody frog!" Arthur jumped across the table at Francis.

"Eh France, just live Brittan alone!" Alfred said getting himself into it unnecessarily.

"Why do you three always get into fights?" Germany shouted at them.

"I don't understand why you never get involved, Russia," Antonio commented.

"Da, I know. I'm just waiting for Maria to come back to me," Ivan sighed. "She's being a bit hard to get. Da?"

Antonio shook his head no and walked away slowly. He walked past Roderich and gave him a light hug before helping Maria separate Francis from England. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Honhon! I knew you'd help me," Francis smirked.

"I'm neutral amigo," Antonio countered.

"And I'm not a country anymore. But the awesome us will save your ass from England, keseseseses," Maria smirked back.

"Eh, you twats! Get back here! I wasn't done with him yet!" Arthur shouted at them.

"That's not what your pants say," Francis said fixing his hair. "Alfred not easy enough for you?"

Alfred blushed Arthur tried to start the fight all over again. Maria and Antonio held Francis back and took him to a conference room.

"You know you don't have to start shit like that," Maria chastised. "Neither of us do anymore. You don't see me trying to unawesomely partition Poland against his will, or shooting Switzy in the head though I'd really like to right now, or Antonio claiming 'undiscovered' vital regions anymore! Can't you grow up?"

"Honhonhon! Mon cheri, the baby is getting to you. You're not thinking like your normal self, oui Toni?"

"A-Actually…Francis…I'm with her on this one. I have let go most of my dislike of the guy and pretty much against everyone else," Antonio replied. "I have my moments but I wouldn't fight anyone over it."

Francis' eyelids twitched and little and sighed, "You don't understand."

"I do," They said in unison.

"Fine. If that's what you say," Francis replied shedding a single tear.

"It's okay Francis…we can help you out of this…pit fall of English proportions," Maria said wrapping an arm around him.

"Si, and nothing you can say will stop us!" Antonio said draping an arm around him.

"Oh Toni…but I think I do…," Francis replied cuddling into Toni and pulling away from Maria.

"Now amigo, I really doubt it," Antonio said brushing his hair gently. Francis was always over dramatic. Maria looked at Antonio and shrugged. "How long have we been friends?"

"Long time Antonio," Francis nodded. "Which makes it hard for me to admit this."

"I really doubt Toni will get mad at you," Maria laughed. "He's normally the most zen one of us. Just tell him your awesome secret."

"Oui, I should come out with it. Antonio, I have a crush on Roderich and want him to become a French colony!"

From the main room, screams of German, Spain, and French all mixed together.

"Le amo; y sabes eso(5)!"

"Je sais que mon ami! Je regrette (6)!"

"Jungs! Halt die Klappe! Ihr must nicht schreien! So nicht Spitze(7)!"

Roderich looked up from his ideas of a new piano concerto wondering what had happened that made the Bad Touch Trio fight like that. Except that one time Antonio and Francis fought over Lovino. Oh gott, this was another boy fight. Roderich felt his heart sink. Was he breaking up their friendship?

Ludwig walked over to the conference room and opened it. Antonio was crying and yelling at Francis. Francis was crying and begging for forgiveness for something, while Maria looked utterly frustrated.

She took her seat next to Elizabeta and remarked, "Boys. They never learn. Kesesesesese." She looked over at Vash and gave him a dirty look. "They didn't get in a fist fight at least. Dank Gott." Maria glanced over at Roderich and rolled her eyes. "Good news though, you have another admirer."

Roderich dropped his head to the desk. God damn his good looks. He looked up at Antonio. who was furious with Francis, and gave him an honest smile. Francis blew a kiss in his general direction and Antonio slapped him in the face. Arthur joined in on the fun and it turned into one huge fight. Freaking wunderbar.

* * *

(1) Why?

(2) Trust me.

(3) Flamethrower

(4) The Spanish flag without the coat of arms.

(5) I love him! You know that!

(6) I know my friend! I'm sorry!

(7) Guys! Shut up! You don't have to yell! So not awesome (lit. great)!


	36. Epic Names

"Freaking Frog! Ruining everyones' day!" Arthur shouted in the middle of the fight.

"Why are you here? You have nothing to do with this!" Francis replied pushing him away. "Antonio, mon ami, listen to reason."

"What reason?" Antonio asked. "You want to surrender?"

"Non, I've been your friend for ages."

"And that means I know how you get when you want to make someone your colony!"

"Hey! I'm still here jackasses!" Arthur shouted.

"I'm the hero!" Alfred said getting himself into the fight.

"Shut up Alfred!" The three other countries said in unison but allowing him in.

"Way to go Potato bastards," Lovino said sarcastically. "You got the bastard involved in the new world war three."

"Fratello you're just over reacting ve~" Felicanio replied. Roderich blushed at this. Why was he letting Antonio fight for him like that? He stood up and walked over to the fight, which Ludwig was already trying to disperse. Roderich looked at Ludwig wearily and grabbed Antonios' shoulders.

"Ludwig, I'm—Hola Roderich," Antonio said harshly.

"Hallo Anton, come with me bitte," Roderich replied helping him up.

Roderich felt a hand at his ankle that pulled him down.

"Dude, why are you bringing him into this?" Alfred asked.

"Bonjour Roderich," Francis said smiling at him.

"Guten Tag Francis…," Roderich replied pulling his ankle away. Francis held on.

"It is a good day," Francis said with his eyes half little. "You know why?"

"Nein…not really."

Antonio tackled him at that moment making Francis let go of his ankle.

"Don't touch him!" Antonio shouted.

Roderich noticed that several other fights had broken out. A loud gun shot rang out through the conference room.

"Everyone be quiet!" Ludwig shouted.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Roderich mumbled to Antonio at his house. "You didn't have to do that for me. They suspended you, Francis, and England from seeing each other."

"I would do it a million more times for you," Antonio whispered back licking of the 'A' on his neck. Roderich put his hands on the small of Antonios' back. "I love you. And Francis deserved the slap he got. And the tackle. And the bloody nose. He knew I liked you for a long time. I don't know what he was thinking."

Roderich kissed him and their mouths moved together. Roderich didn't find it touching, but he understood the sentiment Antonio had. Sort of. He didn't find that kind of feeling healthy, but Antonio seemed to control it better than he ever did.

"That seemed like over reacting," Roderich said pulling away.

"It wasn't. Trust me," Antonio replied cheerily enough. "You know how Maria gets when she wants to invade someones' vital regions?"

Roderich gave him a deadpan look and nodded. "Ja."

"Imagine her a thousand times better at seducing." A chill ran through Roderichs' body. He didn't need that thought in his head. "Include a French accent, and ability to get naked at any time and you have Francis."

"He can't be that bad," Roderich replied. Antonio nodded.

"Don't you remember that time Elizabeta beat him up over wanting someone to be his colony?"

"Nein."

"She did. I never knew who though," Antonio said. "But anyway, what do you want to do before you go back to Vienna?"

"I'm not sure." Antonios' phone began to ring.

"I think I should get this," said Antonio as he picked up his cell phone. "Hola, Antonio here."

"Hallo! Is this that guy?" A voice said on the other end. Someone was drunk.

"Um…si I am a man…"

"You're awesome man," The voice laughed. "You beat the crap out of Francis…that makes you so incredibly cool."

"I'm not proud of that...who is that?"

"Marias' friend! I'm shaped like an upside down unicorn!"

"…I believe you have the wrong number."

"No, I don't think I do. Denmark! Right! That's my name!" The voice laughed. "Maria wanted to call but she got sick. Mathias is my name."

"Oh! Denmark…you need something? Is Maria okay?"

"Sex kitten? She's fine." The ability of Maria to get a new boyfriend almost instantly always surprised Antonio. He was still waiting on the revenge on Vash.

"Then why are you calling?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on a fight well fought…you need a nickname. You want a nickname?"

"Um…no…I'm going to hang up now…," Antonio replied playing with Roderichs' hair. "She's not drinking too is she?"

"What? No, she has her kindy-baby to look out after. I've only had a few, don't worry. I don't know much Spanish…hm…"

"Gracias amigo, I'm hanging up now."

"Den Tyr (1)! Fits you and your Spanishness, Bye!" Then Mathias hung up.

Antonio shrugged at Roderich. "It was Denmark."

"What did he want?" Roderich asked putting his hands on Antonios' shoulders. "He normally talks with the other Nordics, Lugwig, and Maria."

"He's dating Maria."

"Does not surprise me."

"And he wanted to congratulate me and give me some random nickname."

"I know some Danish. What was it?"

"I don't know how to say it but maybe it was den Tier (2)? It sounded more like the German word for door," Antonio replied.

"He must be drunk," Roderich said rolling his eyes. "He's not that clear to begin with so don't feel that left out."

"I should think up of something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"A nickname. Querido is fine, but it's not that original."

"I'm fine with it."

"Si, si, hmmm," Antonio said leaning down on the couch pulling Roderich with him. "You need a nickname."

"I have one. Specs," Roderich joked. Antonio stuck his tongue out at him.

"I mean a romantic one. Also you never told me what your three wishes were. I forgot about that."

"I haven't thought of them yet. And you don't have to."

"I want to! I'm not sure if it should be in German or Spanish…I'm learning towards Spanish…It has to be epic. Something better than 'mi tomate'. It only fits sometimes."

Roderich smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "You're worrying over nothing. Do you want me to take notes for you tomorrow?"

"That would be great. Gracias. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today."

"You didn't. I already told you that. I would have preferred you hadn't though for your own sake."

"I know," Antonio answered. "He and I will talk when I'm not so mad at him."

"Morgen, morgen, nur nicht heute, sagen alle faulen Leute (3)," Roderich laughed. "Ludwig always told me that when I didn't sign peace treaties. But I understand your idea. He is your friend."

"And you're my boyfriend."

"I don't think I should come before your longtime friend."

"He broke the rules of the Bad Touch Trio."

"You have rules?" Roderich raised an eyebrow. "I thought you went around doing whatever you wanted."

"The only real rule is don't steal someone elses' partner, or ally, or henchmen which Francis has broken at least twice now."

"Wouldn't Maria be all over him?" Roderich asked laying his head down on Antonios' chest. "Not in the sexual way. She normally has a sense for rules Ludwig has. Only she bends them constantly."

Antonio shrugged. "She's busy when he does crap like this." He wrapped his arms around Roderich. "Tomorrow I shall give you your new nickname. I have to sleep on in first."

"You're putting a lot off until tomorrow," Roderich commented taking off his glasses.

"I'm going to have a lot of free time to do it all," Antonio yawned hugging Roderich. "Buenos noches (4)."

"You don't want to go up to bed first?"

"Oh! We're on the couch!" Antonio yawned again sitting up with Roderich. He picked Roderich up and took him up to his bedroom and laid down with him the bed. He hoped this wouldn't turn into Lovino again. He didn't want to fight off Francis and someone else for Roderich. Well Roderich could take care of himself unlike Lovino. And wasn't he neutral? Why was Antonio picking fights now?

Roderich rolled off of him and wrapped his arms around him. He still hadn't said 'I love you' yet. Antonio knew he would go at his own pace, and he had gotten a 'I think I fell in love with you,' and a few 'me too's. It wasn't like he was aloof. Roderich kissed his cheek.

"Gute Nacht (4), Antonio," Roderich yawned.

"Hm, Gute nacht Roderich. Te amo."

"Ja…ich auch," Roderich blushed in the darkness. "I should think of something for you too. Liebste, Schatz, and Liebling won't cut it."

"Is it true that in Germany that calling someone a snail a term of endearment?"

"Ja. I've never used it."

Antonio laughed a little and hugged Roderich. "Nice dreams." Roderich kissed Antonio again and closed his eyes.

* * *

(1) The bull (google translated)

(2) The animal (not really though, but that's what he meant. Den is never used with Tier to my knowledge)

(3) Tomorrow, Tomorrow, just not today, say all the lazy people.

(4) Good night.


	37. What's weird in my world

The next morning they both groaned at the sound of the alarm. Roderich turned it off as fast as he could. Antonio pulled him closer.

"Don't leave. It's not day time yet. My alarm went off early, it does that sometimes. Trust me," Antonio whispered. "It's not day time yet."

Roderich raised an eyebrow, he had a feeling this sounded familiar. "No. It didn't. Look outside your window, the sun is coming up. I should get ready before we both get screwed."

"It's not day light. It's the lights from the city, or the ones from the street. Stay with me a bit longer?"

He was doing what Roderich thought he was doing! "Fine. I'll stay here with you until Ludwig drags me to the meeting, if that's what you want. It's not morning, it's the street lights. Your alarm went off way too early. I have more to desire to stay than will do go. And even more to gain if you want me to stay. How are you Liebste? Let's talk; it's not day time yet (1)."

They broke out laughing and Antonio kissed his cheek. "Get up, it's morning. I don't want the entire world in my house looking for you."

"Danke," Roderich said getting up and walking to the bathroom. "You want to join me?"

"That would be nice." Antonio got up from his bed and stretched. He followed Roderich to the bathroom where they got undressed. "Is it just me or do you look pale?"

Roderich squirmed a little turning on the water. "Now you're freaking me out."

"It's me," Antonio replied. "Sorry."

They got into the shower and Antonio started to wash Roderich. He pulled Roderich closer to him to wash his back. Roderich blushed scarlet and smiled at Antonio.

"Mi tomate, you're so cute when you blush. I could see it forever, and we could very well live forever."

"Anton, what's up with the romance this morning?" Roderich said leaning into the crook of Antonios' shoulder.

"I had another bad dream," Antonio replied moving to washing Roderichs' hair.

"What was it about?"

"You pulled a Lovi…I didn't propose to you! I think it's a bit early for that. But it was bad."

"Did it involve Francis?"

"….Si. It did."

"I don't like him like that," Roderich said washing Antonio. "He's a good ally when we are allies. More often than not, we're enemies."

"I know," Antonio replied leaning into his hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ich will treu dir sein (2)."

They both leaned in for a kiss. Antonio sighed and said, "I wish I could go with you. It's going to be a long day."

"Ja, it is. I'll miss you too, I'm sure. Have fun nonetheless, okay?"

"Fun…fun…oh! Mierda (3)! I forgot your surprise I wanted to give you!"

"We've had a busy week doing other things that are considered fun. You don't need to get me a surprise," Roderich answered rinsing off. "Besides, everyone seemed to ruin it."

"Awww, really? This is what I get for asking for help."

"Now I'm curious, what's the surprise?"

"Still a surprise. I'll give it to your during dinner," Antonio replied sticking out his tongue. Roderich stole a kiss.

"Fine. Be like that." Roderich moved out of the way of the shower head and Antonio got sprayed. They both laughed. "C-can you make some Sachertörte again? Bitte?"

"I was already going to do that. You like it so much."

"Danke Anton."

They both got out of the shower and got dressed. Antonio had to consciously think about not watching Roderich get dressed. He got dressed in some of Antonios' lighter clothes (You'd figure he'd pack something practical the second time, or maybe he just wanted to wear Antonios' clothes) and yawned again.

"Coffee?" Antonio asked finishing getting dressed.

"That would be nice. I'm not running late am I?" They looked at the clock. He still had some time until he needed to leave.

Antonio walked over and hugged Roderich tightly as he put on his glasses. "I'm sorry for getting myself suspended. Who's going to the meeting today?"

"Arthur, I believe."

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until the next meeting."

"Well, Maria can talk to Francis about this. She will," Antonio said walking down stairs. Roderich followed him and sat down on the couch. Antonio went into the kitchen. "Don't you think someones' going to notice you…not wearing your normal clothes?"

"Ja. I'm sure they will," Roderich replied stretching again. He ran a hand through his hair fixing it into its normal style.

"You could have kept it down, it looked fine down."

"Do you think so?" Roderich asked as his hands went to his hair. "It's fine. I like it up."

Antonio tapped his fingers on the counter until the coffee was made. He made himself a cup and gave one to Roderich.

"You don't want anything for breakfast do you?" Antonio asked. Roderich shook his head no and started to sip his coffee. Antonio let out another sigh and grabbed Roderichs' hand.

"You don't have to apologize again, Liebe. There is nothing to forgive," Roderich taking a cue from Antonios' previous actions.

"When is your flight back to Austria?" The pressure on his hand increased.

"Tomorrow, at about noon."

"At least it isn't tonight," Antonio smiled. "I'm happy."

"Why? I'm going to have to leave you soon."

"You'll come back eventually and we'll spend some more time together; I have something to look forward to."

Roderich brushed his thumb against the back of Antonios' palm. "That's how I used to feel. When we were married, I mean."

"Did you love me back then?" Antonios' brows came together in concentration.

"I can't say. But I would look forward to whenever you came home and kept myself busy until then."

"Was it hard on you?"

"J-Ja…it was harder on me than I like to admit."

"Oh querido, I'm here now," Antonio mused pulling Roderich over to his side. "I'm the one having to keep busy until you get home."

"Ja, you are. Only for you the wait will be hours, where mine was months at a time."

"I love you. Don't be sad, the past is in the past. That's why I don't like dwelling on it, and why I don't mind not remembering our marriage." Roderich frowned for a moment. "I'm sure this is much better for you, que no?"

"Ja, du hast Recht (4)."

"I still want to remember. Out of curiosity if nothing else." Antonio pressed a kiss to his temple. "And it seems to mean something to you."

"It does to some extent. Should I be going?"

"Probably," Antonio said sadly. He pulled his boyfriend in for a hug and a kiss good bye. "Gracias again. Don't forget to take notes."

"Kein Problem. I won't," Roderich said getting up and walking to the door. "See you later."

"Adios."

* * *

Thus Antonio was alone in his house. It didn't ruin his mood; he knew Roderich was coming back. He went into his suitcase and searched in the pockets. He found the piece of card stock that the invitation was written on and set it on the kitchen counter. It was August, but he had to make sure everything was ready from Roderichs' surprise party. He had to make sure Roderich would be able to go. He went to the fridge and found all of the ingredients for Sachertörte (he thought ahead) and began making it.

His house felt livelier than it had in passing years. It normally only felt like this after the Italy brothers paid him a visit or there was a party Francis had gotten him to host. Antonio enjoyed it. It didn't seem a prison to hold his most personal feelings from the world. His phone began to vibrate.

_Hey bastard. i can't believe u did that. _Yay! A text from Lovi.

_Did what?_

_ D8 austrian whore._

_ he's not bad lovi. I like him a whole lot._ It was best he didn't say love. He saw that right before he sent the text.

_Me! i thout u leikd me lots!_

_ I do. But you're my henchmen lovi. and just that._

_ What the fukk changed?_

That was a good question. Antonio put the cake into the oven and thought over it. It was weird how he moved on after Lovino almost instantly. He had been hung up on him for centuries and he was suddenly free after that World Conference. Then again, Lovi hadn't been so mean to him before.

_ I wasn't willing to put up with your bullshit anymore._

_ Oh, & u put up with whores' fine?_

_ He doesn't constantly insult me, like you do. He doesn't head butt me, like you did. He cares for me like you did. But he isn't aloof about it, like you were. Also, who taught you how to text? You spell horribly._

_ Shutup tomato bastard. I never want to sea u again._

_ You do Lovi. You're just mad at me. _

_ And you weren't?_

Antonio thought back. No, he hadn't been angry at Lovino. Confused, sad, and hurt, but he didn't remember being angry. How could he?

_No. I wasn't. Have fun at the meeting._

_ You need notes?_

_ Roderich is taking them for me._

_ Of course._

He went to the couch and lay down. What else was weird? That Lovino just let his anger go like that. It was probably his fault for letting Lovino getting away with so much. How could he help it? From what he could tell he was gone most of the year. Good on Lovino for starting to grow up out of his random anger surges. Emma was probably helping him with it.

Emma didn't hate him like Lovino or Abel did. That always confused him. He tried not to treat his henchmen any differently from each other with radically different results. Weren't Abel and Emma originally from Roderichs' house? He couldn't remember all those inheritance laws after centuries. Yet, he was a constitutional monarchy. Go figure.

Also weird, how much he remembered from that one play. He saw it once or twice with Francis and Maria. After the second time Francis finally saw all the French jokes and left in a huff, telling them never to see it again. Antonio stayed true to that. Could his memory be returning? He doubted it and picked up a random book and started reading. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Roderich arrived at the meeting early as usual. He took his seat next to Elizabeta with a smile on his face.

"What's up with you? You look insanely happy," Elizabeta commented returning his smile.

"I had a good morning with Anton," Roderich replied. Elizabeta nodded.

"I'm glad it's going to well between you." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Elizabeta, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy for you two! This is going better than I ever thought possible! You must really like him!"

"I do. And that doesn't mean I never loved you—"

"I know that, Liebe. I'm really happy for you both," Elizabeta said hugging Roderich. "I haven't seen you like this since before our divorce."

"I know."

"Hey Lizzy! Specs! What's up? Maria shouted taking her seat next to Elizabeta. "Group hug? Gut. I could go for one." Maria joined awkwardly hugging both of them.

"Oh Maria, are you having too many sweets?" Elizabeta said pulling away from both of them. "I know a great—"

"Nein…Lizzy…I'm pregnant," Maria laughed. She blinked at Maria and her mouth went slightly agape.

"Oh Maria…it's okay." They came together in a hug. "Is Vash the father?" Maria shrugged. "You think it's Ivan?" She nodded. "It's fine Maria, don't cry. You have me, if no one else."

"…You have me too Maria," Roderich added after some hesitance.

"You two are awesome," Maria replied pulling away from Elizabeta. "A bit lame…but still awesome 'cause you have me…it works! Kesesesesesese."

Elizabeta and Roderich looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing; the day Maria brought 'Ludwig' as she had dubbed him to their house. She said nearly the same thing. Only, she was promising Ludwigs' new country to be their ally if they needed it.

Elizabeta quickly snapped out of it and began a conversation about Mathias. Maria admitted they weren't dating; he was her cover story so that Ivan would not try anything. Roderich was more concerned about taking notes than that. Mathias led to talk about the baby, which they both seemed exited for. Alfred wasn't saying anything important, why was he taking notes?

"Oh and dudes! You know how on Christmas our doubles came over from that alternate dimension?" People nodded then some looked at Lovino. "Well they're coming for Halloween this year as a visit! Isn't that awesome?"

Roderich stopped himself from groaning. The other Austria was such an idiot! He liked the most repulsive kind of music he had ever known! The only one he could find himself talking to without fear of being killed or annoyed to death was the other Prussia. Even Roderich admitted it: It was beyond peculiar. But the other Prussia was silent, understanding, and male. Which confused Maria to no end. She was the only one with the genderbent counterpart. The meeting only lasted two hours (thank gott) and Roderich restrained himself from running out of the room.

It was also strange how attached he had grown to Antonio so quickly. They had been barely dating for what? A month and a half at most, and yet he felt about the same for Antonio as he did with Elizabeta on their wedding day. Roderich missed him so much for only being gone two hours. Antonio was right when he said it was overdue for him to say, "I love you." The sex that they had had over the past week was overdue as well. Roderich needed love more than he remembered. It was so strange.

* * *

(1) Another reference to Romeo in Juliet (obviously way moderized but Act III, scene V).

(2) I want to be faithful to you.

(3) Shit!

(4) You're right.


	38. Cleaning

"Anton!" Roderich said shutting the door behind him. "I'm here. Ich liebe dich!" Antonio was in the kitchen cleaning up the jam.

"Lo siento, amor, I didn't hear you." Antonio took out an ear phone. Roderich looked at the mess on the counter. "I dropped the jar. You're home early."

"I am. I said I love you," Roderich said hugging Antonio from behind.

"Ay, I didn't expect that. I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Nein. You're awake."

"I love you too, cariño (1). No, that's not your nickname. I'm still thinking about that one."

"Ich auch."

They were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. Roderich got it while Antonio finished. He opened the door and Vash stood before it.

"Hallo Vash, wie geht's? Why are you here?" Roderich asked letting his old friend in. They heard Antonio drop the glass that he had just picked up.

"It's going well. I came here to discuss-"

"You!" Antonio shouted at him.

"Hallo Antonio I—"

"Callate! Pudrete en el infierno (2). Get out of my house."

"I'm here to talk about—"

"Out," Antonio said simply.

"Anton, why are you upset?" Roderich asked.

"I'm not having him in my house."

"Warum?" Roderich and Vash asked in unison.

"I can't have people who put my friends through hell in my house. That's why Ivan isn't welcome here. It's why Feliks isn't welcome here. I don't welcome Arthur or Alfred here either. Please leave."

"Can we talk outside then?" Vash asked deadpanned.

"I don't mind it that much," Antonio replied taking them outside. "Go on."

"I was going to make it up to Maria."

"Uhuh. Bueno."

"Make it up to her?" Roderich asked adjusting his glasses. "Why don't you just apologize? She's not going to take you back."

"Why do you say that?" Vash asked.

"In her entire history she's never done so."

"I'm different."

"¿Cómo? (3)" Antonio asked.

"She loves me," Vash replied confidently. "And she's not going to want to raise our child alone."

Roderich held his tongue. He hadn't brought up Marias' proposition to Antonio, had he? He made a mental note to do so before he left for Austria.

"Look, if anything Maria isn't going to take you back on that. She's more likely planning revenge on you right now," Antonio explained as Vashs' face fell. "You made her cry, and I don't see her cry that often. You really fucked up."

"I know I did! I just want her back."

"I don't think she wants you back amigo."

Silence fell over them as Vash looked around, then at Roderich, then at Antonio. "I know she doesn't. I messed up big time and I want to apologize. She needs me about as much as a fish needs a bicycle and is crazier than all hell on Earth. I love her though. I need her. I want her back."

"Fair enough amigo. Why are you coming to me with this?" Antonio asked patting his back gently. "Francis would be kinder."

"Ich weiβ, but he already flew back to France. Bitte, Hilf mir (4)."

Roderich looked at Antonio, who shrugged, "I have nothing better to do. But there are no guarantees she'll take you back. Are you flying back to Swizterland soon?"

"I was planning on it the day after tomorrow."

"Fine. The day after tomorrow meet me at the embassy and we'll talk. Bye Vash."

"Danke Antonio. Tschüβ (5)," Vash said walking away. Antonio wrapped an arm around Roderich and went back into the house. He went to the kitchen to clean up the broken glass while Roderich looked on.

"I didn't know you were that angry at him," Roderich said trying to break the silence between them.

"I am. Almost as much as I was with Francis yesterday," Antonio replied dumping the glass shards in the trash and then looking in the oven. "It's not right."

"I agree with you."

"Why are you surprised?" Antonio asked hugging Roderich. "She and I have been friends for centuries." He kissed Roderichs' cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry if you don't like seeing your friend treated like that. I won't have him in my house."

"What if—"

"There are meeting rooms, cafés, but not here."

Roderich hugged back and suppressed a sigh. "You're as stubborn as you are caring Anton."

Antonio hugged him tighter, "Will that be a problem?"

"Ich denk', es macht nichts (6)."

"Yo también (7)," Antonio smiled and kissed his forehead. "What do you want to do until the cake is ready?"

Roderich pulled him in for a kissed and bite his lower lip. Antonio growled warningly and nipped him back. He pulled away and smirked at Roderich.

"I got whipped cream this time," Antonio whispered into Roderichs' ear.

"Nice," he replied. Antonio got it out of the fridge and pulled it out. Roderich sat down at the dining room table.

"Open up," Antonio commanded. He complied and got sprayed in the mouth with whipped cream. Roderich set his glasses down on the table and invited Antonio in. Their tongues connected and Antonio cleaned out all of the whipped cream. He licked his lips and smirked again.

"What's the word for it? Lecker (8)?"

"Ja. The word for it in Spanish is delicioso (8)?"

"Si, essentially," He replied. "You taste even better with whipped cream." Roderich blushed and kissed him again. Antonio hummed happily. "I could kiss you all day."

"Ich auch," Roderich said brushing through Antonios' hair with his fingers. Antonio sprayed some on his face.

"Want me to lick it off, querido?"

"Bitte." Antonio licked the whipped cream off as slowly as possibly. He moved his hands to the buttons on Roderichs' pants. A hand came down and pressed against Antonios'. "Not yet, liebe. I want to have some with the cake too."

"Sounds good," Antonio replied moving his hands up to Roderichs' chest and finishing with his face. He set the whipped cream down on the table and kissed Roderich gently. "Now that you're all nice and clean querido, now what?"

* * *

(1) affection (literally)

(2) Shut up! Rot in hell.

(3) How?

(4) Please help me.

(5) Bye

(6) I think it doesn't matter.

(7) Me too.

(8) Delicious


	39. Childhood Friends And Cake

"Hmmm," Roderich said brushing Antonios' hair. Antonio propped himself up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes querido?" Antonio put his hand to Roderichs' face and stroked it gently.

"What time is it?"

"About noon. Do you want to go another round?"

Roderich laughed slightly and replied, "I'm exhausted. You know how to wear me out."

"Another round it is!" Antonio laughed sitting up. "I'll get something for you first. You look a little tired." He put on his boxers and walked down stairs. Roderich couldn't believe he didn't walk around his house naked. Oh the times he accidently walked in on Ludwig during World War II. Dank gott for Beethoven. Antonio came back up with water and a wash cloth. "You look hot, not in the sexy way, well yes in the sexy way, you know what I mean," he clarified giving Roderich the water. He moved the wash cloth behind Roderichs' neck.

"Hmmm, that does feel nice. Danke," Roderich smiled taking a sip. "Is the cake almost ready?"

"Si, it's cooling." Antonio brushed his fingers through Roderichs' hair and messed it up. "Why do wear your hair like this? It looks nice down." Roderich mumbled something and fixed his hair.

"It looks fine up, and I'm used to doing it like this," He said louder. "A-and you said you liked way back when."

"I like it the way you like it," Antonio replied simply. "Don't feel self-conscious over something I said a long time ago I don't remember." He thought for a moment. "You took my advice?"

"I-I was a teenager!" Roderich argued. "I wish you could remember."

"That's your first wish. And I shall grant it." Roderich put on his boxers as Antonio watched and sat down next to him. "Now, keep reminding me of things."

"Haven't you tried this before?"

"Maria and Francis did, I think. They didn't know much about our marriage. I didn't really have the courage to ask about it until…well maybe a year ago at most. It really didn't seem that important." Roderich scowled. "Aww! That's a new face from you! You don't look happy…."

"I'm not. You had a crush on me for over two hundred years and you never bothered to ask me?" Roderich asked.

"It's a bit silly, but I thought you'd be angry with me, Lo siento," Antonio replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not angry at you. Frustrated, ja. What do you want to know?"

"Why you took my advice. I don't remember being home enough to leave that much of an impression. Wait! There's an easy way!" Roderich raised an eyebrow. Antonio rushed down stairs again. Roderich wept off some of the sweat and smiled. Footsteps came bounding up their stairs. Antonio was holding a glass of beer. "I remember things better if I drink."

"Or you start acting like Sweden."

"Only if I'm drunk," Antonio said taking a swing of beer. "You don't mind me drinking this early?"

"You do want you want, it's your house."

"But do you mind it?"

"Nein."

"You want some?"

"Maybe later," Roderich said brushing it off. Antonio lay down next to him and took another sip. "How is this going to work?"

"You were a cute kid," Antonio said grabbing Roderichs' face. "A handsome husband."

"That was quick," remarked Roderich. "Does this always happen?"

"Depends on what I'm thinking about. And it doesn't last that long."

* * *

_I came to your house after a long trip. My jacket fell to the floor and I stretched. Miss Elizabeta smiled at me and picked it up._

_ "Hallo Antonio, nice to see you back," She said smiling._

_ "Nice to see you too. How are you, Roderich, and Feli?"_

_ "We're good. Roderich missed you. I caught him smelling your clothes." I laughed at that. Even back then I remember Elizabeta being a fan girl. "No, I'm completely serious. Maybe you should talk to him?"_

_ "We're only friends Lizzy, He doesn't like me like that," I said messing up her hair. "I missed him too." She squee'd a little and led me to your music room._

* * *

"That seems a bit random," Roderich said.

"Si. It is. But I get what I get," Antonio replied taking another swing.

* * *

_I walked in on your playing your piano. I listened and leaned on the door frame. It was a new piece and I felt bad for interrupting. I cleared him throat and you turned around. You smiled and ran up to hug me._

_ "Hallo Anton," You said hugging tightly to me._

_ "Ay, Roderich, you hugging me more than Lovi did. I missed you too," I replied trying to hug you tighter._

_ "May I have something?"_

_ "I didn't bring anything for you this time…I'm sorry…"_

_ "Nein. Don't worry yourself about that. Come with me," You led me to my bedroom and opened a wardrobe. You showed me a blue jacket. "T-This bitte?"_

_ "Si. It would look good on you," I replied. You took off your old cloak thing and put it on. Your face flushed. "Aww blushing suits you almost as much as it does Lovi/" You hugged me again._

_ "Danke Anton," You whispered._

_ "No problem." I felt bad for leaving you and Lovi alone for so long. It was the least I could do. "It's the least I can do for my friend." You frowned at this and walked back into your music room alone. You didn't speak to me for the rest of the time I was there._

* * *

"You kissed my cheek," added Roderich

"When?"

"Before I left."

"I did? I don't remember kissing you," Antonio said setting down his empty beer glass. He kissed Roderichs' cheek anyway. "There. Now I did." Roderich wiped off his cheek.

"You did. I-I remember that part."

"Por que?"

"I-I…y-you don't…" Roderich was bright scarlet.

"Que? I can't read your mind querido," Antonio urged while Roderich remained silent. "Tell me por favor (1)?"

"I-I don't know how to say it," He replied.

"Show me?"

"J-Ja…I could…"

"Do it." He hesitated before putting his hand in his boxers. "Ay, because I kissed your cheek?"

Roderich frowned. "I-I really wanted to see if you could go blind…a-and I did have a crush on you back then. I got over it for the most part."

Antonio kissed him. "And now we're laying down here, me a tipsy, you tired after sex and pretty much blind without your glasses, dating, you like this que no?" Roderich withdrew his hand and nodded. "Me too."

"It's different now. I'm not such an awkward teenager," he said. "You taste like beer and tomatos. But I love you. Not some childish crush."

"It is. Si. It's better."

"How long have you, Francis and Maria been friends? Random question, ich weiβ."

"Oh it's fine. Umm…hmmm…Francis and I were friends since…I want to say since Grandpa Rome was around. But probably after that. And we've been friends with Maria since we meet her in the 13th century." Antonios' speak was a bit slurred. "She was a cutie with her hair short."

"I beg to differ," Roderich said.

"You think she looks better with long hair? Maybe if she puts it up, but she was heart breaker with short hair."

"She's never been my type."

"And I am?" Antonio laughed loosely putting his hands over Roderichs' chest. "I always waited for you to marry her. Opposites attract and all that. Way back when she was first a country she really had a crush on you. I think that's why she wanted Silesia."

"And politics had nothing to do with it," Roderich said sarcastically.

"Exactly amigo," Antonio replied cuddling into Roderich. "Just like how this isn't political at all."

"It's not."

" 'Course it is! What do you think would happen if one of our bossed came bursting through that door? They'd think I was whoring myself out for money."

"I'm not sure about your bosses, but mine are aware of this."

"They are?"

"Ja. They give their blessings and about three more weeks."

"Pffft…we'll show them Roddy. Did you have any childhood friends?" He asked pulling himself closer to Roderich.

"Nur Vash."  
"Sounds lonely. I had my sisters for a while, then they merged together to make me stronger, then some other kingdoms merged and now I'm the man you see before you. Odd que no?"

"Ein biβchen, but that's what happened to Ludwig."

"Do you think good ol' Maria is going to join Old Fritz in the sky?"

"How did this turn into a conversation about death?" Roderich sighed pulling Antonio closer. "I don't like to dwell on things like that. "

"Well I do when I'm drinking," Antonio said pulling Roderich even closer. "I'd hate to see her go."

"…If she does die," Roderich gulped. "She wants us to have the baby."

Antonio blinked a few times. "She says shit she doesn't mean when she's upset. We'll see if it holds true. Can I get a kiss?"

Roderich obliged him and squirmed a little. He realized he didn't like the taste of Spanish beer. Still Antonio, the taste of tomatos, and some of the whipped cream, so he deepened the kiss. This caught Antonio off guard and he moaned a little.

"I didn't know I could make you moan like that liebe," Roderich said pulling away and winking.

"Más (2)," Antonio commanded rolling over and putting Roderich on top.

"Sag es auf Deutsch, und vielleicht werde ich (3)," he replied. Antonio groaned a little.

"Mehr, bitte."

Roderich pulled him in for another kiss. But ended it quickly. "Is the cake ready?"

"Si, it should be, I'm assuming you want some?"

"I do…you don't mind?"

"No. Have your cake." Roderich smiled and gave Antonio a chaste kiss before. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"So much for round 2," he said to himself. He picked up his beer glass and examined it. "Maybe later. I want Roderich drunk with me."

* * *

(1) Please

(2) More

(3) Say it in German and maybe I will.

**A/N: Cake is, was, and forever will be a cock block. It's too yummy for it's own good.**


	40. Why should I be responsible?

"So, how are you and Roderich doing?" Vash asked handing Antonio a cup of coffee in a café. It had been a little over a day since Roderich left and Antonio was feeling okay about it. He missed him, but it wasn't clingy like it was with Lovino. He could hold out to the next meeting to see Roderich again. It was only a month away.

Only.

"We're doing well, amigo, when's your flight?"

"Tonight. Now how am I going to win back Maria?"

Antonio leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't sweet enough for him anymore. "First off, stop saying you can win her back. I'm not confident in that amigo." He started to stir in more sugar. "Next, I don't know much about your relationship…fill me in?"

"Okay. So we started talking a few months ago. She was being her normal self, ja? And I felt myself oddly attracted to her instead of incredibly repulsed like I normally am."

"That's strange," Antonio said taking another sip of his coffee. Perfect.

"Ja, so I asked her out on a date. I kept it simple and at my house. We kept talking; she stroked my ego a bit. No not like that. She brought up my gun collection, and it grew from there. By the end of the night she asked for a good bye kiss, I didn't refuse. We saw each other again a few more times before she asked to by my girlfriend. I said ja, and it was pretty nice just being around someone other than Lili. I couldn't escape the feeling I was being lied to. You saw me at the hotel. This whole baby thing was the last straw."

"Now you realize what an idiot you were for not trusting her, you believe she's pregnant, etcetera, and you want her back."

"Richtig."

"Okay. Why?"

"I love her," Vash said blushing. "I didn't have enough patience with her and I fucked up."

"Okay amigo why do you love her?"

"S-she's…she's just awesome. She was always there for me when I needed her, went shooting with me, cared about Lili, she was like the best friend I hadn't had in years. But, I ended up treating her more like a child than a grown woman. It's what I do with Lili too. She's also pretty reasonable with money."

"Oh Gracias a dios I thought you were going to talk about sex," he replied smiling.

"Why would I talk about sex?"

"Between you, me, and the rest of the world since Maria got back from Ivans' she has hated having sex. I don't blame her, and you shouldn't either. She got used a lot by him. She's been terrified of most men since then too. It took the longest time for her to stop shaking after Francis and I hugged her."

Vash lowered his gaze. "And that night at the hotel…"

"Oh si. You were a complete pendejo."

Vash started to tap his fingers against the table. Antonio set his empty cup on the table. "Scheiβe, was hab' ich getan (1)?"

"Dunno. You still want to make it up to her?"

"Ja, of course," he said clenching his hands into fists. He looked up at Antonio.

"Que? I don't know how you'd make it up to her. Roderich was right when he said she doesn't take people back. Your guess is as good as mine." Vash put his head on the table. "You should really think about all the options before you do things like that amigo. You broke up with her and you loved her."

"But I thought she was lying to me!"

"Maria doesn't lie about romance like that. She'll deny she had a crush on Roderich for centuries but—"

"She had a crush on Roderich?"

"This was centuries ago," Antonio said brushing it off. "No need to be worried."

"You beat the shit out of Francis for the EXACT SAME REASON and yet you don't even bat an eyelash when Maria had the same problem?" Vash asked pounding his fist on the table.

"Maria doesn't have a crush on him anymore. And it was after he and I divorced, but I was a little hurt by it. Don't be upset about it now."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"She loves you too. But amigo love isn't always enough. And that crush only lasted about fifty years."

Vash started tapping his fingers again. He bit his lower lip. "What if I take her to a concert?"

"She loves concerts," Antonio replied. "but don't go overboard with it."

"Overboard?"

"Si. Like some crazy metal festival. She would like it. Not sure if it would be enough to win her back. And maybe you should give up on that idea and be her friend for a while. Let her trust you again, build trust with her. I'm not a relationship counselor."

"That sounds as good as I'm going to get. I'm going to try making it up to her first, however."

"Your funeral amigo," Antonio replied simply. "If she punches you in the nose, I don't blame her. I'm resisting the urge to do that. I'm sorry."

"You're violent lately," Vash noted.

"I haven't noticed. I'd act the same way if you had done this five years ago, and would have if you had done this five years in the future."

"Also, I'm surprised you and Roderich haven't started fighting."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you're both fairly different."

"I haven't noticed that either," Antonio said. "We get along fine."

"Wirklich? I'd thought he'd bore your brains out or turn you into his personal servant."

"Oh not at all amigo. I'm a bit lazy too and he does plenty of things for me too. We have lots of fun together. In fact yesterday, after he had some cake, he was so hyper!"

"Roderich…Roderich Edelstein…The guy with the glasses and mariazell…who plays piano all day …who can't win a battle to save his life…who is so lazy he can't make his own tea some days…was HYPER?"

"Si! You couldn't believe how cute it was! Let me tell you…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Austria…

Roderich played the last chord of a piano exercise and sighed happily. He had a nice week with Antonio. The heard slow clapping behind him.

"And the winner for most dramatic chord goes to…Specs! Kesesesesesese," Maria laughed. Roderich turn around and saw her lying down on the couch. "You act like you're playing for someone Specs."

"I always do. Now tell me: Anton said that you had a crush on me…now I remember you saying clearly that I would know if you did…What the hell Maria?"

Maria sat up on the couch. She stretched a little and walked over to his piano bench. She sat down next time and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Specs, a long time ago I used to have strange tastes in men. You were proof of that. But now I've gotten over it and I realize it would never have worked out. I'm far too awesome for you, kesesesese ." Roderich picked up her hand and dropped it back in her lap. She blinked for a few seconds. "Was Specs?"

He bit his lower lip. "Sheesh Specs I never cared about you more than Toni did or Lizzy did. It was just some hormones or something. Get over it. It's not that awesome. I have. It's Francis' turn to get over it."

"Ja, I know Maria."

"Besides the other you is waaaaay hotter and awesomer than you will ever be," Maria said sticking out her tongue.

"Classic you," Roderich smiled. "Covering up sadness with 'awesome'." Maria pounded a fist on the key board making a horrible noise. "Tu dass nicht Maria! (2)"

"I don't see why not. You've been doing this to people for how long?" She played another horrible chord. "A symphony in 'You fuck with hearts' minor!" She played the same chord. "Movement 1: Toni." She changed the position of her hands and played more random notes. "Movement 2: Lizzy." She played a collection of notes. "Movement 3: Maria. Now what do these three movements have in common? Kesesesesese?"

"Maria that really messes up the piano. Please stop."

"Nein. Not 'til you answer my question." She played another chord. "Movement 4: Francis."

"You think you're being clever by playing random notes on a piano and relating to my love life," Roderich answered. "It's not clever."

Maria began tapping random piano keys to make a scale going downward. "Nein, Specsy. You normally treat everyone you love like total shit!"

"I don't love you Maria, glaub' mir (3)," Roderich said removing her hands from his piano. "And I'm not responsible for so many marriages. It was the Hapsburgs' idea to cement power in Europe, yadda yadda yadda."

"But you always end in the worst of ways!" Maria said jerking her hand back to the piano. "And you're going to do it to Toni again!"

"Do you want me to take you home again? I'm not responsible for them. I treated all of my spouses well after we were married. Break ups are always a bit messy for me ja? Why are you holding me responsible? I don't see you taking yours any better. And I thought you hated me!"

Marias' eyes started to twitch. "I should punch you Specs. And break your specs." He held her wrists in place on her lap. She gave him an angry face her eyes glowing ruby and sapphire.

"Maria calm down. Bitte. Why are you angry at me? You always do that when you're sad. You laugh a little and say it's awesome. You're not fooling me. I know you're upset but I never felt like that for you. I doubt the other me does either. Vash does."

Maria tackled Roderich to the ground and pinned him there. She smirked cruelly at him. Roderich remained composed and tilted his head to the side. "You're not going to pull a Francis, Maria. You wouldn't do that to Anton."

"I know you too Specs," Maria replied hugging him. "And I guess it's glad to know someone knows me so well. Kesesesesese."

"Speaking of Vash, by the way, he wants to get back together with you." Maria frowned at this news and rolled off of Roderich. "Well? Opinions?"

"I don't know Specs. I hold him dearly, but I don't know if I could stand someone being that paranoid all the time. I feel like I'd eventually cheat on him anyway."

"Did tackling make you feel any better? It normally does," Roderich joked. Maria frowned more. "Why did you come here Maria?"

"I wanted out of the little liebesnest (4) Feli and West have going on. Can I stay the night? You'd be awesome if you did~! Keseseseseses!"

"Ja. I need the company. I'm used to someone being around after a week."

"Have I ever told you how cute you and Toni are together?" Maria giggled getting up. "It's awesomely cute~ kesesesese."

"Danke Maria. Would you like cake?"

"Oh ja! Julchen and I would love some!"

"How sure are you it's a girl?" Roderich asked walking to the kitchen.

"About 50%. I'm not sure what to use as a boy." Gilbird landed her on shoulder and petted him gently. "Suggestions?"

"Weiβ nicht. Ask the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, and the Italies."

"Kay Specs. If you say so. So how's the sex? I know you've been having it. Did you use the riding crop?"

Roderich got out two plates and served her cake. "The sex is good. And no. I don't really use it anymore." Marias' jaw dropped.

"You were like attached to that thing when you were with Elizabeta! What's your kink now?"

"Wax play," Roderich said taking a bite. Maria leaned against the counter and smiled.

"What about knife play? What happened to that? Kesesesesese?"

"I left that behind after world war two. You know that."

"Hey Specs?" Maria asked finally taking a bite.

"Ja?"

"Sorry for bitching at you."

"It's fine Maria," Roderich said messing up her hair gently. "I bitch at everyone. You just needed someone to blame."

"Not as of late Specs," Maria replied pointing her fork at him. "You've been almost awesome lately. It's sehr nett (5)."

Roderich rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that this new mood would be staying a while. He still couldn't believe they wouldn't be able to see each other until the world meeting. They'll talk over IM later, he was sure. Maria would like that too. He took another bite of cake and nodded. "Ja, it is nice."

* * *

(1) What have I done?

(2) Don't do that Maria!

(3) Believe me.

(4) love nest.

**A/N: I'm honesly sorry for the lack of Spanish. I do not know that much and I don't trust google translate on it (Yes I did figure out it sucked on the other chapter). ****I didn't take it in school, but I can understand if it's being spoken to me. I'm so weird.** There will be more in the coming days when my Spanish speaking friend gets his internet back, or if I find a good English to Spanish translator (I've been searching for one). 


	41. Laziness

Antonio walked back to his house and opened his door. It still felt lively despite its emptiness. He lay down on his couch and turned on the television to his favorite cartoon (he was a 25 year old man who could say he had a favorite cartoon! Imagine that!). He looked up at the ceiling wondering if there was any cake left. Damn that cake for being a cock block at least twice! He wanted it gone.

With a long stretch he strode into the kitchen. Si, there was still cake left. Not much, but still some. He took a fork and took a few bites. It was good, he'd admit it. Not better than sex, but a close second. Not that Antonio was angry about not getting enough, a little frustrated, that's all. Another bite and he went back to the couch; it was a bit sweet for him. Antonio didn't understand how Roderich could eat it by the mouthful every time. There was the vibration in his pocket and he looked at the text.

_Bonjour Toni._

_ Francis, are we allowed to text each other?_

_ I do not know nor do I care. We need to talk._

_ I agree amigo. What the hell?_

_ I'm sorry ami! I thought you should know. He doesn't like me at all. Doesn't change how I feel._

Antonio bit his tongue. He was right.

_Si. Thank you for telling me. And sorry for the bloody nose._

_ It's fine ami! It was not as bad as the one you gave me after you got divorced._

_ What happened?_

_ Long story short: You got drunk, attacked me, and Maria knocked you out with a chair. We brought you home and you could barely remember anything._

_ That's why I can't remember?_

_ Oui. You still can't remember?_

He face palmed in real life and sighed. They weren't much for best friends were they?

_Si._

_ How tragic! And you love him anyway!_

_ I do. That's why I was so pissed off._

_ I'm sorry. I'll say it a million more times! You know, Mathias is hosting a party after the World Conference next month. Would you like to go?_

_ Of course! It'll be fun spending some time you with and Maria._

_ You do realize Roderich will probably be going, non?_

_ Si. I feel like I've been neglecting you two ^_^; _

_ Non it is fine. Besides Maria won't drink and we were never good drinking buddies._

_ Again si, but I want to make it up to you!_

_ And again non, it's fine. We'll pay a visit to a bar after Maria has the baby. _

_ Sounds like a plan. Tell Maria._

_ Oui, ami!_

Antonio smiled. He felt better. Sort of. He didn't understand why his friend would encourage him to pursue Roderich while he had a crush on him. Or would have a crush on him. Francis didn't make sense sometimes. Unless he had something planned. Damn his lack of obliviousness! He could have sworn it was making him paranoid. If he was as oblivious as he was before then he could just ignore this whole thing and forgive his friend whole heartedly. But Francis was right that Roderich didn't like him.

'Weren't they enemies?' Antonio found himself thinking. He shook it off quickly and went back to watching television. Yay for marathons. He could just lie here all day. He already caught up with his work. No worries, no problems. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bastard! Let me in!" Lovino shouting knocking on the door. Antonio got up off his couch and opened the door. Emma and Lovino stood behind it. "Gracias bastard."

"What brings you here Lovi, Emma? You want something to eat? I have some fancy cake if you want. But I know you don't like cake that isn't from Italy, Lovi…want some tomatoes?" Antonio replied leading Lovino and Emma into the kitchen.

"We just wanted to stop by while we were here," Emma said helping herself to a tomato. "It's been a while Antonio."

"Si. It has! I missed you Emma!" They hugged briefly. "How have you been doing?"

"Well. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," She said implying her and Lovi.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm glad Lovi asked out his dream girl." Lovi and Emma blushed at this.

"He didn't. You and Roderich are doing well?" Emma asked doing her famous cat face.

"Si. We are," Antonio said nodding. Lovi rolled his eyes. "He's…very dear to me."

"Like hell he is," Lovi mumbled and Emma jabbed an elbow at him.

"I'm happy for you Antonio. You two got married at my place, remember?"

"I thought we got married at mine..."

"No. You were married in what would become my house…er…I think I just confused myself. It was my house, but it was under foreign control. So…maybe it was yours? But now it's mine."

Lovino facepalm'd and blushed again.

"Aww Lovi~ You look like a tomate, so cute," Antonio said pinching his cheek.

"Do you do that to your boyfriend?" Lovino pushed his hand away.

"Si. Sometimes. I don't pinch his cheeks."

Emma laughed and offered Lovi a bite of her tomato. He took a bite and glared at Antonio. "You grow damn fine tomatoes, bastard."

"Gracias Lovi."

"So what have you been doing?" Emma asked sweetly.

"I've become pretty good at baking," Antonio said gesturing to the cake.

"Oh~ can I have a slice?"

"Si! Help yourself."

Emma cut herself a piece of cake and took a bite. "Oui, you are good. This is delicious! Lovi, taste!"

"Oh no! I'm not having anything from Austrias' house," Lovi replied. Emma held out a fork with a bite.

"For me?"

Lovi glared at both of them and eat the piece of the fork. He swallowed slowly. "It's okay. I fucking never want to eat it again though!"

Antonio and Emma looked at each other and laughed.

"Sheesh, Lovi, you've become whipped!" Antonio smiled.

"Shut up bastard!"

"Non, I think he's right. I like it," Emma said leaning into Lovino. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Well, if you like it," Lovi said. "Can I have some more fucking cake?"

Emma suppressed another laugh and fed him some more. Lovi smirked and pulled Emma tighter.

"Careful, the cake is a cock block!" Antonio joked. Emma tilted her head to the side before realizing.

"Oh god! Sex cake!" Lovi said spitting some of it out. Emma smiled more.

"You still want more?"

"You bet your ass I do."

"So besides baking and sex what have you been up to?" Emma asked feeding Lovi another spoonful.

"Work. So much paper work chica! But I've been pretty lazy with everything else. Is there really a party in Denmark after the meeting next month?"

Lovi nodded eating another bite. "I'm not looking forward to see you and Austrian Wh-" Emma jabbed him in the ribs again. "Austria making out."

"Oh we won't Lovi~ I promise."

Emma looked back at her wrist watch and sighed. She showed Lovi and he shrugged. "Sorry Antonio, but I think we've stayed a bit too long. Thank you so much for the food. We don't want to miss our flights." Emma said giving Lovino last bit of cake.

"No it's fine. Thanks for the visit!"

"You better be thankful bastard," Lovino said. Emma glared at him. "Um…thanks bastard for the cake."

"No problem Lovi! Have fun you two!" Emma waved before leaving with Lovino following her. Antonio burst out laughing. It was so cute seeing Lovi whipped! It seemed so unlikely after centuries of Spains' rulers trying. But Lovi always listened to Emma. Now he could just relax all day, maybe practice guitar (if he could find it), it was going to be a good day. Nice, restful, and lazy. It sounded great. He wished he didn't have to be lazy alone.


	42. Fishing

Roderich groaned refraining from slamming his head into the piano keys. Maria had been staying with him for an entire month. He tried bringing it up to Ludwig about how she should have left back to her own house; Ludwig began listing off points on how to take care of her, and wished him luck.

"Why? Why don't you go home?" Roderich yelled at Maria. She was reading a book on his couch. Or pretending to, considering she just shoved an ice pack down the back of his shirt.

"I'm giving Feli and West their privacy~ kesesesese, aren't I an awesome older sister?" Maria replied setting her book down. Roderich looked back at her. He noticed something catching the light from the window.

"Nein, but are you wearing reading glasses?" He asked walking over to her. She flushed and hid them behind her back. "You are, yet you make fun of me for wearing glasses?"

"You've been wearing them longer than I have Specs. Better question: Why does Alfred call you Specs? Kesesesesesesese?"

"Even better question," Roderich replied sarcastically. "Why are you still in my home? You could hang out with Elizabeta in her house, why here?"

Maria put her glasses back on. "I really don't want to have beer. You know West, and Lizzy goes out with Feliks so often it's not funny. I'm doing this for my sanity. Kesesesesese."

"At the price of mine?" Roderich asked showing her the ice pack. She grinned picking up her book again.

"I've behaved myself. Mostly. Kesesesesese. I could have been worse. Oh, do you want me to get the tickets to Copenhagen? The meeting is the day after tomorrow, oder etwas (1)."

"Fine. But if you stay much longer I'll start asking for rent."

"Specs, you wouldn't kick a pregnant lady out on the street if she didn't pay rent. Even if she was the awesome me."

"But she has her own house!" Roderich exclaimed. "I mean you!" Maria began to pout. "Why don't you just stay at Mathias' house?"

"I'm trying to get away from all the beer and parties Specs. You don't drink that often. This is like my safe house. Just let me stay until Julchen/Fritzy is born. Bitte?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can't you stay at Vashs' house?" She hissed at his name. "He doesn't drink either. And he's the father."

"Nein! I will not!"

Roderich left her alone. He wandered into the kitchen starting to make his tea. He was going to see Antonio in a few days that sent his heart a flutter. They had talked a few times (almost every day). It would be nice to touch him again. Gott he was starting to sound needy. He shook it off, attributing it to the time they spent apart.

"Hey Specs! Can you get me something while you're up?" Maria shouted. Roderich groaned again.

"Depends what it is," He replied.

"Book. On the counter. You'll see it. Kesesesesese." Roderich looked to his right. There was a small novel there.

"Why is it in the kitchen?"

"Insomnia, remember? I like reading in the kitchen at night, kesesesese," Maria shouted. He shook his head no. She had become so strange since she came back from Ivans'. Stranger still over the course of the month. Apparently, she had an extreme fear of lightning and would spend the night in his bed shaking while holding on to Roderich. Antonio didn't seem to mind, which confused him to no end. More so that no one he told found it strange at all. While his tea was brewing, he brought the book out to her. "Danke Specs."

"I'd expect you to be more modern…don't you have a blog or something? Watch television, play video games. Why are you reading so much?"

"Oh! I'm trying to memorize fairy tales again. See?" She showed Roderich the book she was reading. It was in fact a fairy tales. He kept himself from facepalming.

"You forgot your own fairy tales?"

"Ivan did a lot of things to make me forget my awesome Prussianess. Hell, my dialects are dead. I'm not a country. Who knows how long I'll last?" Maria replied shrugging. "So ja. I did forget my own fairy tales. Thanks Specs, for making it sound like a crime against nature. Kesesesesese."

"My, have you changed," Roderich said lowering his gaze. "You learned how to actually make me feel like a douchebag."

"It's part of growing up Specs. But, I guess I'm sorry. You don't really know do you? It's not all over the news. Kesesesese. Plus I like reading some of the modern interpretations of them, and Fritzy/Julchen will need a bedtime story sometimes. Kesesese, I don't want them forgetting me."

"You're not going to disappear soon. You're not like Brandenburg, or Hesse," Roderich said sitting down next to her. "You still have a lot to teach Ludwig, and maybe your own child. Although I still doubt they will be a country."

"Really? Do you remember their first names? Or what they taught Ludwig?" Maria countered. Roderich started stammering then he sighed defeated.

"I forgot," He admitted.

" Ja, that's what I thought. Before I know it no one will remember my awesome name. I hardly remembered my own when I came back. It was just 'East Germany' this 'East Germany' that," Maria replied.

"But you have Francis and Anton. They'll remember you. They've been your friend for centuries and I doubt they could if they wanted to. I doubt I could. Think of Rome, Feli and Lovino can still remember him though he's long dead. Bradenburg and Hesse didn't do anything of import other than help Ludwig."

"That you can remember. I mean Alfred barely knows who I am and we dated."

"Alfred can't remember the last time he changed his underwear, let alone history. You won't be forgotten Maria."

"Whatever. Go drink your tea, I have fairy tales to read and plane tickets to buy. No need to thank the awesome me. Kesesesesese."

_~Three Days Later~_

"Roderich!" Antonio shouted running up and hugging Roderich. "Te eché de menos (2)."

"Ja, ich hab' dich auch vermisst (3)," Roderich said hugging him back.

"Aren't they cute together?" Elizabeta asked Maria as they walked into the conference.

"Mhm, they are. Don't go all nose bleedy on me Lizzy. This shirt is clean," Maria replied off handedly. "Hey Mattias! Wait up!"

Antonio kissed Roderich and smiled. "I haven't thought of a good nickname for you yet. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just use 'Rodrigo'? I use Anton all the time," Roderich replied. "I wouldn't mind."

Antonio thought for a moment. "You senor, are a genius! It's not as epic as I'd like but it works." He hugged Roderich again before trying it out. "Rodrigo."

He blushed and leaned into Antonios' chest. "I like it too. Let's go inside."

_~Three Hours, twenty minutes later~_

"So, any questions on why our alternate selves are coming here for Halloween?" Alfred asked as about half of the conference put their hands up. "Wow dudes…I thought I was pretty clear…want me to start again?" Everyone in their respective languages shouted 'No!' at the top of their lungs. "Then what do you dudes need? I'm the hero and all, I can totally help you." Elizabeta stood up.

"Are you forgetting we all pretty much HATE our other selves? Even you do. I don't see why we should host them in the first place."

"They're dangerous too! Ve~ Have you met the other me? He's so scary, he carries a knife with him all the time and he hurts the other Germany!" Feliciano said nearly sobbing.

"Alfred, listen to reason," Kiku pleaded. "Call this off. You know I don't disagree with you that often, but this is a horrible idea. Most of them are horribly sadist and will no doubt end up hurting many people in the course of one night.

"Not all of them are that bad," Arthur argued. "Take the alternate me for example. He's a fine gentleman. I'm positive the benevolent ones will control the nasty ones."

"Most of them are depressed more than anything," added Francis. "The alternate me, Maria, and Antonio are all quiet. They aren't a danger to anyone but themselves. I don't understand why the alternate Maria is 'Gilbert'. It confuses me endlessly!"

"Fratello, I have to agree with them. The alternate me is…fucking weird but he's more of a fashionista than an evil bastard," Lovino told Feliciano awkwardly trying to calm him down. Roderich and Antonio remained silent.

"Okay dudes, in the great spirit of democracy, let's vote on this!" Alfred said becoming overwhelmed. "All against?" About half the conference raised their hands including Roderich. "Okay, For?" The other half raised their hands, with Antonio sheepishly raising his. Roderich held his breath.

Alfred started to count on his fingers. "It's 97 against to 99 for. So majority rules! Yay democracy!"

Roderich gently stroked the back of Antonios' hand. "Well, at least we wouldn't have to do a tie breaker," Antonio said nervously. He nodded in response.

_~Another Forty Five minutes later~_

"You're not mad at me are you?" Antonio asked holding Roderich on the sand. "I don't mind my other self, and he's the only one I met."

"Nein. I'm not Anton. A little depressed that I'll have to deal with that man, but it's just a minor inconvenience. I feel sorry for Feliciano though," Roderich replied gesturing to a crying Feliciano being comforted by Ludwig.

"Si. Want to go for a swim?" He asked sitting up. Roderich bit his lower lip and nodded slowly.

"There doesn't seem to be much here. Is it okay to swim? There's nothing like Man-O-War Jelly fish are there?"

"Other people seem to be doing fine and no. I don't think there is anything like jelly fish here. Let's go," Antonio replied getting him then helping Roderich. He set his glasses down on the towel and let Antonio take him to the shore.

"…I have a confession…I don't know how to swim…," Roderich said looking at the water.

"That's what I thought," He replied. "Never got around to it?"

"Why would I learn how to swim when I'm afraid of sea creatures?"

"It's useful, for one. But I've got you Rodrigo, I'm an excellent swimmer," Antonio said trying to calm him down. He led Roderich slowly into the ocean.

"D-Don't," Roderich said.

"I've got you," he replied gently leading him in to waist deep. "I'm not going to lead you all the way out to open water. Just stand still and you'll be fine."

"O-Okay, I-I trust you," Roderich stammered holding onto Antonio while he was stroking his back.

"Hey guys!" Mathias said appearing out of nowhere. "I caught a fish!" He held up the fish to Roderich and he swooned. Antonio gave him a dirty look. "What? It's just a fish! Do you know how long I've been chasing after this thing?"

* * *

(1) Or something (lit.)

(2) I missed you.

(3) I've missed you too.


	43. Time to teach Swimming

_Time to Teach…Swimming_

"Dude, Specs, what happened?"

"Give him some room, gott Specs…"

"Est-ce qu'il correct (1)?"

"Oh Roderich… hast du Angst von Fisch noch (2)?"

"I think he's waking up," Antonio said to Alfred, Maria, Francis, Elizabeta, and whoever else who gathered. Roderich had been out for a good ten minutes. Mathias was sitting nearby cooking his fish talking to Lukas.

Roderichs' eyes snapped opened. "What happened?" The crowd dispersed quickly. Ludwig, Elizabeta and Maria remained.

"You fainted," Antonio replied patting his head. "You got surprised by a fish."

"You okay Roderich?" Elizabeta asked.

"Ja, can I have my glasses bitte?" He felt around a bit before finding and putting them on. Antonio looked nervous and pulled him in for a hug accompanied by Elizabeta "Did I really scare you that much?"

"No. Not really, I don't like seeing you randomly pass out," Antonio said pulling him tighter. Elizabeta looked at Antonio smiled, then walked away to go play with Feliks. "Do you want to try swimming again?"

"Gah…no more fish?"

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I won't let them hurt you," he replied messing up Roderichs' hair.

"…Screw it. You've been around fish your whole life most likely."

"Exactly querido, and what's the worst that could happen?"

"…I know! And I saw a sailor get his hand eaten off by a whale!" Mathias exclaimed loudly. Lukas rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! That thing would have eaten the rest of him if I hadn't stepped in and saved his ass."

Roderich went pale and gaze up at Antonio. "Oh it fine querido. He's just telling a story. There aren't predatory whales all the way up here…I think…and they wouldn't swim very close to shore or they would be beached. Come on." Antonio took off Roderichs' glasses and kissed his nose. He was still pale. Antonio grabbed his hand began leading him to the sea. The sound of a frying pan rang through the air and he smiled to himself. 'Gracias, Elizabeta,' He thought helping Roderich into the water. "Can you float?"

"Floating?" Roderich echoed. "On my back?"

"Si!" Antonio said excitedly. "Can you?"

"Ja, of course I can." He showed Antonio.

"That makes my job easier. I've actually never taught anyone to swim…and I don't remember learning…well one step at a time. But after you learn it's like riding a bike."

"Okay…don't let me drown…," Roderich said reluctantly.

"Flip on your stomach."

"Was? Why?"

"That's how you swim for the most part. Remember to keep your head above the water."

"Do you really need to tell me that?"

Antonio shrugged. Roderich rolled over on his stomach. He started flailing around. Antonio reacted quickly and got Roderich upright.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked as Roderich caught his breath. He started coughing.

"Ja…Something…brushed past…my leg."

"Ay…maybe we should have done this in a pool," Antonio sighed. "We can do this later…"

"Nein. Nein. It was probably a plastic bag. I'm imagining it. There is practically nothing here," Roderich said shaking out his hair. "We can continue."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready to stop, Dime (3)."

Roderich got on his stomach to float again. "And now?"

"This is the part where it may seem a little silly. But mirror what I do," Antonio replied He cupped his left hand and raised it over his head. Roderich did the same with his right. He could only make out Antonios' arm going up in the air with none of the finer details. "Good now put it into the water like this." Antonio put his hand into the water. Roderich stared at the blurry ripples it made.

"I can't really see what you did there. I wish I brought my contacts," He lamented.

"Oh si! I can-right…oh…sorry Rodrigo. I forgot."

"It's fine. Most people think I can see without them anyway."

Antonio helped Roderich upright. He pressed their foreheads together. "You do look cute without them. No, you do look younger but it's not really 'cute'." Roderich blushed slightly. "It's really sexy. You should wear contacts more often." At that he turned bright red.

"I don't like being without them. It makes me feel…"

"Vulnerable?"

"Ja. Pretty much."

"And that what makes it sexy," Antonio whispered. "It fits you better than some guarded guy that everyone thinks is ice cold inside and out, and a total prick. I'm not sure if you ever really were that guy, but I haven't seen him since we started dating."

"I-I-ich weiβ nicht," Roderich whispered back. "I don't like feeling like this all the time."

"Everything in its time, but I don't find it all that vulnerable. You look less like the ex-husband who will beat me senseless with a riding crop if I do something wrong and more like my boyfriend who loves me. But I love you no matter you decide. It's just my opinion."

Roderich nodded fixing his hair slightly. "That's something to think about, I suppose."

"But if you don't mind being that little aristocrat type then go for it! You pull both off fine and look sexy either way." Roderich gave him a look and Antonio returned with a smile. "I'm completely serious."

"I believe you," he replied kissed Antonio briefly. "It's still something to think about." Antonio pulled him in for another kiss. Just as Roderich opened his mouth…

"Whoa! Go Toni!" Maria laughed swimming up to them. "Being an awesome pimp and a swimming teacher! Kesesesesese!"

Roderich pulled away and began frowning. Antonio laughed nervously with Maria. "Ummm… Gracias Chica…but we were…kinda in the middle of that…"

"Ja, sorry Toni. Anyway, the awesome me and Alfred are taking bets one who will win this swimming contest. Me or him? I wanted to ask if you guys were willing to throw in some money. Kesesesesese."

"No thanks Maria. I'm broke."

"Ich auch. My money is in my other pants."

"Uhuh. Sure Specs. It'll be starting in 5 minutes. You guys ready to see Alfred get his ass kicked?"

Roderich shrugged. She had never won before. What made this time so different? Antonio nodded to his friend and turned back to Roderich. He was still frowning.

"What?"

"You only encourage her," he replied.

"I know. Why not? She's got to beat him someday," Antonio smiled. "Want to watch?"

"..Fine. Only because I want to see Alfred, fail for once. Even if it is to Maria."

"I think we all do querido. Did you have enough water for one day?"

"Ja," he said beginning to make his way back on shore. Antonio followed him happily and wrapped his towel around them. Roderich put his glasses back on and leaned into his shoulder. "But not enough of you." He pulled Antonio down kissing him lovingly.

* * *

_Maria (With the help of Old Fritz) teaches…humility!...Wait what?_

"So on the count of three?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, go Arthur!"

"Okay…(have fun getting your ass kicked) One…two…three," He said nonchalantly as both of them splashed him horribly.

"Si! Go Maria! Ve~!" Feliciano shouted. He was doing enough cheering for him and Ludwig. And most of the other countries who weren't Maria was in the lead, but it was still a way from their ending point. Alfred started to overtake her. She began pushing as fast as she could. She could beat him this time. She was that awesome!

Maria almost had it; she could make it this time! She just had to touch the buoy. Alfreds' hand touched the ending point right before her. So gottverdammt (4) close this time! Her hand fell to her stomach and made a silent apology to her child. They shouldn't have to deal with someone who couldn't be that awesome. She hoped she could be that awesome with them. She knew she could. If only it wasn't swimming.

"Ha! Beat you again Prussia!" Alfred gloated.

"Ja…you did," Maria said pushing some of her hair out of the way. "Fair and square. No wave to thwart me. Kesesesese."

"Guess that shows the good ol' US of A is better than you wurst eating Nazi lovers huh?" Alfred laughed poking her cheek. Maria sure as fuck wasn't going to take that shit lying down.

"Ja…you're totally right. Does the hero want ein küsschen (5)? Kesesese?"

"Well…I am the conquering hero aren't I?" Alfred said leaning over to her. Maria jerked her knee up right into his crotch. "Oh god…Florida…" He began sinking into the murky water below. She started smiling to herself. No way in hell would she let herself and Ludwig (and maybe Specs, Alfred really couldn't tell the different between them culturally) be insulted like that.

"Preuβen, what did you just do?" A voice asked.

"Old Fritz?" Maria asked to herself. They seemed to match close enough. "I kicked Alfred in the balls after he insulted the awesome me and Ludwig. I'm letting him drown right now. So what brings you here to talk?"

"Save him Preuβen!" The voice urged.

"I don't see why I should. He's an asshole! He always does shit like that! I'd rather see him drown! Kesesesese. Trust me, you shouldn't have recognized his independence…and I shouldn't have slept with him."

"He's innocent. Save him."

"No he's not," Maria laughed. "Did you just hear what he said?"

"Save him, Preuβen, save him!" The voice said echoing away. Maria bit her lower lip, she had enough time to save him. And she would listen to what Old Fritz would tell her. Always. That man was a genius. No matter how misguided it seemed. Maria held her breath and dived down under the water. She opened her eyes and saw Alfred sinking. She swam down grabbing him by his arm and pulling him up. She wrapped his arms around her shoulders and swam to shore.

Maria noticed the lack of breathing coming from Alfred and began giving him CPR.

"You bloody German! What are you doing to my husband?" Arthur shouted trying to pry her off. Prussian, she corrected mentally. Francis pulled him off of her.

"Black sheep, she's saving him!" Francis explained.

"I can do it just fine!" Arthur pouted. Alfred started coughing up water while Maria got off of him.

"You bitch you kicked me in my Florida!" Alfred shouted positioning his hands to strangle her.

"Und? You deserved that. You're lucky the awesome me didn't have Lizzys' frying pan. Kesesesese. And you're lucky the awesome me changed her mind and saved you instead of leaving you to die. Like I should have."

"At least the world would change if I left. No one would notice if you did," he spat back. Arthur gave him a dirty look. Maria fought back some tears. Gottdamn her past self for sleeping with this arschloch and telling him some of her fears. Was she always afraid of passing?

"At least I'll be the one going out the awesome hero with an awesomer boss than you ever had who still looks out for me, instead of the annoying douchebag with no tact. Kesesesese."

Alfred was silenced as she walked away. Arthur and Francis started to debrief, and chew him out. 'That's right bitch, admire my awesomeness!' Maria thought to herself. 'Admire our awesomeness!' she corrected. She sat down next to Antonio who was holding Roderich.

"What was that all about?" Antonio asked.

"Pfft the loser denying my awesomeness and being taught a lesson," Maria replied.

"So you won? I really couldn't see all the way out there."

"Uhuh. Like you weren't making out with Specs. Nicht exakt. But I saved his life after he insulted me."

"Wow Maria, that doesn't sound like you…," Antonio said rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would you do that?"

"The bastard needed one, and with the help of Old Fritz I hope I gave him one." They both looked over to Alfred being yelled at. 'Danke Old Fritz. Du hast immer recht. And always looking out for me when it comes to unawesome things like this. And maybe Julchen/Fritzy?' "He always had awesome foresight."

"Who?" He asked.

"No one. Do you think he'll learn?"

"I hope so," Antonio nodded. "But I doubt it."

"You do what you were doing with Specs," Maria said turning him back into the towel.

"I would but he's asleep," He replied showing Maria a sleeping Roderich. She smirked a little as Gilbird nested in Roderichs' hair. This was a weird little family that was building. She gazed over at Vash who immediately looked away from her. If only everything could be as easy as Old Fritz telling her to do the right thing.

* * *

(1) Is he okay?

(2) Are you still afraid of fish?

(3) Tell me.

(4) Goddamn

(5) a little kiss


	44. Why change anything about yourself?

Roderich woke up sometime later. Antonio lying on the beach next to him with the towel wrapped around them both. His noticed that his glasses had left a few marks on his chest.

"Buenos Dias (1) sleepy head!" Antonio said kissing his forehead while pulling him into his chest.

"It's not morning," Roderich said rubbing a few of the narks. "Why didn't you take my glasses off?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping like one of those twitchy puppies. It was cute," he replied pressing a few more kisses cross Roderichs' face. "Besides you didn't do any real damage.

"Ja…but if I fall asleep with my glasses on again, can you please take them off? I don't want them breaking. I do need them."

"Bueno, I will remember," Antonio said taking them off and putting them on. Everything was blurry with wide-angle lens effect. "Wow Rodrigo…you have really crappy eyes. They're incredibly attractive pero sus ojos no son prácticos en absoluto (2)!"

"It's what I got for wearing glasses when I didn't need them," he replied. "May I have them back?"

"How can you have sex without them? I'm getting motion sickness by sitting still!"

"It's not motion sickness, give them back before you screw up your vision."

Roderichs' eyes were glowing violet. Antonio smiled brightly at him and moved his hand to his cheek. "Okay querido," he mumbled before taking off the glasses. He stroked Roderichs' cheek gently and put them back where they belong. Roderich blinked a few times.

"Maybe I should get some laser eye surgery," Roderich said adjusting his glasses. The marks were still on his chest. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "You say I look good without them. Also, they're a bit of a hassle sometimes I'll admit."

"Si, I did. But I also said it's just my opinion. Think about it and don't blindly follow my opinion. Did I just say that to you?"

Roderich smiled. "Ja, you did. It sounded a bit odd coming out of your mouth."

Antonio laughed before kissing Roderichs' lips. "I'll say this a million more times but I did not expect this at all. Little Master." He pouted in reply. "What? I was expecting that in all honesty. I told you that already."

"Ja, and I'll say this a million times: I'm happy with you. I was happy with Elizabeta too and I didn't act like a little master with her either when we were married."

"I know Rodrigo," Antonio said kissing his lips again. "Te amo."

"Ich liebe dich auch. What else were you expecting?" Roderich asked.

"Riding. Crop. I swear it was like you were trying to psyche me out." Roderich chuckled a little.

"I would like to use it sometimes, but I like the wax better." His eyes widened. "I don't have it with me." Antonio let out a sigh of relief. "There's not to be worried about, I don't hit that hard."

"Okay…I believe you…also I was thinking this would be more like a 'friends with benefits' thing."

"Warum? Do I seem like I would?" Roderich asked pulling away.

"Not really. I thought you wouldn't be into me and try to let me down easy," stated Antonio.

"You were proven wrong?"

"Oh si. I'm very happy about it." Roderich grinned. Then Antonio asked, "What were you expecting from me?"

"Not much. I was expecting I would need to be the adult in this, but I was enthusiastic."

"Were you proven wrong?"

"You've topped me nearly every single time. What do you think?"

"Si," Antonio laughed hugging Roderich. "You're so cute Rodrigo. Did you really think I'm that childish?"

"…You have your moments here and there but nonetheless have proven me wrong. It's not annoying when you do it either. It's rather endearing."

Roderich made himself comfortable in Antonios' arms. He brushed his hands over Antonios' bicep. He turned to face Roderich. "You could top more often, I don't mind."

That immediately made Roderich pink. "Do…Do we have to talk about this here?"

"It's as good as anywhere else. No one will hear us as long as you don't shout anything."

"F-Fine…I wouldn't mind that."

"Neither would I," Antonio said sticking out his tongue. "But if you're uncomfortable with it I can wait. I don't mind." Roderich kissed Antonio and stopped blushing.

"I really did miss you," he said stroking Antonios' cheek. "Anton, you do a lot. Whether you know it or not."

"I missed you more," He argued leaning into Roderichs' hand. They laid there in the sand with their towel wrapped around them. Antonio noticed how bright Roderichs' eyes seemed today. He wished he noticed in the water before they were interrupted…although sex in public in front of friends always made things awkward. He thanked Francis for another unwanted mental image. Antonio moved Roderichs' hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Liebe?" Roderich moved his hand down to Antonios' chest while Antonio pulled him in. He started to avoid Antonios' gaze.

"Si mi Corazon (3)?" Antonio lifted up Roderichs' chin so they made eye contact again. Dios, his eyes looked sexy in this light. Roderich brushed his thigh against his crotch. He couldn't believe he forgot being married to him. Chair to the back of the head or not, divorced or not, he would like to remember the time the spent together.

"You're coming to my room tonight…ja?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't know my room number," Roderich replied sticking out his tongue. Antonio quickly caught it in his mouth kissing him. He smirked at Roderich who was looking a bit shocked.

"We're staying at the same hotel. I'll follow you back. Besides I don't need anything in my room. Everything I need is in yours." Antonio found himself blushing and kissed him chastely. "That was a bit sappy."

Roderich nodded. "Ja. A little." They smiled at each other.

"Have I been suggesting a lot lately?" Antonio asked. Roderich shook his head. "It seems like I have. Lo siento."

"Nein, it is fine Anton."

"Are you sure Rodrigo?"

"I think about what you say, ja, but a lot of your suggestions are things I've been thinking about for years. Not seriously."

"Don't make any life altering decisions based on something I say," Antonio begged.

"I won't. I have a brain and won't dye my hair…pfft…blonde because you think it would look nice. I promise you."

"Please don't. You won't be happy if you looked like America!" Roderich blinked. "If you dyed your hair you'd look a lot like America…think about it."

He contemplated it for a moment. "Oh mein gott du hast recht!" Roderich tapped his fingers lightly against Antonios' chest. His eyes seemed almost wild today like the eyes of a house cat. He felt Antonios' heart beat in his chest. It was fast and yet light at the same time. He pressed his ear to get a better listen. Antonio brushed Roderichs' hair and kissed it.

_~Several Hours Later~_

Once it was dark enough the Nordics started a fire. Mattias was eating another fish he caught, taking extra care not sitting anywhere near Roderich or Elizabeta. Antonio held Roderich closely as he told Feli some old Spanish tale he remembered telling Lovino (Dios his memory was selective!). Elizabeta was next to Roderich talking about the latest thing she was writing. On the opposite end of the bon fire Maria sat down in the sand. She liked being alone on nights like this when Ivan was no threat to her (she hadn't seen Ukraine or Belarus in a while either). She heard footsteps walking toward her and stiffened. Vash sat down next to Maria.

"Hallo," He said to her. She jerked her head, acknowledging his presence. "Wie geht's?"

"Schlecht (4). Und dir?"

"Ich auch. Um…how's the baby?"

"Well I'm definitely pregnant! Kesesesese! Meh, they put me on some meds and crap. Everything is going awesomely. I've been feeling uber tired all the time and I haven't updated my blog in forever but it's worth it for the awesome Julchen/Fritzy."

"Julchen oder Fritzy?" Vash repeated. Maria rolled his eyes.

"Julia or Frederick."

"Oh. Those are nice names."

"Of course they are. I choose them."

"…If you don't mind Maria…may I make suggestions for middle names?" he asked her.

"…Ja. I guess it would be unawesome of me to cut you out of their lives…kesesese…but let's not get into that now. Why are you doing so poorly?"

"I know I fucked up."

"Scheiβe! Kesesesese! I could have told you that!" Maria laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist because of it Vashy."

"You're not holding it against me?"

"Nein. Why would I? I'm too awesome for that!"

"Maria, you hung America upside down wrapped in chains with a ball gag stuck in his mouth when he broke up with you after the American Revolution."

"So, I'm not pregnant with his child, am I? Kesese?"

Vash sighed. "I will do whatever you need me to."

"I know Vash. You not such a bad guy compared to others I've dated. Which is saying something unawesome isn't it? Oh well." Vash covered her hand with hers and she started to shiver again but she let him. He moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Are you taking care of yourself? You weren't there when I was at your house."

"I know. I am."

"You sure you don't need anything right now?"

"Ja. I'm fairly confident I can tell what's going on with me Vashy~ Kesesesesese, you on the other hand." She rolled her eyes. "Seem to be experiencing extremely from the 'iknowwedidn'' effect. Kesesesese. It must suck." He nodded to his. She paused for a moment. "Vashy, ich liebe dich." He brushed over her entire hand and they stared at each other.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"But…," Maria added. "We should learn to trust each other first, ja? I don't want another repeat. Bitte. That was really stupid of you."

"Ja!" Vash said quickly. "I was thinking pretty much the same thing."

She moved back and Vash followed her gaze. Antonio was holding Roderich as he told Feliciano some story or another. Her other hand was on the little bump and she whispered something. "M-May I take you to a concert sometime?" He asked stroking the back of her hand. Maria pulled her hand away and shook her head no. Vash felt his heart sink as she went to sit next to Elizabeta. At the same time he saw Roderich and Antonio get up and leave. Like most other countries were. Like he should. And just forget this whole stupid mess!

* * *

(1) Good morning

(2) but your eyes aren't practical at all!

(3) My heart

(4) Bad

**A/N: So I found an automated Spanish translator that I'm fairly happy with because I'm unable (and unwilling but that's another story...it's sad) to ask my Spanish speaking friend for translations. I hope they're more accurate than google translate. Also thanks for all the reviews you guys have been sending in (there have been a lot of anon reviews lately). You're all really awesome for your support and feedback.**


	45. Hobbies

Roderich led Antonio back to his hotel room. He fumbled with his stuff searching for the room key while Antonio planted kisses up his neck. He found the key and opened the door. Antonio followed him in smirking all the way.

"Setz dich hin (1)!" Roderich ordered. Antonio obeyed pulling Roderich down with him. He moved one of his hands to the back' of Roderichs' head gazing into his eyes. Both of Roderichs' hands came to cup Antonios' face.

"Amor, what are you waiting for?" Antonio asked. "Besame." Roderich hesitated before doing so. He licked Antonios' lower lip before nipping it. Antonio opened up as he was pushed onto the bed. Their tongues met as Roderich moved his hands down Antonios' chest to his swimming shorts. Antonio smirked more leaning into the kiss. He felt Roderich put a hand into his boxers and stroke him gently. "Hm…querido…."

Roderich gave him a peck before pulling away. Antonio threw his head back lolling his tongue out of his mouth. Roderich gripped him eliciting a moan from Antonio. He smiled at the power he had over the Spaniard. His Spaniard. He liked the sound of that. His hand began to move. Antonio gripped Roderichs' hair and back sighing.

Antonio leaned into Roderichs' hand. "You're hands are so calloused. I never noticed before."

"Centuries of playing violin will do that for you."

Antonio groaned jerking up. "Por favor, go faster." Roderich picked up the pace a little listening to Antonio groan more. Antonio gripped the elastic band on Roderichs' swimming trunks pulling them down around his knees. "Or fuck me. Whichever you find easier Rodrigo." Roderich stopped completely looking over Antonios' body for a moment.

"You know, I never got to put that 'R' on your neck…"

Antonio offered his neck to him. "Please don't stop." Roderich kissed it before biting it. Antonio exhaled harshly moving both of his hands to Roderichs' back raking his nails over his skin. Roderich hissed in reply and began to kiss the bite mark. One of Antonios' hands moved down to his hips pushing them down slightly.

Roderich began tracing the 'R' with his tongue nibbling it on his neck. He inspected his work smirking down at Antonio while he wrapped a leg around Roderichs' hips. He wriggled out of his swimming trunks and pressed himself against Antonio.

"You're okay?" Roderich whispered.

"Si, I'll tell you if I'm not," Antonio laughed nervously. "I'm excited."

"Oh? Ja? I couldn't tell at all," Roderich replied sarcastically. They stayed there awkwardly for a moment. Antonio let out another nervous laugh. Roderich entered him slowly and gave him some time to adjust. He was blushing again.

"Uhm…Tomate…you feel nice," Antonio said stroking his face gently. Roderich nodded and began moving. Antonio brought his hands up to his back and starting clawing again. Roderich moaned.

"That—feels really good. Bitte, don't stop."

"Uhn…I won't…arh! If you don't." Antonio let out a moan pulling him in closer. His breathing started change and he started to feel light headed. He held on tighter. Roderich let out a low growl. "What was that? Besides…uhn…sexy?"

"Nichts," Roderich said kissing him. "You feel nice auch."

He hit the right spot on Antonios' body. Antonio arched back clawing again. Roderich moaned and went faster continually hitting the spot.

"Ay~R-Roderich~," he moaned again. He started panting. "Ich liebe dich" He grunted in reply and began stroking Antonios' length. "Ay~ I'm~!" Anntonio released. Roderich smiled and finished too causing Antonio to hitch his breath. He pulled out leaving to the bathroom.

This left Antonio to catch his breath for a few moments. Had Roderich practiced? He seemed to have gotten better since the last awkward time he had topped. He stretched out on the bed and sat up. Wiping some of the sweat off Roderich came back with a towel. Antonio smirked at him. Roderich smiled back and began wiping Antonio off as well as himself.

"You were pretty good," Antonio said as Roderich wiped some of the cum off of his stomach.

"The way you were moaning it seemed like it." He threw the towel aside then pulling up Antonios' swimming trunks. "I'm glad you liked it."

Antonio just took them off again. "Can I burrow on of your shirts?"

He walked over to his suitcase pulling out a shirt and a pair of boxers. He put on the boxers and handed the shirt to Antonio. He pulled it on and buttoned the lower five buttons. Roderich sat down next to Antonio and kissed his cheek.

"Te Amo," Roderich whispered as Antonio wrapped his arms around him. They kissed before lying down on the bed.

"So, how was your month?" Antonio asked brushing his hair.

"Surprisingly peaceful given that Maria is staying at my home. I practiced Piano, got some work done, nothing that out of the ordinary for me. Du?"

"Boring. But I got work done too, found my guitar—"

"You play guitar?"

"Si. I do. I got some practice in, and I realized how much I missed it. I used to play it all the time then one day poof! I couldn't find it anymore. It's like you with your piano, only less of an obsession and more of a hobby."

"Where was it?" Roderich asked.

"The same room I found the violin in, only in the closet."

"I'm glad you found it," Roderich fixed his glasses. Antonio latched on to his arm cuddling into his chest.

"How's the violin?"

"It's very nice. It plays well considering how old it is." Antonios' eyes widened for a minute.

"You're coming to my house on your birthday right?"

"Ja, you gave me an invitation for it."

"Oh right! Right."

"It's a surprise party isn't it?" Roderich asked.

"Maaaaaybe! I'm not telling you, if I did it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?" There was a knock on the door. Antonio sighed and put on his swimming trunk while Roderich opened the door.

"Ja, hallo?" Roderich asked.

"Damn you guys are loud!" Elizabeta said walking in with a nose bleed followed but Maria holding an Xbox 360 in her arms. She began hooking it up to the Television.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" Roderich asked blushing. "I didn't invite you." He looked at Antonio who shrugged in reply.

"I wanted to show Lizzy how bad Antonio is at this game, kesesesesese," She showed Roderich Mortal Kombat and he groaned.

"Did you really need to come here for that?" Roderich began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nein, I wanted to. Kesesesese," Maria replied.

"Chicas I'm tired, I want to sleep. I've had a long day!" Antonio said lying down on the bed again. Elizabetas' nose started to bleed again. Maria rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Uhuh, ja Toni. Thin walls are thin. Kesesesesese." This warranted a blush from Antonio and a glare from Roderich. Elizabeta wiped the blood off while Maria turned on the device handing controllers to Elizabeta and Antonio.

"Oh have you not played this game before? I'll get us started okay?" Elizabeta suggested starting a game. Antonio looked over at Maria and Roderich.

"I've played it before…," he said haltingly. "I'm not that bad at it."

"Maria…are you trying to con me out of twenty Euros'?" Elizabeta asked turning towards her. Roderich glared more.

"Was? Ich? Nein! Toni isn't that good at this game. Kesesesese."

"I beat you every time we play," Antonio argued. "Lo siento Elizabeta. I didn't know."

"Oh? You only beat her?" Elizabeta raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on."

"Okay chica, just look at with the frying pan when you lose twenty Euros."

"Remember: It's best 3 out of 5. Have fun~kesesese" Maria sat on the other side of Antonio. Elizabeta had the other. Roderich took the side of the bed next to Elizabeta. He sighed and watched the match start.

Elizabeta ended up winning the last match leaving Maria twenty euros short and glaring at Antonio. Roderich showed them out and rested his head on Antonios' chest.

"You're good at that stuff. Why did you lose?"

"Fear the frying pan is what I've learned from my time with Francis and Maria. That's why I don't get hit as much as them. I should have done better, your right. But I don't practice it. And I like guitar better. What was up with the sex?"

Roderich blushed. "I…it was 23 years okay! I needed a little while to get back into it. I'm sorry for last time. I-It was okay, ja?"

"Si. It was great. Good night," Antonio replied turning off the lights.

"Good night."

* * *

(1) Sit down!


	46. Lost

Antonio stirred early the next morning from a nightmare. Roderich rolled over still asleep. He made a face at Roderich and stroked his side, surprised at how many nightmares one person could spawn. Or maybe two…or three…

* * *

_It was a World meeting type of setting. He had no idea what country it was at, though it looked a lot like Germanys' place. He took his seat and waited patiently for the other countries to show up. No one ever did, though he could hear their arguing. A shot rang out and the voices faded followed by gasps of horror. Countries started to appear one by one. Everyone except Roderich, which made him nervous already. Roderich was never late! _

_ Keeping his gaze low, he asked, "Rodrigo?" Someone placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. "Hola Lovino…what's with the glasses?" Lovino smirked at him mischievously. He adjusted them._

_ "You like them Spain?"_

_ "Si but you don't wear glasses. You never needed to." _

_ "I did it for you."_

_ "Romano, don't. Please don't. You're my little tomate. Don't."_

_ "Well you seemed so depressed since Potato bastard…" Lovino trailed off at the end._

_ "What? Since what?" _

_ "…Oh…you don't remember?"_

_ "What the hell happened to Roderich?"_

_ Germany sat him down and explained the whole thing. Maria decided to invade Austria for one last time. She won, of course. Antonio had tried to stop her but was stopped himself after he took a gunshot to the knee. _

* * *

"I should have woken up. Ludwig would never make a crappy Skyrim reference," Antonio talked to himself. "It would take a lot more than a bullet to the knee to stop me."

* * *

_He asked what had happened to Roderich and everyone turned their head. Then he noticed Maria wasn't their either. He turned to Lovino and noticed his curl was in a different place and his eyes were glowing red._

_"Romano…"_

_ "Si Spain?"_

_ "What did you do to Roderich? And Maria?"_

_ Romanos' face morphed from mischievous smile to deformed jagged teeth with huge eyes. He looked like a demon from hell. He slapped Romano in the face and ran from the conference room. He bumped into someone._

_ "I'm sorry I was just—"It as Roderich. He was smirking at him. "Roderich!" He hugged him quickly before Roderich pushed him away. Antonio gave him a confused look. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Roderichs' face started to morph too. Antonio gulped and grinned. Roderich gave a smirk with his jagged teeth. "No…I guess you're not…" The monster Roderich nodded and made a horrible growling sound. He didn't know where he was anymore._

_ "Hallo Anton," The monster said. "I'm doing well. You on the other hand look like you've seen a monster." It started to chuckle. The dream started to change back to the conference room. Everyone was there this time, and Antonio was sitting down._

_ "That was a weird dream," He laughed setting his hands on the table. He felt Roderich put a hand on his shoulder. Antonio leaned into it before looking at who was touching him. It was Vash. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to Roderich at the other end of the conference._

_ "I never want to see you again you Spanish whore." Antonio looked at Vash then back to Roderich. He tackled Antonio and started to beat him up._

* * *

"Fucking Lovino," Antonio chuckled. "Oh well. I know Roderich wouldn't do that. Just a dream." He continued to stroke Roderichs' side until he began to stir.

"Guten Morgen," Roderich yawned. "You look pale. Is something wrong?"

"I had another nightmare."

"Maybe you should ask a doctor for sleeping drugs to keep them away before you sleep deprive yourself."

"They aren't that bad," Antonio replied brushing it off. "I need to go to my room from clothes. The meeting is in an hour."

"Are you going to keep my shirt?"

"I'll give it back later. Promise."

"You can keep it if you want. It doesn't look that bad on you." Roderich smiled at him then put on his glasses. "I'll see you there."

"Si. Bye," Antonio got up and left the room. His room was a floor down. People stared at him. 'I must look weird wearing a button down top and swimming trunks,' Antonio thought opening his door. He got undressed then put on his boxers. He put on a short sleeved button up shirt and black pants. Then he put on a red tie. He fixed his hair a little so it wasn't such a mess. 'There. I don't look that bad for getting little sleep.' He smiled.

Splashing some water on his face, he thought he caught of something behind him in the mirror. He needed to get more sleep. 'I should take Roderichs' advice. I'll see a doctor as soon as I get home.' He left his hotel room and started walking to the embassy.

"Hey Toni!" Maria said jumping on his back. Francis came up next to him.

"Mon ami, you look horrible." Francis frowned. "I'm assuming you've had more trouble sleeping, oui?"

"Si. I am," He was carrying Maria on his back. Dios she felt like a ton.

"Toni, again? Is it more unawesome Lovino dreams?" Maria asked ruffling his hair.

"No. They changed to Roderich now." Maria glanced over at Francis.

"Maybe you should talk to your English friend Francy. This seems like something he could do with his magic voo-doo crap. Kesesesesese."

"I'm thinking I should too Cheri. I'll speak to him right after the meeting about this."

"Kesese, be nice for once though. It couldn't hurt."

"Oh Cheri, the baby is interrupting your thinking. I'll show him my good nature, invite him for wine and Toni will be fine."

"Gracias amigos," Antonio replied. "I have no idea what I'd do without you. But if it doesn't work I'll see a doctor."

"Of course it will work Toni! That British arschloch will have you fixed."

_~Forty Five minutes later~_

"Where's Austria?" Arthur asked. Antonio knocked his fingers against the table nervously. Elizabeta turned to him, then to her phone.

"Leave it to him to get lost in a city he's been to thousands of times before. Oh well, I'll go find him. Do you want to come with me Toni?" She asked showing him the text that said: _I'm on this street…which way to the embassy? _Antonio nodded leaving the conference with her. "The best way to find him when he's lost like this is to get lost ourselves. Let's go." Elizabeta led them around the city aimlessly. Antonio kept turning his head every now and again thinking he saw something.

"How was the sex?" Elizabeta asked casually turning a street corner.

"Not that bad. Rodrigo was a bit awkward at first but he got better." She giggled a little.

"He's just out of practice. He'll get much better, I promise."

Antonio blushed. "I can tell. I'm lucky to have him."

"I'm happy he stopped denying his feelings for you," Elizabeta added turning into an alley way. He raised an eyebrow.

"He did what?"

"He's been denying feelings for you for about ten years now."

"Wow, Roderich never told me that."

"I don't think he was aware of it half the time. But I could tell," she sighed. "He really wears some of his emotions on his sleeve."

"I wish you had warned me about that. I was expecting a Little Master." Antonio looked around. The alleyway let to another street. Roderich sat down next to a stop sign. Elizabeta pushed him forward encouraging him to run. He ran and hugged Roderich. He hugged back balancing them both on the stop sign.

"How did you get lost?" Antonio asked.

"Never had a good sense of direction," Roderich replied. "Let's go." Elizabeta smiled at them as they walked back to the embassy.

_~Five hours later~_

"Only Alfred can say nothing for five hours," Roderich complained gripping on to Antonios' arm.

"He wasn't nearly as annoying when I went to war with him. War changes people, que no?" Antonio asked smiling at Roderich. He lowered his gaze and shrugged. "That was a bad thing to say…you were in both world wars…I'm sorry." Antonio kissed his hair. "Who knows how much you've changed. And you're a better person because of—I'm not going to recover this conversation am I?"

"Nein," Roderich replied in monotone leaning into Antonios' arm. "Please don't bring war up again."

"Lo siento. Of course I won't." Antonio nuzzled Roderich. "That's why you're neutral?

"Ja. It is. I didn't want to fight anymore, and could barely walk…AGAIN. They learned their lesson the hard way as I did. Although I didn't need the wheelchair."

Antonio remained quiet for a moment before asking, "If your sense of direction is so bad…then how were you able to lead me around Berlin and Vienna on hours on end and still find your way to the place we were staying?...and the hotel room at D.C….?"

"I know Berlin fairly well, und gott I've been living in Vienna since it has existed."

"And D.C?"

"We didn't go that far away, did we? I could see the hotel from where we were at." Antonio rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yup. I'm sure you could."

"I could! Glaub mir'. I just got turned around in this city."

The arrived back at their hotel where Antonio quickly ran to his room, grabbed the shirt he barrowed, and back to Roderichs' room. He knocked and got let in. He put the shirt on Roderichs' suitcase. Roderich lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Ludwig, Maria, and I were marched into a starch white room while restraints around our wrists. We were lead into benches and we sat down. Maria hung her head and was cursing underneath her breath. Ludwig was keeping himself composed. The allies walked into the room and sat down across from us. _

_ "So we've come to a decision," Arthur said through our silence. Maria was glaring at him as well as Alfred. "Germany is going to be partitioned into three different zones. Prussia you are counting as one of them. You shall be the Soviet zone." Ivan smirked while Maria growled and Ludwig looked at her. "You're not a country anymore. Consider yourself 'East'."_

_ "Und Austria?" I asked to them._

_ "Same thing pretty much dude," Alfred replied. I felt myself growling too. "You shouldn't be growling. Do you three understand how many people you ended up killing?"_

_ "Where are Feliciano and Kiku?" Ludwig asked. "Shouldn't they be here too? Where's the rest of the Axis?"_

_ "We're taking care of them later," Arthur replied. "You all have twenty-four hours until we start splitting you up. This is your punishment for killing about 2.5% of the total world population. Be thankful we didn't go all out this time."_

_ They left the room and left us in our bindings. Ludwig seemed less than pleased as did I._

_"2.5 percent of the total world population?" Maria asked quietly. "Completely gone?"_

_"If I ever have the chance to be Austria again I'm becoming neutral," I said jabbing her in the ribs. "I'm not going to let you drag me into another war like this!"_

* * *

"Querido, are you okay?" Antonio asked dragging Roderich out of his memories.

"Ja, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying," Antonio replied simply pulling him into a hug. "What are you thinking about?" Roderich held on to him tightly crying into his chest. Antonio patted his back.

"Nichts. I'm thinking about Nichts." Roderich quickly wiped off some of his tears. Antonio kissed his cheek.

"If you need to talk about it I'll be right here."

Roderich held him. He didn't want to think about war like that. He didn't need to worry about wars anymore, he knew that.

"Hey Rodrigo?" Antonio asked rubbing his back.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you about my nightmare?"

"Ja, of course you can Anton."

"You pulled a Lovi again…only you were a terrifying demon from hell," Antonio said light-heartedly. Roderich blinked back a few more tears. "Well only for one part. Then you were normal…you're not going to hurt me like that are you?"

"Do I really seem like a person with anger issues to you?"

"No. Not at all."

"I doubt there is anything in the world that would make me angry enough to beat you up." Roderich shrugged. "Even if you set fire to my piano I could eventually forgive you after hundreds of years. In the mean time you would be ignored."

Antonio smiled. "I don't think I would set fire to your piano unless I was in a drunken rage."

Roderich shared his smile letting himself feel a bit small. Antonio wiped off his face.

"Do you want to go to out for dinner tonight?"

"Nein. Not tonight. I want to stay here with you instead of being lost in the middle of Copenhagen."

"What if you were lost with me?" Antonio teased.

"I want to stay here. Danke."

* * *

**A/N: On Monday, next week I shall begin band camp (please make all the jokes you wish. I love band kid jokes)! I'm going to be tired and I may not update every single day, but I won't go three weeks without updating. I won't be that swamped. **


	47. Fall

Fall in Vienna was always Roderichs' favorite time of year. He'd see lovers walk around in parks while he got his coffee. Maria would walk with him and make it look like they were lovers. People offered their congratulations walking away hastily before Roderich could correct them.

"Why must you do that?" Roderich asked escaping from her hands.

"Do what Specs?"

"Make us look like we're a couple!"

"I'm lonely," Maria whined. Roderich facepalm'd.

"You could go to Vash. He's as lonely as you are."

"It's not going to work out between us, Specs. Everyone can see it, even then awesome me can. Kesesesesese."

"Besides, I'm dating Anton and I don't appreciate you touching me like that!"

"Ja, I know. Still it makes me feel awesome to be able to do it. It's so pretty here! Kesese. Toni will be here for your birthday, don't worry your little mariazell over that." She tugged lightly on it.

"You're more like an annoying little sister than a lover," Roderich mumbled pushing her away.

"Which brings me to a question Specs," Maria said catching up with him.

"Ja, was?"

"Are we related? Kesesesese?"

"I'm sure we are! Not brother and sister, I'd sooner hang myself than be related that closely to you."

"Awww Specsey I love you too! Does that mean I'm related to Vash?" Roderich looked at her as she petted Gilbird.

"I don't think any of us are actually closely related other than the Italy brothers to each other. The rest of us more of 2nd cousins x number of times removed. I don't think it would be a problem." She remained quiet until they arrived at the cafe

"You know what I always wondered Specs?" Maria asked as Roderich got his coffee. "Where Ludwig came from." He choked. "What Specs?"

"Elizabeta never told you?" Roderich exclaimed. Maria and other patrons looked at him as he led her away. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Specs?" Maria asked.

He sighed. "Look, Elizabeta and I used to look after this boy called Holy Roman Empire." He took another sip of coffee. "He looked a lot like Ludwig. I always assumed they were the same person."

"Didn't that kid die?" Maria asked.

"And how many times did Feliks 'die'?" Roderich retorted. Maria stuck out her tongue then repeated what he said in a high pitched voice before rolling her eyes. "How did you find him?"

"On a battlefield bleeding to death. This Holy Rome, was he really short, and shy?"

"Ja, he was. And where you found him matches up with how Francis said he 'died'."

Maria was silent the rest of the way to Roderichs' house. "Ludwig used to be someone else?"

"That's what I always believed. It explains why he holds Feliciano so dear, and the public awkwardness."

"And why he could speak German when I met him…kesesese. You and Lizzy took care of him before I did, Huh. Should we tell him Specs?"

"Elizabeta and I agreed it didn't matter that much whether or not someone tells him. He acts the same, he loves the same person, and we couldn't see telling him changing him that much other than adding stress. You can tell him if you want." He unlocked the door and they walked in. "I'm curious…he didn't remember anything from his time with Elizabeta and I?"

"I don't know. He was a quiet kid. I guess you know that. He was fine around me and Toni but then—"

"Anton? What does he have to do with this?" Roderich asked setting down his coffee.

"Ja. I found Ludwig near the French border, and Toni's house was closest to where we were. He helped me take care of Ludwig for a few days before I took him home. Kesesesese."

Roderich shrugged.

"You okay Specs? You look bummed out," Maria asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I have to practice piano." He shrugged her arm off.

"You sure? I can—"

"Nein. Go do what you always do. Don't bother me." Maria gave him an amused smiled.

"Sheesh Specs, don't get your panties in a—"

"Leave. Me. Alone. Bitte." She raised her hands up and walked to the room she was staying in. Roderich sat down at his piano wanting to bash his head in against the keys. He wasn't surprised that Antonio wouldn't tell him something like that. He probably couldn't remember meeting Holy Roman Empire the first time. Why did he feel so upset about it again? He let out a sigh and began playing some song he had memorized. It calmed him down somewhat. He still felt uneasy. Maria left him alone for the rest of the day leaving him to his piano. He woke up the next morning when the doorbell rang and he got the door. Maria was already head banging in her room to some band or another.

"Hallo Roderich," Vash said curtly. He walked in followed by an angry looking Antonio.

"Was ist los (1)?" Roderich asked Antonio.

"Vash wanted to see Maria…," Antonio replied.

Vash followed the sound of heavy metal music to Marias' room. He pushed open the door and cleared his throat. Maria stared at him like a dear in head lights.

"Guten Morgen Vash," She said turning off her music. "Was willst du (2)?"

Vash crossed the floor to her. "I wanted to see you…I see you're doing well…"

"Ja, I am. But was willst du?"

"I heard from Antonio that you are staying with Roderich and I wanted to offer you the chance to come with me back to Zurich."

She rolled her eyes. "Vashy, thank you for your concern but I'm totally happy here." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you come with me to Zurich if I begged?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Did I hear that from Vash Zwingli?"

"Ja. You heard that right but you didn't answer."

Maria blinked and let him hold her for a few moments. She could swallow her pride, admit how much she had missed him, forgive him, and go home with him. Or she could yell, deny her feelings, tell him all the excuses she had thought up, and stay with Roderich. She had every right to be angry with him, but she felt like she was forcing it. It wasn't as natural as the hate she used to feel against Roderich or the hate she honestly felt against Ivan and Alfred.

"When do you have to go back?" Maria asked leaning into him. "I need some time to think it over."

* * *

Roderich went to his bedroom and changed into some clean clothes. He came out to see Antonio playing the piano with his right hand. He smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hallo Anton," Roderich said adding the bass part.

"Hola Rodrigo. Do you mind me playing your piano?"

"Nein. You're not so bad one handed."

Roderich grabbed Antonios' left hand with his right and brought it to the piano keys. Antonio looked at him. Roderich made him press down a few keys to make a chord and Antonio pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Roderich asked.

"I feel dirty touching your piano," Antonio laughed. Roderich facepalm'd.

"How many times have we had sex? You have had almost no qualms before, but touching my piano is where you cross the line?"

Antonio kept laughing and nodded. "It's something personal to you."

"My body is also personal to me, and you haven't objected to touching or being touched by it."

"Si, I know. It's just weird touching it." Roderich rolled his eyes and brought Antonios' hand back to the keys. Antonio stroked the keys gently laughing nervously. Roderich pressed his fingers down to make another chord.

"Anton, when did you meet Ludwig?" Roderich asked moving Antonios' left hand to make chords with the melody he was playing on his right.

"I met him when Maria brought him to my house to help him," Antonio replied. "…I met him before that, didn't I? And that's why you're asking."

"Ja, you did. When he was Holy Roman Empire."

"Bueno. Why do you bring it up?"

"Maria didn't know he was. I spent yesterday thinking of it."

"Oh, did it upset you?" Antonio stopped playing for a moment. "I can't imagine if Romano or Emma didn't remember me and someone else came in to raise them." Antonio pulled Roderich in for a hug. He grimaced for a moment.

"That's not it. It's that she didn't figure it out after over one hundred years! It's not like Elizabeta didn't talk about losing him."

"…I don't remember her bringing up anyone by the name of 'Holy Roman Empire'…but I probably don't remember her telling me about him since I don't remember meeting him…I feel like an idiot…"

"Don't. You can't help it. If you haven't remembered after three hundred years then you won't remember at all. I can't hold it against you, ja?"

"You're right. I guess, I can't believe your birthday is tomorrow!" Antonio exclaimed pulling Roderich. "Are you ready for a quiet night at home?"

"I'm not expecting one. You're terrible at keeping secrets."

"Heh, sorry about that. But hey, we get a quiet night out for dinner. And then Halloween! What is your groups' theme this year?"

"Ludwig said dress up as random protagonists from movies we liked. I can't help but feel like he's going to force us into chains again," Roderich sighed. He leaned into Antonios' hug. "Maria is going as some dead bride from an animated movie (3) and Elizabeta is going as the real bride from the same movie, and I'm not going to bother."

"Oh…so that's what Lovino and Emma are doing…That makes sense," Antonio replied. "They're dressing up as some video game characters.

"I normally go out for coffee in the morning…would you like to join me?"

"Si, that would be nice…are we going to leave Maria and Vash alone?"

"They're grown-ups. They can handle themselves."

Antonio and Roderich left the house. Roderich quickly grabbed hold of Antonios' hand as they walked to the café. Antonio admired the leaves changing. People who Roderich saw every day gave them strange looks. He normally didn't walk with a Spaniard; he walked with a pregnant albino. Some people ignored it, while others offered him a smile.

"Why are they looking at you like that?" Antonio whispered. "Parecen confundidos (4)."

"Nichts. I'm happy you're here Anton."

* * *

(1) What's up?

(2) What do you want?

(3) Reference to Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (because it is movie that Maria could relate to as well as Elizabeta)

(4) They seem confused.


	48. Secrets Part II

The next day, Maria and Antonio spent a fair amount of time cooking food. They had sent Vash and Roderich out to do…something other than being at home. Though they knew Roderich was fully aware he was having a surprise party.

"Are you going with him Chica?" Antonio asked putting some food in the oven. Maria shook her head no. "And what about Matthias? Weren't you dating him?"

"Nein. We're not like that Toni. He's like my bro. Kesesesese, he was like the you and Francis before I met you guys. I just wanted to visit my awesome friend while I could and get the chance to hang out. He got completely hammered though. Kesesese." Antonio smiled and rolled his eyes. "Matt used to have a huge crush on me. I think I told you that way back when. Kesesesese, he stripped for me once. He was trying to add me to the whole empire thing. Did you know he has a mermaid birthmark? It's one of the more awesome things I've ever seen! Kesesese."

"Is that why he calls you Sex Kitten?" He laughed.

"No. He's weird like that. Matt gives everyone a nickname. I share mine with Ludwig." He raised an eyebrow.

"Someone calls big ol' Ludwig Sex Kitten?"

"I know right! It's awesome!" Maria started laughing. They laughed together before Antonios' smiled faded from his face. "Was ist los?"

"I don't want you back with Vash. That's why I came early."

Maria stopped her work for a moment. She nodded acknowledging the problem and continued. "I don't want me back with him either. It sounds stupid. Ich weiβ. But my mommy instincts kick in and are unawesome like, 'he's the father! Be a family! Help Lili!' although I still wonder about Ivans' experiments. The awesome me side knows better. I'm thinking I should talk to Matthieu about it."

"Who?" Antonio asked.

"Mattieu. Canada? He named a place after me? He's one of Francis' old territories. He's pretty awesome, and way more of a hero than Alfred ever was."

"Is he coming tonight? I'd like to meet him."

"Nein, I know better. Vash would get over protective, then there will be this fight. I'll talk to him at the Halloween party. You can meet him there. Kesesese."

"Bueno. What's he going as?"

"Victor, from the movie Lizzy and I are doing." Antonios' smile came back and hugged her. Maria hugged back briefly and nuzzled into his chest. "Toni, I sure got myself into a mess didn't I? Kesesesese."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with an asshole. An asshole who is so over protective I'll lose my mind if I have to stay with him another day."

"Si, I know. I've been there," Antonio said stroking her hair. "It's okay Maria. I'll beat him up if you want." He felt her move her head up and down. "Don't cry chica. I can't stand to see you or Francis, cry. You know that."

"I-I don't want to be t-trapped…like Specs was! So many times! L-like I u-used to be! I-I'm fine Toni. I-I'm awesome." Antonio kept petting her hair until she got back to work again. "Toni. You're awesome. Specs is lucky to have you."

"Really? Sometimes I feel like a pain in his ass. Why do you say that?" Maria looked to the side and shrugged.

"Look in his piano."

* * *

"Hey fun you two! Kesesesesese!" Maria shouted waving Antonio and Roderich out.

"We will!" Antonio shouted back.

"Don't have sex on my couch!" Roderich snapped. Maria laughed and went back into his house. Antonio laughed with her until Roderich glared at him.

"Que? They're not going to have sex on your couch. Trust me."

"I know. Still."

Antonio rolled his eyes as pulled him closer. Roderich smiled up at him. They walked to the restaurant and sat down. Antonio sat as close to Roderich as possible caressing his hands whenever possible. Roderich kept a smile on his face for the entire dinner. They walked back enjoying the sunset and the different colored leaves. As expected the lights went off as soon as someone saw them walking back.

Roderich asked, "You didn't tell them I knew?"

"It's a surprise for someone!" He let Roderich open the door.

"Surprise!" About twenty people shouted out at Roderich. Someone turned on the lights. He immediately noticed the lack of Francis. It didn't surprise him but he expected Maria and Antonio to invite their friend. He was grateful for they didn't. The party remained sane for the first hour. Until Elizabeta gathered everyone in a circle and told them they were playing truth or dare.

"Okay Vash, you're going first," Elizabeta said clasping her hands together. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Vash replied glaring at Maria.

"You have to quote any and all youtube videos you've seen before you ask a question for the next twenty-four hours or you get hit with a frying pan." Vash turned red.

"Fine," He huffed. "Life is like a bad porno: there isn't enough sex and the dialog sucks." A few people laughed who heard him. "Ludwig, truth or dare?"

Ludwig smirked at the opportunity. "Truth."

"…I fucking hate you guys. YOU WILL DRINK WHAT I TELL YOU TO AND IT WILL BE PURE SCOTCH WHISKEY." More people laughed accompanied by, "best dare ever."

"Vash, do you watch bad porn?" Ludwig laughed.

"Nein. But do tell, where did you get all that porn?"

"Gifts from Finland. Feliciano, truth or dare?"

It didn't last that long. Many of the countries were shit faced drunk. There were some golden moments, someone (Denmark) in their drunkenness admitted that masturbated to Spongebob more than once, Maria was dared to lick Felcianos' curl. The game was considered 'over' when Lovino dared Antonio to wear a flamenco dress for Halloween. Roderich blushed and thanked them for the wonderful night. Antonio agreed to the dare and waved people out while Roderich went to bed. Vash left with Ludwig and Feli, which made him feel a bit lighter hearted.

Maria was already in her room listening to some German rock leaving Antonio to wander Roderichs' house alone. He hadn't wandered about in here on his last visit. That was more of a 'I am going to drag you all over Vienna, Anton,' visit. Antonio enjoyed it but he would like to be familiar with where he was staying.

He found himself in a large closet filled with old things. There was an old picture of Roderich with a mustache painted on. He laughed at that, it was something Feli or Lovi would have done when they were kids. While searching through a box he found several letters with the ink smudged.

He sat down and read one:

_October 18, 1700 _

_Dear Anton,_

_ I pray you come back soon. These long voyages aren't good for you and I miss you more than I like to admit. It's lonely here with the Hungarian girl, and the Italy brothers._

_Sincerely,_

_Roderich._

Antonio didn't remember receiving letters from Roderich while he was away. He didn't find any in a box he kept with all the letters he got from Maria, or Francis, or even Lovi. Much like them though, it didn't stir any memories. He set it back down in the box noticing they were all unsent letters from Roderich to him. So much for 'unsure feelings'.

Then, he found a rectangular box with something missing inside of it. Antonio ignored it and moved on to an old jewelry box. He found several wedding bands inside with chains and crosses. Old fashioned black and white photos of him and Elizabeta smiling together. Antonio brushed fingers over their faces smiling with them wishing Roderich wasn't so camera shy. Drawings from Feliciano folded up. He wondered why all these things ended up here.

He walked out of the closet and made his way to the piano. Maria ignored his questions about what was in Roderichs' piano and why. Now seemed a good as time as ever to look. Antonio sat himself down at the keys examining them carefully. What could be in a piano anyway? There was nowhere one could hide something, unless they lifted the sound board. He stood up looking in between the strings.

She was right about something being there. He reached for it and held it up to the light. Antonios' hands started shaking. The thing was spotted with red as rubies, some faded, but it glinted in the light. The cylinder was empty, but it had been fired before. The muzzle was covered with blood, while the trigger was the only part clean.

Footsteps padded in from somewhere and stopped, then started again. Antonio saw someone reaching for it and he brought it to his chest.

"Anton…," Roderich said warningly.

"Querido, P-por q-que hay una p-p-pistola en s-su piano (1)?"

* * *

(1) Darling, w-why is there a g-g-gun in y-your piano?


	49. Genderbent

"It's old. I have no idea how it got into my piano. Let me put it away for you," Roderich offered. Antonio held it closer to his chest.

"Why is it covered in blood?" Silence. "I'm not giving it to you until you tell me. Querido, why is it covered in blood?"

"It's my blood."

"Why is it covered in your blood?" Antonio exclaimed holding it tightly. Roderich lowered his gaze and sat down on the bench with his head cradled in his hands. He stared at Roderich before noticed a small indent on his head. He willed his arms forward shaking and put the gun towards the spot. Perfect fit. Roderich looked up at Antonio. "…No…You didn't…This is a horrible dream! This is a nightmare! Come on Toni! Snap out of it!" He started to shake his head.

Roderich grabbed a hold of his arm. "You're not dreaming Anton." Antonio shuddered.

"So you really…?"

"Ja. Twice."

"Cuando (1)?"

"I'd rather not think about it. You understand, ja?" Roderich asked. "How did you even know about the gun?"

"Maria told me to look in the piano." Roderich breathed and pushed the gun away.

"That's why it's not in its normal place. Alles Klar."

Antonio bit his lower lip and rushed in to hug Roderich. "I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"You and the rest of the world expect Elizabeta and apparently Maria. Oh Maria, I'm going to need a few words with you." He looked over at Antonio who was on the verge of tears. "Liebe, wein nicht. It was a long time ago. The blood has rusted to the gun, see?" Roderich pulled the gun down to show him. Antonio met his gaze and kissed him.

"I didn't know. You didn't tell me?"

"My best kept secret. Don't tell everyone, bitte," he replied. "Again. I'd rather not think about it." Antonio nodded stealing another kiss.

"H-Have you felt that way since?"

"Nein. I haven't." He smiled at Antonio. "Let's go to bed. Put the gun back where you found it."

"I..I-I would rather keep it with me…querido…"

"Warum?"

"I can't explain. I just want to have it."

"…Ja…Du kannst die Pistole haben, wenn du sie willst (2)." Antonio nodded as they walked back to Roderichs' bedroom. He opened up his suitcase and buried it deeply between clothes locking it up. Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Heh…I'm not sorry…"

He got ready for bed and lay down. He still didn't regret being Antonios' boyfriend, and many of the strange things he did turned into be rather endearing. Antonio quickly got undressed and jumped on the spot next to Roderich. They shared a brief smile before Roderich was pulled into a hug.

"Te amo…No lo sabía. Yo podría haber perdido... para siempre. Y ni siquiera lo saben (3)."

"Ja. Doch weiβt du nicht? Länder sind unsterblich. Ich könnte nicht sterben, auch wenn ich wollte. Ich liebe dich auch (4)." Antonio cuddled him.

"I could have lost you…," He repeated. "I don't even know when."

"I'm still here. I still want to be here."

"Then why did you shoot yourself? Twice?"

Roderich looked away then pushed Antonio away. "I don't want to think about it. Bitte. I told you this."

"Perdón." They looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed. "Dios mio…"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Antonio made his way back over to Roderich. He accepted being pulling into Antonios' chest again. Antonio stroked over the wounds kissing them, occasionally uttering, "Boss is here." Roderich took off his glasses and put them on the side table pulling Antonio closer.

"…Por que? Just why?"

"Just because, Anton." Antonio left it alone allowing Roderich to sleep in his arms. Why did this feel like losing Lovi? Lovi was always upset but not like that! He looked down and watched Roderich sleep. This was going to be one of those nights again. He made himself comfortable and within kissing distance if he felt the need. If this was caused by some other country, dios! They had never seen him angry. How dare they do that to his Roderich?

Antonio felt himself clawing and relaxed. There was no need to go psycho over that. He highly doubted it was one person or country alone. There was no way he could hide more than one body without suspicion. Roderich would understand him only being up one person at most. If he allowed it. But dios would Antonio like to see someone pay for that rusty gun and the wound to Roderichs' head.

'They will pay,' Antonio thought.

_~Roughly 3 days later, a hotel room in America~_

"Oh. Mein. Gott. Toni. Why do you look so awesome in drag? Kesesesese!" Maria laughed. Antonio had donned the flamenco dress, complete with fake boobs (thanks to the sock stuffing efforts of Elizabeta), make-up, and wig. He even waxed his legs for the occasion! Roderich shook his head and laughed quietly.

"I cannot believe it," He smiled as Antonio sat down on his lap. "You really don't look half bad."

Antonio had gotten him into a matador costume. "You look good yourself, mi amor. I'd ask for a beso but that would smear my make-up"

"Lizzy! I think we created a monster!" Maria said as Elizabeta was doing her make up. Elizabeta smiled slyly at her and nodded.

"Egen. At least he's a pretty monster!"

"Hey? Can I ask your opinion? Should I talk normally or make my voice sound girly?" Antonio asked to no one specifically.

"With us, you should speak normal. Your girly voice creeps me the fuck out! With everyone else, kesesesese, go all out," Maria suggested.

"What she said," Elizabeta agreed.

"I've…never heard your girly voice," Roderich said shyly. Antonio blinked for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Ay? You haven't heard my girly voice?" Antonios' voice was raised about three octaves. This lead to Roderich facepalming and laughing.

"Sorry I asked."

"Toni, I'm going to need your help dying my hair," Maria said as Elizabeta came out with her hair done. He followed her into the bathroom. Elizabeta and Roderich sat in silence.

"…I heard Toni found the gun," Elizabeta said clearing the silence. "You're going to tell him why eventually."

"I know that Elizabeta," Roderich responded defensively. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad he took it. You've kept that thing for over fifty years. How did it end up in your piano?"

"Maria moved it there. Then I had to retune the whole thing." Elizabeta rolled her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm glad she found it then." She stroked over the wound. "I really think it's time you told someone else other than me. Maybe they'll—"

"Elizabeta, the world isn't going to change for the better because of me. We know this."

"Tell Toni at the very least," Elizabeta demanded. Roderich glared at her. "Stop being a child about it. He'll understand."

* * *

"Why?" Antonio asked helping Maria with her hair.

"Toni, war was always hard on him. I guess he took the pistol, bang bang, he thought he'd be dead. No idea what would happen if he did," She replied putting the dark blue hair dye in. "That's all unawesome speculation about Specs though."

"Should I keep asking?"

"Meh, if Specs doesn't want to talk about it he won't. It'll annoy the crap out of him too, so I'll do it. Kesesesese."

Antonio sighed and helped with the dye. "I want to try a few more times before I let you bother him. Maybe I'll ask Elizabeta later. Sounds good, que no?"

"Ja. Not a bad idea. I hope I don't get dye all over your dress. Kesesese,"

_~At Alfreds' Halloween Party~_

"Ve~ Big brother Toni? Is that you?" Feliciano asked adjusting his hat. Antonio blushed nodding. Lovino facepalm'd and adjusted his fake moustache.

"Way to go tomato bastard. You look like a woman," Lovino said sarcastically. Emma giggled.

"You look cute Spain."

"Gracias Emma," he replied. "You look cute with the pink dress and all." She looked over at Roderich and giggled again.

"You too Roderich."

"Danke Emma."

Maria burst on in laughter behind them. "How did they get you in a Bowser costume West? Kesesesesesesese!" Ludwig moaned shaking his head.

"I'm more concerned about when our doubles get here then what kind of fictional dinosaur I am." On cue, the doors slammed open. Very few came out to the relief of many countries. "Guten Nacht, where are the others?"

"More important things to do, that's what they told me," A man who was shorter than Ludwig replied. None of them had worn costumes. Ludwig smiled, he could handle about twenty homicidal maniacs. Though, that other Feliciano was a bit hard to deal with. He got a good look at he was talking to. The man had bright yellow eyes, was completely disheveled, with a Mariazell sticking up. He caught sight of Antonio and smirked.

"Guten Nacht, I didn't know this Spain was female," he said to Roderich.

"Because he isn't," Roderich said pulling Antonio close to him.

* * *

(1) When?

(2) You can have the gun if you want it.

(3) I love you...I didn't know...I might have lost you...forever. And not even know.

(4) Yes. But don't you know? Countries are immortal. I couldn't die even if I wanted to. I love you too.


	50. Mine, you no touchy

The other Roderich raised an eye brow and crossed the space between him and Antonio. Elizabeta got her frying pan ready as Antonio noticed him.

"Hola...," He said in his girly voice waving gently. "…Want a churro?" Roderich and Elizabeta facepalm'd. Maria laughed.

"Damn Specs, your double is sexy." Roderich glared at her then turned his attention back to Antonio.

"Heh, ja, whatever. So Schatz, it's your lucky day—"

"What did I win?" Antonio asked. The other Roderich laughed.

"Me. I want to ride you—"

"Silly, I'm not a donkey!" Maria blinked a few times before realizing what he was doing. She began laughing more. The other Roderich was deadpanned and walked away. Antonio laughed with her before Roderich looked at them like they were insane. Antonio pulled him close. "Is that more along the lines of what you were expecting of me?"

"Ja….pretty close."

Alfred began bitching to Ludwig about how all the other alternate countries were total cop outs. Ludwig looked and felt relieved. Most of the countries that had showed up were the relatively sane ones, the exceptions being Alternate Germany, Italy, and Japan. Feliciano cuddled up against Ludwigs' side cowering in fear. He still had those three lunatics to deal with.

Maria found Francis talking to Matthieu. She wave politely and they welcomed her.

"Bonjour Cheri, it's nice to know you and my little Canada get along well," Francis said pulling her into a hug. Maria nodded hugging her friend back.

"How's the Specs thing going for you?" Francis shrugged. "You don't want Toni chasing you with an axe again. Kesesesese." Mattieu raised an eyebrow. "Long Story."

"Oui, she's right. Better you don't know."

Matthieu smiled at Maria and offered her his hand. "I have something to talk to you about Mattie." She took it and let him lead her away. He looked nice for a kid in an old grooms outfit. He gestured her to continue. "I can't stand being around Vash anymore. I know what you're going to say 'Maria he's the father…blah blah blah,' and that's what I think too sometimes. It's so unawesome. I still love him in a way, but you get it, ja? 'You were a nice fuck, but isn't going to work out' kind of way but also in the 'Gott, we have lots in common. I don't want to leave you' teenagery way. Kesese. Kannst du mir helfen (1)?"

Matthieu put a hand on her shoulder nodding. "Can't you tell him that? Not in those words but you should let him know, eh?"

"I get so unawesome around him though! I get lightheaded, and the whole fluttering heart thing, und I can't bring myself to tell him. Like an unawesome scaredy little girl." Mattieu pulled her in for a hug.

"Then don't tell him alone? Ask Roderich or someone. I'll go if you want." Maria nodded and hugged back.

"You're the awesomest wallflower I know Mattie." She couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them but ignored it. She was too long off her medication to believe people were actually watching her. "We should get some poutine (2) after this."

"Oui, that would be good," Mattieu agreed.

* * *

Antonio offered Roderich a bite of his food. He gladly took a bite. They smiled at each other before Antonio cleared his throat.

"…Hey Roderich?" He asked in his normal voice.

"Ja?"

"Want to dance?" Roderich blinked a few times before someone grabbed Roderichs' arm.

"Bitte?" Roderich asked looking at the person grabbing him. The man was taller than him, with cropped blonde short hair all in brown with several scars on the face.

"Hallo Bitch," The man replied.

"Ludwig?" Antonio asked in his girly voice glaring at him. "When did you change?"

"Nein. I'm not that pussy."

"Oh…you must be that other Germany…Heh…well this is MY Roderich…," Antonio replied tugging harshly on Roderichs' arm.

"I think I can tell the different between my Roderich and yours, stupid hoe."

Antonio blushed angrily. "Excuse me I am a lady—"

"Anton, you're not a lady," said Roderich turning scarlet.

"I am a man in incredibly girly clothing! I will not have you talk to my boyfriend and I like that."

"Whatcha gonna do about it drag queen?" The other Germany dared. Antonio let go of Roderich for a moment. The other Germany fell backwards a little smirking at Roderich. Antonio grabbed Roderich unbalancing him even more. He got up and pressed a knife to Antonios' throat. "Hm?"

"Drag queen?" Antonio asked pulling together the most clueless face he had. The other Germany seemed taken aback by this.

"Hm…right…This Spain is an idiot. A drag queen is…" Antonio got the knife away.

"What was that?" Antonio asked. "I'm not the idiot here. Don't touch my boyfriend. Muchas Gracias." The other Germany growled and left as Roderich looked on dumbfounded. "Que?"

"Nichts…umm…as you were doing," Roderich replied as he beamed at Roderich.

"Maybe we shouldn't dance. I like sitting here with you." He opened up his arms for a hug. Roderich obliged him and tuned out the horrible music that was playing in the background. He began to finger notes for a song on Antonios' arm.

"You know, it just occurred to me. I'm wearing a dress, and you're wearing a matador outfit."

"Und?" Roderich asked.

"This must look really weird," Antonio laughed. Roderich rolled his eyes and leaned into Antonios' chest.

"Ja. I bet it does."

Antonio pulled him closer and played with his hair. "I should have found the hat." Roderich shrugged and kept fingering notes. He brushed over Roderichs' hands with his. He paused and entangled their fingers. Antonio kissed his neck smiling even more.

"That was pretty great what you did," Roderich mumbled. "Danke."

"It wasn't any trouble. You'd do it for me." Roderich grunted in response smiling back. "It's not like you're not worth it. Trust me querido, you're worth it."

"I'm very lucky to have you," he whispered. Antonio stroked his fingers.

"I'm lucky to have you too." They were both startled by the flash of Elizabetas' phone. She smiled at them and showed them the picture.

"I don't know why you insist on taking photos' of us!" Roderich complained.

"It's very nice. Gracias Elizabeta," Antonio said. She put her phone away then left.

"She knows I don't like my photo being taken."

"Si, but you always look so handsome in photos. Not as sexy as the real thing." Roderich blushed again. "So cute too."

Roderich would have loved to say that the rest of the night was uneventful. It was never the case with these kinds of parties. Alfred ended up pissing off his double enough to be stabbed ten times at least in the chest. Only to heal immediately after, of course. One of Marias' close friends won the best costume award, or whatever Alfred gave out as a reward for dressing up like idiots. Roderich tapped his fingers on Antonios' hands thinking back. Elizabeta was right; she was always right when it came to other people. Who knew what Antonio was thinking behind that face he wore? Roderich certainly hadn't expected him to cry over a text message Lovino had sent him.

He composed himself over the course of the night. The perfect time to say it and where, is what he needed. He needed Antonio to understand him clearly. Antonio would gently rub his shoulders occasionally, which allowed Roderich to get out of his thoughts for a moment before sinking back in. Gott, Roderich hated that place. However, this wasn't something he could hide from forever. Antonio could understand. They went back to their hotel room where Antonio got undressed and washed out all of the make-up. Roderich managed to get out of his costume without ripping it. Antonio came eagerly to bed embracing Roderich again as soon as he got there.

"Is there something wrong Querido?" He asked kissing Roderichs' finger tips.

"I…I'll tell you later Liebe. I'm just thinking right now. Thank you for the concern."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Nein. I don't. Bitte, blieb bei mir (3). I need you here right now, if anything just to be here."

Antonio was speechless for a few moments. "Bueno."

Roderich smiled briefly. "Anton...?"

"Si?"

"...I'm sorry. I've forgotten what I wanted to say."

"I'll hang on every word until you've said want you want to."

Roderich opened his mouth to say it. He needed to say it; that was all. "E-eh...I-it can wait. Keine Sorge (4), Liebe. I have think about it more." Antonio agreed. "Ich liebe dich."

Antonio smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that from you. Te amo." He held Roderich closer against him. "How do you say it? Ich verspreche dir?"

"Ja. It is." Roderich blushed in the dark. "Isn't there another way to say I love you in Spanish?"

"Yup. But whenever I use it Maria or Francis adds 'Puta!' to the end of it. Which has pretty much ruined it for me."

"...Why did you take the gun away?"

Antonio bite his lower lip for a moment. "Rodrigo, this is going to seem old fashioned. But you're mine. You don't belong to that gun. I'm not letting it touch you ever again." Roderich blinked a few times before hearing his breathing go down. "I'll know I've succeeded when I keep it away from you."

He held Roderich for the night, though Antonio managed to go to sleep after an hour or two. Roderich stayed alert and in his thoughts the entire night. Not wanting to hang Antonio up on every false start he got trying to admit why he had to keep that gun away from him in the first place.

* * *

(1) Can you help me?

(2) Canadian dish with French fires covered in gravy and cheese curds.

(3) Stay with me.

(4) No worries.


	51. Sacrifice

Antonio woke up to Roderich gazing into his eyes.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" He yawned pulling Roderich closer. Roderich shook his head no fixing his hair. "…Oh! You didn't sleep! Oh…you want to sleep now?" He shook his head again leaning into Antonios' chest.

"Nein, it's fine. I'm not even tired," Roderich replied repressing a yawn. Antonio smiled and kissed his hair. Roderich looked up and smiled back.

"You should sleep. You had a long day yesterday, and a long flight back to Vienna today."

"I can sleep on the plane. Don't worry," Roderich said pressing a kiss to Antonios' lips.

"Okay. We have about two more hours until I have to leave. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I think I have something to tell you."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "At your own pace, amor."

"Ja…gut…," Roderich said steeling his resolve. His eyes started to tear. "Gottverdammt tears."

"You sure you're okay querido?" Antonio asked wiping away some of them.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Maria woke up in her hotel room bed stretching. Someone was next to her, covering his or her head with the blankets. She nudged them down to reveal silver hair like her own.

"Guten Morgen…why are you in my bed, stranger?"

The man stretched then turned around to face her. His face was covered in scars not unlike her own. His eyes were bright blue.

"Oh! Hallo! I didn't have anywhere to stay last…I'm sorry Preuβen," He replied smiling.

"You must be the other me, ja?" Maria asked.

"Mhm. Ich heiβe Gilbert (1)."

"Why are you still here? Weren't you guys supposed to go back after midnight?"

"…About that…," Gilbert laughed nervously as Maria raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Specs! You better fucking open this door in the next twenty seconds before I kick your ass!" Maria shouted banging on the door. Gilbert was shaking behind her.

"M-Maybe you shouldn't be so rude? He could still be sleeping…you could really upset him."

"Specs? Nah. The lazy ass is always up by now. He's probably fucking Toni," Maria said quieter not to scare Gilbert.

"Fucking Toni?" Gilbert repeated. "Spain Toni? Hm…I guess your Toni is different than mine."

"No shit Sherlock. What was your first clue? Kesesesese."

"Nein. I mean my Toni and my Roderich are kinda…scary. Toni is completely apathetic half the time and Roderich is a cold blooded arschloch that thinks with his dick." Maria giggled to herself. "And he's why I have half of these scars."

"That's not awesome," she replied as Antonio opened the door.

"Hola Maria…um…Rodrigo and I were in the middle of something…who's that?" Antonio asked pointing to Gilbert.

"This, my awesome friend, is Gilbert. He's the other me…he got stuck here. I wanted to ask Specs if we could take him—" Roderich walked over with a tear stained face looking horrible…even without his glasses. "—back to your house, Specs."

"Aww! Why are you crying? See Maria! That's what you get for being mean!" Gilbert immediately got past Antonio and hugged Roderich. "You have no reason to cry! You're so nice, don't cry." Antonio looked at Maria who shrugged.

"Umm, Danke," Roderich replied pushing Gilbert away. He still kept close. "…Maria, talk to Alfred or Ludwig about him…I don't think I should be taking home strange countries …not that you're strange Gilbert! But…you should be getting home." Gilbert nodded at this.

"I got stuck…or left here…now that I think about it, it's probably the latter," he said as Antonio grabbed hold of Roderich with both arms protecting him. Gilbert backed up gently moving next to Maria. "You're probably right…danke for your time. We're sorry for interrupting you."

"Nein, I'm not!" She exclaimed as Gilbert began pushing her away. Antonio took Roderich back into the room closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to tell me now…later. When you feel it's easier for you. I don't want you upset about it…I guess you already were? That wasn't the right thing to say. I apologize."

"Again, it's fine," Roderich replied smiling. "I'm going to shower." Antonio stood still. "Ja, you can come with me."

They got undressed and into the shower. Roderich began wiping his tear strained cheeks as Antonio watched.

"You know, if you told me five months ago I'd see you cry more than once I'd be laughing so hard." He brought a hand to Roderichs' cheek. He hesitated before adding, "Not in the mean way!...I'm going to shut up before I say something really stupid." Roderich leaned into his hand nodding.

"I understand what you mean Liebe." Antonio brought him in for a hug. Roderich seemed warmer than normal…not emotionally…Dios he couldn't even get his narration right! Temperature wise is what he meant; Roderich shouldn't have skipped out on sleeping last night, now it seemed like he had a fever. Antonio began humming to himself hoping to calm some of his nerves.

"What are you humming?" Roderich asked meeting his gaze.

"Marcha Real (2)," Antonio replied. "I hum it because there really aren't lyrics…you knew that…"

"Ja, I do. It's a nice tune." Antonio washed himself, then watched Roderich wash up. "Are you doing well? You seem awfully quiet."

"Si. I am. Please rest when you get back to Vienna." He kissed Roderichs' forehead. He was very warm. "For my sake if nothing else."

"Okay Liebe, I will," Roderich replied rinsing off. He gazed tiredly at Antonio, who quickly wrapped an arm around Roderichs' waist steading him. He turned off the water and walked him to the bed. He handed Roderich a towel then dried himself off. Roderich dried his hair quickly. They didn't have much time left together for a while, he had to say it now, or it would be over a phone, or over skype. He'd rather be able to hug Antonio if it felt needed. "I-It was because…b-because…"

Antonio cupped his hand gently over Roderichs' mouth. "You tell me not to worry, and you're the one getting sick. What's that phrase again? Keine Sorge. Tell me in your own time. Don't force it out. If you tell me a month from now, bueno. If you tell me three years from now, bueno. I'm a lot more patient than I seem. Hell, I'll find money to fly to Vienna if you need me to." He kissed Roderichs' temple and smiled. "Relax, amor, I'll be here whenever you need me to be."

* * *

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. Dank Gott this wasn't one of the more homicidal countries; it was just Prussia. This was one of the few times he could think that easily. Maria looked at her brother turning her head to one side. Gilbert twiddled his thumbs absent mindedly.

"It may be a while before we can get you home Gilbert, and to this I offer my sincerest apologies," Ludwig said smiling at him. Gilbert leaned into Maria with his eyes bugging out. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Maria. She shrugged and patted his head gently. "In the meantime, maybe you can tell us a bit about how your world works."

"Umm…It seems the same as yours…the countries are much different. I'm sorry, I forgot it was you and not my Germany…he's a sadist…not just sexually but entirely," Gilbert replied laughing nervously. He pointed to his scars then put his hand back on the table. "I'm sure there are some differences. Maria won the Austrian War of Succession…ja…I lost it…um…you…My Germany got his memory back. You seem in the dark about it. I'll leave it that way." Ludwig glanced at Maria. She didn't seem to be adding anything.

Ludwig dismissed them. Maria let Gilbert walk by her and talk about his bird Julchick (she found that cute). Until someone grabbed her by her hair.

"The fuck? What's going on?" Maria asked struggling.

"Privyet Maria," Ivan said. Gilbert only looked confused.

"Scheiβe!" Maria shouted. She began coughing up blood and tried struggling faster. Gilbert looked at Ivan, then at Maria.

"Privyet Ivan," Gilbert answered. "I'm sorry. Maria is being rude. I think she's always like that." Ivan loosen his grip on Maria for a moment, but there wasn't enough time for her to get away.

"Gilbert, do you have a knife?" Maria asked frantically.

"Ja…warum?"

"Cut my hair! Cut it now!"

"…It's just Ivan…"

"Da, Maria, it's just me," Ivan said some concern creeping into his voice.

"Do. It. Now!" Maria commanded coughing up more blood. Gilbert sliced through her hair quickly. She stumbled forward for a moment before grabbing Gilbert and running as fast as she could. She felt the remains her hair; it had been reduced to shoulder length for the most part excluding a few odd strands here and there. It was a worthy sacrifice for Ivan. Sure, he may have a lot of her hair, but he didn't have her. That's what mattered to Maria the most; Ivan staying the fuck away from her, her family, and her friends. Gilbert looked completely confused for a moment before seemingly figuring it out. He pat her on the shoulder. "Come on, Gil. I have bags to pack and a ticket to buy. You're coming with me. I guess."

* * *

(1) My name is Gilbert.

(2) National Anthem of Spain.


	52. Winters

Antonio lay down on his couch filing out some more paper work. It was any financial reform this time, but trade policies being amended. He read them over and signed a few things before there was a knock on the door. He set the paperwork and pen down next to him then went to the door.

"Hallo Spain," Abel said his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Antonio opened the door and let his former henchmen in. Antonio hadn't noticed it was raining, not that it was odd. Abel shook off some of the rain and looked at his former boss.

"Hola Abel," He said moving into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nee, bedankt (1)." Antonio stopped and blinked for a moment.

"…Right! Ha…I've been listening to too much German. So what brings you to Barcelona?"

"I wanted to visit my old boss," Abel said after some hesitation. Antonio raised an eyebrow. "It sounds crazy, but I'm serious." He walked over to his paperwork and quickly scanned it for anything having to do with the Netherlands. It was Dutch free. Abel crossed his arms.

"Okay…You just wanted to visit?" Abel nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I told you it sounded crazy."

"Sure you're not high?" Antonio asked. Abel deadpanned as he sat next to him. Antonio smiled punching him on the shoulder lightly. "Joking amigo. How long are you staying here?"

"Not that long. Maybe the night. Then I'm off to Lovinos' house."

"Por que?"

"Emma has gone missing in action and I think she's there," he replied simply. Antonio got out his phone and texted Lovi:

_ Is Emma there?_

"You didn't have to go all the way to Italy for that," said Antonio.

"I'm there on business too."

Antonio checked his phone for the text:

_ You bet she is bastard!_

He showed Abel and he grunted in response. He shrugged his shoulders and sunk deeper into the couch.

"…Oh…you don't like them together…do you Abel?"

"What was your first clue?" Abel asked. "Don't actually answer that."

"I don't see why you wouldn't," Antonio replied. "They're nice together, and I think they make each other better."

"Ja, whatever you think. Women grow by men (2), I'm sure many mortal women can attest to that. I've seen what he has done to you over the centuries. I don't want Emma being torn up and used like a paper doll. Like you were Spain! You didn't see that little Italian devil was destroying you inside out because of your fights with Ottoman Empire and France!"

"Emma knows better than I did. Plus she's not as oblivious as I was," Antonio smiled at Abel. "Lovi has had a crush on her forever; I doubt he'd screw her over." Abel rolled his eyes.

"Ever the optimist."

"Always cynical. You're starting to sound a lot like Vash used to."

"I'd rather not!" Abel turned red.

Antonio laughed. Abel frowned and tried pushing him over but failed at the end. Antonio fell over for Abels' sake making him laugh too. He hated to admit it, but Abel did have a point: He did get repeatedly screwed over by Romano. It wasn't anything personal, nor was it anything Antonio regretted. Something he wished he had seen sooner. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd look back four hundreds in the future and think the same thing about Roderich. No. That would never happen.

"How are you and Austria doing?"

"We're doing well."

"I didn't expect things to go so well. I thought he'd be too much of a priss for you." They both shrugged. "I'm glad things are going well."

"Gracias Abel." Antonio beamed at him. "That means a lot from you. I really hope you're sober…" He got hit in the back of the head for that.

"Shut up Spain."

"I don't understand why you don't call me Antonio, or Toni. You know me enough to call me either without it being a problem." Abel avoided his gaze. "Even when you're high you call me Spain. Or boss. Just call me 'Toni'."

"...Nee. I have my reasons. I call you Spain and you can call me whatever you want."

Antonio finished reading the rest of his paperwork with Abel watching over him like a hawk. Occasionally he'd scoff at some trade agreement and mumbling under his breath saying how trade wasn't like it used to be. Antonio would make a noise generally agreeing with him. He finally set down his paperwork and pen down for the day.

Abel stared out the window then tugged on Antonios' sleeve. Antonio turned and saw little flakes falling down.

"Strange, it almost never snows this time of year," he remarked turning away. Abel tugged at his shirt again. "…You want to play in the snow?"

"…Ja."

They sat awkwardly in silence before Abel pulled him up by the collar and took him outside. It was light, and not so fluffy. It wasn't sticking falling more like slush than either snow or rain. Abel still looked bemused. Snow always managed to cheer him up. After about thirty minutes both men had gotten themselves soaked to the core. They went inside for some hot coffee.

"Ik hou de winter (3)," Abel said absent mindedly sipping his coffee.

"Si. You always did," Antonio replied. Abel got another cup of coffee while they watched some television. "You loved early winters the best. How many more weeks until actual winter? Four or five?"

"Six, actually. Winter in Vienna is beautiful."

Antonio nodded. "There are many maravilloso (4) things in Vienna any time of year."

"My Spain, have you fallen hard."

"It's my nature," he said brushing it off. "He's a wonderful guy who deserves my admiration."

"We'll see. Not very many things can survive the cold. If your tune changes by March, I won't be surprised. Nor would I be surprised if by the time I arrive in Italy, Emma would like to come home. Even the most beautiful of tulips has to die."

* * *

(1) No, Thanks.

(2) (Another Romeo and Juliet reference) Women get pregnant.

(3) I love winter.

(4) Wonderful/Marvelous


	53. Embarassment

Maria didn't mind sharing her room with her doppelganger; he was a nice enough guy who didn't take up any space at all. What got to her was how much of a nice guy he was. Gilbert gladly helped out Roderich with some of his paperwork, went with her every week to her doctors' appointments and walks she would take around Vienna. As she spent more time with him she found the right words for it; Gilbert was whipped.

Gilbert would talk endlessly of how he lived with the other Roderich and how much he must be missing him. Or horribly lost without him. Gilbert was essentially the other Roderichs' jack of all trades secretary. That didn't surprise Maria at all. If she didn't have more awesome things to do for herself, she'd probably be in the same place as him. From what she could tell, he wasn't really doing it out of his free will.

"Why don't you just move back to Wests' house?" Maria asked one day eating an apple. He laughed nervously and waved her off.

"My Ludwig and I aren't close at all. The scars, wars, him realizing Roderich raised him. You get the picture. We aren't similar at all."

"Und? West and I are the same story except for the last part and we get along…okay. Not awesomely, but okay. We're like siblings." Gilbert refused to talk about his Ludwig after that. He seemed hurt and embarrassed by that sentiment. Maria ignored it, and didn't bring up his Ludwig anymore.

A few days after that incident, Roderich got a call from Ludwig telling him to expect someone to come and pick Gilbert up soon. Maria and Gilbert were out for one of her doctors' appointments, so he had the house to himself for the first time in what felt like months. He plopped down on his bed turning on his laptop. He signed onto skype and called Antonio.

Antonio immediately answered. A smile immediately came onto his face.

"Hola Rodrigo! Como estas?"

"Es geht's gut. You?"

"It's been a busy month," Antonio sighed. He looked off to the side then brought his eyes back up. "Emma and Abel haven't been getting along and they're dragging me into it. Of course Lovi has his opinions. Former henchmen, meh. You know the story, I'm playing peace keeper rather well though. That makes me happy."

"That must be horrible," Roderich commented. "Why aren't they getting along?"

Antonio put both hands on his head. "Differences in opinions. That's always why they fight. Except when Abel wanted them to unite…then it was that. How are Maria and Gil?"

"Having fun testing my sanity to no end," Roderich replied and they both laughed.

"They can't be that bad."

"Surprisingly they aren't. It's been a long time since I've had the house to myself." He adjusted his glasses out of habit. "I forgot how loud it can be."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nein. I'm not used to people walking around here, or in Marias' case 'headbanging'," Roderich did the air quotes. "…I enjoy it…very much…Don't tell her that!"

He laughed at that. "Don't worry. I won't. I wish I could be there." He moved a hand and pressed it against the screen. Roderich smiled and pressed his hand to the screen to.

"Ich auch."

"Maybe for the holidays, I can convince my bosses, bueno?"

"Ja that would be wunderbar." They moved their hands from the screen and stared at each other. Antonios' smile faded from his face and he looked down. "Was ist los?"

"I don't like my former henchmen fighting with each other. That's all. Abel is being a rebel, like always. Emma is being passive aggressive, and Lovi is being…well Lovi. They should all get along with each other."

"Things don't work out that way Anton," Roderich said. Gott, he wanted to bring his gaze back up. "If we were perfect, fights wouldn't happen. If we were perfect, then they would get along but you'd lose the things you liked the most about them. Wahrscheinlich, ich habe keine Ahnung (1). You sound like an optimistic parent."

He shrugged in reply as his smile came back. "I am optimistic."

"Ja, it's refreshing."

He paused for a moment before asking, "Hey, can you take off your glasses?"

"Warum?"

"The glare from your glasses is distracting me for your eyes. I'm sorry. You don't have to."

Roderich got up from his bed, took off his glasses, and put in his contacts. He came back and sat down on his bed. It wasn't a hard request since it was only his bedroom. It wasn't a photo or that type of media.

"You aren't recording are you?" Roderich asked. His hands went to his hair to put it down.

"Umm…No…? What are you doing?" Roderich began ruffling his hair down and gave Antonio a smirk. "Uhh?"

"I wanted to try this. Darum (2)."

"Try what?" Antonio laughed nervously.

"Looking like this—"he pointed to himself."-to see if I like it."

Antonio tilted his head to the side and examined Roderich. "Are you going to stay like that when Maria gets home?"

"Nein. Nur für dich (3)."

"Okay. For a second there I thought you'd start stripping for me."

"…Soll ich ausziehen?"

"…Com again?" Antonio asked.

"Soll ich ausziehen? Should I undress?"

"Umm! Querido…ay…I-if you want to…I won't stop you. Don't feel like you need to because I said that."

"…I will…to try it once…" Roderich blushed, fiddling with his top button. Antonio blushed with him and watched him unbutton his shirt.

"I miss you," Antonio whispered.

"Ich auch." Roderich sat back on his bed with his shirt open and his laptop on his knees. "I love you."

"I love you too, querido. Thank you." Antonio took off his shirt and sat back in his chair. They stared at each other for a long moment through the screens. "I will see you soon. I promise. In person."

"I'll happily go to your house for Christmas," Roderich blurted out. Antonio blinked a few times. "I-I don't have that much work next month, I'm sure I could complete what work I did have if I brought it with me."

Antonio smiled and nodded. "That would make me very happy." He stared into Roderichs' eyes for a moment. "This makes me happy too but I'd rather touch than watch."

Roderich turned scarlet. "Again…ich auch."

Antonios' phone began to ring, signaling the end of their conversation. He blew Roderich a quick kiss, said," We'll talk more tomorrow, adios," and left. Roderich smiled at his computer in a daze before Maria cleared her throat.

"How long have you been there?" Roderich shouted pulling his shirt closed and trying to fix his hair at the same time.

"Since your horrible strip tease. Seriously, how does Toni manage to get turned on by you? Kesesesese."

He began buttoning up his shirt and finished fixing his hair. "How was your doctors' appointment?" He had gotten used to ignoring some Marias' nonsense over the course of her time in his house to try to be amiable. Thank Gott. If only she would do the same.

The corners of her lips pulled up into a smile. "It's a girl Specs. I'm having a Julchen."

"I'm happy for you then." Roderich turned off his laptop. "You were going mad with uncertainty." Maria messed up here hair a little and giggled. "I'm not going to live that down."

"Nope. And boy Specs, do I have a long memory! You're lucky it's Toni. Kesesese. I'm so happy! I'm having a Julchen!"

"Ja, Ja, you're having a Julchen." Roderich got up setting it down then walking over to her. "Congrats. Have you told Ludwig or Vash yet?" She nodded excitedly and ran to the kitchen. Roderich followed her there. Gilbert was making something for her. "When did you get home?"

"At the very least three minutes ago. She seems so happy, she even talked to Vash about it," Gilbert replied. "He's excited too. You look nice without glasses by the way."

"I bet he is," Roderich said sitting down in a chair. "Und danke." Maria came up behind him wrapping both of her arms around his neck.

"Adios, amor," Maria giggled imitating Antonio. Roderich looked at her as she giggled more. "I'm not in the mood to black mail you right now. Embarrassment will have to do." She let go quickly. She got a glass of water and dumped it over his head.

"Wow, you're acting like a spazz," Gilbert laughed throwing Roderich something to dry himself off with. Maria smiled at him bringing him in for a hug.

"Es macht nichts (1). I'm too happy to care. This is so awesome! Kesesesese! She'll be the pride of this Prussian!" She pointed to herself. "A lot of other people too…Lizzy, West, Vash, Feli. The list goes on and on. Well West will always be my Bruderlein…I raised him pretty awesomely too." Roderich and Gilbert both shot her a glance. "Fine. I re-raised him. Happy?"

Roderich shrugged. It's not like he minded Maria calling Ludwig her own, she did in fact re-raise him. He hoped, however, that no matter how 'Julchen' was raised she'd take more after her father than her mother. Much like Ludwig had retained some of what Roderich and Elizabeta taught him. He also hoped she didn't inherit her mothers' love of black mail, and general spazziness when she was excited.

* * *

(1) Probably, I have no idea.

(2) That's why.

(3) No, just for you.

(4) It doesn't matter.

**A/N: So here's what my next two weeks looks like: I will be unable to write a chapter (nearly) every week day because I'll be gone for 9-10 hours, returning home tired, sore, and most likely unable to write in my normal fashion. Good news is I'll still update about 3-4 times each week, and my weekends don't look busy at all (meaning if I tried I can get ahead). Don't worry, it doesn't start until Monday.**


	54. I'll Catch You

"He's no good for you Emma!" Abel shouted at her from across the table. Antonio put his hand over his face and sighed. Abel, Emma, and Lovino had all come to his house just to argue because it was 'neutral ground'. He was happy to help them, but he wished it wasn't at his house.

"Hey! Shut up Tulip bastard! Chigi!" Lovino shouted back. "She's perfectly happy!"

Antonio glanced over at Emma. She was as angry as Lovi. She breathed and stood up like they were. "Lovi, shush. Please," Emma said gently pushing him down. He grumbled and rolled his eyes before looking at Antonio. "Abel, thanks—no, no thank you for your concern. He's right, I'm happy. Lovino isn't 'no good for me'. He treats me fine!"

All three of them locked their gazes on Antonio. Lovino bit his lower lip. He had no idea why Emma and Abel had given that tomato ba—no. Not a tomato bastard. Antonio had raised him for most of his childhood; he needed to get over whatever baggage this was. He didn't leave Lovino because he wanted to, it was for work. He wasn't dating Roderich for revenge; it was because they actually like each other. He had no idea why Emma and Abel had given Antonio power over his relationship with Emma.

"Que? What are you looking at me for?" Antonio asked looking back at them.

"You know why Spain," Abel spat at him.

"Si, but why are you having me judge this?" Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't he control his anger? If he had the chance, he would take back that World Meeting where he beat up Antonio. Emma rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. She was too good for him. He was truly sorry about it, and it would take away most, if not all, of Abels' argument. "I don't see why they shouldn't be together."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"No. I'm not," Antonio replied. "Lovi has always acted like that with me, but never with Emma. They should be together if they want to be."

Abel glared at his former boss. "You always make bad decisions."

"I don't see what's so bad about them, you just don't like them." Abel walked outside and slammed the door. Emma sighed and followed her older brother out.

"Gracias, Antonio," Lovino mumbled.

"De nada, Lovi. Anything for you and Emma," Antonio replied smiling at him.

"…Perché (1)?" He asked. "I've done nothing good for you."

"…You're like a son to me Lovi. Awkward, I know. You're not hurting Emma, she has you whipped. So of course you should be together." Lovino walked over to Antonio and hugged him. Antonio hugged him back tightly. Emma came back in and joined in.

"I'm never doing this again," Lovino said to both of them. They laughed and pulled away. Antonio ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Antonio," Emma said hugging Antonio exclusively.

"It's not a problem. Really. Did you think I'd say no, even for a second?" Silence. Antonio laughed nervously brushing it off. "I wouldn't."

* * *

"I'm glad it worked out that way Anton," Roderich replied to Antonio telling him the situation. "They aren't fighting anymore."

"Si. I am too," Antonio sighed.

"Why are you still upset?" Antonio shrugged and looked into Roderichs' eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses again, but didn't have his hair down. Roderich smiled at him. "Ich liebe dich. Don't feel bad because Abel is angry at you."

"I don't think it's that." Antonio sank down in his chair. "I think it's because they thought I would try to break them up."

"I can't see why they would. While Lovino does get angry, you seem to care for him a lot." Roderich shrugged. "You're a nice man. I can't say I'd do the same in your situation."

"Gracias, but it hurts," Antonio replied. Roderich nodded and reached out to the screen. "Te amo." He reached out to the screen too.

"Also, I found out that I can come to your house. However, I need to bring Kugelmugel."

"Kugelmugel?"

"Ja, he's a micronation in my borders….his name is Dominik…I think I mentioned him before."

"That's fine. Why do you need to bring him?"

"I have no idea. It was a request from my boss," Roderich said. "Can't imagine why."

"What's he like?" Antonio asked.

"He looks like the mutant spawn between me and Maria. With a beret." Antonio laughed a little. "He's an artist. He thinks everything is art. You'll see."

"He doesn't sound bad."

"Dominik isn't." Roderich tilted his head. "Are you doing well?"

Antonio wiped his face. "Si. I'm sorry. It's getting late isn't it?"

"Ja…good night?"

"Buenas Noches." They left at the same time. Antonio stretched and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the kitchen and began making coffee. Footsteps followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Toni," Lovino said behind him.

"Hey Lovi! Want some coffee?" Antonio asked not turning around.

"I heard you talking to that Austrian."

"I was," He confirmed.

"…Uh…thank you…again…," Lovino said haltingly. "A-and…I-I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal Lovi. I wasn't thinking." He felt to arms wrap around his waist and Lovino put his head on his shoulder.

"Si, I'll have some coffee."

Antonio poured them both a cup and they sat down at the table. Lovino stared into his cup as Antonio sipped it. "What's on your mind, Lovi?"

"I'm sorry I keep hurting you," Lovino sighed.

"It's fine."

"You…you seem pretty goddamned happy with that aristocrat."

"Si, I am."

"Are you going to marry him again?"

"…I've never thought of that. I kinda…got turned off towards marriage…after…si…but I'll bring it up to him…it's something to talk about," Antonio replied. "What brings that up?" Lovino started to blush. "Do you want to marry Emma?"

"No!...maybe…si…a little." Antonio smiled and watched his former henchmen squirm. It was cute. "I-I..don't want you to forget me."

"Huh?"

"I know you love Austria, or whatever."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I'm still here. I guess. You bastard. Don't forget me because you're fucking him," Lovino replied taking his first sip of coffee.

"Oh! I know. You told me that once. I think." Lovino glared at him. "What?"

"See? You've already forgotten!"

"You said it in passing," Antonio defended. "It's not because of Roderich." Lovino pfft'd glaring at him more. "You're still my Lovi, Lovi. Nothing can change that. I just don't love you like that. I don't think I ever did." He shrugged it off.

"I didn't either bastard."

"You're still my Lovi," He repeated. He got a nodded in response and Lovi sipping his coffee again. "Do you really think I would have fought all those wars for if I didn't care at all?"

"What wars?" Lovino hissed. Antonio looked back at him. "I never asked you to do that for me." They both paused. "No…I don't." He moved next to his former henchmen and offered him another hug. Lovino accepted it.

"I'll always have time for you, Lovi."

"I know. You always have bastard."

Antonio smiled. "Get back to Emma, okay amigo? I'm sure she's lonely without you." Lovino finished his coffee and left the kitchen to the room he and Emma were sharing. Antonio sighed, wishing he could be with Roderich now. He meant what he said, but felt like he hadn't done the same for Roderich. He let shoot himself twice, without even knowing about it. Without the world knowing it. Antonio finished his cup of coffee leaving to his bedroom.

Antonio opened the drawer that contained the gun. He stared at it with confusion and hatred. How dare it hurt his Roderich? He threw it back in the drawer, not wanting to look at it anymore. His heart sunk to his stomach whenever he looked at it. Antonio would never let it near Roderich again, and catch him from anything else that made Roderich fall back into depression. Or anyone else he loved. How many more nights would he have to swear it before he could do it to that gun? Antonio let out a frustrated growl. He was Spain, for crying out loud! A firearm shouldn't have this much control over him. He swore he'd bury it far away so he wouldn't have to think about it again, or throw it deep into the ocean. Away from everything.

* * *

(1) Why?


	55. My fingers feel like

Roderich knocked on Antonios' door with Dominik in sight. It was one of the few times he left Austria, and he already tried wandering off at least three times. Antonio opened the door and smiled at them. Dominik rushed inside quickly followed by Roderich. He gave Roderich a confused look.

"He didn't bring a jacket," He explained shaking his head. "I told you Dominik!" He nodded shivering all over. Antonio got a blanket and wrapped it around Dominik.

"It's colder than normal," Antonio told him. "Churro?" Dominik shrugged. Roderich hugged him tightly as Dominik was distracted. Antonio smiled and hugged back. "I'll go make some coffee." He went into the kitchen while Roderich followed him.

"How are you liebe?" Roderich asked.

"Bueno. And you?"

"Also well. You seem more tired than normal."

"I'm always tired this time of year. Perdon." He quickly stole a kiss from Roderich.

"Nein, it's fine. "

Antonio kissed Roderich before the coffee was ready. Dominik was still distracted and shivering. Antonio brought him a cup of coffee.

"D-Danke," Dominik replied sipping it. "I-I'm cold...I can't feel the tips of my fingers."

"I didn't know it was that cold," Antonio laughed nervously.

"It's not. He wanted to do some sightseeing," Roderich replied.

"Oh! Did you like what you saw?" Antonio asked Dominik.

"Ja."

"He's not that talkative," Roderich explained. Antonio nodded and sat down next to Dominik. He looked at Antonio and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really do like the love child of Maria and Rodrigo." Dominik went wide-eyed and looked at Roderich.

"Maria?" Dominik asked.

"Ludwigs' sister," he clarified.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who the awesome Prussia is?"

"Pru-was? Preuβen! I didn't know she had a name, I thought she died a while ago." Antonio almost glared at Roderich, but remembered that Dominik wasn't a region in Austria, just a micronation.

"No, she's alive. She's going to have a baby soon." That made Dominik smile as he stopped shivering and mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

That night Antonio took Roderich to bed. They lay down next to each other. Roderich stroked Antonios' face. "I'm glad you're here," he said gently.

"I know. I am too,' Antonio whispered kissing Roderich. Their tongues touched each other. Antonio pulled away and set down Roderichs' glasses on the side table before he rolled on top straddling him.. A blush formed across Roderichs' cheek.

"Anton," He moaned loosening his cravat. Antonio smiled unzipping his pants as well as Roderichs'. "Ay, it's been a long month and a half," Antonio commented taking off Roderichs' shirt as he was pulled down for a kiss. "Hey can we try something different?"

"Huh? Wie anders (1)?"

"Hands and knees," Antonio suggested. Roderich lifted up his head and stared at him. "…You have a problem with that?"

"Ja! I like looking at you when we…I'd rather look at you than the ground!"

"Bueno, just asking." Antonio moved his hand up stroking Roderichs' chest. "You know what I've also been wondering about?"

"Was?"

"Lovi brought this up…are you interested in getting married again?"

Roderich blinked for a moment. "I haven't thought about it actually."

"Really?" Antonio asked rolling off wrapped an arm around Roderichs' back. "Knowing you, I thought you would have thought about it considering how often you've been married."

"I didn't think about it," He replied lowering his gaze. "You want to be married again?"

"…I was asking you."

"Are you?"

"…A little," Antonio admitted. "I have no idea how that would work out."

Roderich touched their foreheads together. "Ich liebe dich," He said kissing Antonios' cheek. "I'll think about it." They both stripped down to their boxers then pulled the blanket over them. "Gott, it's cold!"

"I know. It's been a cold winter here."

"Today is the first day of winter."

"Exactly," Antonio said sticking out his tongue. Roderich nuzzled into Antonios' chest as fingers ran through his hair. He listened to Antonios' steady heartbeat. "So…I'm guessing this means no sex tonight?"

"Morgen (2), I'm tired," Roderich yawned. Antonio laughed in response and kissed his forehead.

"You're so cute, amor, good night." He felt his breathing even out instantly and go cold. Antonio pulled the blankets up higher making sure Roderich was covered. His door began creaked open startling him. "Mierda!" Dominik stood behind the door and padded into the room. "Oh it's just you! Sorry."

"Nein, it's fine," He said looking around.

"What's up? Did you have a…what's that word…umm…ein Alptraum (3)?"

"No. It's cold in the room I was staying in. Can I get some more blankets?" Dominik asked blushing. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine. He'll understand if he wakes up," Antonio replied getting out of bed walking down stairs. Dominik followed him into a closet. He pulled a quilt down from the top shelf and handed it to him. "There you go."

"Danke," Dominik said leaving to his room with the blankets trailing behind him. "It felt like my fingers were going to fall off…"

Antonio nodded rubbing warm back into his arms. He went back up to his bedroom and climbed back into bed. Why was is so cold? This was madness. He got under the covers next to Roderich pulling him in again.

* * *

(1) How different?

(2) Tomorrow

(3) a nightmare


	56. Christmas!

"Roderich! Roderich! Santa came!" Dominik shouted the morning of December twenty fifth. Antonio sat up in bed and helped him wake up Roderich, who moaned and sat up as well.

"Dominik, you know it's not 'Santa'," He replied getting out of bed.

"A man comes down the chimney, in red, with blonde hair and a funny accent. He's close enough to the Amerikan Santa Claus, not Kristkindl. He looks a lot like Finland…"

"Si. He does. Go down stairs, we'll be there in a minute," Antonio said gently pushing Dominik downstairs. Antonio jumped out of bed towards Roderich hugging him tightly. "Feliz Navidad (1)."

"Frohe Weihnacht (1)." Roderich kissed his cheek smiling. "It feels so odd not being in Austria for Christmas."

"I bet it is." Antonio gave him a smirk. "Last one down stairs has to clean up the mess!" He quickly let go of Roderich and began running down stairs.

"I'm not chasing you!" Roderich shouted slowly walking down stairs. Antonio tripped on the last step crashing to the floor face first. Dominik went over helping him up.

"Dios mio…ay…that hurt."

"Be more careful," Roderich recommended. Blood began flowing out of Antonios' nose. Roderich felt himself flush grabbing on the handrail.

"You okay querido?"

"Uhm…ja…I'm going to sit down now…you should too if you begin feeling light headed." He walked over to the couch sitting down and cradling his head in between his hands. His stomach was doing flip flops. A few minutes later an arm found its way around his shoulder pulling him into a hug.

"Blood is gone, I didn't know you were so sensitive to it," Antonio said rubbing Roderichs' side. "'Cause you know…Elizabeta with her…fangirliness…."

"Ja." Roderich sat up and leaned into Antonio. "I don't like blood." Dominik opened his gift revealing a new art set. He nodded to himself before leaving to the kitchen to sketch. "You want to open your gift now?"

"Si, that sounds like a good idea," Antonio said kneeling on the floor. "But you go first." He handed Roderich his gift.

"Danke. Aber nein. I feel like crap right now." Roderich turned it away.

"Later, then."

* * *

_~Later~_

Antonio lay down on the couch with his legs in Roderichs' lap watching their presents sitting next to each other. Roderich slept peacefully next to him finally calming down after his bloody nose. Dominik came back with his sketch book and handed it to Antonio.

"This seems familiar to me, what did you draw?"

"I tried drawing something I saw in an art book once. It looks nearly nothing like it, but it's still art, ja?" Dominik asked nervously.

Antonio turned his head to the side. "Oh! I see what you did. Si. I like it. Of course it's art. Most things are."

"You think that too? I get the feeling that not many people think that."

"It depends where you are in the world. But si, I do."

Dominik gave Antonio a brief hug. "You're not like I thought you'd be… Entschuldigung."

"Huh?" Antonio asked.

"Sealand—Peter—heard a rumor," He clarified.

"Oh? What was it?"

"…It's better to say you don't fit about. I promise I'll tell the other micronations."

"Sheesh…I must not want to know if you won't tell me," He replied sighing slightly. "Child molester?"

"Ja. Entschuldigung."

"No, it's not your fault. Hey…can you leave us alone for a little while?" Dominik nodded and walked to the room he was staying in. Antonio went closer to Roderich and curled up in a ball. God dammit. How long ago had Arthur started that rumor? Longer than he could remember. Gracias a Dios for Maria and Francis threatening to beat up any country (Alfred) who brought it up, since it made him hurt reliably every single time. Even Lovino didn't bring it up.

Roderich twitched in his sleep before opening his eyes. He stared into Antonios' eyes. "Anton, you look upset. Was ist los?"

"Heh…nothing querido," He replied tilting into Roderichs' chest. "Just hold me for a while, bueno?"

"Ja, si. Of course."

* * *

_~Somewhere in Berlin~_

"Endlich! I can go home!" Gilbert exclaimed hugging Maria. She smiled for him before casting a look at the Other Germany sitting in Ludwigs' kitchen while he and Feli were upstairs 'sleeping'.

"Ja, endlich," The Other Ludwig replied rolling his eyes at Maria. "Go grab whatever things you've accumulated. I'm sure Roderich will be delighted." Gilbert nearly skipped back to the room he was sharing with Maria. "Hallo, ma'am."

"Guten Tag," Maria replied stiffly. He smirked and her and tipped his head.

"It's nice talking to such a pretty woman today. I can hardly tell you're pregnant."

"Jawohl. And it's so incredibly awesome talking to such a pompous dick today. Don't take me for a fool. I know what you've done to him."

He pursed his lips before pulling them back into a smirk again. "I can't believe you got knocked up by that sissy Vash."

"My Vash is different than yours, I assure you. The awesome me has awesome judgment. Kese." Maria crossed her arms to emphasize that. Ultimately they ended up resting on her bump. "And even if I did make mistakes, which gott knows I don't, they're awesome ones."

"Do you always use awesome when you're trying to justify things to yourself?" The Other Ludwig retorted.

"Are you always such a dick or am I that awesome? Kesesesese?"

The Other Ludwig got in her face. "Come at me, East."

"You wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman would you? Kesesese?" She dodged him as he lunged at her. She held him to the wall with one hand pulling his arm with another. She was rewarded with a crack.

"Scheiβe!"

"Hm, Musik für meine Ohren (2)~! Do it again! Kesese!" Maria flipped him to the floor getting another crack. "You're such a good little bitch! Your Roderich must be so proud of you!" A growled escaped his lips as he pulled her down to his level by the ankle with his good arm. She fell down on her back and glared at him then kicked him in the face. He released her ankle and cradled his face.

"Gott! Fight fair!"

"Hey, hey? Guess what? You never fought fair with Gilbert, why should the awesome me give you a fair fight?" She asked as he got to his knees. She grabbed his arm again. "Say my name bitch! Say it!" She began twisting it before it let out another crack. This was the shit she lived for, hand to hand combat.

"Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He wailed tearing up in his eyes. She let him go as Gilbert came back into the room. He looked at Maria then at his Ludwig.

"Ja, West, she's crazy like that," Gilbert laughed nervously. "Let's go home, bitte. It's been a long time."

"Have fun! Remember Gilly, if he or your Specs hurts you aim for the ball. Kesesesesesese. And Luddy, you hurt him again, it'll be more than just your arm I'm breaking~Kesese." Gilbert led his Ludwig out of the house. Maria plopped down on the couch and rubbed her baby bulge for a while. "Mutti loves you very much. Vati loves you too. We won't let anything slightly unawesome happen to you like it did to me, Uncle Ludwig, or Uncle Specs, or Tante (3) Lizzy. You're so awesome you have no idea! ...You're not even born yet."

"Ve~ Maria? Who are you talking to?" Feliciano asked walking into the room. "No one is here other than us Maria."

"Ja. I know. I'm talking to niemand (4). Want some pancakes Feli? Kesese?"

"Si! That sounds great! I'm so hungry."

"You have to help me though," Maria said starting to get up.

"Awwww," Feliciano sighed. "Fine. Cooking with you is always fun. Ve~ You look really good with your hair short." Maria smoothened out the back of her hair before following Feli into the kitchen.

'Nichts wie ich, Julchen (5). You'll never have to hide or run from anyone 'cause me and Vati will always be there for you to give that person an awesome ass whooping. No one will ever be able to hurt you. You'll be so happy. Until the last Prussian dies, I'll be there for you. Forever and always.'

* * *

_~Barcelona~_

"Anton, what upset you so much?" Roderich asked petting Antonios' hair.

"Like I said, nothing querido. It wanted to be held for a while, that's all. Gracias," Antonio replied smiling at Roderich. Roderich smiled back weakly. "You want to open your gift now?"

"Ja, okay." He kneeled down on the ground picked up his gift. Inside there was a small doll with white hair and blue eyes. Antonio gently took it from his hands and examined it.

"What was Finland thinking?" He asked Roderich. "It's a cute doll, but you don't collect dolls."

"He probably mixed me up with someone else. He'll contact me in a few days telling me who to give it to. Your turn."

"It's strange, it kinda looks like Maria," Antonio commented opening his gift. There was a wedding ring in the bottom of the box. It was old but still shiny.

"How did that get in there?" Roderich asked looking at it in the palm of Antonios' hand. "Maria gave that back to me after our divorce."

"You were married to Maria?!"

"Nein, Anton, our marriage."

"Oh…wow I'm tired." Roderich nodded before hugging him. Antonio smiled more then said, "I love you Rodrigo."

"Ich liebe dich auch Anton."

* * *

(1) Merry Christmas!

(2) Music to my ears

(3) Aunt

(4) No one

(5) Nothing like me, Julchen.

**A/N: Yeah...That was a long time not to update...Sorry.**


	57. Enemy

"And dudes! That's the general idea for the World Conferences this year," Alfred finished after an hour. It was an all-time record for him. Maria began slow clapping for him but was glared at by Arthur before anyone could join her. She glanced over at Toni and Specs. They seemed so enthralled by each other; it made her want to puke in a way. They were too cute, then again everything made her want to puke right now. Lizzy seemed pleased, to say the least, and Francis…wasn't sure what to think. Gott, he needed to get over that. "So let's go drinking!" Alfred announced.

"Amigo, doesn't that seem a bit random?" Mexico asked from the far edge of the room. Maria noticed Antonio jump then stopped from turning around. She leaned back in her chair watching. If she had a Euro for every failed 'henchmen' he had, she could have her own penthouse apartment in Zurich.

She rubbed her bulge before looking at Vash and smiling at him. He offered her a weary smile. They had become friends again though she hadn't told him how she felt or what their future would be like, but they talked about Julchen. Julia Ophelie Beilschmidt-Zwingli. It took them hours on the phone arguing but that was the decision they had come to. Who she would stay with if either of them were unable to take care of her. Generally unawesome things like that. But Maria got what she wanted; Antonio or Lili would take care of her if push came to shove, she would spend time with Vash learning how to defend herself. Maria smiled at the awesome life her daughter would have. She was getting want she wanted.

"Dude, Jandro, we've spent like an hour sitting down! Tell me you don't want a shot of tequillia!" That silenced everyone in the room. Vash raised an eyebrow at Maria. She shook her head no and waved off the drinking suggestion. It already felt like she had a keg or two of beer.

"He's right…I could go for some beer," Ludwig commented fixing his reading glasses. Arthur nodded agreeing with him.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Alfie, where's the closest bar?"

* * *

_~An hour of drinking at a bar later~_

Roderich was sitting in Antonios' lap still sipping his first beer. Elizabeta sat next to them on the left staying sober with Francis on their right drinking wine. Antonio had had enough drink to turn into a quiet somber man much like Sweden while Roderich was bubbly and blushing stroking him, urging for a smile.

"Querido," Antonio whispered nipped Roderichs' lower lip. "Don't tempt me right now when you look so cute, bueno? I might have to take you on the counter." He quickly kissed Roderichs' forehead and pulled him closer.

"I'll tempt you all I want," Roderich whispered back. Their lips locked together before Elizabeta pulled them apart.

"I'm sorry but American laws against sex in public are strict," She said begrudgingly. Antonio glared at her while Francis wrapped an arm around him.

"Ohon hon hon! Mon ami, your love wants you, don't deny him!" Francis encouraged. Antonio picked Francis' arm off of him and returned it.

"Not now," He commanded nuzzling into Roderichs' shoulder. "I promise I'll please you later amor." Roderich blushed more as Antonio kissed his neck. Francis laughed.

"You couldn't please Maria, no matter how hard either of you tried, mon ami!"

"Huh? What is he talking about?" Roderich asked finally finishing his glass. Antonio shrugged and continued kissing his neck. Elizabeta gestured for Francis to stop.

"Oh hon hon! Your amour has been hiding things, hasn't he?"

"I've hid nothing. He just didn't ask," Antonio retorted. Roderich raised an eyebrow as he was set down on the bar stool. "You want to take this outside amigo?"

"Oui. Fine." They both staggered outside of the bar followed by Elizabeta dragging Roderich, and a few other countries. Antonio shivered at the cold air in New York City in January. He took off his jacket as Francis took off his. Roderich leaned on Elizabeta watching them.

"Why must they fight?" He whined. Elizabeta shrugged.

"I can't believe how hammered you are after one single beer. It normally takes more than two."

Francis and Antonio tackled each other on the icy sidewalk. Both slipped backward. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Antonio snarled letting go of Francis. "All you want is another French Territory, you don't really love him!"

"And what about you?" Francis asked pointing in his face. "I think you're just doing this to get over that little Italian devil!"

Antonio shoved him down to the ice. "Don't talk about Lovi like that!" Francis grabbed the back of his head and smirked.

"There's the passion you're known for. Too bad it's for your 'Lovi' rather than your lover."

"Dudes, stop this!" Alfred intervened.

Elizabeta stopped him. "Let them fight. If they're going to be stupid let them knock each other out first so it's easier to take them bad to their hotel rooms." Roderich stumbled forward in between them. "Oh god…this isn't going to end well."

"Oh hon hon! You want to decide who you love Roddy?" Francis asked getting up from the ice.

"…There isn't a contest," Roderich replied getting Antonio as he glared at Francis. "Come now, Anton. I'm lonely."

"Fine. But listen to me Bonney—Bonefy—Bonerify?—Bonnefry!" Antonio slurred. "You are for now 'til forever my enemy!"

Francis rolled his eyes before hugging Roderich from behind. "Don't be so lonely mon cheri! I'm here!"

"Oh my god…," Arthur murmured. "He has a death wish."

"Dude, what?" Alfred asked. Antonio punched Francis in the chin before tackling him to the ground. "Don't worry guys! I got this! I'm the hero!" He ran back into the bar before coming back out with a chair. He slammed it over Antonios' head. Their heads were both slammed together and they were knocked out. Roderich made a growling noise as he and Elizabeta picked Antonio. Francis was helped up by Arthur.

"You bloody moron! You could have killed them!" Arthur shouted. This elicited a small moan from Francis.

"He's Spanish, nothing could kill him but a bull horn," Francis said weakly.

Elizabeta took Roderich and Antonio back to their hotel room. Antonio was set down on the bed while Elizabeta fetched him a washcloth to put on his now bleeding wound. Roderich sat down next to him and stroked his hair.

In his somewhat drunken haze, Roderich made the mental note to tell Francis off. It was like he didn't care about his friendship. He fixed his hair and lay himself down next to Antonio. "Liebe?" He whispered gently. "You don't have to do that for me. I'm about as old as you are, just not as physically strong. I can take care myself. You don't have to be 'the boss'." Elizabeta tucked them both in.

"Good night Roderich, Toni, sleep well," She said. Her voice quivered slightly out of excitement then she left the room. Roderich pretended not to notice and hoped Antonio would wake up alright without previous side effects of him getting hit with a chair.

* * *

**A/N: I've been thinking of drawing a cover for a while, and I was wondering what you all would want for it. Any ideas?**


	58. You did what?

Antonio woke up in bed with Roderich close to him. His head was pounding as he sat up slowly trying to remember the previous night. He absent mindedly stroked Roderichs' hair then pulled him onto his lap. He closed his eyes nuzzling into his hair, he felt clingy this morning.

"Guten Morgen," Roderich said quietly sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Heh, I feel like I got hit in the head with a chair."

"You did…after you fought with Francis…."

Antonio sighed. "Sounds wonderful."

"Ja." Roderich went nearer to Antonio kissing him gently. "Ich habe 'n Frage (1)."

"Si?"

"Am I really worth your friendship with Francis?"

"It's not like we're going to stop being friends," He replied. "He just needs to learn that you don't like him like that…do you?" A psychotic gleam crept into his eyes.

"Nein. I never have nor will I ever. Though that's not the sentiment you had last night, you claimed he was your enemy."

Antonio bit his lower lip. "Oh…ay…I did? No…that's not good…" He looked down at Roderich. "You know what? Francis has done things like that to me in the past. Especially with my henchmen, and now with you, mi amor. I should expect it by now, and he should expect I'm not letting anyone go without a fight, and that he'll get his ass kicked."

Roderich added, "I can stand up for myself. Danke."

"I know Rodrigo."

"Will you let me do so?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes. I will." Roderich got more comfortable in Antonios' lap. "You look so cute!" He kissed Roderichs' cheek. Roderich leaned up and kissed him pushing him down into the bed. "Sexy," Antonio amended. "You're a very sexy, powerful aristocrat. And I'm a very poor Spaniard with a killer headache. Please help me."

Roderich kissed his temple smiling. "I think I will for a price."

"Anything. Just name it."

"Deine Lippen." He kissed Antonio again. "Dein Mund." Another kiss. "Deine Augen, dein Duft, deine Macken, dein Haar, dein Wissen, deine Macht, und dein Herz. I could go on. Ich will alles (2)."

"Done. It's all yours," Antonio replied. "Do you want my alma (3) too? You already have my heart; you've had it for centuries." He lowered the collar on his shirt revealing a chain with his wedding ring on it. "See?"

"I see now." Roderich gazed down at Antonio. "I'm sold, Liebe, now how am I going to help you?"

"Well I feel dizzy although I'm lying down, so water would be nice. And don't leave. Okay, get water because I'm getting really dizzy now then after that, stay." He got up off of Antonio and got him a glass of water. Antonio sat up slowly and drank up. "Yeah, that helped. I get so weird when I'm hung over. Thank you." Roderich nodded before kissing Antonios' neck. "Now how do you plan on receiving your payment?"

Roderich smiled. "You'll pay me back. I promise you."

"Why am I always in your debt?" Antonio laughed quietly before he felt himself be pushed back into the bed frame as Roderichs' lips united with his again. Shirts flew in different directions as they tossed them off. Pants slid off of the bed. After a while of kissing, after they were both in their boxers, he added, "Why don't I mind that much?"

"Ha. That's not what I've seen. You worried over that plane ticket."

"Right! I totally forgot about that…crap."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I brought it up. You've made it up to me." He stretched over Antonios' chest. "How much time do we have?"

Antonio pulled him closer then glanced over at a clock. "We have about five minutes to get redressed, and down to the meeting." Roderich bolted up and threw Antonio a shirt. He got himself in his normal order, not worrying about his hair. Antonio put on pants and looked at the clock again. "Shit! Two minutes!" He put his arms through his shirt and grabbed a tie and Roderich. "Vamonos (4)!"

* * *

"Dudes, where are Spain and Austria?" Alfred asked somewhat confused. "They can't be that hung over."

"Twenty euros says they're having sex!" Maria shouted breaking out in giggles.

"Wait…Specs isn't a virgin?"

Elizabeta said through a clenched jaw, "No, he's not."

"Heh, even music nerds can get laid…seriously? He's not a virgin?"

"Am I the only one who feels uncomfortable with this fucking conversation?" Lovino asked blushing.

"Nein," Ludwig replied. Others in the room assented.

"Great. A potato bastard agrees with me."

"He's not a virgin Jones. Definitely not one to Toni," Maria replied

"I'll bet money that's he is!" Alfred exclaimed wildly. "Let me rephrase that, I'll bet you and Lizzy forty each euros that Specs and Toni aren't going to come in the room after having—"

Antonio burst into the room with his shirt unbuttoned down to his belly button towing Roderich with messed up hair and whose glasses had come askew trying to keep up. Maria smirked as Ludwig hit his head on the desk. Antonio blushed before hurrying himself and Roderich to their seats. Countries stared at them while Alfred had his mouth agape.

"Que? I'm sorry we're late!" Antonio responded to the silence buttoning his shirt. Roderich blushed covering his eyes with his hand. "We didn't take that long! I had a headache, bueno? I had to do something about it!" Maria broke out in laughter. "What?!"

"Ummm," Alfred shifted uncomfortably. "L-Let's move on shall we?"

"Okay, but you still have to pay us," Maria stated.

"Why is he paying you?" Antonio asked.

Maria shook her head laughing. "Toni…nur danke. For existing. You have made the awesome me and Lizzy forty euros richer and my day a million times more awesome."

"Why? What's so funny? Did I say something stupid? What?" Roderich took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Nein," He whispered. For a few more moments the conference was focused on them. Lovino averted his gaze to Emma. Elizabeta smiled at them. "You didn't do anything stupid." Roderich didn't shift or even breathe as his blush faded from his face under their scrutiny. "Why are you all staring?" Antonio held back tightly.

"No reason. None at all," Arthur said elbowing Alfred out of his speechlessness. "Please continue with the meeting."

"Right! Right! Sorry dudes…just had a moment there…Anyway!" He proceeded to talk about some idea he had late at night about which they could make a giant superhero that stopped global warming. Then, he went into matters that were physically possible, like economics and sanctions. Roderich leaned into Antonios' shoulder trying to doze off. He noticed some countries still staring at them. Mostly him.

The meeting ended what seemed centuries later. Roderich had fallen asleep to the sound of Antonios' heartbeat and breathing. Antonio didn't want to wake Roderich up when he looked so cute. Maria walked over to them and rested her chin in Antonios' hair.

"So why are you forty euros richer?" Antonio asked.

"Long story. Kesesese. Moral: Alfred needs to pay more attention because Specs is obviously not a virgin."

Antonio blinked for a moment. "Is it ever any different?"

"Nein. Nie…Specs ist in dir verliebt (5). It's so weird being able to say. Kese."

"Welcome to the club." Antonio laughed. Roderich stirred and Maria stood up straight her hands moving to her stomach. Antonio moved one of his hands to her stomach. The baby gave him a kick. "Awesome."

"For you! She keeps me up all night with her little kicks. She's so awesomely strong. Kesesese." She sighed tiredly before taking a seat next to him. "Gott I'm so tired. I can't wait to get back to Vienna."

"Hey Maria…should you really be flying so much if you're pregnant?"

Maria shrugged. "I can't stay at Specs' house. He'd kill me if he found a single thing out of place. Plus I like coming to these things. It makes me feel like I'm still useful."

"I'll talk to him about letting you stay, he'll listen to me. Maybe you can convince Ludwig to live stream a few meetings so you can watch."

"Sounds like a plan. I hate to admit it, but the awesome me doesn't feel very well."

Antonio touched her forehead and found it to be hotter than a coal oven. "Ay, you are." He woke up Roderich standing up. "Come on; let's get you back to your hotel room." Maria nodded and leaned on her friends shoulder.

"You're so cool. Me gusta. Kesese."

Roderich blinked up at them then stood up. She continued to lean on Antonio as they walked back to the hotel. She noticed all the people staring at her on the street. She knew she looked a bit weird with her heterochromia and white hair at such a young-looking age but even people in Vienna had stopped staring after a glance at her. She started to feel self-conscious.

"It's like they've never seen a pregnant albino before," Roderich commented noticing the same. "I thought New Yorkers saw it all." Antonio shrugged and walked faster. They arrived at the hotel after a minute or two. Maria hurried up to her room, not bothering to use the elevator like she should have. She rocked back down on her heels and fell down the stairs.

"Well let's go to the hospital," Antonio said picking her up. "Ludwig isn't going to believe this."

* * *

(1) I have a question

(2) Your lips, your mouth, your eyes, your smell, your flaws, your hair, your knowledge, your power, and your heart. I want everything.

(3) soul

(4) Let's go

(5) Specs is in love with you/ Specs fell in love with you (I translate it either way)

**A/N: More good news! Next week school starts for me (believe it or not I get out of school two hours before I got out of band camp). Things I've drawn for a cover: Chibi Austria and Spain together in a heart, Roderich in bed whispering 'Anton', A teary-eyed Antonio saying 'Te amo', and Antonio from the first chapter saying, 'One more thing Amigo...'. So let me know which one you like, or give me ideas for the cover. Personally, I like the one of Roderich in bed.**


	59. Colors

The world was a dark place. Maria had been knocked out enough from blood loss, horses, enemies, bombs, and nearly everything else to know behind all of the bright and beautiful colors there was a world of monsters lying in wait. She focused on the sound of the heart monitor to bring her back to some consciousness. Voices faded in and out around her, mostly Ludwigs' talking with some doctor or another. Why did Toni bring her to a hospital? She could heal up just as well in her own hotel room.

When the colors started blurring around her, she sat up slowly startling one of the nurses. The walls around her were sterile white.

"This must be what heaven is like, gott, it's more boring than I thought. Kesesese," She laughed. Ludwig was frowning down at her at her left. "What's up West? What's got your unterhose (1) in a bunch?"

He looked over at the last remaining nurse in the room and asked kindly. "Can you please leave me and my sister for a few moments?" She blushed and nearly swooned before leaving. Maria smirked at him.

"Feli is teaching you well."

"Maria do you know how high your fever is?"

"Enough to burn Toni?"

"About 45 degrees Celsius (2)!"

"You had higher after the Great war," Maria countered. "Why are you mad about it?" Ludwig turned his back to her and looked out the window.

"I'm not mad. I'm worried about you."

"I know Bruderchen. You don't need to wor—"

"But I am, Schwester."

"Ludwig," She said carefully. He turned his head. "I'm awesome! I've survived so much more than a high a fever and a small bump on my head."

"You're not as 'awesome' as you once were."

"…You're thinking the same thing I am, ja?"

"Ja."

Maria moved over in her hospital bed. "Come here, West. Sit next to me." Ludwig raised an eyebrow before Maria patted the space next to her forcefully. He sat down next her awkwardly. She put her arms around Ludwigs' shoulders giving him a hug ignoring her shakiness. "I'm still here, West. I'm not dead. Ich bin doch das mächtige Preußen (3). I'll have an awesome kid." She coughed a little before yawning. "I'm just tired as all hell right now."

Ludwig nodded before looking down at his sister. She was tired, it showed in the bags under her eyes. Roderich wasn't taking care of her obviously. "Maybe you should come home to stay."

"Nah."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Maria looked at him. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"But you aren't. You look horrible and you're sick."

"Danke," Maria replied sarcastically pulling her arms back and around her and Julchen.

"Look," Ludwig said. "I know you're having fun in Vienna, and I appreciate you giving me my time with Feliciano. Nonetheless I'd rather have you closer to me, so I can help you with your condition. It's what siblings do for each other."

"West, we aren't siblings. We're hardly related at all."

"…Maria you must be hallucinating."

"I'm not. You're not really my Bruder. I found you on the battle field one day and took you home."

"Does it matter?" He asked. "You raised me as your sibling; therefore I will treat you as such. You're not some random woman to me, you're my sister." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Again, how you—"

"The past is the past. You can't keep bringing it up to torment me when we're having an argument. Now, bitte; listen to reason. I'll help you more than Roderich would if something happened to you."

"And yet he and Toni brought me here." Ludwig glared at her as she fixed her hair. "Now listen to the awesome me Bruderlein, I am taking care of myself. I have no idea how I got so sick, and Roderich treats me just fine. I know you miss the awesome me, who wouldn't? But I'll be back in Berlin after I have Julchen."

"Why are you even in Vienna?" He asked exasperated.

"I-I..I don't need to explain myself to you," Maria replied. "Bitte, leave me alone now. I have some things to think about."

* * *

Antonio lay down on the bed with Roderich on top of him. A smile formed on both of their faces before their lips crashed together. Antonio began loosening their clothes as Roderich took off his glasses.

"I don't understand why you do that if you can't-" Antonio tugged off his pants. "-see."

"They're uncomfortable, besides I don't need to see."

"You would like to see if I was covered in wax, que no?"

"For the colors, ja."

"I'd rather be more than a blur to you when we have sex querido." Antonio kissed Roderich again. "Why don't you put your contacts in?" Roderich murmured something in response then relented. He put his glasses back on and walked into the bathroom. He took off his glasses again and put in his contacts. Antonio waited patiently on the bed until he returned.

"Bist Glücklich (4)?"

"Si," He replied. He finished undressing them both and began kissing Roderichs' neck. He mewled for more and leaned into Antonios' lips. "Mas?" Antonio let one of his hands travel down Roderichs' spine.

"Immer."

Antonio stroked up and down his spine feeling the occasional scar continuing to kiss. "Maybe I should put another 'A' here." Roderich stared at him with lusty eyes. "You want me to?"

"Nein. I'm just admiring you."

"Gracias." Antonio blushed.  
"You look better in red than I do." Roderich kissed Antonio, before he was turned over on his back. Antonio smirked down at him then trailed his fingers down to Roderichs' hips feeling a scar.

"I never noticed, there's a scar here?"

"Maria meant it when she wanted my vital regions. It's faded over time."

Antonio growled possessively pulling him up. "She's never doing that again. I'm sorry I let that happen to you."

Roderich smiled briefly. "Danke Liebe. I can take care of myself."

"Well, let me take care of you now." Antonio moved his hand farther down to stroke his length. "Por favor?"

"F-Fine," Roderich sighed happily looking into Antonios' bright green eyes. Antonios' tongue lolled out of his mouth before flashing a smirk and entering him. "Anton~"

"That's my name, say it mas and you'll get mas," Antonio replied.

"Anton." He noticed Antonios' eyes change from their normal liveliness to something that bordered on psychotic. He ignored the fact he found it attractive.

"Mas," Antonio begged going faster. "You'll never wear it out."

Roderich blushed and obliged him. His heart beat faster in his chest watching Antonio focus with his eyes close and head down. Moans would escape his lips, accompanied with Roderichs'. Antonios' free hand clawed down Roderichs' chest.

"A-Antonio!"

His head came up eyes opened. He pulled out completely before slamming back into him. Roderichs' voice caught in his throat as he came. Antonio raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Are you going to say it again?"

"M-m—mhm-V-vielleicht." Antonio noticed Roderich shuddering underneath him.

"You alright?"

"J-Ja! I-I'm fine."

"Did I hurt you?" Antonio stopped in his movements kissing him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to say my full name."

"I-I'm just seeing stars. Gott, I didn't expect t-that reaction." They laughed for a few moments. "You can finish if you w-want."

"Gracias." He finished as quickly as he could. He got up and stretched for a moment. "Hey want to take a shower?"

"I-I…help me up?" Antonio picked him up as gently as he could and walked them both into the shower. He set Roderich down but found he still needed to be leaned on. Not that he minded it. Roderich looking and seeming vulnerable had more power over him than Roderich did with a rape face holding a riding crop any day. He didn't mind the latter, but the former was more companionable, more attractive, and easier to talk to. An arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him in closer.

"Ich liebe dich," Roderich said managing to get the stutter out of his voice once and for all. Antonio nuzzled into hair kissing it, returning the sentiment.

"I should do that more often."

"Bitte."

"Still seeing stars, querido?"

"Ja. Just the ones in your eyes though."

Antonio smiled at Roderich. His looked more like liquid amethyst than the hardened jewels. "I finally understand your last name now (5)!"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking about something and I got it! It makes so much sense!" Antonio placed a kiss on his temple.

"…If you say so, Anton." Antonio felt his smile fade a little.

"I do say so, Specs."

* * *

(1) Underpants

(2) Around 113-114 degrees Fahrenheit

(3) I'm still the mighty Prussia

(4) Are you happy?

(5) Reference to Edelstein = gemstone in German.


	60. Rainy Day

Antonio sat his desk reading and re-reading documents. How paperwork could pile up! He signed one or two at a time after making copies, then looking up at his computer screen. No word from Roderich. It had been a week or two and he was staring to get worried. In all honesty he was way passed worried, getting ready to call Maria next time Roderich didn't answer his phone. Why hadn't he already done that? Oh right, Maria hadn't picked up either. Had Antonio done something wrong? He was still hoping Roderich was just ridiculously busy.

He tapped his fingers nervously on his left hand holding a pen in his right. Did he embarrass Roderich or something? Did Francis make a better offer? Oh Francis. He should have learned better. He should have kicked his ass harder. How dare he after thousands of years take someone so dear to Antonio! Ink squirted all over his hand and shirt. He'd (nearly) kill Francis if that was the case. Antonio doubted it and got up from his chair to clean off. He heard a knock.

"Let yourself in, por favor! I'm covered in ink!" He shouted from the kitchen sink. Antonio heard the door open and watched Maria casually strolling in with her bags. "Chica! You should have told me you were coming! How are you?"

"Geht's gut. I wish I could have, but it's a long story," Maria set down her bag then walked over to her friend. "You're going to like it though. It's pretty awesome~! Kesesese!"

As soon as Antonio got all the ink off of his hands he pulled her into a hug. "How's Roderich? I haven't heard from him since I got back."

"Specs," Maria laughed gently. "Kesesese. He's under house arrest." Antonio seemed shocked. "Not literally. His bosses are making him buckle down with no distractions. They even took away his piano! Kesese. And banished me back to Berlin. I got out when Ludwig wasn't looking this morning and came here. Und that's the long story. It's not as long and as awesome as it sounded in my head kesesese."

Antonio felt relief wash over him. Then a revelation: "My birthday is in a few days…I was hoping we could do something…"

Maria blinked a few times. "If push comes to shove, I'll jail break him. If shit really hits the fan I'm sure Lizzy has some kind of thing planned. Kesese." He sighed.

"Gracias chica."

"What's up? You seem less awesome than usual."

"Work!...And worrying about Rodrigo…" Maria nodded sympathetically. "Is Julchen still beating up your insides?"

"She's going to be a fighter Toni. Mein Gott! The whole day with the kicking and the punching!"

"She takes after you then," Antonio smiled. Maria punched him in the arm gently.

"Ja. She's going to be perfect."

"Ay, you must want to sit down. I'll make you something to drink."

"Sounds awesome. Oh! I brought this computer game thing that you should play. It's scary. Kesesesese. You'd like it." Maria lay down on Antonios' couch and got her laptop set up. "I wish it was darker, than would be super scary. Kesesese."

"I want to get some more paperwork done before I do that, bueno chica?" He warmed up some milk for her. "What's it about?"

"You're stuck in a castle in Brennenburg, with no weapons and no memory (1). You have to find your way out with these…I'm not spoiling the monsters for you. You have to see to believe. Kesese."

"Am I going to be scared?" He set the milk down on his coffee table. She smiled up at him.

"I think so. Go do your unawesome paperwork." Antonio sat back down at his desk. Maria kept quiet for him. She was listening to music silently, only occasionally singing the refrain. Not that Antonio cared, she wasn't singing obnoxiously loud or horrible like she did when she was drunk. Or when she whispered the lyrics of German songs to make Alfred believe she was summoning the devil.

"I'm almost done," Antonio replied after she sang at least ten different songs. They both turned at the sound of thunder. "Ay! Truenos. Es que lo que estabas pensando usted cuando dijo 'creepy' (2)?"

"It does set a nice atmosphere, ja? All we need in Francis then we have a party! Kesesese." She watched his light-hearted expression fall. "Oh…you're still pissed at him. Fair enough."

"He should know by now. I thought you talked to him."

"I did! He was just drunk. You know how he gets when he's drunk."

"Si, I do chica." He sat down next to Maria before another clap of thunder sounded. "Still."

"Ja, Ja. Still. You with your 'wanting everyone to get along-ness'. Kesesese." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's nice in theory. Never gonna happen though. People aren't awesome enough, and it's sad. Kesesese." She hugged him.

"I know amiga, I know," He replied putting his head in her shoulders.

She patted his back gently. "Who knows? I'm an old not-so-much-a-country anymore who was raised for war. Maybe I can't see past it. Kesesese, I wish you were right though. It's an awesome idea, peace."

Antonio looked up at Maria. She looked older somehow, motherly. He didn't know how he felt about that. He was used to the Maria who acted like a child, not a mother. It was odd that he was coming to terms with this almost six months after he found out she was pregnant. "The world changes all the time."

"Yup. Now how about you play this video game? Kesesese?" She smirked pushing him away so she could get the game up for him. She put one of her ear buds in his ear and started it. Antonio was never good at puzzle games. It took him forever to get where he thought he was supposed to. He turned the corner in a long hallway.

"This is where I'm supposed to go, si?" He asked.

"Ja, it looks right." Maria shifted away from him.

"Wow this place got really dark!" She nodded in agreement. A random body flew out onto the screen. Antonio tilted his head. "What's going-!" A monster whose mouth was ripped half way down his body began chasing the character. "What the fuck! What the fuck! Hijo de Puta (3)!"

"Run Toni! Lauf (4)! Or it's game over!"

"Joder (5)! What's going on! Why am I being chased?!"

"Lauf! I promise it'll go away. It's probably just a poofer, go hide in somewhere."

Antonio turned the character and made him run for his life. He found a wardrobe to hide the character in. "What the hell was that?!"

"The enemies in game. They want you dead for that Alexander guy," Maria replied in a hushed voice, like the enemy would hear them talking in real life. Antonio nodded watching the screen, and listening closely to hear the monster leave.

"This would be the point Portugal where would come over," Antonio laughed quietly. "Or Francis." He was satisfied that the monster left the room, and made the character leave the wardrobe. The door opened and the monster came in. "Hijo de Puta! Why! No! No! No! Joder! Help! No!" He made the character run behind some barrels.

"Toni! You can't-!" The barrels busted and the character was killed. "…trust the barrels. They're unawesome."

"I want to stop playing now," Antonio said curling up in the corner of a couch.

"Yeah." Thunder boomed again in the background startling him as she closed out the game. "Gott, that was funny." Maria laughed. "So unlucky. Kesesese! You must be scared shitless." She sat closer to him. "I got unlucky my first run too. I got cornered and tried to trust the barrels too. Nein. They wouldn't have it. I kept Ludwig up half the night with my awesome screaming."

Antonio shrugged and tried calming down his heartbeat. He wished Roderich was there to tell him how ridiculous it was to be afraid of a game. He wished it was Roderich sitting so close to him. Not that he didn't mind Maria doing it…it would mean more if it was Roderich. Or if he actually loved her like that.

"I think it's time for bed," He said smiling gently. He noticed he was shaking. He had been through things so much worse than that, why was he shaking?

"Gut…hey Toni?"

"Si?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked in a small voice. "I don't like being alone in thunder storms, you understand. Kesesesese, because you're so awesome."

"Yeah, it's fine. I think I could use someone with me after that," Antonio replied nervously. He knew Roderich let her in when there were thunderstorms, so he was fairly confident he could do the same thing for her. Even though he knew Roderich had never slept with Maria.

They went up to his bedroom hearing the rain fall onto the ceiling. "You must be missing your querido right about now, ja?" Maria asked getting into her sleeping clothes.

"I miss him every second." Antonio got undressed to and they both lay down on the bed. "He's doing well, right? Last time you saw him?"

"Mhm, hey even two bullets couldn't stop him. Nothing else could." With some hesitation, Antonio opened his drawer and showed her the gun "That's random. Why do you still have that? Don't you think it's a bit odd you're keeping the thing your boyfriend tried to kill himself with? Kesesese."

"I can't! I'm afraid to for some reason!"

"Here, give it to the awesome me." Antonio handed it over. Maria got up and opened a nearby window. Then, she threw the gun outside with all of her might. "No need to thank the awesome me. Helping you and Specs is what I live for. Kesesesese." He stared at her. "Ta-da! Du bist frei (6)! You never have to worry about it again."

He grunted in agreement as she came back to bed. He didn't need to worry about it anymore, neither did Roderich. Antonio would always be there for him when he needed it. Maria stroked his head gently.

"Specs is fine. Prussians' honor."

The night was darker with the rain. Neither of the slept, Antonio with thoughts of monsters and firearms and Roderich bleeding to death. Mara kept her thoughts to herself but let Toni tell her of all of his fears. She could imagine a year ago, her Julchen doing the same for him. Because Maria wasn't there anymore. A smile was on his face after he was done, then falling asleep peacefully. She smiled back, knowing Roderich would do anything to be in her spot right now.

* * *

(1) Amnesia: The Dark Descent is the game they're playing

(2) Oh! Thunder. Is that what you were thinking when you said 'creepy'?

(3) Son of a Bitch!

(4) Run!

(5) Fuck!

(6) You're free!


	61. Tonis' Birthday pt I

"Toni, psst! Tonilein! Pssst! Wake up," Maria urged shaking his arm.

"What? What's going on?" Antonio yawned. "I missed my siesta yesterday, let me sleep in." He rolled away from the Prussian. She got up from the bed before jumping down on Antonios' chest.

"Steh auf (1)!" She commanded. "I'm not going to let you sleep in on your birthday. Kesesese."

Antonio coughed a few times. "Dios mio, you're heavier than I remember. It makes me have the strangest déjà vu about something Lovi did. Fine chica, I'll get up."

She rolled off of him so he could get up. She almost felt bad for not letting him sleep in after she kept him up all day yesterday having him play computer games with her. Something glinted off of his chest. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Antonio showed her the old ring on the chain. "I got it for Christmas. It's my old wedding ring."

"How did Finland get that?" Maria asked. "You asked me to give it back to Specs before your drunken rage."

"I have no idea, but I like wearing it now. I'm hoping it might help me remember something." He picked it up in the palm of his hand.

"Toni," Maria said sympathetically. "You're probably not going to remember because of an itsy bitsy awesome ring. Kesesese."

Antonio shrugged still looking at it. "I know. Still. I want to know what things were like when we were married."

"Here's the overview: You were gone months on end, Specs would get lonely, smell your clothes like a creeper. Kesesesese. Then you'd come back and Specs would be blushing all over you."

"I mean from my point of view. Did I notice his blushing? How did I treat him? How did I feel about him at the time? I'm not looking for your view on our marriage."

Maria shrugged and got up herself. "I kinda blame myself for you not being able to remember….kesesese….as unawesome as it is."

"It's not your fault. How would you know? You were just trying to help Francis, que no?"

"Richtig." They walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "How about I make you breakfast today?"

"Muchas Gracias." Antonio sat down at his dining room table smiling. Maria laughed a little then started breakfast. She finished cooking quickly and they ate in silence, with Antonio staring off into the distance. Maria shook her hand in front of his face a few times, hoping for a reaction. She received none.

"Toni, I don't know about you sometimes." She smiled before sighing and went to lie down on the couch.

* * *

_February, 1700 _

"_Roderich! Hola? Are you here?" I ask as I go into his house. Miss Elizabeta came running up to me to take my coat and hat._

_ "He's sick now. I'm sorry to tell you this on your birthday," she says apologetically hanging up my coat._

_ "Sick," I echo. "My husband?" I walk into his bedroom for the first time I remember. I see him laying down flushed. "Hola, nice to see you're doing well."_

_ "Hallo Anton." He sat up. "You should leave. I don't you catching anything."_

_ "No, it's fine. I've been through all sorts of maladies. How are you feeling?"_

_ "Horrible."_

_ I sit down next to him and run my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry to hear that. You'll get better soon." I pick up his right hand (2) and kiss his wedding ring. "I wanted to spend today with you."_

_ "Warum?" Roderich asks looking up at me blushing._

_ "It's my birthday!"_

_ "What about Lovino?"_

_ "He wanted to play with Felciano." I pull Roderich closer to me and feel his forehead._

_ "You're cold." Roderich leans back into my neck. My heart jumps out of my chest and I start blushing._

_ "You're warm," I reply. "You should rest more."_

_ "B-But you said you wanted to spend the day with me."_

_ "There's always another time. When you're feeling better we'll have a picnic or something. Bueno?"_

_ "It's your birthday. Spend it how you want. Waste it for all I c-care."_

_ "From your blush, I can tell you care a lot," I laugh. His blushed intensifies._

_ "Be quiet."_

_ "I don't have a problem with it. U-Uh…not anymore." Roderich raises an eyebrow at me. "I never had a problem with you! I-I mean I don't have a problem with your liking of me." It's still raised. "I care for you too amigo."_

_ "Wie viel (3)?"_

_ "Mucho. Demasiado (4). Roderich stays quiet for a moment._

_ "…We're still friends?" I can't tell if that's regret in his voice or eagerness._

_ "Si? I mean we're married but—"I'm cut off by his lips meeting mine. A smile is on his face as he pulls away._

_ "Gut. That's all I needed to hear."_

_ "What was that for?" I ask. "You're sick remember?"_

_ "Your birthday. That's your gift. I apologize for not remembering."_

_ I feel light-headed but ignore it. "Gracias, it's a nice gift…may I have another?"_

_ "Nein. Not now, I want to take a nap," Roderich replies. "Maybe later, or next time you visit." He gets comfortable lying in my chest falling asleep._

_ "If there is a next time, amigo," I sigh. "You know how bad The Kings' health is. I think he could die at any minute." He stirs a bit in his sleep. "You're so cute sometimes. When you're not being a dick. Sweet dreams."_

* * *

Maria went back into the kitchen seeing Antonio finally snapping out of it. "Chica! Chica! I remember something! I finally remembered something!"

"That you forgot to put pants on this morning? Kesesese? Was?" Antonio looked down noticing that she was right.

"No! I remembered something from our marriage! And I wasn't drunk!"

"Congratulations, achievement unlocked: Longest time to remember something after a drunken party ever. Kesesesese."

"Si! I'm so happy!"

"What did you remember?"

"I kissed Roderich!"

"Obvious statement is obvious," She replied nonchalantly. "Seriously, is there anything you could remember that would change anything between you two? I think not. Kesesese." Antonio bit his lower lip and shrugged.

"I don't remember anything that could change things between us, seeing as he remembers more, or nearly everything from then."

"Then why are you getting your panties in a twist over it? Live in the present Toni, Gott."

"I don't know chica. I'm trying to make sense of things," Antonio replied defensively.

"That's what life is for; you don't need to constantly try to remember crap to make sense of things. Kesesese." She smiled at her friend, not wanting to fight with him. "Do what you want. I'm just saying. Kesesese."

Someone knocked on the door and against Marias' better judgment she got it. Francis waved shyly. "Mon Cheri! It's nice to see you here! May I come in s'il vous plait (5)?"

"Ja, warum nicht?" She looked back at Antonio if he wasn't so keen on it. He didn't seem opposed to it once he saw Francis.

"Hola Amigo! What brings you to Spain today?" Antonio asked amiably enough.

"Oh hon hon hon! You know why, mon ami. It's your birthday of course, the three of always spend at least one of our birthdays together." He looked at Maria for a moment. "Excusez-moi, Happy belated birthday to you as well."

"Kein Problem, Francy. Kesesese," Maria laughed hugging him.

"I see your little Julia is growing every day. You'll be a fine mother, I'm sure." Antonio smiled at them and invited them to sit with him. "So Toni, how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty great," He beamed as they both took a seat "How was your flight from Paris?"

"Also pretty great. I see your little minou (6) is absent for now. Have a lovers' quarrel?"

Antonio glared at him. "No. Of course not. He's in—" Maria cut him off.

"He's coming tonight. Kesesese." Francis raised an eyebrow at her. "He told me to come before him because he was so unawesomely busy."

"Really?" Antonio and Francis asked in unison. Maria turned to look at Antonio.

"Ja! I told you last night. Gott, do you forget easily, Toni. Wow. Kesesese. It's so unawesome."

"That's good," Francis smiled at them both. "I'm going to stay the night."

Maria kept her gaze on Toni, making sure he kept up a passable poker face. Francis began a conversation with her about Matthieu had asked about her and Vash. She watched Antonio twitch uncomfortably in his chair.

"You alright mon ami?" Francis asked with concern in his voice.

"Si! I just really need to use the bathroom!" Antonio nearly threw the chair across the room as he stood up and ran out.

"Roderich isn't coming is he?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you. No. He isn't. But it's not because of a fight. Specs is super busy. That's all, nothing less."

"Oh hon hon, of course cheri. It's not like he's cheating on our Toni, or anything. That's not why his bosses threw you out at all."

Maria felt a pang of suspicion run through her. It was odd she was thrown out like that, and that she hadn't seen any of this 'paperwork' she was thrown out for, and odder still Francis knew about it. "And what would you know Frenchy?"

* * *

(1) Wake up!/Get up

(2) (To the best of my knowledge) In Austria, people wear wedding bands on their right hands (if their catholic).

(3) How much?

(4) A lot. Too much.

(5) Please?

(6) Kitty

**A/N: You guys like the cover? I do, but it's smaller than I imagined.**

**In Other News...at my school there are three foreign exchange students. ****One is German (and I talk to him), another is Japanese, and there is an Italian (who may or may not be confused with the German). I am looking forward to seeing them all meet each other and having a Hetalia flashback. **


	62. Tonis' Birthday pt II

Antonio ran into his bathroom slamming the door behind him. Stupid! He was so stupid! He ran some water and washed his face quickly. He looked in the mirror and pressed himself to smile. He complied after a few moments of his mouth twitching. Why was he so twitchy? It was just Francis, why was he so twitchy? Everything was fine. He heard his phone ringing and went to feel his pockets. Or lack thereof. He turned around on the floor finding his pants. After a few moments rustling he found his phone too.

"Antonio, who is it?"

"Entschuldigung, it's me," Roderich replied. "Happy birthday."

"Rodrigo!"

"Ja, again. Entschuldigung. I had neglected my duties for a few days and I found myself unable to contact you."

"No, it's fine. I was really worried you were mad at me but Maria came a few days ago and cleared it all up. How are you?"

"I'm very tired, but happy I'm talking to you again."

"Me too. Everything is good now, right querido?" Antonio asked pulling his pants on.

"Ja. It's going well. How are you doing?"

"Meh, Francis is here. Maria too. I freaked out and now I'm in the bathroom." Roderich remained silent for a moment. "What?"

"Nichts…any particular reason why?"

"I realized I wasn't wearing pants."

"…Okay," Roderich chuckled a little. "It's not like you haven't been naked in front of them before. What was different?"

"Uh…how would Maria put it? I couldn't keep a straight face while she lied for me. Then I realized I wasn't wearing pants."

"So you ran into the bathroom so you could put on pants?" He asked.

"Dios querido, you make it sound so unreasonable," Antonio laughed. "But si. Pretty much." Roderich joined him softly

"I'm sorry I can't be there right now," he said after a while.

"Don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. We'll see each other soon enough, que no?"

"Richtig."

"Hey, I remembered something today!"

"Obviously not your pants."

"Hehe, si," Antonio smiled to himself. "I remember something from when we were married." He heard someone flip the table in the other room. Francis and Maria always had the best fights, if there was such a thing.

"Was hast du errinert (1)?"

"We kissed on my birthday. The one before we were divorced."

"Really?"

"You were sick, and you kissed me as a gift."

"…I don't remember that at all. I know I missed you more than usual when you left. Do you think we did more?" Roderich asked.

"Probably not." He heard more things in the dining room. "I gotta go before Francis and Maria destroy my house. Te amo!"

"Lieb' dich." There he was gone again. It was funny how five minutes could make a man so happy. Especially Antonio. He adjusted his pants and walked as calmly as he could after he walked out of the bathroom.

Maria was picking up Francis by his collar. He wasn't struggling against her at all with a sick grin on his face.

"I leave for five minutes, and hell breaks out between you two. Bueno to know," Antonio said trying to loosen Marias' grip on his collar. "Just let him go."

"Nein. Nope. You have no idea. Not letting him go," Maria growled trying to elbow him away.

"What did he do? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is." Maria smirked at Francis, and he returned it. Antonio raised an eyebrow at them. That was normally the look they gave him when they wanted to have sex. Her smirk turned into a frown and she sat Francis back down on the ground.

"Nichts. Pretend that didn't happen. We'll talk about it later," She replied tiredly moving her hands to her stomach. Francis gave her a smile patting her shoulder lightly. She still seemed angry.

"Okay…I'll just…be left in complete confusion about what's going on," Antonio said smiling too.

"It's nothing new," Francis replied putting a hand on his shoulder too. "Sorry, mon ami. What kinds of plans did you and our little Marie have for today?"

"Oh, we were going to stay home all day and I was going to make dinner. Probably watch movies. I'm assuming you had something else in mind, amigo?"

"Non, that sounds wonderful."

They helped him make his kitchen look normal

Maria glared at him. Antonio noticed throughout the day they remained at odds with each other. Mostly it was Maria glaring or staring at Francis and him smirking back. Was he blackmailing her? Antonio sat in the middle of a few movies observing both of them. They seemed normally until she started looking at him.

"You guys are driving me crazy, what happened?" He finally asked. The sick grin appeared on both of their faces this time. "I'm sorry I wasn't wearing pants! Maria why are you so upset? I don't like see you like that! Chica, tell me!"

"She's being grumpy. That's all. Hon hon hon, don't worry about her Ami," Francis replied patting his shoulder gently. "I told her some news she didn't like hearing."

"Que? What kind of news?"

"She's going to have to go back to Berlin soon."

"Awww, really? That sucks! I really liked having you here," Antonio said hugging Maria. She was frowning deeply not looking at either of him.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Toni," She said with irony in her voice. "I liked being here. I'm stopping by Vienna first. It looks like I have some business to take care of first."

"Business?"

"Ja. I think I left some clothes there. I'll tell Specs you send your love."

"I think Ludwig already bought your ticket back to Berlin," Francis replied smugly.

"I think you're both lying to me…," Antonio added. They both looked at him. "I'm getting that kind of 'there is more to the conversation than you know kesesesese/honhonhonhon' vibe. Neither of you are correcting me, so I'll take that as a si…why are you lying to me? I'm a part of this as much as you two are…is that why you're leaving me out?"

"I'm not lying to you, the awesome me wouldn't lie."

"If you're not lying to me, than you're not telling me something."

"Go on, tell him Cheri. I dare you. Honhonhonhon."

"Tell me what?" Antonio asked.

"F-Francis has suspicions—" She glared at him. "Of unawesomeness. On Specs' part."

"Unawesomeness?"

"Ja. He thinks that since I left Vienna he's been cheating on you with someone."

Antonio felt both of his legs go numb. "Q-que?! Why?!" He leaned back in the couch. "I just talked to him! He was happy! He wished me a happy birthday! He just got done with all of his work—and!—And!" Maria wrapped an arm around him, knowing this would be the time he'd start crying. "G-get out." Said he through tears. "Get out of my house Francis. I don't want to see you right now."

Francis lazily strolled out of the house closing the door behind him. Maria wondered what had made him such a prick over the past few months. "Want me to leave too Toni?" She asked gently. "I will."

"No-o chica. Please stay." Accompanied by a hug

"I don't believe his bullshit. This is the happiest Specs has been for a long time. You shouldn't believe it either. Remember the gun? Ja, of course you do. So unawesome."

"Why does he think Rod-ri-rigo is cheating on me?"

"He saw lots of people coming and going, loud noises….that kind of stuff. It's utter bullshit. I'm sorry."

"Sh-Should I break up with Roderich?"

"Let me see what's going on first. Let's not do anything without proof because Francis has more reasons to lie to you about than tell the truth. Relax."

"C-Can I c-call him?" He asked in a small voice.

"Spec'll probably have more like calming the awesome you down than I will. Go for it if you want," she replied kissing his temple. Antonio pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number. Again, no answer. He looked up at Maria. She shrugged halfheartedly. "I'll get to the bottom of this for you. I promise. Kesesese."

* * *

(1) What did you remember?


	63. Stranger Danger

Roderich searched all over his house for his cell phone. How he had managed to lose it after a few hours, he'd never understand. It saddened him; it was probably Anton trying to call him. He sighed and sat down at his piano. He played a quick scale or two, for when he had managed to forget something without its presence. Of course he hadn't. He began playing letting his thoughts drift.

It was unsettling quiet in his house with the lack of Marias' headbanging or dancing or watching him play. He liked having an audience, and as much as it grieved him she wasn't bad company. A bit obnoxious but she wasn't the tornado of destruction he had expected. They actually got along; Maria Theresa was rolling in her grave. He wondered when she would come back despite Ludwig wanting her in Berlin for whatever reason.

He wondered when he'd see Anton again. Next World Meeting was the obvious answer. Roderich had truly missed talking to him. That conversation between them was too brief and it was his birthday. At the very least he should go out and get Anton something for his birthday. Roderich had such a nice birthday with him in Vienna. The melody he was playing faded out. He moved both hands to his side staring at his piano. There was a quick knock on the door before it opened.

"Guten Tag Roderich," Elizabeta said walking in. "I half expected you to be in Spain now. Why aren't you?"

"I just finished all of my work today," Roderich replied. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"The day is still young. You should go."

"My bosses wouldn't be too keen to the idea." She sat down next to him on the bench nodding. He ignored the fact it was almost sunset as well.

"Since when did you care about your bosses? They've had what? Forty, Fifty years of life? You've had hundreds. I don't understand why we listen to them in the first place."

"I care because I know what's best for my country and me. I cannot be with Anton all the time as much as I would lo—" He blushed. Elizabeta had a smug grin. "Was? Why are you smiling at me like that?!"

"Nothing. My new OTP being proven at every turn. That's all. What was that about how much you'd love to be with Toni all the time?"

Roderich nodded. "Ja. I would. But it wouldn't happen."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know! It's impossible! I mean…think about it Elizabeta! I-I! I-I love him…but the only way we could be together like this is-"

"If you're married?" Elizabeta had almost forgotten how cute Roderich was when flustered. "You have my blessing. You know that."

"I've been thinking about it," Roderich said off handedly. "But the more I think of it the more far-fetched it seems."

"How? Stranger marriages have happened. Like you and Mexico (1)."

"Don't remind me."

Elizabeta patted her ex-husbands back. "What makes this one so impossible?"

"I can't recall being married to the same country twice. And it's been almost one hundred years since we divorced—"

"And?"

"Und! I thought you'd be the last person I'd be married to." Elizabeta blinked a few times. He was still blushing, looking away from her. "I didn't think I'd love someone else after you."

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. "Times change all the time. When we were married you didn't need your glasses, now you do. Maria was a douchebag, now she will a mother in less than four months. Although she has her moments now and again. Ludwig was ours and now he doesn't remember us raising him at all. You shouldn't think it's so impossible to marry you love someone again. Despite your circumstances."

He smiled and nodded agreeing with her. "Everything changes." Elizabetas' phone began ringing. She picked it up quickly.

"Hallo Toni! How are you?" She asked smiling back at Roderich. It immediately faded. "You're kidding me. He did what?" Roderich raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to kill that Frenchmen! You must want to talk to him, egen?" She handed her phone over to Roderich.

"Was ist los?"

"Hey, why didn't you pick up?" Antonio asked sadly.

"I managed to lose my phone. I'm horribly sorry. Are you crying? Warum weinst du (2)?"

"F-Francis. You love me, que no?"

"Für immer. What did he do?" Roderich asked. He was beginning to feel very angry with Francis.

"Nothing. Maria thinks he's lying about something. I'm not so sure. Why is Elizabeta there?" He heard him trying to control his voice at the end. Francis was going to pay for whatever he lied about.

Roderich glanced over at Elizabeta. "I believe she wanted to see if I was with you. She was disappointed. Don't cry bitte."

"Okay querido," He said getting some control of his voice again. "I'll stop for you. I'll do anything for you. Remember that por favor."

"I will Liebe, the feeling is mutual," Roderich replied quietly. Elizabeta heard him and left the room. Privacy, he guessed.

"Si…I believe you. I love you, very much. Please remember that too. Always."

"What did Francis lie about exactly?"

"H-He said you were c-cheating on me. Silly, right querido?" Roderich didn't respond for a moment. "Querido?"

"It is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard in mein ganzen Leben! Was für einen Freund ist er?! (3)"

"Not a good one anymore, apparently," Antonio said weakly. "I kicked him out of my house after he told me."

"I'd never to that to you."

"I know querido."

"You don't sound so sure," replied Roderich. Antonio didn't answer. Maria was the one who suggested he talk to Elizabeta about it, yet she turned up in Roderichs' house? Was she trying to tell him something? "Are you unsure?"

"…Heh…" Antonio choked out. "It's been a long birthday."

"I'd never cheat on you. There's no one in the world that has captured my heart like you have."

"…Okay."

"Danke. I'm so sorry that happened to you Anton."

"It's fine querido. The Next World Meeting is soon, I'll see you there bueno?"

"Ja. You will. I love you," Roderich said truthfully.

"Si. I know querido. Love you too. Dios today was bad. I'm looking forward to seeing you. Bye!"

"Aufwiedersehen, Anton." Roderich hung up Elizabetas' phone and sighed. How dare Francis! If he was a different kind of person, Roderich would gladly teach him a lesson. However one does not simply mess with people he loves repeatedly and get away with it. He began dialing another number. The phone at the other end picked up.

"What do you want you bastard?"

_~Paris, France. A Few Days later~_

Francis walked down the side-walk whistling. He was starting to feel bad about all the pain he had caused Antonio over the past month. He was the country of love, first and above all. Not for himself exclusively. He sat down at a park to gather more thoughts together. Possibly figure out a nice way to apologize without backing down. He felt selfish, but what was he going to do about it?

His Black Sheep married! Who the hell was he supposed to love now? He could always try to break them up. No, Alfred was scarier than Roderich or Antonio could ever be in his eyes. Even when Antonio was drunk. He noticed two men in suits come up to him.

"Gentlemen, what may I do for you today?" Francis asked smiling. "It's always nice to see two well-dressed men on the streets of Paris." He noticed one was blonde and had a hair curl similar to Lovinos' and the other had a hair curl similar to Felicanos'. "Lovino? Feli? You came all the way to Paris to see big brother France? Hon hon hon? You look good as a blonde Lovi."

This made the man and his friend smile. "Grazie. My brother and I need to have a few words with you _Francis_."

"Lovi…you never call me by my name. Is something wrong? Feli you look different…are you two alright?"

"You shouldn't speak to us so informally," The Feliciano look-a-like replied. "Shouldn't be talking to strangers at all. Ve."

"Oh non…you're the alternate Italies aren't you?" Francis asked standing up and back away.

"Si. Your Romano called us a few days ago. You made his Spain upset or something?"

"…Non." Francis turned around quickly and began running. The Other Feliciano quickly caught up with him and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't be so worried. We want a little chat, that's all. Ve~."

* * *

(1) For three years, and seventy days Mexico had a Hapsburg ruler. His name was Maximilian I (of Mexico). He was killed about eleven days after the Austro-Hungarian Compromise.

(2) Why are you crying?

(3) What kind of friend is he?


	64. I never want to see you again

Maria arrived back in Berlin soon after Antonios' birthday. She walked all the way from SXF to Ludwigs' house. It wasn't anything that taxing on her, though Julchen was still kicking her insides. Ludwig had called and demanded she come home right away. He sounded worried, and more importantly he was speaking in German. They rarely spoke straight up German to each other anymore on the phone. She assumed it was urgent enough to call for her return.

She pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. It was quiet inside and cold. "Ludwig! Schwester is home!" Maria announced placing her bags on a nearby table. She heard Ludwigs' frantic foot steps down the stairs and he ran into her arms.

"Dank Gott," he whispered.

"Dude, West, was ist los? I love you too, but come on!"

He straightened himself out blushing slightly. Then he cleared his throat bringing his normal serious self, back. "I was informed that the two alternate Italies were spotted in France."

"Und?" She asked fixing her clothes. "That other Romano doesn't have much of a bloodlust, more of a passion for fashion. Kesesesese. He wasn't in Spain at all. Why are you worried about me?"

"Francis has gone missing. Darum."

"Lots of people want Francis gone. I wouldn't mind it now, personally." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at her. "He made Toni cry. I think Specs is mad at him too. He tried to make a play but it failed. It was a weak lie. Kesesese. I'm mad at him too."

"But do you really want your best friend tot(1) because he lied to you once?"

"He's been lying to both of us for centuries!" Maria countered finding herself suddenly angry. Julchen punched her again. "Treaty of Versailles? We got fucked over! That's putting it mildly! I love Francis like my weird friend that he is but he needs to learn his boundaries!"

"I remember when people used to say thing about you."

"It wasn't anything personal against the countries. Except Poland! And Specs was such a priss back then, he deserved to lose. Look what happened to me anyway! I'm nobody. I got my land annexed and my vital regions are owned by Russia to this day. If we were treated so poorly back then, then I don't see anything wrong with treating him the same—" She noticed she was pacing. "—You still wake up with nightmares from the cuckoo clocks."

"I have no idea what the point of that was, but the other Italies are murderers. Verstehst du dass (2)? The punishment should fit the crime, and just because he hurt his friend like an idiot he shouldn't be tortured."

"But we were when he was in charge!" Maria had no idea how upset she was about this. She thought she was over it.

"He didn't go to war against the entire world."

"It's Specs' fault!" Maria complained. "Not ours. Okay, the first time it wasn't. He was just our ally."

"And that's why he's neutral now." Ludwig placed his hands on her frame causing her to stay still. "Francis wasn't right back then, what makes this sick revenge now? I understand you're upset that he hurt Antonio, and I'm sure Roderich is as upset as you are. But bitte, don't say ill of your friend when there's a possibility of him being seriously injured. You'll regret it if it actually happens."

"Wie mich?"

"Ja. Like you. I'll always be sorry for what I said to you. I don't want you to feel the same."

"Too late," she replied hugging him gently. "I said pretty unawesome things back. He still deserves it."

"Believe what you will. I'm giving you my opinion." They were quiet for a moment. "Vash and Lili are coming over tonight."

"You're ruining our nice Bruder/Schwester moment." He laughed a little. "You're totally ruining it! Stop laughing. Help me with my bags, the awesome me is being beat up from the inside out." Ludwig picked up his sisters bags and took them up to the guest bedroom she claimed as her own. He set her bags down on the drawers. She smiled at him. "Danke West." She stretched and placed both hands on the small of her back. "What time will they be here?"

"Around 19:00. You should sleep. Your insomnia is getting to you again, ja? I can tell by your eyes. Were you eating enough? I do not want you getting so sick again."

"Ja, Ja West. Julchen is beating the crap out of me but I'm eating plenty and all that other stuff. Is Roderich coming? Dinner is usually more fun if he's around. Kesesesese."

"If you want him to come, invite him. I don't understand why you would. I've been under the impression you beginning to develop favorable relations with him."

"Meh, he's become a different person with Toni. He was a different person with Lizzy too, but I was busy with paperwork, German confederation, things like that. Gott, I realized I miss paperwork. I've lived to see the day." Ludwig stood staring at her. "Ja, West? You want something, ja? Kesesese? What can the awesome me do for her Bruderchen?"

"Be careful. Bitte," He replied. "If you start feeling sick again, tell me. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Of course West. Kesesesese. Stop worrying. Nothing that bad will happen." Ludwig walked out of the room as Gilbird flew in. She had no idea how Gilbird got from place to place but he always found her. He was one awesome bird. He landed in her hair pecking her head affectionately. "Oh Nein! Not you too!" Julchen got another kick in. "Why?" She sat down on her bed lifting up Gilbird. "Go on your perch Gilly. Awesome Mama is tired and slightly pissed off. You too Julchen." Gilbird obeyed and flew to the little nest she had turned the windowsill into.

She sat there in her room feeling two heartbeats in her. She was going to be an awesome mother, and Vash a not-so-awesome-because-he's-so-protective-and-paranoid-but-still-pretty-awesome father. There went her hormones urging her to move in with Vash. Her heartbeat sped up; she did care for him after all the Scheiβe. She missed having someone love her romantically, and Vash had filled that hole.

Now Maria had to prove to herself that it was bad to get back together with Vash. He was paranoid like no one she ever knew (except herself sometimes but she was ignoring that for the sake of her argument), he was overprotective of everything he considered 'his', and she had horrible luck. Was she really attributing her break up to circumstances? She rolled her eyes and layed down fully. No, not entirely, there was something about him being an asshole to her because he broke up with her after she told him she was pregnant. And Maria still loved him.

"Damn it," She said to herself. "I'm fucking Prussia! I can do better! I don't need anyone! I hardly need West. Nein, I don't need anyone." She looked up at the clock. It was too late to call Roderich. She hadn't heard from him since Toni's birthday.

Maria hoped Toni wasn't freaking out about this situation. How would she know Lizzy would happen to be in Austria? She visited Austria and Roderich often. Besides, she didn't know Roderich to cheat on anyone. She heard Ludwig open the door to his office then close it behind him. She stared up at the ceiling thinking. Specs was dating Toni. When had hell frozen over? Her best friend was getting the attention she wanted for centuries and she only felt happy for him. What kind of excuse did Francis have? He deserved whatever torture he was getting.

* * *

_~Vienna, Austria~_

Francis woke up in a dark room with deep knife cuts all over his body. The last thing he remembered he was in Paris with the Other Italies.

"Buongiorno Frenchie. Welcome to Vienna," The Other Lovino said. "You're comfortable yes? My fratello and I would hate for you to be uncomfortable during your stay."

"Vienna, why am I in Vienna?" Francis moaned in pain. The Other Lovino was stroking the cuts almost lovingly. "Shouldn't I be in the other universe, or maybe Italy?"

"No. I was told to bring you here. Have fun with Herr Edelstein and Signore Vargas." He walked out of the room closing a door behind him. Francis moaned again. Damn those Italies. He felt blood seep out of cuts. They hadn't cut anywhere vital but it seemed like they put something in his wounds to keep him bleeding and hurting. They seemed to be hours old and they hadn't healed up yet.

The door slammed open and the room flooded with the sounds of angry Italian.

"Chigi! What the hell did you do?" Lovino shouted. Francis was picked up by his collar. "You fucking bastard! I don't care what the fuck you do to Roderich but what the fuck did you do to Toni?" He realized that his hands were tied his back.

"Lovino," Francis laughed nervously. "How are you today?"  
Lovino frowned even more. A shoulder was placed on his shoulder. "Lovino, control yourself bitte. I'm as angry as you are but that what the Other Italies were for."

"I don't fucking care. I should have done it myself! Chigi!"

Francis made eye contact with Roderich. "You too?"

"I'm not going to let you terrorize my relationship with Anton without retaliation. You need to learn your place."

"Why is Romano here?"

"He wanted to be."

"Answer my question bastard! What the fuck did you do to Toni?!" Lovino asked slapping him.

"I did nothing to Anton!"

"Why the fuck was he crying on the phone with Roderich then? You don't fucking make Toni cry without doing anything to him. Trust me, I fucking know."

"You would know you little devil," Francis smirked. Lovino flushed with rage.

"Stop fighting with him Lovino, he's trying to make you angry," Roderich said squeezing Lovinos' shoulder. "Und it's working. Let me talk." Lovino growled and stepped aside pushing off Roderichs' hand.

"Go on then. Chigi."

"Francis you and I were enemies for a very long time. There is nothing between us."

"Sheesh bastard, could you be briefer?" Lovino asked sarcastically. "You don't even sound angry."

"Just because every other word out of my mouth isn't 'fuck' doesn't mean I'm not angry," replied Roderich. "I'm controlling myself."

"Uhuh. That's what you call it."

"But amour, can't you see I'm crazy for you?" Francis asked.

"You betrayed your best friend for me even though I don't like you at all. What the hell were you thinking? You have no chance with me. I don't even like you."

"Ouch," Lovino laughed. "Bastard got you there Frenchie."

Francis frowned. "Does it matter? I love you anyway."

"Es ist mir egal (3). I have no pity in tragic love, and I won't pity you."

"But—But-"

"I don't want to see you again after this Francis. I hope you learned you lesson for your own sake as well as Antons. For all I care, you can die in a hole. If Anton can, he can forgive you. I won't." Roderich pulled out his riding crop out from behind his back and swatted it against Fracnis' face. "You can untie him Lovino." Lovino complied seeing Francis visibly shaken. He walked out of the room, cuts and all.

"Wow, bastard, that was kinda cruel," he said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Of course I do. I wish I had been harsher."

"I think you got your point across." They stood there silently for a moment. "Hey—you're not so bad…for a bastard."

"Danke?"

"You're making Toni happy…"

"Ja."

"…Thanks I guess…bastard…I haven't seen him so happy for a while…until…you know…Frenchie. But if you fucking hurt him, I swear!"

"Do you really think I would go through all this trouble if I intend to hurt him? I love him," He replied.

"Si…but shit happens sometimes…"

Roderich nodded. "I'm glad you helped me. Please thank the other Italies too."

"Fine bastard. I'm glad you called. No one fucks with Toni like that." Roderich ignored the last part and let it go.

* * *

_~Berlin, Germany, 19:00~_

Maria got dressed when she heard the doorbell rang. Julchen had given her a break and she took a nap. A brief glance in the mirror and she went down the stairs calmly. She had missed Vash and Lili. They were already inside and looking around. The dogs were greeting them.

"Hallo Lili, Vash. Nice to see you," Maria said fixing her hair. Lili hugged her immediately.

"You too," Lili replied. "I missed you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know! Kesesesese. How are you and Raivis doing?"

"It's going well. How's your pregnancy doing?" Maria noticed Lili glance over towards Vash.

"Also well. Kesesese. I'm due in May. Are you excited you're going to be an aunt?"

"Ja, of course."

Maria smiled down and hugged Lili again. "You're going to be an awesome aunt! Kesesese!"

They both felt Julchen kick. Lili looked up at Maria. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Oh ja. It's constant too. Don't worry about it though, Lilichen, I'm too awesome to notice half the time. Kesesese! You're niece is going to be one hell of a fighter."

Vash came up to her. "Hallo Maria."

"Hallo Vashy. Wie geht's?"

"Gut. Und du?"

"Same." Lili let Vash hug Maria.

"You seem tired."

"I am. My insomnia is kicking in again. Kesesese. Don't worry about the awesome me. Ludwig is already doing that," Maria replied hugging back. That didn't seem to make him feel better. "I'm fine Vash. I'm awesome."

"Maybe you should come—"

"Nein! I already went through this with West. Nein! Nein! I'm awesome alone! I'm taking perfect care of myself and Julchen." Vash raised an eyebrow at her. "Nein! Don't do that! I'm telling the truth! Glaub' mir! I'm not lying! Glaub' mir!" Maria gripped his shirt. "I'm doing awesome." She took a hard kick to the ribs. ":Ow! Fine! See? Kesesese?"

Vash wrapped an arm around her. "Ja. I can see." She was cringing down gripping her stomach. He wished her could tell her that she didn't have to be arrogant like that. "Ludwig, I think she just broke a rib. I'm taking her to the hospital, ja?"

Ludwig came out from the kitchen and looking at Maria then Vash, then Lili. "Danke."

Vash led Maria out this his car and set her down. She was still hunched over. "Was ist los?"

"I think I'm going into labor….ow…kesesese…" Vash ignored the urge to faint.

"Uhh…? Aren't you due in May?...It's your body…To the hospital then."

"Ja. Gut idea. Kesesese…ow…ow…"

* * *

(1) Dead

(2) Do you understand that?

(3) I don't care.


	65. Photos

Antonio arrived at the meeting room a bit later. Roderich was waiting for him eagerly. He noticed Maria was missing. He hoped she was okay and hadn't gotten sick again. Roderich had grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Hallo Liebe."

"Hola Querido. Where's Maria? Is she okay?"

"…You'll see." Antonio gazed at Roderich questioningly. Roderich pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Maria lying in bed looking tired. "There's more to it."

Alfred spent an hour summarizing world events. Then Arthur took over the real issues. There were going to be more restrictions on certain countries. Nothing having to do with Spain or Austria. Antonio took a nap holding on to his hand.

"I believe Vash wants to introduce us to someone," Arthur said as his concluding point at the next Meeting. Antonio was startled from his nap and let go to look over at Vash. He stood up with a small pale blonde girl with two medium-sized braids following him. She was wearing huge aviators covering her eyes, brown pants, and a green tank top that was a size too big for her. Ludwig was also leaning over.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Julia, to all you idiots. You will be informed if you can call her otherwise."

"Guten Tag," The girl said. Antonio looked over at Roderich who shrugged in return. "Erm…my…English….not…so good. Yet. Heh…Mama…kann not be here heut'…sie ist krank. She be better by next Meeting! That's what Uncle tells me! Papi too! I wanted hi to say…meet you too! Mama says she has lots of friends…so I wanted friends to make too! Das is alles…danke."

"Mama?" Alfred asked. "Who's your mama?"

Nearly everyone in the room facepalm'd at that statement. Julia turned in his general direction. "Mama is mama. She awesome! She laugh all the time though she's in bed! She tells me stories and I keep her company! She say 'Kekse' a lot, even though there aren't any (1). She weird manchmal."

"Are you a country?" Someone asked. She changed her direction.

"I dunno. Mama und Papi denken so…sie glauben dass ich Königsberg bin. Irgenwo Preuβen war. (2)."

"Whoa whoa there…your mother is Prussia?!" Alfred asked. Julia nodded quickly.

"You speak German very well," Ivan complemented.

"Danke schön. Papi und Onkel West denken so auch doch bin ich jung (3)." She waved shyly. "Very nice meeting you."

"Before there are any questions about this, she's wearing sunglasses because she's blind. If any of you try anything funny because of this you will have an angry Swiss man and two angry Germans ready to beat the living crap out of you. Screw neutrality if you any of you even think about hurting her," Vash barked out. Julia smiled gently and hugged Vashs' leg. "That's all. Meeting dismissed."

Antonio stood up from his chair immediately and went straight up to Vash. "She gave birth?!"

"I know, I know. It's crazy. She's fine though. Maria will be fine soon enough. She's not sick. She has a broken rib or two and not healing up as quickly as Ludwig and I would like but otherwise she's fine." He hauled Julia up into his arms. "She's a country or at least a micronation."

Roderich followed them. "Hallo Kleines." Julia looked over.

"Spechen Sie Deutsch auch?" She asked it to Antonio as well as Roderich.

"Ja, ich bin einen Freund von deine Eltern (4)," Roderich replied. Antonio remained silent and she took it for an answer.

"What…er…are your names?"

"He's Roderich," Vash said gesturing turning Julia in their relative directions. "And that's Antonio." Julia nearly squee'd with delight.

"It's nice meet you! Mama talk 'bout you all the time Toni! She say kekse a lot when she does too! Keksekekse! All the time!" She reached out for him. "Papi, can I hug him?"

"Ja. Go on." Vash handed Julia over. Antonio gladly accepted her hug.

"I wanted to meet you!" Julia said hugging him tightly. "Specs too!" Roderich rolled his eyes. Leave it to Maria. "Mama says you're blind like me…du tragst eine Brille, ja?"

"Not exactly, but I do wear glasses. I can see and my glasses help me. I'm assuming you can't see at all," Roderich said sadly. "You look nice with them though. Glasses always make people look better in my opinion." Julia nodded into Antonios' shoulder.

"It's dark…but there's some light."

"When was she born?" Antonio asked patting in the back of her head.

"February 17th."

"That was only ten days ago!" He noticed Roderich grimace and Elizabeta walking up.

"Again, I know! But she hasn't grown since her first day."

"Hallo," Elizabeta said. "You must be Julchen."

Julia gave a brief, "Mhm!" in reply. Elizabeta gave Vash a warning glance as she took Julia from Antonio.

"You're very cute."

"Danke! Mama says so too. That why am I with Papi or someone they trust. Who are you?"

"Eliza—you probably know me better as Lizzy or maybe Ungar."

She gasped. "Tante Lizzy!" She hugged her tightly too. "Mama talk about you too! Sorry my English is no good."

"Oh nein, Kleines. Your English is fine."

"Everyone sounds silly when they learn it," Antonio added. "No se preocupe (5)."

"Still…I feel better in German talking…"

"I know how you feel. My German isn't that good I probably mess up a lot. Half the time I'd rather be talking in Spanish."

"You should teach me Spanish. We can each other to talk!" Julia exclaimed happily.

"I think we can talk to each other fine now, but I'll still be happy to teach you." Antonio looked over at Vash who gave a nod of approval. "Next time though, you have more people to meet."

"Ja! Make all the friends!" Elizabeta smiled and handed Julia back off to Vash. "Papi, can I wear your hat?" Vash took her away placing his beret on her.

"She's much less annoying then I was expecting," She said. Roderich nodded. "She's really too cute for her own good. It's a shame about her eyes."

"I can't say I didn't see it coming. None of us have as good eyesight as we used to," Roderich said.

"Ay, but she seems happy enough. That's great que no? And she's Marias'. I doubt anything is going to get in her way because she's awesome like that." Elizabeta shrugged then went to talk to Ludwig. Roderich and Antonio looked at each other. "It's been a while."

"Ja, I missed you."

"I missed you too, querido."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Si…I am. I almost feel bad for Francis. How about you? You didn't seem too happy on the phone either," He replied smiling at Roderich. Roderich grimaced again. "Que paso (6)?"

"Nichts. Nothing happened. I feel better now. I'm glad you're here." Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Ja. I'm positive." Roderich leaned over and kissed Antonios' lips gently. "Let's leave, shall we?"

Antonio took his hand and led him out of the room. "Want to get coffee?"

"Do you even need to ask?" They walked around the building for a while looking for an exit. Roderich seemed lost in thought the entire way. Antonio found a coffee shop and bought them coffee. He handed Roderich his coffee. "Anton?"

"Si?"

"Why are you so quiet today?"

"No reason. And you? You look like you're thinking about something." Antonio found them a pace to sit.

"I am thinking about something," Roderich admitted. "Lovino was in Vienna a few days ago…"

"Really? He didn't cuss your out or anything did he? Lo siento if he did. How are he and Emma doing? Oh, you probably don't know that. Why was he in Vienna?"

"…He was helping me take care of some business." He took a sip of his coffee. "We talked a little."

"Are you two getting along well? I hope so. I really hope he stopped calling you Austrian Whore." Roderich raised an eyebrow. "…You weren't aware of that I guess…anyway! Back to the first question!"

"We got along…okay. He's very vocal…and he did most of the talking."

"What did you talk about?"

"A few things…mostly you." Antonio blushed. "Not like that. We had a civil discussion."

"Hey do you know if Lovi really called the Mafia to beat up Francis?"

Roderich was surprised by the question. "…I-I do. He didn't. I was informed by Ludwig it was the other Italies…"

Antonios' mouth formed an 'O' and lowered his head. "He deserved it I guess…he didn't look that beat up did he?" Roderich shook his head no. "I wish he would have just backed off…"

"I know Liebe," He said moving closer to Antonio. "I do too. I would rather him not hurt you at all."

"Me too. Oh well." Antonio wrapped an arm around Roderichs' shoulder. "I guess the other Italies did better than I could."

Roderich leaned into his arm. "I don't think he'll be bothering either of any more. Personally. I could be wrong."

"Hm. Did Lovi tell you that?"

"Nein…not exactly…"

"Then why do you think that?"

"You saw him…," He said trying to brush it off. "He looked horrible."

"Did…Did you…have something to do with it?"

"…Ein biβchen…"

Antonio drank some of his coffee. He looked at Roderichs' face and bit his bottom lip. "…Umm…Gracias?...What exactly did you do to him?"

"I just told him off."

"You should have slapped him."

"I..Was?"

"You should have slapped him," Antonio repeated. "That would have made me feel better. If you slapped him. Sure having him being beat up is nice, but you slapping him in public would be great."

Roderich blinked. "You're not angry?"

"Meh…a little. You did what you felt was right, querido?"

"Ja."

"I can't be that mad at you. I can't say I would have done anything less if I was in your position…probably more. From you it's unexpected…I get that a lot from you…me gusta." He leaned down and kissed him. "Why did Lovi need to be involved?"

"I needed to get a hold of the other Italies and he wanted some…retribution as well. He didn't do anything but yell at Francis."

"Well that's Lovi for you. He normally does that." Roderich finished his drink. "Why were you talking about me then?"

"It was mostly for the sake of Francis…but we had one or two conversations solely about you."

"You're killing me querido!" He suddenly got a text and pulled out his phone. It was from Lovi. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Kein Problem," Roderich replied sitting up.

_She said Yes bastard!_

_ Si to what?  
_

_We're getting married._

Antonio looked up from his phone at Roderich. He received a smile in return. "Were you giving him advice or something?"

"Like he would accept my advice when Italians are famed for being the greatest lovers in the world."

"Si…but you've been married before."

"Und?"

"Good point…you were talking about me and marriage?"

Roderich responded with a kiss. "Well…you're the one who brought it up to me."

Antonio got another text of a photo of Lovi and Emma hugging. "They're so cute together! Wow I feel old. My henchmen are getting married, Maria had a child—do you know how weird that sounds? And you're in my life again. I didn't expect to be with you again. This is really amazing. Gracias querido."

"I should be thanking you."

"Hey…if Lovi proposed…are you?"

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht."

* * *

(1) Kekse is the German word for cookie.

(2) Mommy and Daddy think so ... they believe that I am Königsberg. Somewhere Prussia was.

(3) Thank you very much. Daddy and Uncle West think so too yet I'm young

(4) I'm a friend of your parents.

(5) No worries.

(6) What's up?


	66. Forgetful

Antonio stroked Roderich hair for a moment. "Maybe isn't an answer, querido."

"Nein. It's not," Roderich agreed. He leaned into Antonios' hand. "I'm not sure if I want to be married again. Not that I don't love you but…"

"Bad experiences?"

"Ja, you could say that." Antonios' hand moved down and stroked Roderichs' cheek eliciting a small 'hmm' from him. "Would you be okay if we didn't get married again?"

"Si, of course I would. We'd still be together, and I'd still be as happy as I am now. I already have a ring around my neck for you." He kissed Roderichs' cheek pulling him closer. "I don't think much would change honestly. It's not like our bosses would let us move in with each other or things like that." Roderich nodded leaning into his chest. They sat there for a moment in silence. "You look so calm and cute, amor. Te amo…You know what I just remembered?"

"Was?"

"We forgot Valentine's day…I forgot Valentine's day…"

"Nein, you were right. I forgot it too. Not like we'd be able to celebrate it before today."

Antonio nodded. "It's been a nice day so far. Want to go somewhere?"

"I wouldn't mind it," Roderich replied standing up from his chair before he helped up Antonio. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…I'm not familiar with this city. I just want to lay down with you outside." He watched Roderich pull his lips into a line. "Would you like to do something else querido?"

"…No. I wouldn't."

"Then what's with the face?"

"It's the 'I'm not familiar with this city' that concerns me."

"We'll be fine. I know the address of the hotel I'm staying at, and you can come back with me tonight if you want bueno?"

"I will…you promise not to get us lost?" Roderich asked linking their hands together. He watched him nod excitedly. The building was like a maze to Roderich, yet Antonio found the exit surprisingly easily. The sky was bright outside, with very few clouds outside. Antonio came across a small park and lay down in the grass pulling Roderich on top of him. He felt his heart beating against his chest rapidly.

"Querido, te amo," He whispered into Roderichs' ear. He felt Roderich shutter above him and blushed. He felt dizzy for a moment; He loved it when Roderich made him feel like that.

Roderich removed his glasses and smiled up at Antonio. "Ich liebe dich auch…I hope you're happy."

"Oh si, you make me the happiest country in the world." He kissed the wound of Roderichs' head. "I hope you feel the same querido."

"You do Liebe, Glaub' mir." He felt Antonio brushing his lips through his hair directly over it. A pang of guilt ran through him as he looked up at him. "…The first time was when I was little…I hardly remember it. It was before I met any countries other than Vash. I didn't use a gun either that time. The second—"

"What are you talking about?"

Roderich moved a hand up to the wound. "This."

"Oh." It took a few moments for it to sink in. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Lo siento, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Please continue."

"Nein, it's fine Liebe." He rubbed his wound. "This was after the World Wars, but before I claimed my neutrality."

"…But por que?" Antonio asked in a small voice. "You sound like you were very young the first time…"

"I was," He admitted. "Too many wars. I thought I was going to die because of all those wars …I didn't want Vash to find me on the battle field dead…." He felt Antonios' arms tighten around him. "The second time was much more selfish of me…I suppose the first time was too, but I don't think Vash would be the man we know him if those wars had killed me."

"Did he find you? Did anyone find you?"

"The first time, ja. A nurse came in and was convinced someone tried to assassinate me. The second time was…much stranger…"

"What happened?"

"I shot myself, felt woozy for a moment or two, and then felt fine."

Antonio brushed over the wound again. "Well we're fast healers que no? Why is it strange?"

"Because I've seen other nations do the same and succeed. This was at my second weakest point mind you, after World War Two."

"Ay…querido…I never thought you were weak."

"I always hide it in front of other countries. That's why they all think I'm some angry aristocrat…that's probably why you thought I wouldn't be like I am now."

Antonio brushed the lips together. "Do you really feel like you need to hide when you're weak?" He murmured. "Is that why I only see you weak in front of me?"

"Manchmal." Roderich pressed their lips together. "And that you apparently find it sexy."

"You're not weak Rodrigo. Trust me, you're the opposite." Another kiss. "You're wonderful, you're sweet, you're funny, and you're talented. You're so many things I can't even begin to appreciate them all. You're cute, and you're mi amor and you've been mi amor for centuries. Hell, in a few centuries you'll still probably be mi amor."

"I'd enjoy that very much," He replied. A breaking sound was heard in his knuckles. He sat up and opened his hand. His glasses were crushed. "Scheiβe!"

"It's okay, right? You have your contacts back at your hotel room."

Roderich sighed. "Ja. But I'm going to have to go to the meeting tomorrow in my contacts. I don't want people hitting on me again."

Antonio took the glasses to check them for a moment. The left lens was broken and the frames were bent. "…Looks like you're shit out of luck too. Is your hand okay?" He picked it up and looked at it. "No you're fine."

"Except I'm going to have to go without them tomorrow," Roderich lamented.

"I'd rather your glasses be fucked up than you hurt," replied Antonio honestly before kissing his hand. "You'll go to one World Meeting without them. It's not the end of the world."

"Do you remember the last time I didn't wear my glasses to something where most of the countries were present?"

"And Alfred tried hitting on you, que no?"

"Ja. Exactly."

"I won't let him do that again, I didn't let him the first time either. Plus he's married, and you're mine. I won't let people do that if you don't want them to querido." He smiled up at Roderich. "You could probably tell him off better than I could. You're much more intimidating than I am…"

"I don't think that's completely true. Maybe for Francis but only him."

Antonio kissed his forehead. "You could probably give Maria a good scare if you wanted to. Alfred too. Lots of people. I have to be drunk, so it doesn't really count. I like being happy-go-lucky, and from what I can tell so do you."

"I like being happy with you. I like to believe you do bring out the best in me…you do make me the happiest country in the world when we're together." Antonio messed up Roderichs' hair and tugged gently on his mariazell. He gazed into Roderichs' eyes lovingly watching them dart to his own. "All I can make out is your eyes now."

"Really? Me too!" He let his hand rub Roderichs' back down and up. "I could stare into them forever querido."

"Ja, ich auch Anton. But I would like to see what's going on around me as well."

"Okay. You want to go back now?"

"Only to get my contacts in."

Antonio nodded and sat up on the grass. He was unable to find the building or the hotel. "Querido, can I burrow your phone?" Roderichs' hands went to his pockets and fumbled with his phone before handing it over it. He dialed Elizabeta's number and put it next to his ear.  
"You forgot the way back didn't you?"

"Si." Roderich rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. Elizabeta answered the phone and gave him directions to Roderichs' hotel. Antonio helped Roderich up and led him back to his hotel. "I can't believe how quickly I forgot my way back."

"Nein, it's fine. You didn't know your way to the hotel I'm staying at." They arrived at the hotel in no time and they hurried up the stairs to his room. Roderich placed his contacts in and found Antonio asleep on the bed. He sighed and wondered how he could fall asleep after having coffee. He pulled the blankets over him and lay down next to him and played with his hair. "I told you…now bitte tu mir nicht weh (1)."

* * *

(1) Now please don't hurt me

**A/N: I'm alive guys! Sorry for not updating. Personal crap and homework came up. That's pretty much all done (well not the homework) and there will be an update tomorrow.**


	67. Listen to Me!

Vash woke up in the middle of the night in the hotel room bed with Julia sleeping beside him crying. He cocked an eyebrow at her before realizing she woudn't see it. "What's wrong?"

She opened her empty eyes and let out a small whimper. "I miss Mama, Papi. I am thinking she not okay."

"She'll be fine Julia. She's resting at home right now." He checked his phone for a text back from her. Still nothing. He sighed and put on a smile for her . "She's just tired. When we get home, she'll be there and feeling better. Glaub mir." He restrained himself from thinking something happened to her. Maria was resourceful, she could handle herself if something bad happened to her right? He held Julia closely to him until she fell asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

Maria boarded her plane ignoring the aching in her side. She couldn't believe she had let Ludwig and Vash take away her Julchen without her! She was doing fine, she could walk, she could run, and didn't need to be kept in bed like a sick child. Flight attendants stared at her, obviously not seeing her before. It never ceased to amaze her how grown people would stare; she was just albino, not like she had a third arm or anything. She took her seat quickly and put in her earphones.

Blind, her daughter was blind. Out of all the things in the world. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought back a few tears. She knew Julchen was happy, and she could see very bright things but it wasn't enough. In a world that depended on looks and was painted with colors Maria wondered how Julchen would live. Of course she would learn how to read braille but there was so much more to the world than words. Like the color of the sun after a long day, or flowers in the field around Vashs' house. Or the contrast of your enemies blood with a shiny sword. Maria shook thoughts of war out of her head and sighed. No one sat down next to her even though the plane was packed.

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maria had to admit she wasn't the best looking country in the world despite being the most awesome one. She had no idea how her daughter would react if she saw half the countries in the world. She had no idea how Julchen reacted in the first place. Was she afraid of Ivan like Maria? Did she think Alfred was a pompous asshole? Or would they pull of perfect masquerades tricking her into think they were honestly nice guys. Maria had to admit, she wasn't afraid of Ivan until 1947. Alfred, however, would be forbidden. The last thing she needed was Julchen acting like 'a hero'. And neither of them seemed as intimidating without their look. Or with their pants off. Well just Alfred.

She wondered what Julchen thought of Francis and Toni. Sure, she had already told her all about them (leaving out their most recent fight) but still what impression had her friends made on her? She could imagine both of them treating her like a princess because both of them were awesome with kids. Francis would go on and on about how drab she looks with her a few sizes too big clothes and Toni would smile and tell her not to listen to Francis. Oh gott, those two would confuse the living hell out of her! She laughed silently turning up the music on her player.

Lizzy and Specs would be a similar story. From what Maria could tell Julchen adored Lizzy. What child wouldn't? Especially with the stories Feli had added to her own. Specs, she was less sure about. Julchen had barely reacted to stories about him. She nodded and yawned and asked what a piano looked like. She seemed more interested in the instruments than she did Roderich. Not that Maria minded, she would love for Julchen learn how to play something.

The plane took off and Maria began nodding off. She wasn't so sure about Vash now. He didn't seem disappointed that Julchen was blind, but she knew he'd be even more protective than normal. Any child of hers was bound to be wild at some point, and Vash wasn't exactly the best at dealing with that. Neither was Ludwig now that she thought about it. Her phone buzzed and she reached to turn it off. Speaking of the devil, Vash had sent her a picture of Julchen. Her glasses were off, her hair was unbraided, and fast asleep on his shoulder. She smiled at the picture and the text under it: "She said, she misses you Mama." With some hesitation she turned off her phone and stuck it in her pocket.

She woke up when the plane landed. It was the middle of the night and she was wide awake. She grabbed all of her baggage and rushed out of the plane as quick as she could. Her side still pained her. She made her way out of the airport ignoring the stares of people. For the love of gott, it was like they had never seen an Albino before. The street lights lit the way to the hotel Vash said he was staying at. It was warm for late winter or early spring. She loved warm nights like this. Then she heard him behind her.

"Привет Пруссии (1)," He whispered.

She stiffened. "Ivan. W-why are you behind the awesome m-me?"

"I met your daughter today."

"Ja, well I expected that."

"….I'm sorry Maria." He stepped out from behind her and faced her. "I let them do that to you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Julchen. I-I let them experiment on you, Maria. I should have done something."

"Ivan. We've been past this for years. Leave the awesome me alone." She was surprising herself with the lack of shaking and blood.

"нет, you are not to be understanding!"

"What is there to understand Ivan? I know they experimented on me."

"They made sure…why is this so hard to be saying? They made sure that there is timer in you."

"Timer?" Maria felt herself up and down. She felt fine except for her ribs. "In the awesome me? What are you talking about?"

He looked at her hopelessly. "They put expiration date on you, да?" He reached out and grabbed her hands. "I had been trying to tell you earlier, but when I reached out to you, you freaked out and had your friend cut off your hair."

"Ja, because you were grabbing it! Didn't your sister teach you better communication skills?" She didn't move her hands from his looking up at him angrily. "What do you mean expiration date?"

"They gave you set time to live after you produced children, да? You are to be understanding?" He shook her awkwardly slipping farther into his old broken English accent. "Tell me you understand!"

"Nein, I don't! I don't see how they could. Kesese." She felt fear sinking into her. "I'm too awesome. No. You're just playing mind games with me. Kesesesese! Good one Ivan! You really had me going there."

"I'm serious, Maria."

"Oh ja, how would the awesome me know?" Maria wrestled her hands free and began circling him. "You said the same thing after you took me. Remember? 'Maria, nothing is going to be different in your new life. I will not lie to you.' Kesese. You told me nothing would change about my life and it did. You forced me to become one with you. And you said you love me. That's total Scheiβe!"

"I was told that nothing would change! I did everything on orders from my boss under death threats!"

"Scheiβe! Total Scheiβe!"

"Fine! Don't believe me then!" Ivan shouted back at her. "Let yourself die in your daughters' arms! I don't want to see my подсолнечник (2) die!"

Maria stopped and looked away from him. "Out of my awesomeness and caution I will humor you. How much time does the awesome me have left?"

"Until she reaches maturity."

"Pfft! That could be years from now! Kesesese! You had me believing it would be next week or something!"

"Oh? Have you forgotten about your brother, Пруссии? He grew rather quickly, да?" She glared back at him. "I didn't come here to insult you. I wanted to warn you. I don't want to see you die."

"So that's it huh? Julchen is going to grow up and then I'm going to die? Pretty unawesome to say the least. Kesese…"

"Maybe you can get help," He encouraged. "Your brothers' doctors are some of the best in the world. Maybe they—"

"If you're suggesting that, then nein. If Russians put a bomb, or whatever, in the awesome me I want Russians taking it out. Kesese." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Take me to Russia." A smiled instantly appeared on Ivan's face. "Nein. I will not stay with you!" He hugged her anyways. She began to taste blood and the base of her throat.

"Come, let us go now." He set her down on the ground and reached out for her hand. She kept her hands firmly at her side. "Prussia~" He called in his dangerous voice. "I do not want you to be getting lost~" Accepting this, she had begun to shake and reached a wary hand out to him. His smile grew wider and led her back to the airport. Maria closed her eyes thinking back to the photo of Julchen.

"Mama misses you too, Liebe."

* * *

(1) Hello Prussia.

(2) Sunflower


	68. Springs

Antonio woke up stretching out and jabbing his fist into someones' side. Light filtered in from the window making the room sunny. He didn't know where he was and he sat up. His clothes from the previous day were still on. It wasn't his hotel room. He looked down at the person he was sharing a bed with and smiled when he saw it was Roderich. He smiled down at him and looked out the window. This was so much better than a cold and dank winter. His phone vibrated on his side and het picked it up.

"Hola, It's Antonio."

"Toni! Gott were you ever going to pick up?" Maria shouted over the phone. "You need to help the awesome me!"

"You're all the way in Berlin, chica. I can't change the television channel for you," He replied yawning. "Ask Ludwig or—"

"I'm not in B-Berlin. Kesese."

"Then where are you?" He moved his legs off the side of the bed trying not to disturb Roderich. He heard her crying softly on the other side of the phone.

"M-Moscow…"

"Moscow?!" He shouted on the phone. "I thought you hated Russia! Que haces en Rusia (1)?" Roderich stirred next to him and turned away. He didn't want to acknowledge that explained the crying.

"Look. Something apparently is going wrong with me and the awesome me needs to fix it. I-I'm getting some work done. Kesese. Ludwig and Vash weren't picking up their phones. I'll be back in Berlin i-in a few d-days."

"You're with Ivan aren't you?" He hushed his voice a little thinking he could be listening on the other end. "That's why you need my help?" A small 'mhm' was heard. "How did he get to you?"

"He was saying stuff about me…Julchen…and the next thing I know I'm in Moscow getting ready for some unawesome medical procedure."

"Si, but how? Where were you?"

"I was going to the hotel Vash was staying at. Kesese." She sighed. "We ran into each other."

"Dios, should I come now?"

"Ja! The sooner the awsomer…can you tell Julchen something?"

"Of course. Que?"

"I love her. Kesese. Very much. If anything happens to me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Antonio said hopefully. "I'll get some people and you'll be bueno. Don't worry."

She heaved on the other end of the phone before sniffling. "D-D-danke Toni."

"Don't worry. Don't cry, be awesome. I'll be there soon. Adios."

"Auf wiedersehen." The line went dead on the other line leaving Antonio silent. She never told him auf wiedersehen before had she? He shook his head. She would be fine, he knew it.

"Querido, are you up?"

"Nein," Roderich replied yawning. Antonio rolled his eyes. "Ja. Who were you talking to?"

"It's a long story Rodrigo…I have to go to Moscow." He leaned over and ruffled his hair. Roderich nodded and sat up.

"Business?"

"…Si. Vash is going too." He didn't think Vash would say no.

"Do I need to go too?" Roderich moved over and wrapped his arms around his middle. "I'd like to go."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Antonio leaned back into his arms. "I don't want you getting involved. For your own sake. Bueno?"

"If it's just business I don't see why I can't come."

"Querido, por favor, just trust me. You don't want to be involved. I don't want you getting hurt over something you don't care that much about." Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"What don't I care about?"

"Uh…a border agreement between my boss and Vashs'. It's boring."

"Then how can I get hurt?"

Antonio bit his lower lip. "I'm not good at lying, que no? We know I am, but I promise you, you don't want to be involved querido. I'll be back soon." In his mind he added, 'hopefully'.

Roderichs' eyebrow remained raised. "Liebe, I know I'm terrible at fighting. We know I am. But if you think it's important, I'll get involved. Was ist los?"

"Maria is in Russia…Ivan took her." Roderich grunted before moving to sit next to Antonio. "I'll be back soon querido." Antonio touched their foreheads together. "Te amo."

"Ja, ja. I'm glad you're helping your friend," He replied after hesitating. Then he bit down on his lower lip ignoring how much he wanted Antonio to stay with him. "Bitte, don't do anything stupid. Come back in one piece. Bitte."

"I promise querido, by the moon. I'll be back in as good condition as I am now." He stood up and kissed him good-bye. The door almost slammed behind him.

"Don't swear by the moon, lest your promise prove likewise variable," Roderich said to the empty room. "Don't do anything stupid, you dummkopf. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Antonio raced back to his hotel and got changed. Then dashed to Vashs' room and knocked on the door with his bags in one hand. "Amigo! Open the door!" A few seconds later it opened. "Gracias. We have to go to Russia right—" He noticed someone smaller than Vash answer the door with a stick in her hand. "Oh…Hola Julchen."

"Hallo Toni." She smiled up at him. "Looking for Papi?"

"Si! Where is he?" He didn't want to scare her with his franticness. It didn't seem it was working.

"He's in shower." She smiled faded into a frown. "Everything okay?"

He nodded briefly realizing she wouldn't be able to see it. "May I come in?"

"Ja." She stepped aside for him. He took a step forward being mindful or her stick. "Why do you need Papi?"

"Oh we're just going to check on your Mama. You can stay with your Uncle Ludwig, que no? Or maybe your Aunt Lili?" Vash came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hallo Antonio…what brings you here?"

"We need to talk Amigo."

"About?" Antonio glanced down at Julchen then back up. "Julia, stay with Antonio for a moment." He grabbed clothes from his bag and changed quickly in the bathroom. "You're going to stay with your Tante Lili for a little while."

"Papi…I want with you to go. I want to be with Mama." Vash looked at Antonio and nodded in understanding.

"You'll be with her soon. When you get home she'll be there." He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Let's go." They walked down the hall and dropped Julchen off with Lili. "So tell me, what does Maria need?"

"Ivan took her." Vash stopped in his tracks. "Let's go get your gun amigo." He nodded and ran back to his room.

"Out of all the things in the world! She had to be taken by Ivan the second I leave her alone! Do you know how long Ludwig and I argued about leaving her there?" Antonio opened his mouth to respond. "Over an hour! I didn't want to leave her there! And he made me!"

"Calm down amigo, save some of it for later. You'll need it." He followed Vash out of the hotel. Trees were staring to bloom and it was warm. This isn't what Antonio pictured for an early spring. He wanted it to be Roderich walking with him, to another park. Instead he got an angry Swiss man ready to beat the living crap out of a Russian.

* * *

Roderich sat down on the bed with his head in his hands for a while. He was trying to convince himself Antonio would be okay. But so many scenarios ran through his mind. Antonio being bludgeoned by a lead pipe, slashed in half with some weapon he couldn't imagine. Didn't want to imagine. All because of that stupid Prussian. His heart felt heavy and conflicted; he couldn't hate her anymore. After years of war, rage, and blood it had left him. He felt…neutral to her. He sat down on the bed watching his boyfriend being killed repeatedly in his mind over this woman he felt no hatred or warmth for.

Sun shone on his face deepening his frown. What kind of Spring was this? Winter was the time for all things to die. Spring was a time for rebirth and hope. Not loss.

* * *

(1) What are you doing in Russia?


	69. Technology

Roderich stayed in his limbo until someone knocked on the door. "Come in," He said just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Roderich, I need to be let in. I don't have the key to your room," Elizabeta replied jiggling the door handle. "Are you alright in there? We're waiting for you at the meeting!" He got up from the bed and obliged her. "Oh…you look terrible…"

"Danke, Elizabeta," He replied.

"I didn't mean that." She pushed passed him. "I mean you look like you saw someone die." She looked around the room. "Wasn't Antonio staying-?"

"Ja. He was." He ignored his voice trembling for a moment and pulled himself together. "Business came up."

"Oh Roderich, don't sound so hurt Liebe." Elizabeta pulled him into a hug. "I know you miss him when he's gone but you'll see each other soon." She noticed him not hugging back, like he normally did. "Roderich?" She looked at him and moved her hands to his face. He was wearing his contacts. "What's wrong? Did you break your glasses? Is that why you're upset?"

"Nein—Yes, I did break my glasses. Nein, it's not why I'm upset." He was acting like his old self again. She brushed some hair out of his face putting it up into its' old hair style. "Anton just had business and needed to leave immediately." He didn't know why he was still lying, she could see through him easier than he could Antonio. On top of that, she and Maria had gotten close since they had come back.

"That's a shame," She said. "You hadn't seen each other in so long."

"Ja, I know." Roderich wrapped his arms around his chest.

Elizabeta tilted her head to the side and asked, "Aren't you going to get dressed?" He nodded and took clothes out of his suitcase and dressed in the bathroom. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She hoped this business wasn't with Francis. It was a shame that they were on bad terms over a boy. Given, that boy was he ex-husband but those two had been friends forever. She briefly wondered if that's why Roderich was upset, but then shook it off.

He appeared wearing normal clothes for a change. Elizabeta stared at him for a moment before getting an explanation. "I couldn't wear my normal attire without looking like an idiot."

"You look good Roderich," She complimented smiling.

"Danke," He replied quietly gathering his things noticing his phone needed to be charged and silently cursed it before he followed her to the meeting. He didn't pay attention much, all the phrases being blended in with each other. Roderich glanced up once or twice and noticed Alfred staring at him. He closed his eyes to ignore Alfred drifting off into sleep. Thankfully, it was a dull nap with no nightmares or dreams. He was woken up by finger being jabbed into his side.

"Specs?" A small voice asked him. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in a pair of aviator glasses. Lili was standing behind her.

"Hallo, Kleines," Roderich said sitting up. "Guten Tag Lili."

"Hallo Roderich," Lili replied. "It's strange seeing you..."

"Like a normal person?"

"Ja…it looks good on you though. Do you know where Vash has gone?" She asked placing a hand on Julchens' head. "He just left her with me without saying anything."

"Toni came! Then Papi is me with Lili to leave. I'm worried," Julchen said urgently.

"I know," Roderich replied patting her head. "You have nothing to worry about. Your father is capable and will be home soon."

"Is not Papi I'm worried about!"

"Ah. You're worried about your Mutti then?" She nodded desperately. "Your mother is just as capable as your father. You have nothing to worry about."

'Then why am I worrying about Anton? I'm convincing this little girl that she had nothing to worry about because her parents were excellent fighters. Anton was good, just out of practice, ja?' He thought bringing a small smile to his face and stood up. Lili raised an eyebrow at him.

"Roderich, do you know where he is or no?"

"He's going to Moscow with Anton."

She let out a small gasp. "Oh nein. Warum?" He glanced down at Julchen then back up and mouthed the words 'Ivan took Maria'. "That's…nicht gut. They'll be home soon, ja?"

"What not good is?! I want to know!" Elizabeta walked up to them, hearing the last part of the conversation. She was frowning at Roderich, then picked up Julchen.

"They should be back soon enough," Roderich told Lili before he looked up at Elizabeta.

"What a business trip," She said sarcastically. "They didn't even invite me."

"Anton was in a hurry," He tried to explain. "Es tu—"

"I'm not even surprised," She sighed. "It was a matter of time. I'm surprised Vash left Maria home in the first place. I'm glad they're going to get her, they can handle it." Her eyes flashed in realization. "Oh…darum." He nodded.

"Was ist passiert?! Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Julchen exclaimed.

"Kleines, it's okay," Elizabeta said stroking her hair. "Sometimes there are things you don't want to know. Glaub' Uns."

"Ich will wissen (1)," She urged Elizabeta. "I'm worried."

"I know you are. They'll be fine though. You have nothing to be worried about." Julchen pouted up at her. "Don't give me that look. I'm not telling you."

"Don't you think she should know Elizabeta?" Lili asked gently.

"She'll find out sooner or later from Vash or Maria. They can put it better than we can," Elizabeta replied. Julchen cuddled into Elizabetas' shoulder and pouted more.

"Your face will stick like that if you keep doing that," Roderich joked. "It happened to your mother as a child. She choked while laughing and has been going 'Kesesese!' ever since." Lili raised an eyebrow at Elizabeta as she laughed.

"He's right Kleines."

"I thought she 'Kekse'd," Julchen said sleepily.

"It's 'Kesese'," He whispered letting her sleep. Elizabeta took off her glasses and placed them on her head.

"What are they going to do?" Lili asked. "Just retrieve her?"

"I hope so," Roderich muttered. "No violence in between."

"You know them," Elizabeta replied rolling her eyes. "Vash is going to go overboard, Maria is going to be scared out of her mind and Toni is going to be the good guy."

"I hope brother turns out okay. I don't want any of them getting hurt," Lili sighed. "Especially not Maria. She's been so worried lately about dying."

"She'll be fine in the end," Elizabeta said smiling at Lili. "She's been through so much worse than not being a country I don't understand why she's worried about it."

Roderich cleared his throat. "In all her arrogance, she's worried about being forgotten."

"Of course. That's Maria for you."

"Maybe her concerns are founded," Lili said. "I can't remember any of her old siblings no matter how hard I try."

"Oh hush, she's not going to die anyway," Elizabeta replied. "At the very least she's still a region."

"Ja, I supposed."

He put a hand on both of their shoulders. "How about we go out ja? They're not going to be hurt—gone very long. Maybe tomorrow they'll be back."

"Smooth," Elizabeta said. "But I don't see why not after I put this little one to rest." She gestured to Julchen. Lili took them back to her room. All of her technology was displayed proudly across it. "Aren't you afraid someone is going to steal all of it?" She put Julchen down slowly.

"The guns are in the corner."

"Ah, so you've taken after your brother more than we expected," He commented. Lili shrugged happily enough as her phone rang. Elizbeta and Roderich went silent.

"Lili Zwingli," She answered. "Hallo Vash…She's fine. Worried but fine. Where are you?...Okay. Well call me when you get there. I'll talk to you then. Tschüss." She looked at them. "They're at the airport getting ready to board. They should be in Moscow within thirteen hours." Elizabeta watched Roderichs' face fall then go back to his normal expression. His old normal expression.

"We wait then."

* * *

Maria woke up in a hospital bed with IV bags and various other things attached to her veins. The ceiling and walls were bleached whiter than snow. The ping of the heart monitor was steady. She smiled up at it; she loved the snow. Where was West? Wasn't he going to see her? It had been so long since they had seen each other, hadn't it? Maybe Roderich? Surely, it had been a while. None of the technology around her gave a time or date. She decided it couldn't be that important although she felt like there was a giant hole in her memory. There was a window opposite her with a door on its' left which opened.

"Maria?" Ivan asked. "How are you feeling Sunflower?"

"Wunderbar, Vanya! Kesese!" Her widened. "Kesese! Ich liebe dich!" Ivan smiled at her lovingly watching the horror spread across her face.

* * *

(1) I want to know!


	70. Amnesia

"Nice thing to be saying to me, Maria. Too bad we both know it's a lie," Ivan replied letting his smile fall slightly. "Are you to be doing alright?" He watched her try to form words that were cut off by some mental barrier and let his smile fall more. "They did something more, да?" It was completely gone as the ruby blood starting dripping out of her mouth, down her pale skin accompanied by a small tear. He nodded, answering for her, taking a seat next to her. She shivered and shifted away from him.

"It is funny how you look now," He said trying to comfort her in some way he knew he never could. Her eyes widened at that. "Oh no! Not like that!" He shook his head no. "You never look funny when you bleed. Red is nonetheless a pretty color for you! What I meant to say was like your fairy tale." Maria tilted her head to the side. "Umm…what is it to be called? Schneewittchen (1)? Да! That is it. And the lady is as fair as blood, ebony, and snow, that's you." He put his hand to her cheek to wipe off some of the blood, she just moved away from him. Ivan sighed, pulling away his hand, and putting his smile back on, "Always fairest in my land."

"Kesese, If I was a lady made of blood, ebony, and snow, I'd be a lot more fragile," She smirked. "The awesome me has put up with a lot in my life. I don't think I'd last if I was made of those unawesome things." She looked off to the side.

He grunted in assent. "Still fairest in my land."  
"Vanya?" She asked quietly. He was surprised she was still using his childish nickname again.

"да?"

"When will you let the awesome me go? I've been here for so long already."

Ivan raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't been here for more than a day." He wanted to reach out and pet her hair back and stop the now flowing tears.

"You know that's bullshit! You've kept me here for over thirty years!" She broke into hysterics. He felt so helpless watching his great love fall into such despair, only to sit back and watch as she broke down. The tears stopped, more blood flowed from her mouth.

"Maria, It's 2013. You've been free for over twenty years." She silenced herself.

"Twenty years?"

"I think someone did something they weren't supposed to," Ivan explained. "You knew what year it was before you came…now you're not so certain." He watched and her eyes focused on him in anger.

"Like hell I could forget twenty damned years!"

"Well, you have. I am to be having no idea why, but it seems to be so. Please don't be angry at me for this." She glared at him. "I'll take that as a no, then." Ivan left the room leaving the sound of angry cries behind him. A nearby vase slammed into the door after it was closed. He walked down the hallway in his house looking around, still hearing her, he noticed he had some of her blood on his hands. Without thinking, he wiped it off on his coat, smearing it all over like paint on a canvas. He admired how well her blood looked on him, like roses growing with sunflowers, before casting his coat off in horror.

"Please, forgive me, Prussia." No one heard him, and no one would over the sound of her several rooms over. Had he forgotten how much she hated to be with him over twenty years? No, who could. He knew he deserved it though. He had led her into so many missteps, the loss of her land, her almost death. In some ways he was glad she hated him. It helped him feel less alone.

* * *

Antonio sat next to a sullen Swiss man for over 13 hours without complaints. He occasionally looked over and see him sleeping. Mostly frowning or deep in thought. He noticed he had the same kind of puppy-sleeping twitch as Roderich. He wondered if they picked it up from each other, then shrugged it off. They probably didn't and it was some strange coincidence. Even with a scowl, it made everyone seem cute!

Was he avoiding something? He looked around the plane to see a variety of people, asleep and awake. Not that he could tell. Well, if he couldn't tell, how could he know? It was like that one story Herkules had told him about the cave and all the prisoners not knowing what was real or not (2). Why would that remind him of anything? He looked over at Vash again, and saw him with his head in his hands.

"Amigo, are you crying?" Antonio asked, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Nein."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Nein."

"Then why are you like that?"

"I'm thinking. I don't want any distractions," Vash replied. His voice wasn't choked with tears like Antonio thought it was. Just muffled through hands.

"We're probably not going to need to beat him up, if that's what you're thinking. Maybe he just needed to fix her up or something and she's fine!"

"Your optimism is concerning."

"You worry too much. Keine Sorge, and stuff like that."

"Are you going to tell me Hakuna Matatta next?"

"If it will make you feel better, si."

Vash smirked and looked up at him. "You're far too good-natured for what you've been through."

"Maybe." Antonio shrugged. "It's just a matter of perspective, right?"

"Ja, I guess." He looked straight ahead and sighed. "Do you really think she'll be alright?"

"No. But I don't want to imagine her in such a bad place."

"Oh," Vash replied quietly.

"I think Ivan will give her up without a fight despite that. He knows as well as we do she doesn't want to be there…I think. I'm not really sure if he gets it or not. I mean he'll tell her he loves her and smile happily as she's taken away in shock. He reminds me of me in a weird way. You know, how I didn't see how Lovi didn't want to marry me."

"Ja. I believe Kiku calls it 'sensing the atmosphere' or something like that." Antonio smirked at that. He thought he did just fine sensing the atmosphere…well sometimes. He was better at it now than he was when he asked Lovino to marry him, at least he hoped so. The plane began its' descent into Moscow. "Do you know where Ivan lives?"

"Uh…well how hard could it be? I'm sure Natalia…"

"So neither of us knows where he lives?"

"Nope."

"Wunderbar," Vash sighed. "Now we must search through Moscow for a house."

"We can probably find out when we land," Antonio yawned. "And besides, how hard could it be?"

"There are over eleven million people here."

"See? Not that hard," He joked. Vash wasn't amused as they left the plane. Antonio smiled at him and shrugged. "We're countries. We can find two other countries who we've both known for years."

"In a city of eleven million people?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sure. You speak Russian, si?"

"We're in a city of eleven million people and we can't even speak their native language!" Vash yelled. A few people looked over at them. "Why are you so calm about this?!"

"It hasn't hit me how screwed we are yet," He replied getting their bags. "Maybe we can check a hospital? Maria said something about surgery…I think. I'm too tired to remember."

"You stayed up the entire time? Bist du ein Dummkopf (3)?"

"According to Rodrigo, yes." Vash facepalm'd.

"At least he's aware. Come, we'll never find anything here." Antonio followed him out of the airport out on the sidewalk. "You didn't even bring a jacket!"

"Can we just get Maria and leave?" He asked rubbing his arms as a breeze came. "It can't be that hard to find his house." They began walking in some random direction Vash chose. Not that Antonio complained, he was just glad Vash stopped being such a pendejo. They walked passed a house with sunflowers on the windowsill. He walked up to the door and knocked loud enough to be heard.

"What are you doing?"

Ivan opened the door, wiping away a few tears and pulling a smile on for Antonio. He was happy to see the Spaniard, knowing he'd take Maria back where she belonged. "Hello com- friend, pleasant to see you in Moscow today." He saw Vash run up behind Antonio glaring at him. Exactly what he needed. He pressed on with his smile. "Oh! You too Vash. I'm so glad Maria called you."

"Hola Ivan," Antonio replied placing a hand over Vashs' mouth. "We came to bring Maria home, bueno?"

"Да, of course. She's not feeling well." They both glanced over to see Vash going red with fury. "She lost some of her memory. Other than that she seems to be normal."

"How did she loose her memory?"

"Operation my scientists wanted to do…she should be better now."

"Minus the memory?" Antonio confirmed.

"Да, she's a bit upset too. Understandably! Other than that she wasn't harmed in anyway." He looked Ivan up and down. He wasn't wearing his normal jacket, but Antonio didn't think it was that important.

"Well, thank you for not hurting her?"

"Is to be no problem?" Ivan said smiling. "I'm sorry she forgot." Antonio stood there trying to find the right thing to say while Ivan moved out of the way for them. Vash took a step in, removing Antonios' hand.

They walked through the halls of house to a room. Ivan opened the door carefully to a white room. Maria nearly hissed at him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"You're friends are to be here for you," Ivan replied. Antonio saw Ivan trying to keep his smile on for her. She looked passed him and smiled at Antonio.

"Yo, Toni! I'm happy to see you!" Maria lunged out of bed, ripping off whatever things were things were still attached to her. "Kesesese, it's felt like forever." Antonio raised an eyebrow at Ivan. Still forcing his smile.

"It has been forever," He replied. "You didn't even call to tell!"

"I know, it was unawesome of me. I couldn't though."

"What are they talking about?" Ivan whispered to Vash. He got a scowl as a reply.

"Having a baby is a big thing not to tell you best friend about."

She let out a small , "Kesese," before shifting her gaze to Ivan. "You were telling the truth?"

"I couldn't lie to you," He said not caring about Vashs' looks. Antonio looked down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"He was telling the truth, Kesesese. I have a kid?"

"Si, you have a girl."

"And Vash is the father."

"Si." She laughed more before dropping in his arms. "Chica?" He poked her. "Chica! Wake up!" Vash sighed and picked her up.

"Thank you for not fucking her up more," He said briefly. "Come on Antonio. We're leaving now." He began walking out with Maria draped over his shoulder. Antonio waved good-bye to Ivan before following Vash out. This was going to be an even longer plane ride home.

* * *

(1) German name of Snow White

(2) Reference to teh Allegory of the Cave

(3) Are you an idiot?

**A/N: So last week I had a competition I totally forgot about...and I'm pretty sure I have next week too. Be aware!**


	71. One Thing

Feliciano heard Ludwigs' breathing speed up and slowly opened his eyes. "Ve? Ludwig?" He asked quietly, hoping this would be one of those nightmares he'd be able to sleep after. Sure enough, the German was growling in his sleep gripping the bed sheets. "Ludwig, wake up," Felciano urged gently. "It's only a dream." For good measure, he shook him a little.

"Ugh…I'm sorry I woke you up," Ludwig replied sitting up and moving a hand to his forehead. "You shouldn't have to deal with my nightmares."

"No, no, it's fine Luddy," Feliciano assured him, carefully placing a hand on one of his biceps. "What was it about this time?"

He sat up from the bed as Feliciano watched. He reached into his pants and pulled out his cellphone, checking something. "Of course she called," He muttered putting the phone up to his ear.

"Who?"

"Maria," He nearly growled her name.

"What did she do?" Feli asked turning his head to the side. "You sound really angry Ludwig."

Ludwig held out his phone and put it on speaker: "Hey, West, it's the awesome me…sorry you couldn't pick up? I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Ivan's…ja, I know. Kesese. Ich bin ein Dummkopf. Please, don't blame me, or do whatever Scheisse I know you're going to pull. I'm as worried as you are…kesese…how the hell do I get into these unawesome situations?" Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other. He knew this isn't exactly what Ludwig was expecting from his sister. She sniffled a little. "I love you. Trust me, no matter what happens you're still my baby bro. Kesesese. Gott, I sound like you!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do," He mumbled.

"Well…this is harder than I imagined…kesese…Ja…that's all I wanted to say. Bitte, take care of yourself. Sorry if these are the last words you here from the awesome me! Tschüss!"

Then a brief question, "Is to be that everyone?"

"Nein, I still want to call Toni." Then the message ended. Ludwig stared up at Feliciano with his eyes wide opened.

"Was…zum Teufel (1)?" He asked looking down at his phone. Quickly he looked around for a time. That was over fourteen hours ago!

"Ve, what?" Feli asked managing to seem nearly completely calm.

"What was that about?! Why is she going to Ivan's?!" He was shouting at his phone more than Feli. "Does she even think anymore?! Gott I hope she's drunk!"

"She sounded sober," Feli told him. "I'm sure she'll call back soon, ve~" He sat back down on the bed with his head in his hands as Feli wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'm worried too. But hey, at least she's the awesome Prussia!"

Ludwig sighed and Feliciano pulled him into a hug. "Ich weiβ nicht Feli."

"She said she was going to call Toni too! Maybe Mr. Roderich knows what's going on."

"You don't need to call him mister."

"Ve, just call him. Or Toni."

"I will, I will," He said dialing Roderich's number. Feli was smiling happily at him as the phone rang. Ludwig offered a smile back, unsure of what else to do.

"Roderich," Roderich said. "Hallo Ludwig."

"Hallo Roderich. Did Antonio receive a call from Maria?"

"Ja, he did a while ago. Why do you ask?"

"I got a voicemail from Maria…," He said allowing his voice to trail off. "Do you know if she's okay?"

"Lili is calling Vash now to find out," Roderich replied. "He and Anton went to go get her from Moscow."

"She actually went?!"

"Anton said Ivan took her," He corrected. Feliciano watched as Ludwig nearly threw his phone across the room. Ludwig growled a little into his phone instead. "As I said before Anton and Vash are getting her now. She should be fine."

"How did he take her?!"

"Do you really think I know?" Roderich asked. Ludwig only growled more. "And stop doing that. I understand that you're not exactly pleased with this situation but you were raised better than that."

Ludwig bit his lower lip for a moment. "Ja, I guess I was."

"Gut."

"Um…Well danke for everything."

"I didn't do much if anything."

"Still…I feel like I owe you," Ludwig replied. "Is Elizabeta there?"

"Nein, she's spending the night with Lili and Julchen."

"Oh…well tell her 'thank you' too."

Roderich paused for a moment and blinked. "I will."

"Sorry for interrupting you."

"Kein Problem…Have a nice night."

Ludwig hung up after that leaving Roderich baffled. Feli hugged Ludwig tightly.

"You should go back to sleep Luddy, Ve~ I promise I won't let you have any more nightmares." Feli smiled brightly as Ludwig leaned back into him. "You never told me what they were about."

"Maria."

* * *

Roderich shrugged and sat down on the hotel room bed. He'd find out sooner or later, like he always thought. And it wouldn't make much of a difference. His phone began to vibrate again and he picked up.

"Roderich," He said running fingers through his hair.

"Hola querido," Antonio replied happily. "She's fine, but we're not going back to the hotel…Vash is going to stay with her in Berlin and I'm heading back to Spain now. You know what's weird about it though? She's forgotten everything since about 1990! It's crazy querido."

"I'm glad she's fine then." He didn't want to lie about that. "But how are you doing?"

"Fine, like normal. Really tired though." A yawn emphasized the point. "I didn't sleep on the ride over and I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Sleep, then. No one is stopping you."

"I wanted to talk to you before my plane came. I can sleep on the way back. I promise you I will. Let's talk now."

"I received a call from Ludwig, asking about the wellbeing of Maria. I went out to coffee with Elizabeta, Lili, and Julchen after the world meeting, and I felt horrible for most of the day."

"Por que? Because I was gone?"

"That, and because of my broken glasses."

"Of course," Antonio laughed then let it die away. "Did anyone try flirting with you?"

"Nein, but Alfred kept staring at me. Then I took a nap." Antonio laughed more as he bit his lower lip. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Si, I'm positive. Vash and I pretty much grabbed Maria and left."

"Is he upset he didn't get to beat up Ivan?"

"I think so." Roderich rolled his eyes. "I am too a bit. I mean after he messed her up the first time, I was pretty damn mad. I forgave him mostly, but I didn't expect him to do it again. A punch to the face would be nice for her sake. She shouldn't have to go through all this crap."

"Nein, she shouldn't. However life has rarely been fair to her first. It's rarely fair to anyone. I can't count the several times I was at the wrong end of her blade for no other reason than some stupid succession she wasn't happy about. Nor can I count the number of times I saw her fall from being the top of the world to the absolute bottom, the point being she's a strong lady. The way you said it, she doesn't seem as injured or malnourished as she was before."

"Gracias a dios," He muttered underneath his breath. "I wouldn't have held Vash back if she was injured."

"I don't think Vash would have let you hold him back," Roderich corrected. "He feels a lot for Maria despite his…"

"Complete assholish douchbaggery."

He snickered a little. "Not the phrase I was thinking of, Anton. It works better than 'mistake' I believe. Lovino has influenced you more than I thought."

"Well it is what it is querido. El sigue siendo un pinche pendejo (1). And I know. I don't like that much either…"

"I can tell."

Antonio smiled and looked around the airport. Vash had his arm around Marias' shoulders as she remained passed out. These were the times he wished he still had his old battle-axe; this was the perfect opportunity for it. He shrugged it off; if Roderich could handle himself around Francis, Maria could do it easily with Vash. With a slight cringe at the thought of Roderich finding out about that he went back to the phone call, "I miss you."

"Ich auch."

"I'm sorry for being gone so long. We barely got to spend any time together the other day. I'll make it up to you."

"Nein. It's not your fault."

"We need to have a day where it's just us two. That would be great."

Roderich smiled up at the ceiling. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Si, now all we need is a date." Antonio glanced over to Vash and Maria again. She remained under his arm, looking a bit troubled. Vash was looking her over for any more wounds that he failed to notice after the first, or second, or third times looking her over. "Whenever you're free works for me."

"I may have to check with my boss," He rolled his eyes unhappily. "I'll call you as soon as I can find out."

"Alright querido…I've run out of things to say but I don't want to stop talking to you…"

"Me either," Roderich breathed. "But you might miss your flight talking to me."

Antonio sighed. "Si, you're right. I'll talk to you when I get back to Spain, bueno?"

"Ja."

"I love you querido, we'll talk soon. Adios."

"Bye Anton, ich liebe dich auch." Roderich hung up not wanting to keep Antonio any longer. He turned off the lights and stared into the darkness hoping he could rest in peace. He curled up on to his side and remembered Antonio was there a night ago. His arms wrapped around his chest as he let out another sigh. He should have kept him on the phone, at least to say one last thing.

* * *

Antonio put his phone into his pocket. His lips twitched into a grin as he felt his heart beat quicken a little. He loved how that one thing from him would still send his heart beat off at a new pace. He felt almost content, but wished he could be back with Roderich in some bed and hug him.

* * *

(1) He's still a fucking idiot.

**A/N: Next week I have yet another marching tournament. After that marching season is over and my weekends will be free again! (Except homework!)**


	72. Moving

Antonio plopped face first on his mattress and let out a small moan. Why? He pounded his head into it a few times. He really thought he would be free from his nightmares for another month at least. Not that Francis was exactly the most promising person at the moment, or that he expected him to actually make a deal with Arthur, but he was losing sleep over them again. And, somewhat begrudgingly, Francis was still his friend! He looked up at his pillow and pulled it over his head. Roderich was fine, Maria was fine, Lovino was fine. No one was hurt, to the best of his knowledge; no one was fighting with each other.

He rolled over keeping the pillow over his face. Emma was probably going to call him soon enough to tell him the good news if she hadn't already. He doubled check his phone, nope still nothing from her. 'She must be saving it for Abel,' He thought frowning slightly. That was going to cause some tension, and he wasn't looking forward to being mediator. He already saw it spanning out. First, Lovino would say something about it, then Emma would have to explain it to Abel, and then Abel would come back to Spain and ask Antonio for help which lead to them being on even worse terms as people. Not that he didn't mind helping them…it was just no matter which side he took someone was going to get mad at him. As well as all three of them made a good argument (Emma usually having the best) and got him to see their side for a moment. It was understandable why Abel didn't want them together for the love of god!

All this internal struggle was starting to put him to sleep. Peaceful sleep was becoming an oxymoron; sometimes he'd have wonderful dreams, and others he'd have nightmares he didn't want to acknowledge came from his mind. He banged his head on the mattress again; thinking was making his eyelids droop faster. His legs curled into a ball and he rolled on his side.

"Distractions…distractions," He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone. After a random speed dial, the phone began ringing. His fingers tapped lightly on the mattress as he waited for the other line to pick up.

"Spain?" Abel asked groggy. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Pretty late, I guess," Antonio shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." He then added, "Like you should be."

"That's nice. Hey, tomorrow we should hang out! Are you anywhere near my house?"

"No."

"Someone's in a bad mood…"

"It's three in the morning!" Abel shouted causing Antonio to move the phone farther away from his ear. "I don't care what you and your bad touch friends do but leave me out of it!"

"This doesn't involve Maria or Francis. I can't sleep and I'm honestly curious about tomorrow."

"Why don't you call your boyfriend then?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I'm sure he's much more interested in your nonsense than I am."

"Ouch!"

"I'm in no mood for you, Spain."

"I miss you amigo."

"Of course you do."

Antonio huffed slightly. "I do. It's been too long."

"Only about two months," Abel argued. "We went longer not seeing each other during the colonial days."

"Si, we did, but I missed you then too!"

"Are you drunk?"

"If I was drunk I wouldn't have called you. I'm just very tired and I can't sleep and I want to hang out with you again. Is that so bad?"

"Ja! Spain, get some sleep, for the love of god! Or annoy someone else! Good night!" Antonio flinched slightly as Abel hung up. Well that was pleasant…not really. Maybe he could call Maria to ask how she was feeling. His phone began ringing again with his boss' number flashing on the screen, followed by his eyes rolling slightly. Well, at least it was a distraction.

His boss went on and on about how Antonio should move back to Madrid, and finally got him to agree to it by form of guilt trip. Antonio didn't argue that hard, for the most part staying silent as his boss went on and on in Spanish about how it would improve something, He knew it wouldn't, but went along with it despite that fact. By the end of the conversation, they had a set a date from to move back and his boss hung up happy while Antonio rested his head on the mattress as the phone began to ring again.

"You already won!" Antonio said a little too loudly. "What more do you want from me?!"

"Chill, Toni!" Lovino shouted back. "It's just me! Chigi….what did I win?"

"Nothing Lovi, I was talking to my boss before you called," He laughed, gently messing up his hair. "You know how he is."

"Stubborn bastard…what did you agree to now?"

"Ugh…nothing Lovi I'll tell you when…have you ever noticed that half the world has those curl things? I'm surprised no one has tried to touch them in the middle of battle to distract you!"

"Are you high, bastard?"

"No, tired."

"Then sleep before you do something else that's stupid!" Lovino shouted. "Next thing I know you'll sell your soul to the devil for a basket of tomatoes!" Antonio laughed lightly feeling his eyelids sag again. "Don't laugh bastard! You would do it!"

"Si, I agree with you. Especially the most delicious tomatoes known to man."

"You better share," He murmured. Antonio laughed more.

"I sold my soul and you're more concerned with me sharing with you?" He almost felt hurt, but had he really expected anything else from him? He shook his head no and laughed more. "I'll save the best one for you, I promise."

"Thanks ba—Antonio, hey, did you get my text a day or two about Emma?" He asked excitedly.

"Congratulations," He said. "I don't remember if I sent you anything back, I was busy with Roderich, you see, but I'm very happy for both of you! Do you two have a date in mind?"

"She wants it in the summer."

"You can't wait, can you?" Antonio asked smiling as he heard practically shaking his head.

"No! I feel like I've been waiting for this all of my life!"

"Que cute!"

"Si, si, whatever. Thanks…for…well…ugh…kinda helping us with Abel."

"Oh it was no problem Lovi, I'm glad it worked out for the best…did you tell him yet?"

"Emma did," He replied flatly.

"How did he take it?" He thought back to his earlier conversation. "Nevermind…"

"Si, pretty badly." Lovino paused for a moment. "How are you and Austria doing?"

"We're doing great, thanks for asking," He smiled on the phone. "I hope he's doing well. I talked to him before I came home and we're going to have a date soon! Both of us forgot Valentine's day, can you believe it? I still need to call him about that date, remind me if you can por favor. Oh! I heard you two were getting along!" He heard Lovino scoffed.

"Nice to see you haven't changed. We are, he's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"What were you expecting?"

"A smart, less annoying, little master Prussia," He replied simply.

"Maria is smart!" Antonio urged. "She is a very smart woman; she just tends to be more physical than most women are…"

"Face it, she's a puta."

"She is not a puta! She is a lady pimp!" Why was he even arguing? He knew Lovino didn't like her at all. "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to make sure you got my text…" Antonio heard Feliciano opening the door to their house.

"Fratello! Fratello! I have news!"

"Not now fratello, I'm talking to Antonio."

"But it's really amazing! Ve~"  
"What is it Feli?" Antonio asked loudly, hoping the other Italian would hear him. Then, he realized it would probably be something he already knew.

"I saw these papers Luddy had—"

"You know I hate it when you call him that," Lovino cut him off.

"Si, mi displace," Feliciano said quickly. "But that doesn't matter right now! Like I was saying, I saw these papers and Ludwig didn't seem very happy about them, ve, but when he wasn't looking I read a few and they were about. It turns out Maria is being ordered by the German government to move to Austria."

"Por que?" Antonio asked. "That seems like an odd request."

"Couldn't handle her in Germany any longer," Lovino said a bit smugly. "I bet a month until the Austrian government kicks her out."

"She actually stayed at Mr. Roderich's house for a long time fratello, and then they kicked her out," He clarified. "I wonder what's making them kick her back…"

"Feli, you really got to read all of what the papers say sometimes," Antonio sighed. "Adios you two, have a nice morning."

"You too Antonio!" Feli said happily.

"Thanks," Lovino said somewhat begrudgingly. "Good night." He hung up.

"Morning," Antonio corrected dropping down his phone. Now he had to start thinking of how he was going to pack everything in the time he had. It occurred to him how hypocritical Lovino and Feliciano's situation was; Lovino had Abel to deal with, an over protective older brother, and had been fairly successful. Ludwig had Lovino to deal with, and Antonio stopped there. He sighed slightly frustrated. 'Why you got to be such a dick Lovino?' was the first thing in and out of his head. His eyes rolled deciding he couldn't stay awake any longer. Too much talk of moving for one hour, too much thinking. He shut his eyes tightly imaging Roderich was there with him; he could really use a hug now.

* * *

**A/N: It feels like forever since the last Monday update right? I'm still alive! My band didn't do so well at our tournament, oh well.  
Guest: If you're still reading this, Hi!...I realize that I did include Repo! The Genetic Opera in this story and I face palmed so hard.**


	73. Nekoitalia!

**A/N: Let's just assume cats can talk in their own little world for the duration of this chapter. Thank you.**

Prussia-cat strode along Vienna streets with her kitten, Kalincat, in tow at day break. She hated when these stupid meetings took place in Vienna, especially now with the little one. She stopped in her tracks and took her kitten in her mouth growling slightly.

"I know Mama, walk faster," Kalincat mewed as Prussia-cat nodded. She saw her friends come into sight and began sprinting. Spain-cat and France-cat came up to meet her.

"Bonjour, amie, I see you brought your little one," France-cat cooed after Prussia-cat dropped her kitten on the ground. Kalincat hid behind her hind legs. "Not as bold as your mother?" She shook her head quickly.

"Amiga, she is absolutely adorable!" Spain-cat said running up behind Prussia-cat to stare at the kitten. "Hola, I'm Spain-cat." He nodded his head taking a step closer. "That's France-cat."

"H-h-hallo," She replied getting closer to Prussia-cat, who hissed for a moment.

"Sorry Spain, but don't get too close to my awesome baby," Prussia-cat replied as the hair on her neck stood up. Spain-cat lowered his ears and took a step back.

"Lo siento, amiga."

She pulled her lips back into a sick smirk. "Kein Problem. Kesese." Kalincat stared up at the two older cats in amazement. "Don't be so afraid, you can trust them." Prussia-cat nuzzled her kitten, ignoring the 'aww's from her friends. Kalincat mewed again.

"You never told us, amie, who is her father?" France-cat asked laying on the ground staring at Kalincat. Prussia-cat hissed again.

"Der Schweiz (1), kesesese." Spain-can and France-cat looked at each other for a moment, then back to her. "He gets good fish, kesese, what can the awesome me say?" France-cat flicked his tail and rolled over on his back.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else he's good at?" France-cat smirked as Spain-cat let out a nervous yelp.

"Let's not fight in front of the small one, bueno?" Kalincat blinked up at the larger cats, remaining hidden behind Prussia-cat.

"Mama, will I see Papi today?" The three larger cats looked down at her, and then France-cat and Spain-cat looked back up at Prussia-cat.

"Ja, you will," She assured. Another hiss escaped, "And if he doesn't the awesome me may have to pay him a visit." She turned around and began walking way. "Kalincat, bitte, stay awesome for my friends, I have to have a little chat with _Papi._" She glanced back. "And if you two idiots manage to hurt her, I'm going to personally 'fix' the both of you. Kesesese."

The two male cats gulped for a moment as their friend swung her tail in the air proudly disappearing from sight. Kalincat stared almost blankly up at them letting out a small, worried mew. "Don't worry, we're here," Spain-cat assured her as France-cat got up to stretch. "Where are you going amigo?"

"You have fun with the petite, I'll be—" He stared at two female cats giggling at him, encouraging him to come over. "Doing some business."

"Amigo, this is no time for the—" Too late, he watched as France-cat walked across the street to the female cats, leaving him alone with the kitten. He sighed and looked down at her. "Let's go chica, I'll go get you some breakfast." She nodded happily and followed him as they walked around. Spain-cat wasn't a big fan of Vienna; there were so many dogs all over the place it made him uneasy. He didn't mind the food though, but a few more tomatoes wouldn't hurt anyone.

He crawled into a trash can and pulled out a relatively fresh fish. Kalincats' eyes opened widely and took a small bite of the fish as Spain-cat jumped down. He smiled and took a bite himself. "Mama is right, Papi gets better," She mused still trying to be polite. He shrugged agreeing with her.

His ears perked up hearing the sound of dogs barking. That was unusual; despite all the dogs around, they were mostly well trained. A big dog came barreling down their way. She backed up into him as he took her scruff into his mouth and began running. They came to a street just as a car passed by. Spain-cat sprinted across the street as fast as he could, not noticing the small kitten had dropped from his mouth. "Don't worry! I've got you!" If he had noticed her could talk, it would have been clear.

Kalincat ducked as the dog stopped a few centimeters short of her to pick up a bright blue disk and jogging back happily the way he came. She blinked incredulously at it and stuck out her tongue. "Stupid dog!" She shouted dodging someone's foot. Where had Spain-cat gone? She turned around in a small circle looking for him. A stick came up from behind and poked her surprisingly lightly. Looking up, she saw a blind girl attached to it with a woman guarding over her like a hawk with a small yellowish bird on her head. The blind girl leaned down and wrapped her hands around the small kitten, brushing over Kalincat's ears lighter than a feather she murmured, "Ich denk' dass sie Angst hat, Mama…Das ist eine Katze, ja (2)?"

Maria nodded at Julchen before correcting her error in the gesture, "Ja, mein Kleines, sie ist 'ne Katze (3)." It was a little thing, mostly white with gold fur stripes, and a gold spot on her chest. The thing looked scared to death as Gilbird roosted farther up in Maria's hair. She reached up and patted him gently. "You should let her down. Kesese, before her mama comes. Mamas get very protective of their babies." Julchen raised her head and met her glasses with Maria's eyes.

"Können wir sie mitbringen, bitte (4)?" She asked putting the kitten closer to Maria. Gilbird nearly squawked in horror and began pecking. Maria winced looking down at her daughter; she had begun to pout. Then she caught how ridiculous she looked reflected in the glasses. She took Gilbird out of her hair and placed him down on her shoulder.

"Julchen, there is probably some stray cat looking for it," Maria tried to explain. She couldn't stand the pouting and sighed exasperated. "Fine, but if Specs says no, then no." Her face lite up and hugged her lovingly.

"Danke Mama! I promise you won't be regretting this!" She shouted carrying the kitten in her free hand and against her chest. The kitten looked up at Maria with big eyes slightly frightened. Maria nodded and the kitten slightly, realizing she would probably be the one taking care of her. At least it was cute.

Spain-cat took a while to realize the kitten was no longer in his mouth. He blinked for a few moments before yelping and running in circles. "What did I do?! Where did I lose her?!" He meowed loudly. He stopped for a moment and gasped. "Prussia-cat and France-cat are going to kill me and fix me!" He narrowed his eyes at the ground. "No, I will not let that happen! Austria-cat!" He began running the direction he thought Austria-cat lived, shouting the way there.

Austria-cat sat on the window sill of a humans' house basking in the warm interior. He knew the human didn't know he was here, but he was normally silent and neat enough to go unnoticed while the human played music. There was a knock at the door and he heard the human sigh to himself and rise from the piano.

"I honestly can't believe I'm doing this again," He muttered walking. Austria-cat jumped down and hid behind a couch. His ears perked up as the door opened and saw the albino walk in with her small child. He had seen them last time they were there, well the albino at least, pregnant with the small one. She was bigger than he would imagine a human to be at this stage. He wasn't even expecting a baby for a few more months. But there the girl stood with a small ball of white fluff in one hand and a cane in the other. His eyes scanned her up and down but didn't find anything wrong with her. "Maria," He said curtly.

"Roderich," The albino replied just as shortly.

"Julia~" The girl said childishly, since no one had said her name. Both adults glanced down at her then back up at each other. Austria-cat rolled his eyes as the adults excused the child from the room, followed by the albinos' bird. He felt himself hiss; that bird was nothing but trouble. He saw the humans argue about their housing situation as he went to follow the girl and the bird.

The girl wandered around completely clueless, like she couldn't see the walls right in front of her.

"Hallo!" Some cat shouted. "I can see your tail!" Austria-cat realized what that small little fluff ball was.

"Hallo," He replied catching up with the girl. Two pale blue eyes, similar to Germany-cats' peeked out for the girls arm. "I see you're this girls' companion."

"Nein! She just found me! I got separated from a friend while we were being chased by a dog!" Austria-cat nodded and kept pace with the girl as she found her way into the bedroom her mother normally used. The girl sat down on the bed, with Gilbird perched on the shoulder as she held the kitten like a baby. Austria-cat took a step back before jumping on the bed, hoping the girl wouldn't alert the adults in the other room.

"That explains why you're here," He said flicking his tail off to the side. Gilbird glared down at him. "Don't mind the bird, it's better if you ignore him out right."

"Fuck you, pussy!" The bird squawked. Austria-cat rolled his eyes, used to his form of insults, and gazed at the kitten. She nodded slightly as the girl stroked behind her ears.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Austria-cat, you?" He asked getting closer to her, hoping to shield her from Gilbird, if he choose to hurt her.

"Kalincat," She replied in a small mew. His eyes rolled, knowing who her parents were. Luckily, she didn't seem like either of them. The girl reached over to him and found his ears quickly.

"Mama hat nicht gesagt, dass Specs eine Katze hat (5)!" She smiled and took off her glasses, revealing two light blue, milky eyes, her pupils barely visible.

"Those are interesting looking eyes," Austria-cat mewed realizing his error.

"She's blind, you idiot!" Gilbird shouted. "How dare you insult Master's chick!" He hoped down from the girl's shoulder and pecked down at him. Austria-cat swatted his declawed paws at the bird to get him to stop. The blind girl must have noticed to commotion going down at her help because she brought Gilbird back up to her shoulder.

"Sei ruhig, Gilbird," The girl giggled. "Sie sind nur Katzen (6)." The bird huffed up and turned away from the two cats staring up at them. Austria-cat purred, this girl didn't seem nearly as bad as her parents either. The girl looked up where rapping came to the window. Spain-cat was on the other side clawing frantically at the window. The girl set Kalincat down on the bed and let him in.

"Gracias a dios I found you!" Spain-cat shouted running into the room. "I thought I was going to get my balls chopped!" He jumped on the bed and nuzzled Kalincat briefly. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt or anything? Can you see alright?" Kalincat let out a small laugh at the older cat.

"Ja, I'm fine. Danke Spain-cat!" She said happily nuzzling back. Austria-cat watched reunion.

"I was half expecting Prussia-cat, what brings you here?" He asked as the girl went back to the bed to pet him. Compared to others who had pet him at that age, she was surprisingly gentle. Spain-cat stared at him for a moment and went over to nuzzle him.

"She left me to take care of her niña," He gestured quickly at Kalincat. "We got separated, blah blah, she'll 'fix' me if her kitten is hurt." He went back to nuzzling Austria-cat. "It's been too long amigo."

"It has," Austria-cat agreed. Gilbird flew down from his perch and got in between them.

"I can't allow you to take her back, piyo," Gilbird said matter-of-factly. "She makes the chick happy." Spain-cat panicked.

"You have to let me take her back!" He pleaded pulling away from Austria-cat. Gilbird shook his head and tilted it to the side. Behind him, Kalincat mirror his actions before being picked up by the girl. "Por favor, little bird!" The door opened slightly and the two adult male cats hid under the bed as quickly as they could.

"Julchen?" The albino asked as she closed the door behind her. Spain-cat peeked out to watch them talk. She crossed the distance between them, sitting down next to her. The girl held Kalincat closer to her

"Can I keep her Mama?" The girl asked.

The albino shrugged, "Specs doesn't mind her as long as you keep her out of trouble. Kesesese, the same goes for me apparently." She let her red eyes roll as she pulled her child into a hug. Kalincat gave a slight mew and wiggled her way out of the embrace. Red eyes averted to the side as she sighed.

"Something is wrong Mama?"

"Nein, nothing is wrong."

The girl hugged her mother tighter, as Spain-cat took another step out of the bed. "Gut. I had you so much missed."

"I missed you too, my little awesome one," The woman cooed with some guilt in her voice. Spain-cat, as silently as he could, took Kalincat into his mouth and pulled her under the bed. "Kesese, Specs has cake for us." The girl quickly picked up her glasses and patted around under the bed until she tore Kalincat from Spain-cat and left the room with her mother.

Spain-cat sighed and let out a small growl. Austria-cat nuzzled him for a moment and stared. "All we have to do is take her while the girl is sleeping, if you're that worried about it."

"No, Prussia-cat will be looking for both of us by then," He sighed hanging his head. Austria-cat nuzzled him again, bringing his chin up again. "I really did miss you amigo. Did you know about our countries getting together?"

"I became aware a few months ago," His eyes rolled, leaving Spain-cat to raise an eyebrow. "You don't want to be made aware. I wish I could forget."

Spain-cat muffled a laughed before sobering up. "I hope the little one is okay."

"The girl doesn't seem to be malicious; I'm more worried about Gilbird pecking her eyes out when she's bound to get more attention than him." His eyes widened in fear and charged against the door.

"I can't let that happen! Por favor, help me!" His head made a large bang as Austria-cat padded over to him. He sat on his back legs and reached up to the door knob and turned it for him. Spain-cat nearly pushed him over as he ran out of the room. Austria-cat ran after him in a slight panic; if either of them was discovered, he would be kicked out. Permanently. "Kalincat!" He shouted loudly running into the kitchen. Austria-cat swatted at him getting his attention. "Si?"

Austria-cat hid them both behind a wall. "Spain-cat, bitte, try to be a bit sneaky." Spain-cat nodded and padded his way into the kitchen, sneakily. He hid behind a leg of the table, sneakily. Austria-cat swatted his paw against his face, resembling a face palm. Spain-cat moved under the girl and tugged Kalincat from the table as sneakily as he could. He pulled her out from under the table and began walking happily, sure that the girl hadn't seen him.

Walking up to the door, they were stopped by Gilbird wearing a displeased expression. "What are you doing?" He asked landing on the ground. "You can't just take her!"

Spain-cat began talking with his mouthful as Austria-cat came up behind him. His expression was deadpanned as Spain-cat offered him as much of a smile he could manage. "He doesn't really have a choice Gilbird. The girl just took Kalincat off the street. Either you let him go now and the girl is unharmed or you wait for Prussia-cat to come in the middle of the night and claw out her eyes or whatever psycho thing she would do," Austria-cat tried to reason. Spain-cat nodded, jostling Kalincat up and down as he did.

Gilbird hopped forward and squawked at Spain-cat. He tightened his bite of Kalincat, looked side to side and began running in a random direction. Gilbird took flight and chased the cats. Austria-cat followed them both; making sure neither one of them alerted the humans in the kitchen.

Prussia-cat was running to where Austria-cat stayed, thinking maybe that's where Spain-cat would go. She wasn't entirely sure but that didn't matter very much to her now. He had her baby and she wanted her back. Finding Swiss-cat had been a waste of her morning, Liechtencat saying he wasn't in the city at all because he had come down with some sort of sickness she was sure was a lie. She hung her head slightly for a moment, wishing she had gone with her first choice. A slight hiss came on her lips as she reached the house she knew he stayed at.

Spain-cat sprinted into a room with a piano in a corner. For a split second, he wanted to hop up on it and run out the open window. But thought back about was Austria-cat had said about being sneaky and ran under its legs. Gilbird began insistently pecking his head, trying to get him to drop the kitten before he took off running again.

Prussia-cat scanned the first floor of the building for an open window. When she found one, she ran and jumped into it seeing Spain-cat and her kitten being chased around by a small yellow bird with Austria-cat watching them. Her jaw dropped as she looked at Austria-cat for answers. Austria-cat nodded his head to assure her that, yes, this was really happening. She growled and jumped on the piano, which effectively stopped Gilbird and Spain-cat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed. Austria-cat hissed back at her as best he could before he jumped out the window. Spain-cat stopped and dropped Kalincat and then followed Austria-cat out the window. "Unawesome cowards!" She shouted. Her ears pricked upwards when she heard human footsteps, she picked up her kitten and followed the other two out the window. Gilbird tried to followed him but Maria walked into the room.

"How did you do that Gilbird? Kesese?" She asked as the bird returned to her squawking up a storm. Roderich followed her into the bird and glared at it before turning his attention to his piano. He played a few notes and sighed in relief. Maria looked around the room for a moment. "Where did the kitten go? Kesese, I just saw her a few minutes ago." She walked over to the window and saw a patch of white fluff. Leaning over the window, she pulled the kitten out of the bush she was stuck in, closing the window behind her.

Spain-cat watched his friend stare up at the window, waiting for the arms to return her kitten to her. He nuzzled her chin still staring at her. "Let's go amiga," He said sadly. "She'll be well taken care of." Prussia-cat kept staring back up at the window, not reacting to him. The bird stuck out his and hopped away from the window. She jumped at him and fell down on the ground with a bloody nose.

Austria-cat walked over to the other side of Prussia-cat. "You know, I stay here very often. I can look after her, if you so wish." She wiped some blood off with her paw and gave him a solemn nod.

"Danke...I guess I'll need that now," Prussia-cat replied laughing in her voice, trying to keep its normal light heartedness. She didn't think it was working. Spain-cat nuzzled her again.

"Come on amiga," He called wanting to get his friend as far away from the situation. She followed him reluctantly casting a glance at Austria-cat. She found it ironic that the cat that she would rather have as her kittens' father was looking after her. A small 'kesesese' as she and her friend walked into the city as the sun was right above them.

* * *

(1) Switzerland

(2) I think that it's afraid...this is a cat, yes?

(3) Yes, my small one, it is a cat.

(4) Can we bring it with us?

(5) Mom didn't say that Specs had a cat too!

(6) They're only cats.

**A/N: Is it sad that the longest chapter in the story yet is about cats? I feel like it is.**


	74. Voices

Maria laid on Roderichs' couch, reading a random book she brought with her from Ludwigs' house. She could tell Roderich was playing some piece he played while he was anxious. She rolled her eyes, that Priss doesn't have anything to worry about. Her gaze returned to her book. "_Times of peace often bring to the surface the extent of the damage, placing in the foreground the gaping craters where houses used to be__,"_ She read before throwing the book at the nearest wall. That was utter bullshit, if that was true she'd be much worse off than she was now. Roderich slowed his song down to a halt and cut it down to half of the original volume.

Twenty years, gone. She still couldn't believe it. There was no in hell any of this was real; for all she knew it really could be hell. Aside from her awesome daughter, of course, she seemed to be the only person still 'real' to her. The world faded to her, even the music Specs was playing had its own faded touch to it. Maybe that's what twenty years of healing gone did to her. She shrugged and noticed the music had stopped playing all together and Roderich was standing over her adjusting his recently fixed glasses.

"You're blocking my reading light, kesesese," Maria said stretching out and remembered she threw the book somewhere. "What do you want Specs? Can't you see I'm being awesome at the moment? Just go back, play your prissy music, and leave the awesome me alone."

"You aren't doing anything," Roderich pointed out as she crossed her arms. "Do I need to remind you that you're staying in my house?"

"I'd rather not be! Kesese, it's unawesome enough that West's government thinks I'm having a 'bad' influence on him but they send me here of all places?" To be truthful with herself, she added more mentally.

"I'm not happy about it either; this is the second time in a year for one reason or another you have had to stay at my home. And last time you were much more agreeable." Maria thought about sticking her tongue out and mocking him but she didn't feel it. She sank deeper into the couch, letting herself feel like a small child while he loomed over her. "At least try to act like a grown woman!" He commanded. She shrugged again; she'd rather act like a small child than a grown woman with all these thoughts on her mind. Besides, her daughter was asleep in the other room completely unaware of this conversation. She didn't need to be strong.

"Whatever Specs," Was the best come back she had, although she knew it didn't do anything against him except make him more angry. It wouldn't make him leave her alone any sooner and she let out a frustrated sigh, thinking she heard him mutter. "Hey! I said go play your prissy music and leave the awesome me alone!"

She watched as his face became more sympathetic and he let out a sigh as well. "Maria, do you see what you're doing to yourself?" She blinked up at him, staring into his violet eyes which still showed frustration in them. If she didn't know better, his expression would have reminded her of Old Fritz trying to better her in some way. But she knew better, this was Specs. The man who could spend hours playing a piano and not care if the world around his was burning down. He didn't give a damn about her; he just wanted her out of his house.

"Nein Specs, tell the awesome me what I'm doing to myself because you clearly know more about me than I do, kesese." She smirked as his face flushed. "That's what I thought. Kesesese, you just don't understand the awesome me as well as you think you do. So shut the hell up and leave me alone." Was someone calling her? She sat up, that's what it sounded like. It wasn't Julchen though. It sounded more like Lizzy or maybe Toni. She wasn't sure.

Her head tilted to one side and Roderich mirrored her. His face returned to its normal color as she tried to look out the window. "I'm concerned about you Maria, bitte, do not insult me when my only goal is to help you."

"Well you're not," She said simply. It was still calling for her. The voice had become harsh and more commanding. For a second she could have sworn it was Ludwig. "Specs? Do you hear that? Kesese, someone is calling my awesome name."

"I don't hear anything," Roderich said matter-of-factly. "We're the only ones here." His eyes wandered around the room to double check it was only them in the room before he looked outside. No one was calling for her. Was this what they meant by paranoia medication?

"Shut up West!" She shouted. Roderich placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "How don't you hear him? Kesese? It sounds like he's seriously angry with the awesome me."

"Ludwig isn't here right now. Look, I'm only vaguely aware of what's going on at the moment. Maria, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm doing awesome now. I said shut up West!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said he's not here now. No one is here except for your daughter, you, and me."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" She asked venomously. "You want to trap me here! You want to trap the awesome me here and send me back to Russia!"

"You're acting ridiculous!" This was oddly reminding him of Joanna the Mad. He certainly wasn't going to lock her up in a nunnery but this…this was uncanny. He wrapped a protective arm around her. She squirmed a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not sending you to Russia. No one is talking to you. If you can, please ignore them," He murmured gently to her. "You have nothing to fear."

Her hand twitched and gripped the couch as she tilted her head away from him. His eyes met hers for a moment before they both glanced away. "Specs, look, I don't believe you. Kesese, it's as simple as that."

"And what goal would I possibly do by handing you over to the Russians?" This sounded like the plot to a bad 1950's American novel dealing with McCarthyism.

"You don't have one. Pleasure before business has been your motto ever since I remember kesesese."

"I assure you that I would never do that to you given your past experiences with Ivan in particular. You know I'm a man of my word." She looked down at the floor, eyes darting back and forth for some insight to the solution.

"You stupid fucking bitch, are you believing him?" Ludwig shouted at her. She snapped up looking for his face. "You even more of a whore than I thought. He's lying to you; of course, he's going to turn you over to Ivan the second he gets a chance. If you believe he'll be softer on you because one of your shitty crushes I really hope you do get crushed like the bug you are!"

A smug grin pulled on her lips. "I didn't know you had it in you West, kesesese," She murmured. "You actually sound like Lovino."

Roderich shook her shoulders violently trying to snap her out of it. "Ludwig isn't here! He doesn't sound like Lovino! It's all in your head!" Their gaze met again. "Listen to me Maria, I am here with you now. If it's not my voice you are hearing, that person isn't here. If you hear Julia, she's in the other room. We're the only ones here."

"Is that Ivan I hear?" Ludwigs' voice asked nonchalantly. "I'd love to see that prissy aristocrat defend you from him." Maria jerked him closer to her.

"Don't you dare leave the awesome me alone right now," She threatened ignoring how weak her voice sounded. Someone was better than no one, she rationalized.

"I won't." He stroked her shoulder reassuringly. "Nothing is going to hurt you." He paused for a moment and amended, "No one is going to hurt you."

"Maybe it's time I went to bed," She said laughing as she brushed her hair back and pushed him away. "The awesome me hasn't slept in forever." She stood up from the couch. "Ja, that's exactly what's going on now, kesesese, you're right of course West isn't here. What was I thinking?"

"Oh I'm quite real Maria," Ludwig's voice said. Maria could imagine him smirking at her, leading her to smirk back. Roderich stared up at her, confused to say the least, before following her up. "Don't worry your little unawesome head about that."

"I'm not unawesome, I'm the very definition of awesome! You're unawesome!"

"Bed, come with me." His arm slipped around and down to her waist, hoping to lead her away from whatever was tormenting her so.

"I'm fucking awesome West! Don't dare underestimate me!" She shouted as he led her down the hallway to the bedroom she and her daughter shared. She nodded at him, shutting the door tightly, and a bit rudely, behind her. Roderich let out a frustrated sigh before he retired to his own bedroom. He pulled his cellphone out and dialed Antonio's number.

"Hola Rodrigo," Antonio yawned wiping his eyes. His gaze shifted to the clock before it widened. He had been asleep for most of the day!...and possibly the day after that. He wasn't sure. His boss wasn't going to be happy about that. "Lo siento, I meant to call you earlier."

"It's not a problem Anton. That's not the reason I called you."

"What happened? Is everything all right?" He sat straight up in bed. "I heard about Maria moving in with you, did she so something? Are you alright?"

"She moved in yesterday." Antonio gulped; he had slept through two days. "And I'm fine. Thank you for asking, but you should be far more worried about your friend."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure if you recall, but Joanna the Mad, one of the monarchs we married under, she was put into a nunnery because of how 'insane' she was."

Antonio shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember the girl. "Si, I believe I do. Why do you ask?"

"I have another question first, do you know why exactly Maria need medication?"

"Something about the whole paranoia thing she has," He explained stretching an arm off the bed before it hit him. "Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N: You're all going to kill me. But I shall leave you with this before I run for my life:  
_Schizophrenic hallucinations are usually meaningful to the person experiencing them. Many times, the voices are those of someone they know. Most commonly, the voices are critical, vulgar, or abusive. Hallucinations also tend to be worse when the person is alone._**


	75. Friends 'til the End

_I run into the room excited. I want to tell Castile and Aragon about my first boat ride. I burst into their room; they are asleep.__"Castile! Aragon! You'll never guess what happened today!" I shout. I shake Castiles' shoulder and her arm falls down. "Dios mio! You must be really tired. Here I'll sleep next to you and make sure you're okay!" I smile and take a seat on the floor next to them, leaning back on Castiles' bed as I fall asleep._

"_Aragon?" I ask a few hours later after I wake up from the nap. I don't want to notice how still the air is, like I'm the only one in the room breathing. I poke the side and look over at her ignoring the stillness in the air purposefully. "Aragon, I was in a boat today! It was wonderful! You should come next time. You'll love it! I know it!"_ _I sit there for a while, waiting for any movement. I check up on them, they only feel cold to the touch. Someone noticed I was gone, and sent the translator looking for me. I look up at him with some confusion, then I put on my smile again for him. He doesn't know me well enough to know the difference._

"_There you are boy," He says calmly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to my sisters," I reply. "Can you help me wake them up?"_

"_How long have they been asleep?"_

_"A while," I say looking down. "They're very cold. Maybe we can get some blankets and—" The translator looks over at Aragon, then Castile. "We can take them into the sun—" I start again._

"_I think it's too late for that."_

"_W-What do you mean? They're just asleep and cold! All we need is-"_

_ "They're with god now," He says gently. He helps me up leading me out of the room. I catch a glimpse of them before he turns my head away. He realizes that I don't understand with my next question._

"_They'll wake up soon though, que no?" I ask him hopefully. "I want to take them on the boats."_

_"They're in a better place. With many boats on which to ride. You don't have to worry about them anymore."_

"_When can I go? Can I go now? I want to tell them! I want to be with them, por favor!"_

"_You may never will. You seem to be strong enough to stand against nearly every attack," The translator replies. I nod my head slowly never really grasping his words. But my eyebrows furrow together as I looked down at the ground, wishing I was weaker. Maybe I could be with them sooner._

"_I miss them already," I whisper trying not to look back at their room. "Why can't they wake up?" _

_The translator didn't reply for a while, but eventually he repeats, "They're with your god now."_

* * *

Antonio fell asleep after his conversation with Roderich. He didn't care that he was getting over twenty four hours of rest; he needed some escape from this news. And what did sleep bring him? A retelling of when he found Castile and Aragon dead. Should he have expected anything else? With the way his dreams were playing out, he should have doubted it. Nearly every time he closed his eyes now a new tragedy was playing for him. He was surprised there was enough nightmare fuel to bring him something new. Well it really wasn't new if he remembered it, was it?

His hands rubbed over his eyes as he sat up in his bed. The room was warm for spring, the light filtered through the window in streaks His legs dangled off the bed before he stood up and walked down stairs. His stomach growled and complained, churros sounded good now. He wondered what Lovino was up to. Last time they talked he had sounded so excited, Antonio wondered if he was back to his normal self again. Probably not. He was probably happy, talking with Feli, making arrangements with Emma. Dios, he should probably call Emma, shouldn't he? He shrugged and made himself some coffee.

After slumping against the kitchen counter, tapping his fingers impatiently for a few seconds Antonio snapped out of his sleepiness. It was so sunny and nice outside, a smile came upon his face. Today wouldn't be so bad, how could it be! It was so nice outside, nothing could go wrong. And no visitor could change that. He knew he was going to regret that the second her heard the knock on the door. Still, his legs carried him to the door and he opened the door.

"Bonjour," Francis said, standing in the door way. Antonio moved to block his way in before Francis raised a hand at him. "I understand your rules. Get dressed and we can walk and talk." Antonio nodded and then ran upstairs to get changed. Francis waited in the warm outside for him; despite the door being left wide open for him.

"De que quieres hablar (1)?" Antonio asked when he reached the door again and closing it firming behind him. Francis looked down at the ground and shook his head as they started walking.

"I've been a terrible friend, mon ami."

"Si, you have."

"You're not going to argue with that?"

"No, why would I? You're right. We got into a bar fight, and you told me my boyfriend was cheating on me when he wasn't on my birthday…so si, you have been a terrible friend." He shrugged at Francis. "I'm glad you realize this?"

"That's not the way things are supposed to go, non. But that's a fair enough summation of our situation. I'm assuming you know that I'm here to apologize, oui?"

"I had a feeling when you didn't come in. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't. Normally when I tell people about the house rule they either try to get around it or I have to break it for some stupid reason. Except with Vash. Vash is pretty good with the house rule too."

Francis raised an eyebrow at him. "And what has Suisse (2) done to be barred entrance from your home?"

"You don't know, amigo?" Francis shook his head no. Antonio recounted the tale about Maria being kicked out from his house while pregnant, watching his friend steadily becoming angrier while keeping his perfect composure. Antonio had no idea how he did it, even though he was walking right next to him. "Did she not tell you?"

"She did not! And personally I am outraged at her Swiss boy toy for this blow to her honor!"

"You didn't notice them not acting all…I don't know couple-like?"

"They are strange people; I assumed their relationship would also be strange. Though I had a feeling when I caught Vash banging around in his bucket that night on the beach something was amiss. But I never expected him to be such a rogue to her!"

"Do you hear yourself talking?" Antonio asked restraining a laugh. It wasn't meant to be mean; he just sounded a little too much like Britain at the moment.

"I do, and I'm still outraged. I haven't talked to her since your birthday, and before that she and I had barely talked in months, let alone a private conversation." He looked down at the side walk pavement. "But I didn't come here to talk about our cherie, I came to talk about us." Antonio bit his lower lip to prevent himself to tell Francis the story with Maria being taken and going insane and nodded for his replied. Someone else would tell him eventually. "I am genuinely sorry for what I've done to you and your little love."

"I…I don't really know what to do." Francis looked up at Antonio. "I don't question that you're sorry. But you've done this to me before. Remember when Lovi was little? Or the time you…"

"Oui, oui, I remember. But that little love of yours…has connections I wasn't aware of."

"You shouldn't have pushed him amigo," He said simply. "Whatever he did to you to get you to stop, I'm fine with it at the moment."

"Mon Ami, I didn't know you had such a capacity for revenge." Francis gave him a sly smile. "Our little Cherie is rubbing off on you I see." Then he gave a brief sigh. "I wondered when that would happen. Fine, I suppose you do not need to forgive me yet. I understand that I had done something I shouldn't have and this is the price I pay. I am truly sorry, Antonio, mon ami, mon frère (3)."

Antonio flinched at the last word. "Don't go all sappy on me. You don't need to. I'm happy you see it my way, amigo."

"Something wrong, Antonio?"

"No…not really. Just the nightmares again. Did you ever get around to talking to Arthur about some magic to stop them?"

" It slipped my mind, I'm so sorry.. I won't let it happen again, I promise you." Antonio smiled back at Francis.

"Muchas gracias, amigo. These nightmares are killing me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are they about?" Antonio sighed and looked at the ground. Francis put a light arm around his shoulders.

"Anything and everything that will hurt me. Last night, I had a dream about when I found Castile and Aragon dead. I told you about that, que no? Not the dream, but when it happened? I think I did."

"You did." Francis gripped his shoulder lightly. "Or you have rather. I promise you I will tell Arthur to do something about it. You shouldn't need to relive that, you were so young when that happened." He nodded, not noticing that Francis wasn't using one of his normal nicknames for him. They walked around for another hour or so, talking about Lovino's wedding and how Francis saw Abel throw a tantrum over it. It was apparently hilarious, but that left Antonio with a deep hole in his chest.

"Amigo…I think I made the wrong decision," Antonio finally said at the end of Francis' story. Was he wrong? He couldn't even tell anymore! His heart ached about it, he didn't want Abel to be so upset.

"Hm? About what?"

"About Lovi and Emma…"

"Don't think about it too hard mon ami. You sided on the side of love, and what could go wrong with that? Not to mention you couldn't please all three of them even if you tried." Francis shrugged and patted his shoulder again. "Things have a tendency of working themselves out, non? He'll forgive you and Lovino eventually."

"Right," Antonio sighed letting his face fall into a frown.

"Cheer up, it could always be worse. Or, if you're not satisfied with that, you've hit rock bottom and it won't get any worse from this point on."

"I prefer the second one."

"I thought you would." He paused for a moment seeing his friend's expression. "I'll say it again because I don't like seeing you upset," Francis stopped in his tracks and placed both of his hands on Antonio's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Cheer up. You're Spain. You shouldn't be in these gloomy moods; they aren't in your nature." He looked up and saw the boon he was looking for: a café. Beer would have been better, thought there wasn't much room to criticize this luck. "Here, I'll get you something to drink, my treat."

Antonio walked in behind him, a smile reappearing on his face. "This is really nice of you…I'm sorry for temporarily hating you with all my guts." And quickly hugged Francis before he had a moment to question the 'hating you with all my guts' part.

"It's what friends do Antonio. As I said, I was being a terrible one. Consider this part of your apology, and me not really wanting to see you upset." They shared a smile and Francis hugged back, managing to pick him up for a brief second. The rest of the day, Antonio had to admit, went better. Francis didn't bring up Lovi, Emma, or Abel for the rest of their conversation.

Instead, he talked about how Alfred and Arthur's marriage was starting to fall apart. It was no surprise to Francis, apparently. After all, what could you expect when a 'hero' and a Brit with a log shoved up his ass get married to one another without much love between them? Antonio wasn't sure how to feel about that. Confusion, anger, sympathy, all ran through his mind. The memory of Alfred flirting with Roderich was still fresh in his mind. He didn't have a good feeling about it, which was for sure. When Francis saw his slight discomfort he shifted the conversation to the effects on Arthur. Antonio let himself zone out so he could think about Roderich. He counted down the days to the next world meeting and felt excited. It was so soon he could practically see Roderich in front of him.

* * *

(1) What do you want talk about?

(2) Switzerland (French).

(3) Brother (French).

**A/N: Yeah I know...I'm a terrible person. But hey! I'm back and on vacation! That's good, right?**


	76. Anticipation

Roderich woke up in the hotel room bed after a long flight from Vienna to Paris. He was used to the flight; it seemed excruciatingly long however, despite Maria remaining quiet and almost pensive throughout. Julia was surprising a little angel, something he never expected to say about any spawn of Maria, which made him want to slap himself for even thinking of the words 'Maria' and 'angel' in the same sentence, only speaking to ask him infrequent questions about Paris or Francis or at one point music. It was too perfect, maybe that's why it took so long. No crazy pranks from Maria, just quiet except for her daughter and the muffled talk from the rest of the plane.

He was still a bit jet lagged, but he sat up and got dressed nonetheless. The clock read that he had an hour until the meeting. His eyelids hung heavy and he took a moment to lie back down on the bed. His stomach was in knots for whatever reason. He most certainly wasn't nervous! That would be ridiculous, he had nothing to be anxious about in the first place. With that, he sat up and walked into the bathroom. God, he looked like a hipster with his new glasses. Hand met palm before he fixed them again. It wasn't so bad, he assumed; he looked dignified and not like a small child. That was good, right? At the very least Alfred wouldn't be staring at him like last time, or maybe he would because of the change in glasses. He believed the former so he wouldn't facepalm again.

After he checked the clock for the second time, he decided not to walk to the embassy. There wasn't enough time to get lost and have someone else find him. As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't that familiar with Paris. It wasn't as foreign as Copenhagen, but he didn't want to risk being late again. Strange, a couple of month ago it was rare for him to be late, despite how lazy he was. He never found anything time-consuming at hotel rooms before a few months ago, then again he wasn't having sex a few months ago.

Elizabeta knocked on his hotel room door; he should really not let Maria anywhere near him when he's checking in, but she wasn't going to complain about that at the moment. She put her arms behind her back and waited for him, like she did when she was a maid in his house. The door opened, revealing a yawning Roderich behind it. "Guten Morgen Elizabeta," He said. She restrained a laugh at the sight of his new glasses.

"And to you too Roderich, I thought you would need some help getting to the embassy so I decided to oblige," Elizabeta said happily and smiling at him. Roderich cast an annoyed glance at her and then gave her a nod.

"Good for me then, I didn't really feel like calling a cab." He smiled back at her and closed the door behind him. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and began walking down the hallway to the stairs with Roderich following her.

"I heard that Francis apologized to Antonio." She opened the door for him and nearly sprinted down the stairs.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. If I was I'd be laughing at how stupid it is. Reality isn't easy to laugh at when you feel bad for it." She opened the door at the bottom of the staircase to see Roderich right behind her, wearing the same annoyed look at before. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to walk. "Roderich, it's probably not a big deal. Toni is a big boy, and I'm sure he knows what he's getting into."

"I do not want to receive another phone call with my boyfriend in tears over some action he did."

"I'm sure you won't. Don't worry yourself over it too badly." A sly smile formed on her lips. "You know, you two haven't seen each other in a while."

"Did you think I could forget it for a moment?" His face turned a light shade of pink. "I miss him very much…that's an understatement. Phone calls are simply not enough for me."

"How could they be enough for anyone? Especially you two. In my book it's only natural that you want to have some_ alone time_ together after a few weeks."

"Remember what I told you about making my life hell?"

"Igen~"

"You're doing it again." Elizabeta broke out in a fit of giggles while sticking her tongue out at him. Roderich stifled a laugh while rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I don't mind it that much."

Elizabeta opened the door to the embassy. Roderich gave her a confused look then looked at the building in front of them. Surely this couldn't be it, it was farther away! Or, that's what he thought. Seeing his confusion, "It was a block away," She explained. For more laughs, she knocked on his forehead twice.

"Yet we both know I would have gotten lost," He sighed and moved her hand away as he walked inside. She followed him in and walked up to the conference room. Roderich took his seat at the meeting table, resting his head on the table. From what he could remember, his previous night's sleep had been fine. Someone put their hand on his shoulder to get him to sit up. "What is it?"

"Yo, Specs, need some coffee or something brah?" Alfred asked.

"Es geht mir gut, Alfred," Roderich mumbled, brushing his hand off. Realizing that the American was still hovering over him, he added, "I'm fine. Alfred."

"Dude, you gotta know by now I don't understand your crazy German things. Plus, brah, you sound really pissed off right now. Maybe it's just the German. I don't really know."

"It's just the German. You can leave now."

"Let me get you some coffee or something."

"If you really want to, I won't stop you."

"I'm on it!" Alfred shouted as he ran out of the room. Roderich rubbed his face and sat up in his chair. Another hour in bed would have been very nice. He lifted his glasses to rub his eyes when another arm rested on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to come back so fast," Roderich yawned.

"Que? I was never here before, querido," Antonio replied pulling him into a tight hug. Roderich slung his arms loosely back around him and rested his head in Antonio's shoulder. A hand came up to stroke his hair. "I wouldn't call it fast, either. A few weeks seems like an eternity without you," He whispered into Roderich's ear with a smile. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more, Anton. "

"Eh, well, we'll see, que no?" Antonio kissed his forehead and adjusted Roderich's glasses. "I like them. Tus gafas hacen que te veas muy sexy (1)." He watched as his face slowly turned a light shade of pink.

"Danke schön, aber ich denke, ich sehe wie einen Hipster aus (2)."

"Too mainstream for you querido." He snickered a little and stroked his hair as Roderich gave him a small glare. "No, you look amazing. I promise you, you look amazing no matter what you wear." Roderich smiled before he rested back into his shoulder.

"I'm incredibly lucky to have you."

"I'm the luckier one," He hugged Roderich a bit closer to him as he saw Alfred come back into the room with coffee. The American blinked for a moment at the couple before he set the coffee cup on the table. Antonio blinked back and raised an eyebrow. "Que? What's that for?"

"I got coffee for your bitch. No thanks are necessary, citizen."

Roderich glared at him before Antonio patted his shoulder and took his place in glaring. In a low voice he mumbled, "Calling him a bitch wasn't necessary either."

"Ah, well, that's what those Germans call their lovers, right? Bitches?"

"Your logical fallacy is embarrassing to everyone within a 20 kilometer radius," Roderich said clearly, but with enough coldness that almost made Antonio shiver. "First of all, I am not German. Second, that sounds like something Maria would say. She and I have very different views of 'lovers' as I'm sure you're aware of her sexual appetites." Alfred cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not accounting for a majority of Germany. Only Maria. Besides that, why would Spain call me a bitch if it's a German term of endearment? It's preposterous, and stupid. I had believed that Arthur raised you better than that although time and time again you prove it to be false. But most importantly, I am not German!"

"Dude, I'm—"

"Austria. My name is not Specs, nor Dude, nor Bro to you. It's Austria."

"Not even Rod—" Alfred started.

"Nein, don't call me by my first name." Roderich pulled himself away from Antonio to sip the coffee. "However, thanks for the coffee. It's smoother than you'll ever be." Alfred looked at Antonio before he left the room quickly as other countries pushed passed him to get inside.

"Dios, querido," said Antonio somewhat mystified.

"Was? I told you I could handle myself."

"I believe you." He gently stroked Roderich's arm, seeing some anger still hidden in his expression. "Calm down now querido, he's gone now." His hand went up to his cheek. "No need to be upset about it, it's in the past." Roderich let out a sigh and leaned into his hand as a small smile pulled on the corners of his lips before Antonio's pressed against them.

"Danke," Roderich whispered against his lips. "I needed that." Antonio gave him another kiss, followed by two more each increasing in passion. Their eyes met after the third before Roderich averted his gaze and pushed up his glasses. "After the meeting, ja?"

"Si," Antonio replied breathlessly. "Será una eternidad (3)."

During the meeting, Roderich fell asleep on Antonio's shoulder. The coffee had little to no effect on him. Antonio moved his hand to pull him closer as he slept and nuzzled into his hair. He soon began to feel himself doze off and chugged the rest of the coffee. The notes he took from the meeting were unreadable, at best. He was excited, what could he say? His mind was in a completely different place then some social issue plaguing England or Britain. It was focused on the man next to him, and what they were going to do over the course of the next few hours.

* * *

(1) They look very sexy on you.

(2) Thank you very much, but I think I look like a hipster.

(3) It will feel like an eternity.


	77. Pay Off

It had been far too long. That was the only though running through Antonio's mind. Trying to get his mind off of these thoughts, for a few minutes at least, he began to play with Roderich's hair. It was soft and warm; Antonio couldn't resist nuzzling into it as Ludwig talked. When had Ludwig started talking? Everything seemed so disjointed in this waiting. His hands traced over the wound, that goddamned wound, which scarred his darling forever. Roderich began twitching under him, as he often did when he slept, leading Antonio to pull him in closer. He was so cute although he preferred to be that intimidating man who could tell off Americans easily.

Not that it had surprised him, Austria had never been the power house other countries around him had been, especially when compared to Prussia or even Germany. Some people just needed the extra defense, like a turtle. And inside that hard shell was the man he loved, had always loved since before his memory would allow him to remember. Despite the fact Antonio knew Roderich would be offended if he compared him to a turtle, and despite the fact they were both adorable.

His eyes went to the clock to stare it down and make it move faster. Or make Ludwig talk faster. Antonio would happily take whichever happened first. One of his hands went down to tap on the table in his boredom. It always surprised him how little he was involved in these meetings. Sure, he wasn't the power house he used to be either but he was in the top twenty economies in the world. That had to count for something, didn't it? It wasn't anything like he was in constant decay and rendered absolutely worthless by those around him. Was it? He hoped not. He didn't want to be forgotten like that; it would be worse than death itself if he knew his fate would end in such a way. In the depths in his imagination he couldn't picture what it would feel like. Painful didn't seem to cover it. Specifically if Roderich would forget about him too. Dios mio he didn't want to think about it!

Maria met his gaze for a moment and raised an eyebrow at him and Roderich. There was a twitchy way in how she moved. He couldn't tell whether it was in concentration of frustration because the expression was unreadable. Her eyebrow was raised in genuine surprise, but her eyes were hard like rocks covered in blood and her mouth was pulled into a line in across her porcelain pale face, pulling her scar with it.

She looked like a cartoon character on one of those television shows from Kiku's house. Only much prettier, he added later. With a cartoony expression. Or maybe it was doll like, if someone messed up the face enough. He should really stop describing this before he embarrassed himself. Confusion suited it well, he decided with a bit of confusion on his part.

Antonio shrugged back at her, and partly to himself, since he had no idea why she was confused. Her eyes rolled and discretely gestured to both of them together. He nodded slowly; she must have forgotten about them too. She crossed her arms over her chest and diverted her attention over to Julia. That lead to Antonio's turn to be more confused; although he didn't remember any time in history where shrugging and nodding had been offensive to her, times change. Maybe it was her time of the month, since she seemed to have that now.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the meeting was adjourned. Antonio poked Roderich's cheek to wake him up as gently as he could. When that failed, he placed both on his shoulders and shook him awake. The Austrian's eyes snapped wide open at his lover; his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed into a frown all the while Antonio sat there with a smile brighter than the sun. His countenance softened and let out a sigh. "Was that really necessary?"

"Lo siento," said Antonio, his grin growing a bit sheepish and shy. "I got excited and I really didn't have the patience to kiss you awake or something else. On second thought I should have kissed you awake. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Quick! Fall back asleep so I can do that!"

With a chuckle Roderich lowered his gaze. "Nein, nein, it's nothing to worry about Anton. Has the meeting ended?" He answered his own question by looking at the emptying room around them. "Very well. Would you like to come back to my hotel room?" Antonio stood up from his chair and took Roderich's hand in his. It was cold; Antonio had to notice with an amount of nervousness he didn't want to admit. His free hand went up to stroke his cheek to check the temperature there which felt about the same as it did before.

"I would love to, mi querido." His eyes went down to look at him as he kept his sheepish grin. Roderich stood up next to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. A shock went all over the inside of Antonio's body leading his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink, his stomach to fill with butterflies, and Roderich to smile.

"Come now, it's not your turn to be shy, is it?" He squeezed Antonio's hand for good measure. Antonio shook his head 'no' and brought his other hand up to wipe off his face. "It suits you well, surprisingly enough."

"Gracias," Antonio said a bit breathlessly before he laughed. Roderich stroked the back of his hand and lead them both outside. The air was colder than it had been when either of them arrived, clouds gathered overhead in light gray and tinted everything gray with its presence, which made them both silently thankful that Roderich's hotel was only across the street and not across the city. Like Antonio's. Buttons lit up causing the elevator travel up to the room. "I'm glad that the elevators aren't on strike," He tried to break the silence and lighten the mood. "It's been such a long day! I'm almost ready to pass out right on your bed."

"I would hope you aren't tired at all," Roderich said a bit stiffly. They shared a glance at each other before he broke out bright red. Antonio let out a muffled laugh, reaching his hand around Roderich's waist to pull him in closer. "May I ask what's so funny?" He raised a brow

Antonio shook his head and rested it on the crook of his neck. "Nothing is querido, you're just too cute and it makes me so happy and I think it's incredibly hard to describe why that makes me happy but being around you makes me want to smile."

Roderich smiled despite himself while he patted Antonio's head. "I believe many people would call that love, mein Schatz."

"Oh, si, I would too. But love is a very complicated emotion, isn't it?" He quickly gave his neck a peck. "There are so many ways I love you and so few ways to say it out loud." The doors to the elevator opened to their floor, both walked out swiftly to their hotel room. Or at least it was theirs for the night. Roderich searched around for the room key with Antonio nipping at his neck. His face flushed as the door opened as he was picked up and carried to the bed. The bed squeaked when Antonio placed him and immediately caused his lips to form into a smirk.

Clothes flew to opposite corners of the room, although Roderich's had the habit of falling lazily off the side of the bed in a messy pile. Antonio was left straddling Roderich with the same smirk. "What do you find so amusing?" Roderich purred letting his eyes wander over Antonio's body while he had the chance. Leaning up, his teeth grazed over skin and nipped him back in retribution.

He arched his back and murmured, "Nada (1)." His fingers traveled lower and lower down Roderich's chest then back up as glasses were placed on the nightstand to protect them from breaking. Of course it wasn't anything, they could both tell, but Antonio didn't want to wait longer. He had waited long enough already, at least since January. He stroked the back of his hair as he felt small bruises start to form on his neck that he knew he wasn't going to bother covering up the next day. Purple eyes looked up at him blurred with lust and slight annoyance. "Si?"

Roderich removed his lips from his neck. "I think you're prolonging something." It hung in the air an instant before Antonio thrust in and was followed up by a yelp of pain. Breathing evened out on Roderich's part while it was accompanied by hitches and quakes.

"Dios mio." His hands went down and gripped on to his hips for leverage as he moved. Roderich let out another yelp and winced then resolved in a smile which made Antonio confused. A lot of things that day were making him confused, he noticed, before he increased his pace to eliminate all thoughts from his head. Beneath him, the yelps turned into tentative mewls of pleasure and hands clawed at his back. In his stomach Antonio felt little coils start to build toward his climax. Two legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in deeper as a low groan escaped Antonio's lips. Nails dug into skin trailing down and leaving even more marks.

Roderich sighed before he bit down on his lower lip. He missed this; Antonio's hands snaked up to rub his sides. Gott, he missed this. How did he go twenty three years without sex? "I-Ich liebe dich," he moaned as his lover gripped his length. Crimson slowly faded on to his cheeks and he bucked up into his hand, it was so calloused. He whimpered for more and Antonio happily obliged until he was satisfied, releasing all over his hand. Antonio quickly followed suit and pulled out.

Between the two, they laughed for a moment. Antonio went to the bathroom for a wash cloth. Roderich let out a happy sigh after he wiped his brow with a huge smile on his face. He walked back into the room and wiped both of them off as he returned Roderich's smile. A kiss to the lips and both were lying down next to each other. Francis had given Antonio some ideas on what to do while he was in town but that could wait until later. Two arms wrapped around his waist, Roderich nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes. A siesta sounded good now; why was he so tired? It didn't matter, Antonio closed his own eyes after him and spent the rest of the day asleep with Roderich.

* * *

(1) Nothing.

**A/N: Have you ever gotten writer's block because you have this beautiful ending all planned out and have no idea how to get there? That's me. I'm so sorry guys, I understand if you hate me.**


	78. Venganza

Three knocks on the door; that's all it took to wake up one Austrian, and three or four more to wake up the Spaniard next to him. Elizabeta was all too aware of the subtleties changes in her ex-husband, and he ex-husband's ex-husband just as the albino woman, who followed her despite the pleading on Elizabeta's part, lack of medication, and not to forget holding a blind girl in her arms, was. Red met green, and an impatient little girl knocked on the door once. A 'Shh!' came out of the older women's mouths as they decided what they should do. Ludwig had invited them, well, Maria invited herself and there was no chance in hell Julia was unchaining herself from her mother's side so early, for a couple of beers. Although a certain Spaniard was bound to get drunk, starting some fight a certain Prussian was bound to get involved in, leaving only Elizabeta or Roderich to remember in the morning. The beer in France was not as good as the beer a neutral country over, but beer was beer no matter where one went. At least that was Ludwig's opinion. Both women had been around longer to know better. So best to let a little boy have his delusions and get some French beer for free. Another impatient little knock at the door and the two women kept quiet.

"Lizzy, are we inviting them or not?" Maria broke the silence, placing her hand over the smaller fist knocking at the door. I love you, but you're going to ruin everything just by being here. To her daughter, "Quiet you."

"Entschludigung Mama, Lizzy."

"It's fine Kleines. I don't know what we're doing. You're the one who wanted to invite them!"

"Because the awesome me knows that Toni wouldn't miss out on free beer! Kesese, who would?" I want to see if this is real or not.

Elizabeta shrugged her shoulders as a final knock and the sound of ruffling blankets triggered, along with the door flying open to Roderich adjusting his glasses. Both women looked down at the smaller one, who was wearing a huge grin and completely oblivious to the scowl and glares she was getting. Brushing some of her hair back behind her shoulders, ignoring the nosebleed since Roderich was only in his patched up boxers and Antonio was getting up groggily behind him, Elizabeta cleared her throat. "We're getting beer. Are you in?"

"I think they're in and out, kesese," Maria muttered, earning herself a nice slap on the head from Elizabeta and a laugh from Julia. Kill them. Later. I'll make it more fun later.

"Not funny," murmured Elizabeta as Roderich raised an eyebrow. Antonio got up behind him, his boxers inside out, and beamed. Maria rolled her eyes with some affection; leave it to Toni to be happy right after getting up. Leave it to Specs to be a total asshat and say no. You are more wanted here, with me, than anyone else. Fuck Toni! Well, not literally. Julia kept up her quiet giggle at her mother and her friends; did they realize how silly they sounded? They sounded like someone closer to her age than someone how claimed to have lived for thousands of years. Just like Papi said they would. She liked it.

"What do you think querido?" He leaned up against the door frame, letting Roderich get a good look at him. Elizabeta wiped off the bottom of her nose with a handkerchief before things got too bad. Roderich smoothed out his hair as he ignored the smirking albino.

He cleared his throat for good measure. "May I ask who is paying?'

"The only German stupid enough to buy French beer, kesese, West won't mind if we bring along a few more people."

"Your brother always surprises me by how kind he is," Antonio said to no one in particular. "His heart must be as huge as his liver if he's going to buy beer for so many people."

Elizabeta and Roderich looked at each other before green eyes looked away. "We're talking about West, ja? My West? Kesese? The guy who hardly knows what the word 'feel' means without the word 'command' in some form in front of it?"

"Well, a lot has changed amiga, I'm sure you've noticed that," He replied rubbing the back of his neck as he looked Roderich up and down.

"Too much if you ask the awesome me." You were supposed to be mine. Don't let him look at you like that.

"The world will always change, Maria, whether or not it pleases you," Roderich retorted, not liking the supposed double meaning to her words. Her eyebrow cocked at him while she grinned.

"I'll just change it again so I do like it, kesese." She gave a non-committed shrug to satisfy the growing anxiousness she felt from Antonio and Elizabeta. "Or, I'll make the world focus on me. Or, make the world do what I want. It's easy for the awesome me to do. No harm in doing that, ja?" Wait until the awesome me is back on top bitches, you'll see. It didn't work, to say the least. Julia shrugged after her, obviously not reading the atmosphere, and turned her head over to Antonio.

"Can she that to do?" She asked in her muddled English.

Antonio bit his lower lip as his friend directed her grin at him. "Well, anything or anyone can change the world." He wasn't going to say more; it frustrated Julia, but that was already enough for Maria. Time to change the subject, for his own sake. "I'd love to go get beer! Rodrigo, how about you?"

"I don't have much of a choice," He said with a smile, ignoring the Prussian who still wore her own cat like grin. She had her own special way of making one feel like prey being watched by a cat when she felt like it; even though she was declawed. Someone mistook the meaning of his words. The air was still stale and thick between them; her smile grew wider. You don't. Antonio wasn't immune to it. He rubbed the back of his neck more and tried not to glare at his friend. He had to remember, she was sick. She deserved his pity. Exactly.

Leave it to the child to break the awkward silence, "Uncle West is not patient. You all are almost late." The door shut; five minutes two men came out fully dressed in the clothes they were wearing earlier in the day. Wrinkles in them and all. The four and a half had to walk back to another hotel room, with Antonio and Roderich holding hands, before their night could begin. Lili gladly traded them Julia for Vash. There was a silent agreement between the four that they would have preferred the child to her gun wielding father who was in an eerily cheery mood that evening. Maybe it was because Maria was there, who had a guess as to what he was thinking? Maria made it a point to put Elizabeta in the middle of them. The Swiss man lagged, and ended up behind the Prussian. Stop staring at my ass, Shorty. Antonio growled at him; at the very least he could be discrete about it! Vash growled back, and Roderich had to unlink himself to stand in between them.

"Try to get along boys," Elizabeta sighed. "You're acting like children and we haven't drunken a thing!"

Antonio nodded; he dealt with Lovi and Abel fighting for long enough, there was no point in making Elizabeta put up with it. Vash followed his lead and relented, keeping his eyes on what he desired most. He couldn't help but wonder and want her to wear gold more often it. It would suit her very well. Behind Roderich's back, Antonio swatted at his shoulder with a psychotic death glare. She was insane, aiming to get his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to let a man stare at her like that when she didn't want to be stared at.

The noise from the bar, which was already rowdy, flooded out into the streets as it lit up the night. It made them ecstatic, aside from Roderich who felt anxious at best. This situation—drinking—gave Maria more opportunities to dig her little paws into him. Vash glanced over at Maria, actually up at her face. She titled her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. How did I stand sleeping with you for one night? Or more, the awesome me has no idea. His gloved hand came out to her pale one and gripped it lightly, tenderly. You're lucky your hand is warm. The other three looked over at them; Antonio was livid of course, but Elizabeta couldn't help but smile at them. Roderich remained neutral, at the very least Vash was distracting her. Although he knew that one moment her mood could change and her 'heart' would be set on him again. Her schizophrenia was becoming his schizophrenia. Turning his attention back to his lover, Antonio wrapped a sympathetic arm around him. It was hard on him too.

The sound of glasses clanging against tables, French in all forms slurred together in a mish-mash that was indecipherable wore off any excitedment they had as the crossed the room to Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig was frowning at Elizabeta and Maria. He received a shrug back, there wasn't much Elizabeta could do anymore. She invited two and got two more that weren't invited, who happened to be whispering to each other while Antonio glared them down like a disappointed father. That was the first time Elizabeta actually saw Antonio upset, she heard him upset plenty of times, but this seemed new. Roderich also took note and sat Antonio down next to him, blocking his view of Maria and Vash.

A few hours later, Antonio was on his sixth beer, he thought. It was probably more but no one was telling him otherwise. The world was hazy and he was holding onto the ever sober Roderich, gracias a dios. Vash was resting his head in Maria's lap, Elizabeta had her head on the table, Feliciano was sitting on Ludwig, and it was mostly quiet around them. Besides the French floating in from other tables. Feli tried a few times to talk to Antonio, but after the fourth beer it was useless. Roderich squeezed his arm lightly to distract him. To him, Antonio seemed like a bull before the fight. Tense, eyes trained on his target, ready to charge at the slightest provocation. Maria laughed down at Vash, puffing his cheeks out like little balloons just to hear her laugh. His nostrils flared as he tapped his fingers against the table.

"Ich liebe dich," murmured Vash up to Maria as he pulled himself up, who only rolled her eyes for a reply. When he didn't receive one, he leaned up to kiss her l-

"You don't know what love is, you neutral prick."

Feli looked over at Ludwig, who in turn looked at Roderich. He raised an eyebrow at the two men. Maria smirked as Vash got off her lap entirely, Danke. "Wie bitte?"

Antonio cleared his throat to gather his words better. Maldita sea este pinche alcohol (1). It gave him courage that could be said. "I said you don't know what it is, you loveless prick!"

Vash stood up from his seat. "I am not a loveless prick!"

Antonio rose after him, steadying himself on the table. "Then why have I only seen your heart beat for a few francs (2)?" Elizabeta peaked up from the table and sat up herself while Feli dragged Ludwig away for their escape.

A few slurred words exited Vash's mouth roughly sounding like, "I've done no such thing!" But the remaining knew it was a lie.

Antonio picked him up by the collar across the table, making Roderich let get go of his arm. "You're such a pinche pendejo, I doubt you wanted to pay for your 'love' when she came to you. What kind of man turns away his 'love' like that to leave her crying to her closest friends' house? Oh, si, that's right: One who just hoards all their money!" Mysteriously, his rifle fell to the floor with a thud for no reason found.

"At least I have money Drecksack (3)! I would do anything for her!" Vash shouted effectively silencing the bar with his drunken slurs before it started up again. "And money has nothing to do with me turning her away! A real man would have the money-"

"You're hardly a man at all." A smirk was on his face with a shake of the head, Antonio cut him off. "How blind to yourself can you get? Love, I doubt your cold heart feels it. I see where your poor daughter gets it from. I have been there countless times for her, and I'm only her friend. Rodrigo has been for her more than you have! And you think you love her. She'd rather have any man be Julia's father, and trust me, canalla (4), she could have any man she wanted." That's right Specs, he knows it too. "But she got stuck with you."

"She—" He glanced out of the corner of his eye to Maria, who was sharing a much crueler version of Antonio's smirk. You're on your own Vashy, I can't comment on this. His eyes darted over to Roderich; he adjusted his glasses and looked back at his friend.

Roderich mouthed, "I'm neutral." A coy smile came on his lips. That was the excuse Vash gave whenever he and Maria fought, and in that singular moment it felt amazing. Then the moment passed. He averted his gaze up to Antonio. "Anton," He said sternly.

"Rodrigo, let me handle this," Was the slur he received.

"You're not in your right mind. In the morning—"

"In the morning this will be over because I'm handling it now!" Drunken logic, it never ceases to be illogical. Maria moved Elizabeta out of the way so Antonio could get out of the crowded table, Vash in tow struggling his way out of his forest green jacket.

"You're not going to like how you 'handled' it in the morning!"

"Specs, he's handling it," said Maria, more a command from him to stand down than statement, as she leaned against the wall.

The bar halted for a moment and turned to watch the two men; the wooden floor had become a stage for their fight. Vash tell out of his jacket landing on the floor and taking tentative, wobbly steps back, half expecting someone else to join Antonio. She, like the rest of the bar, preferred to watch. Strange, he didn't know her to sit back and watch when a fight was happening. Maybe she really did love him; she wouldn't skip out on revenge. Her eyes darted over to the Spaniard getting in his stance. And what happened then? Well, a 68-kilo Spaniard charged into him full force, effectively pinning him to a wall. A few cracks were heard, no one was entirely sure whether they were from the Swiss man or the wooden wall behind him. Vash curled his legs up and kicked the Spaniard off of him.

Roderich looked away, feeling helpless. There was no way he could hold off Antonio while he was angry, and a certain Prussian didn't seem to want to do anything with this fight. Just sit back and watch her 'love' be beaten up by her best friend in some sick game she truly loved.

Antonio backed up, preparing to charge again, as Vash took a few steps to the left in a circle. Taking his lead, Antonio circled to the right. He bent down for a better position and set his hands in front of him, his eyes wild from beer and bloodlust watching Vash for any sign of movement that could possibly lead into an attack. The poor man seemed like he hadn't been in a fist fight for hundreds of years, his thumbs were curled under his four fingers, his feet were turned in awkwardly, and if Antonio was sober he'd feel sorry for him. Vash took the chance while Antonio was studying him to charge, only to be blocked and held back by one of his hands. With his free arm, Vash swung with enough force to break his own hand. Almost sympathetically, Antonio shook his head and had the honor of breaking his other hand with his.

Vash tried to pull his hand away but it was no use. Antonio picked him up by his hand and slammed him to the floor. A pained whimper escaped the smaller man's lips and the bull loomed over him. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Never should have trusted you. Du gottverdammt Kinderschänder (5)!" His voice was thin with pain before Antonio kicked him in the side. Maria had to cover her mouth, from shock or pleasure, for Vash or Antonio, no one could tell. Roderich glared over at them starting to enjoy this a little too, before he shook his head of it. Neither of them deserved this, he decided. Another kick and there were more cracks, only the source was more known. Vash's chest to be exact and exactly 3 cracks come out of it. Elizabeta, before Vash could be kicked again, spilt them up. She picked Vash up and slung him over her shoulder roughly. Antonio glared at her and pulled on Vash's leg.

"I'm not done with him, amiga."

Elizabeta turned back at him. "He's out cold from pain, Toni. You're done." Roderich placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder and make him take his hand off of Vash. Maria merely watched as Elizabeta left, Antonio was scolded. Her mouth pulled into a frown as Roderich looked back at her. No sign of pity was in his purple eyes. He had caught on.

* * *

(1) Damn the fucking alcohol.

(2) Swiss currency.

(3) Bastard.

(4) Coward (And it's a burn).

(5) You god damned child molester!

(Title) (Spanish): Revenge


	79. The Lark

There was little help from Maria on the way back to the hotel room. Antonio raved and whined while Roderich had him slung around his shoulder. No words spoken on how she wished Vash or Antonio would have backed off, no plea for less alcohol, no appeal to Antonio's reason or true character, no argument for the father of her child, only her smug little doll grin and the odd feline flicking of her hips left and right that suggested she brought back the first in many kills. And Roderich had caught on. For the briefest of moments in the bar he believed she recognized what she did was wrong with that distraught frown on her face.

Then, Antonio called in his drunkenness to an already too far Elizabeta, "Got what was coming to him!" Her smirk came back, tenfold if not more. Fighting the urge to facepalm, Roderich let out a loud sigh to show his annoyance. Antonio looked over at him and his expression fell to his 'normal' one; somewhat lovesick, but much can be blamed on beer. Before Maria patted him on the back for a job well done and the twisted look returned. How sane men could be driven to drink beer, himself included, Roderich would never know. The one reliable thing about it was it drove some into insanity or deep in the throes of the deadly seven sins. His lover, currently enraged, and his 'friend' illustrated it perfectly.

What was he going to do when the morning came? Roderich pondered it on the elevator with the albino woman standing in as his shadow. He asked her, politely given the situation, to step away from him. Or, as he actually put it, "Maria! Do you really think I want you here at a time like this?!"

Maria rolled her eyes, as though she knew something he didn't. Roderich merely shook his head in disgust and ignored her.

More importantly, what was the drunken Spaniard going to do in the morning when he sobered up? Would a lark be waiting to wake them up and separate them? Maria mercifully left him the last few floors up to his room so his thoughts gathered in peace. Antonio leaned over and kissed his cheek, seeing Roderich so lost in his thoughts.

"Querido, don't look down," Antonio whined as he loosely wrapped his arms around Roderich. "Everything will be okay! It can only go up from here." Against the urge to be condescending, Roderich ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. Funny how his enthusiasm never seemed to end on some days, considering that he just broke the hands of a man who in theory did nothing. He began to exit the elevator with Antonio still using him as a cane, humming a happy tune, yet again back to his 'normal' expression. Together they walked down the hall and back into Roderich's hotel room, still hot from their earlier affairs. Antonio pressed his lips against the nape of Roderich's neck and up along the line of his jaw while his lover began to get ready for bed. His jacket fell to the floor, followed by his shirt, cravat, then pants, before he slumped down on the bed.

Antonio merely plopped down on the bed while the world spun around him, leaving Roderich telling him something that he really didn't care about in his drunkenness. He would be ready for anything in a couple of hours. All he needed to do was sleep it off. Before he could do that, he leaned over to Roderich and stole a kiss.

His eyes widened; his arms went up to push him away. "Gute Nacht Anton," Roderich said quickly before turning on his side.

"Querido…," Antonio whined, more confused than anything else.

"Ich habe Gute Nacht gesagt (1)!"

"Buenas Noches." He turned over on his side to hide how hurt he was. Dios, what did he do wrong?

Roderich wiped his mouth off thoroughly while the rest of his body shook. The warm, stickiness was still on his lips, or he felt it. The iron like taste was still there too as he glanced over at Antonio. Why did his lips taste like that? He shook his head and took off his glasses. It didn't matter; he breathed through his mouth so he wouldn't have to smell that vile liquid. Most likely it wasn't intentional. He took a final deep breath and turned around to face him. Gently, he wrapped an arm around his lover, who was crying a little while trying to hide it. Roderich made no attempt to comfort him aside from nuzzling into his neck. What could he say? He was sorry he was afraid of blood he had to push him away? That hardly seemed like a reason to beg for forgiveness. Antonio made no attempt to push him away; he wouldn't want Roderich to feel like he did.

He wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

* * *

(1) I said good night!


	80. Facets

The sun rose slowly over Paris, shading the clouds light pink with its bright rays. All the storm clouds and rain of the previous day seemingly forgotten as the morning mist evaporated, leaving everything in sticky, wet dew. It was early as Vash stared out the window with his already healing hands, reflecting on his actions during the previous night. He never liked Paris; the city was wholly overrated unless you were with a loved one. Considering he had only fallen in love for the first time within the year and in addition already had his Hascha (1), who admittedly had her reasons, fall out of love with him, he hated the city more than usual.

He sat on the bed, next to his sleeping daughter, and rested his head in his broken, bandaged hands. God only knew what he was thinking the previous night; hope had made him drunker than the beer ever could. Out of all the men she slept (she told him five, including himself, but that number seemed far too small), why would he be special enough for her to stay? The simple answer was, he wasn't. He spoke French like Francis but wasn't as romantic, he wasn't as passionate as Antonio, he wasn't as stupid or powerful as Alfred (who was?), or humongous like Ivan, he felt like a mish-mash of random traits thrown together for some gods' amusement at his expense. He had his neutrality; hell, that wasn't even unique! At this point, the one thing he could think of that kept her near him was Julia.

Maybe Antonio was right and he didn't love her at all, never did. Perhaps he had only fallen in love with the idea of falling in love and she happened to be the closest to him at the time. It wouldn't surprise him; after all she had said it back to him and she obviously didn't feel that way now. It didn't seem like one of her tricks either. That's not how he remembered it, at least. It happened all the time, ja? Someone thinks they love someone else and it turns out to be a trick of their own brain. Too bad, so sad, life has to go on. A small yawn shook him from his thoughts as a pile of blankets started moving.

"Guten Morgen," Vash said quickly.

"Guten Morgen, Papi," Julia replied with a sleepy smile on her lips. "Last night, did you have fun had?"

"I need to fix your English syntax, I've never heard someone speak English like you do," He sighed and rolled his eyes up to heaven. "I had a lot of fun, danke."

"Did Specs and Toni have fun had?"

"You'd say that, 'Did Specs and Toni have fun?' You don't need the extra had in English. Or German." She waited for his answer as she hugged her knees. "Ja, I think they did."

"Und Mama?"

"Mama had fun too." He had a strange memory of Maria smirking. Where did that come from?

"Gut!" She exclaimed, becoming more awake by the word. Vash gently ruffled her hair with his less broken hand and watched her expression change into confusion. "Papi, was ist passiert?"

"Was?"

"Deine Hand."

He bit down on his bottom lip for a moment while he thought. "I had a little accident last night." A big accident would be more truthful, a fight most honest, but he didn't want her to worry. Did he just lie for the man who hurt him? What was he, an abused wife?! Her little lips formed an 'oh'.

"Tut es weh (2)?"

"Only a little," He replied ruffling her hair again. "I'll be all better soon."

"I can it to kiss. It will better to feel," she offered, leaning into the bandages around his hand.

"That only works for little girls," He joked with a smile as she began to pout. "'I can kiss it. It will feel better'."

"I had that said."

He moved his hand to rub the bridge of nose, feeling some pain in the tip of his fingers. Julia reached out her arms tentatively and placed them on his bicep. "Ja?"

"Have you a meeting today?"

Vash nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see this gesture. "I do have a meeting. And yes, you're coming with me." She let an exasperated sigh and fell down to the bed.

"Wieder?"

"Yes, again."

"Amerika can forever to talk!" She whined. "He says nothing."

"If you want to be a powerful area one day, you need to get used to him talking. He has a lot of control over the world. You're a very wealthy area too, you're very lucky for that. You don't have to work like Mama and I did to get where we are today." A neutral nation, the richest in the world, and an ex-country who used to be the most fearsome in the world, he added mentally. "I don't want you to be stupid to the world around you when you're already so rich." She whimpered and squeezed his arm. Money always made her cranky. He sighed and relented, "But if you fall asleep, Mama and I won't wake you up." She smiled brightly, giving his arm a hug. "It's smarter for you to stay awake and learn about the world around you. Even if it seems pointless."

"Danke Papi."

"Bitte. Now go get ready to leave." Julia nodded and stood up, ignoring her stick, making her way to the bathroom. "You better wash your hair well!"

"I will!" She shouted back.

"Gut! If you can't, ask, then I'll wash it, or I'll cut it shorter than Uncle Wests'!"

He heard an 'eep!' from the bathroom before the water started. He sighed, getting ready himself as well as picking out Julia's clothes for the day. His hands were killing him, so he was moving a bit slower than usual. How was he going to explain this if any one asked? It didn't matter; he'd say something, probably the truth. Or he'd say something ridiculous and someone would correct him. Either way, he was going to look weak. Where had his gun gotten to? He couldn't help but feel like Antonio would be the one in pain if he had it. Another sigh; it also didn't matter. If he had shot, then who knows what would have happened.

Julia came out of the bathroom, her shirt on backwards, feeling around for the bed. Vash got up, fixed her shirt, and handed her, her stick. She pouted and gripped it. "I hate it."

"Hate what?"

"My stick. English. I speak English not good. Many things."

"It can't be that bad," comforted Vash as he picked her up, restraining a curse. "Think of your stick as your friend. It will help you so you don't run into heavy traffic and hurt yourself."

"My sticky friend?"

"If you want to think of it that way." He added under his breath, "You're more like your uncle than I thought."

"Was?" She asked. "Papi, is your other hand too hurt?"

"Ja, it is Kleines. Ready to go?" She leaned on his shoulder, still sleepy, or was she trying to comfort him? He doubted it. "I'll take that as a ja." He locked up any valuables before he left, leaving Julia anxious and squirming in his arms.

"I want to go. I want friends to make."

"Alright, alright, a few more minutes," He mumbled, locking the door behind them. Julia swung her legs impatiently, keeping up a low whine to make him move faster. He walked to the elevator and got in, only to see Antonio standing behind the door. "Well isn't this ironic. And awkward."

Antonio muttered, "Si," and lowered his gaze, catching the sight of the bandages before looking away entirely. "Amigo, I'm—"

"Toni!" Julia exclaimed, reaching out to his general location. "Ich habe dich vermisst!" A bit relieved, Vash handed her over to him and shook out his hands. "Hast du mich vermisst (2)?"

"Por supuesto que te extrañé (3)," Antonio smiled. She blinked up at him, not understanding anything he just said, but nodded despite it. Vash chuckled as he stepped in. The Spaniard moved to the other side of the elevator for him with his head still lowered in shame. "Amigo, I really have to say—"

Vash raised one of his fingers to his mouth, one of the bones on the middle joints unceremoniously pricking out, as he shook his head. Antonio raised an eyebrow, before realizing the little girl in his arms. "No English," He mouthed.

He gave Vash a slow nod. "Lo siento."

"What means that Papi?" Julia asked.

"It means I love his jacket, pequeña (4)," Antonio offered quickly.

"Ti perdono (5)," Vash mumbled. Before Julia asked, "It means thank you in Italian."

"You do?" To keep up the lie, "You're truly thankful to me for complimenting you?"

"Wir sind sogar für den Moment (6)," Vash corrected. "I like your scarf."

"Um, I'm not wearing a –," Antonio started.

"Is the scarf pretty?" Julia asked.

"Oh si, it's very pret—"

"Which color is it?"

"Um…red?"

"What is red?"

Antonio looked up at Vash, who was covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "It's a beautiful color, it's the color of your Mama's eyes," Was all he could say. It was all he needed to say to shut Vash up.

The elevator came to a halt and Antonio offered Julia back. Vash looked down at his hands and gripped them. It still hurt, a lot, but he could live through it. "Where's Roderich?" Vash asked trying to make conversation as his daughter was returned to him. He stopped briefly before they walked out.

"Oh, well, he's asleep. He didn't want to wake up after last night," Antonio laughed nervously. Vash raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. "He said he would come to the meeting later, or at least that's what he told me."

"See, Papi? Specs cannot the meetings either to stand," Julia pointed out.

"Right," Vash said slowly, keeping his gaze on Antonio. He was looking down again, searching the floor for some answer. "You're going to walk into something if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Looking down. You're going to walk into something if you don't look up."

Antonio smiled slightly and sighed, "Si, you're right amigo." He raised his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Vash kept his arms on his daughter and himself from asking stupid questions. It wasn't any of his business what happened between them, although he was curious. The idea of Roderich pulling a 'Lovino', as Maria had called it, hadn't escaped his mind.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm as good as ever. Or I will be. I'm still having all those economic problems, but it's all a part of the cycle, que no? Fortune is fickle and things will get better."

Vash shook his head slightly. "Fortune is fickle if you let it be. It will grow like a parasite and suck you dry until there is nothing left for you to lose."

"But then you can gain—"

"No one wants to be lying on the floor, dead or dying, Antonio. There is a point where it won't get better if you don't do anything. You're just gone. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose, only dead and forgotten. It's the only point in your life when nothing will change." Antonio's eyes widened and glanced over at him. Vash had to re-position Julia in his arms; she didn't seem very happy about this conversation. He didn't blame her. "I'm not saying that's where you're going. What I mean is your optimism is a great thing in its own right. But things won't get better on their own."

"No, you're right about the last part," Antonio admitted quickly and exasperated. "But there is a point where things get so bad, and you're not dying on the floor, that they can only get better."

"So you're just going to wait until that happens?!"

"I feel like there's nothing else I can do." Vash scoffed at him. "What can I do amigo? We're the physical representation of a people living in a certain area, not leaders of any kind. I can't make every single decision my people or leaders do, I can hardly convince my boss not to make me move!"

"They have every reason to listen to you," said Vash with a trace of annoyance. What did Roderich have to do with his economic problems? He ignored the confusion and went on with Antonio's topic. "You're over 2,000 years old and have more experience than all of them put together."

Antonio sighed, "But I'm not that charismatic, nor do I have any influence in my government. I'm just sort of there for the ride hoping it gets better. "Then he amended, "It's all we can do if they decide not to listen to us."

"You know," Vash began as the door to the embassy opened. That was surprisingly quick, he thought. "Maria told me some stories about you losing your mind. I didn't really believe them at the time, I admit, you seemed like too nice of a person to do anything hurtful. Not really the killing type. Even though you claimed most of the America's for your country and wiped out a majority of the population."

"What are you implying?" asked Antonio, who was starting to get defensive. Elizabeta saw the two and rolled her eyes up. What they were doing she would never know, but she also saw Julia trying to get away. She shook her head; For a neutral nation, Vash was certainly getting on a lot of people's bad sides. Mostly Antonio's. With that in mind, Elizabeta took Julia away from that situation. Maria had already been asking about her in her hung-over state and Vash had no complaints as she began to walk away.

"Might does not make right, but," Antonio turned to walk away. "But!" Vash placed one of his hands on his shoulder to stop him. Tiny bone fragments poked and prodded under his skin causing him to wince. "You have an incredible ability to hurt people."

"We all do," He said coolly as he winced with him. "It's not unique. Ivan could have easily hurt you just as much as I did. And I was drunk. And I'm very sorry I hurt you." Vash nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to use my strength against the people who are in charge of me. Not even for intimidation, even if it is for my own good. In the end, they want what's best for their country, que no? And besides, it's not worth the pain or guilt, in my opinion, amigo."

"There are plenty of examples throughout history of people supposedly 'doing what's best for their country' and screwing them over! What do you have to say about that?"

"They meant well."

"Does anyone plan to screw things over so royally there is no way out? I doubt it!"

"There's no reason to yell at them about it. People need to learn from their mistakes."

"Ja, they learn from their mistakes at the cost of your life."

"I have a lot longer to live, amigo."

"And that's why you should speak up when politicians are doing something stupid!" Vash yelled. "You have to suffer through their mistakes for generations!"

"Without their mistakes, generations wouldn't learn from them and probably make them anyway. You're giving people way too much credit."

He gave up, what more could he say? Talking to a blank wall would be more productive than convincing Antonio he could stand up for himself. Where was Ivan when you needed him, was a sentence he never though would be applicable. "Believe what you want."

"Gracias, and likewise."

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"Kleines, please stay here," Elizabeta begged as she kneeled in front of the little blind girl with her hands on her shoulders. "I have some business I need to take care of very quickly and I can't find your Mama at the moment." That was the nicer way of putting, "Feliks stole some of my underwear and I'm getting it back. You can't come because I might need to kick some ass, so stay here so I don't get my ass kicked."

"Okay Lizzy," Julia mumbled as she leaned against a wall. A door closed without a slam and she was left alone. She sunk down so she sat on the floor playing with her sticky friend by balancing it on her finger. Why didn't she just snap it over her finger? Then she wouldn't need to deal with it and its constantly getting in her way while she tried to walk! It didn't do anything for her, so why make friends with it? But then again Papi would be mad at her for making him spend more money. Why did he like money so much? So many unanswerable questions for a five year-barely a month-old.

Similarly, she couldn't figure out why Toni and her Papi were fighting. Maybe it was due to the fact she didn't understand English, or color, or people that well. Was everything so grey, even when one could see? Considering what she thought was over, she guessed so. Being a country must have be hard.

A huge boot out of nowhere came upon her side and knocked her over on her side. "Ow!" She yelped, cupping her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to bother Lizzy while she did her work. That would be horrible; she knew how mad Specs got when she or kitty bothered him when he worked. She didn't want to find out how Lizzy would react.  
"Oh! Am sorry little one," A man's voice said. Two large hands pulled her back on her feet and placed her stick back in her hands. "I was not looking down and I must have not to be seeing you."

"It is fine. Never can I anything to see." Julia pulled on a smile and resisted the urge to rub her side.

One of his hands gently brushed off her side. "Got your shirt dirty," He explained. Then it rose up and ruffled her hair slightly. "You are looking so much like your Mama already. Are lucky you didn't get your father's genes."

"Papi is not as awesome as Mama," Julia giggled quietly. "He should not about that to know."

"I am sure he does. The world is already to be knowing."

"Your English is not good, like me." Julia felt a bit bubbly; at least she wasn't the only one having trouble with this clusterfuck of a language.

The man let out a sigh in frustration. "да, I am knowing that too. English is to be very hard language. Have been learning it for over hundred years, almost no progress made."

"Wow…"

"French is much easier. Liked it better when everyone spoke that." Ivan looked down at the girl, blinking in what he was assumed was confusion. "Is huge statement. Trust me."

"Okay," Julia replied with a shrug and a mental note to herself not to end up like him. That explained how both Mama and Papi knew it. "Oh, stimmt, ich heiβe Julia. Und Sie?"

"I am Ivan." He cringed a little, and wondered if she would run away screaming.

"It is nice you to meet, Ivan." She smiled up at him as she adjusted those aviator glasses that partially hid her eyes. Odd, he hadn't expected both Maria and Vash to keep quiet about him. Other problems were worrying them most likely. He should leave before he caused trouble.

"Is nice to be meeting you too, Julia. I am to be going now," He began to walk away, avoiding the blind girl as he walked. Until a little hand reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Wait," She commanded. "I am lonely. Stay with me."

"I can't I—"

She frowned and gripped his jacket tighter. "I have a command made. It is a simple command. You are it following. It is part of the rules. Uncle West says, that I always the rules to follow must. You must also them to follow."

Ivan blinked down at the little blind girl. "I will to be following but I really should—"

"Stay."

He looked one way, then the other, before looking back at Julia. "Are you to be alone?"

"Nein," She sighed. "Lizzy is in the other room."

"Oh, well, I will to be staying until she comes back."

"Gut. It is that I ask."

"I thought you were be commanding…"

"Hush you."

"Why is she leaving you alone in first place?" Ivan asked, taking a seat on the floor. Julia followed him and sat down next to him.

"Work. I have a bad day had."

"Is barely noon, how can you be saying that so early?"

"Papi and Toni have fought, Lizzy is me alone to leave," She shrugged. "I have not Mama visited."

"That would be making me cranky too," Ivan admitted patting her hair gently. "I am liking your hair, is nice color."

"Danke…which color is it?"

He picked up some of her hair and ran it in between his fingers. "Like sunflower petals."

"Which is?" Julia insisted.  
"Um…I am having no idea how to describe colors to blind person, Julia. Is color of happiness, only calmer. Blissful? I am thinking that is the word I search for."

She leaned against his shoulders. "We are friends. I have myself decided. You explain colors good."

He chuckled, against his better judgement. "I am liking that too."  
"Awesome! You are the first friend that I ever made have. We will like Mama and her friends to be! And we will lots of fun to have!"

He laughed and rested his head in his knees. This was strange, not forcing someone to be his friend. It was a bittersweet twist; he considered for a moment he was the one being forced into a friendship for once. With a little girl. Then reality hit him like a lead pipe and he realized he should warn her in some way. He didn't want to lose her already. Reluctantly, he whispered, "Is best you tell no one about me. Will save you trouble."

"Can I to say, that I a friend to have?" She asked lowering her voice with his, not thinking about why he would suggest such a thing.

"Is your choice."

"I can not to wait! Mama will proud of me to be!" He heard shouting between Elizabeta and Feliks through the wall and took it as his cue to go. Julia pouted up at him. He ruffled her hair one more time.  
"Lizzy is coming back." She said nothing, taking her stick back in her hands and playing with it. "I will miss you, my com-friend."

"Ja, ja," Julia mumbled. "I will you too missing."

Ivan smiled and walked away from her a bit depressed. He hoped she wouldn't need to wait too long for Elizabeta. He hated to be alone too.

* * *

Antonio took his seat at the meeting, next to the empty space left by Roderich. His chin rested on the wood table instead of a shoulder, or his old gift. It was colder but still a bit warm, nothing like a human though. He hoped Roderich felt better; the image of his sleepy boyfriend made him smile to himself. The sluggish way he asked Antonio if he could stay in the hotel room made his heart melt. Despite the rampant hangover that he was dealing with. He should have stayed in bed with him, all these loud noises, Vash, and bright lights were giving him a migraine of the 21st century. With that in mind, he was going to bring back some food for him. Right after he took a siesta.

* * *

(1) A combination between the German word for hare and darling/precious: Bunny precious.

(2) Did you miss me?

(3) Of course I missed you!

(4) Little one.

(5) I forgive you.

(6) We're even for now.


	81. Reflection

Roderich woke up about five minutes before the meeting would start. The sun shining on his face rudely had done it. He didn't remember Antonio waking him up earlier to get ready nor did he remember coming home from the bar the night before or any actions that happened after. The night left his mind a blurry mess tangled with feelings he couldn't explain but held it all together. Guilt, frustration, fear, to name a few. Overall there was a sinking feeling in his chest that pushed him into the bed and not lifting him up.

The world was blurry around him without his glasses, much like his mind. Lazily he draped out his arm and felt around for his glasses on the side table. He glared as he put them on, blocking the sun from his face. Some bird song wafted in through the window, also rudely. Such a shame that Francis and his people hadn't eaten all of the stupid song birds in his country (1). He could have sworn he had heard more lyrical songs out of Maria's monstrosity of a chick than those birds. Whoever taught them to sing was tone deaf. His hand pushed up his glasses as he rubbed his eyelids trying to rid himself of the headache that was forming. He didn't want to go to his bags for some pain medication, if he had any at all.

Throughout his thoughts about birds and aspirin, something was nagging at him. A knot in the ball sticking out painfully. Only what that knot was remained a mystery as Roderich lay staring listlessly at the ceiling. He tried several different emotional threads; none provided the answer he needed. What was he searching for? If there was nothing for him to remember, why try? But the guilt bit back at him with new vigor that made Roderich wince. It became blatantly clear there was indeed something to remember if his own inner emotions could affect him so thoroughly.

With ignoring the problem out of the question, Roderich tried feeding on that guilt. Follow the string to the knot, untangle it, and hopefully he would start to feel better. He went through many path ways; Did he leave the sink running? No. Was Julia's kitten fed? Yes. Was his piano safe from said kitten? Yes. Did Maria take her medication on the plane with her? He didn't have a clue but he ventured a tentative no. He rolled over into the place where Antonio slept. Was Antonio okay? Breathing in his scent was like engulfing a fire, bringing hot tears in Roderich's eyes. Funny, he thought, how all he needed was his scent to bring him to the answer. No, obviously no and he had something to do with it.

His arms wrapped around the pillow in trying to console him. Whatever he did couldn't have been that bad. Then again whatever he had done Antonio would ignore it leaving a gashing hole gnawing on both. His cheek buried into the pillow. Antonio was (extremely) understanding of things around him, forgiveness wouldn't be hard to achieve. A frustrated sigh left his mouth; damn Antonio and his forgiving ways. His inability to hold a real grudge against anyone for his own reasons, save Arthur. The way his eyes could convey his sadness from thousands of years while still filled with some obscure happiness he felt from living. His optimism on which Roderich both relied and dreaded. Antonio was like his own sun of happiness, somehow generating it from within while shining it to others without anything asked for in return. Damn his selflessness. Damn everything that made him love Antonio.

Damn Roderich for doing something to Antonio.

* * *

Antonio had taken his seat in between Maria and Francis. Maria, who was as hung over as Antonio, rested her head against the table while her arm wrapped around Julia protectively.

"You alright amiga?" Antonio whispered.

"I feel like someone is staring at her," she answered. "Kesese, I don't like it."

"That goes without questioning, mon cheri," Francis said to her across the table. "No one among us would enjoy someone staring at their ward. Especially when the relation is blood." Maria nodded absent-mindedly, while Julia seemed disinterested.

"Kann ich mein Freund später besuchen (2)?" She asked placing her stick on the table.

Maria looked over at Francis and Antonio for some sense in her daughter's question. "Oh, you have an imaginary friend?" Francis suggested more to Maria than Julia. "Mon Petite, you can visit them when you like."  
Julia's face twisted slightly, giving Francis a nod. "Okay."

"Chica, it's so nice that you have a friend," Antonio smiled. "There are so few niños now-a-days. I remember when Lovi was little…"

"That's enough," Maria suggested before he could get far enough into his memories.

Throughout the meeting, Antonio looked over at the clock. Someone (Arthur) had gotten Alfred on a random tangent about liberty, which he didn't think would need to be debated. Everyone in the room understood, or at least tried to understand, Alfred's strange attachment to the concept of liberty. Did they need to bring it up again? Antonio leaned against the cold wood of the table so perhaps he could fall asleep. He heard Ivan join in at one point, accompanied soon after by Francis, with both arguing he didn't truly understand what liberty meant. Alfred, of course, denied this assumption and went right along with his rant. Rants like that, thought Antonio, made the already time bloated meetings go on even longer. Why try arguing with a pendejo who didn't know the difference between Prussia and Persian Russia?

Especially when all he wanted to do was check up on Roderich and make sure he was doing better or could be helped in some way.

Looking up for a moment Antonio saw Julia raise her hand, which made him think of a little girl at school on her first day. _A little girl in school surrounded by a bunch of college age killers._ Dios, he was feeling bitchy today. It was probably the hang over.

"Yo, Arschloch," Maria growled. "My kid has a question."

"Pfft, of course she would. What would she learn about liberty from two krauts and a crazy gun guy?" said Alfred like it was in fact the clearest statement in the world. Ludwig frowned and adjusted his glasses, Vash crossed his arms, while Maria, surprisingly, kept her cool, which was still a moment's notice from growling like a wild animal.

"Um…Ja…Ich hab' 'ne Frage (1)," Julia agreed with Maria. "Um…What is liberty?"

Antonio sat up, somewhat interested to see Alfred's reaction to such a statement. His mouth dropped agape as he propped both of his hands on the table to keep himself steady. "Liberty is…it's the awesomest thing in the whole world!" Maria looked over at Ludwig with a smile on her face, leaving him pinching the bridge of his nose at Alfred's word choice. "It gives you the right to do when you want when you want it!"  
"Oh…but what about the people in jail to be? What happens to them and liberty?"

"You see, some people are crazy and deserve to be put away so they don't hurt innocent little pedestrians like yourself."

"Little pedestrians?" repeated Francis, becoming just as annoyed with this exercise as Antonio was.

"Hey, we can't all be heroes," said Alfred putting on his most heroic smile, which had no effect on blind Julia.

"That's not what…nevermind," Julia sighed before she continued on her questions. "So liberty is for those who not hurting people have, ja?"

"Exactly little lady."

"Mama…I like it not when I have little called." Maria squeezed her lightly as she stroked her side.

"Well, it's what you are," Alfred said bluntly.

Julia pouted and crossed her arms. "I will that in mind to keep. What about those, who only been falsely accused have? What happens to their liberty?"

"In my country," He said pretentiously. Francis 'pfft'd while Maria rolled her eyes. Antonio was already accustomed to his stupidity, and accepted that he was bound to say something stupid at every meeting if you could get him talking long enough. He wished he could be back in his hotel room already. "Hey don't do that, guys! Let the girl have her answer. You see here, we have a process in my country. I have no clue what you guys do in Europe. Firing squads I think," His eyes crept over to Ludwig. "They turn you around backwards and then you have to wait there. You just wait there. Then, you could be standing there for hours, before they finally shoot you."

"You never ask," Ludwig pointed out.

"I don't really need to. I'll worry about my house and you worry about yours."

"I'll worry about my house when you stop attacking it with all your damned jokes that aren't at all funny." Feli gently started to stroke Ludwig's arm so he wouldn't become frustrated, or upset, or both.

"You have not my question answered!" Julia said raising her voice over their argument. Apologetically, Ludwig glanced over at his niece.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Sorry, got me on a tangent there. Well, like the rest of the population who has been arrested, they're thrown in jail. After a legal process, this is where it gets good folks, they can be set free."

"After how long?"

"It depends."

"How long?" repeated Julia.

"Anywhere from a couple of months," Alfred had to think for a few moments. "A couple years at most."

"A couple of decades is more like it," Francis muttered loud enough for Julia to hear.

"So, it is the same thing as waiting for a bullet?" Julia asked in her confusion. Alfred blinked for a few moments, unaware she was unable to see him. When she got no answer, she clarified, "Like you have about the gun shot said, you have waited there, then you are shot."

"No! It's nothing like that, you misunderstood some part. They're let go eventually if they're innocent."

"What if they innocent are, but not let go? Then are they shot?"

"The system doesn't work like that," Alfred laughed.

"Answer my question."

"In rare cases, innocent people are executed, but science is epically good now, they were probably involved anyway."

"Uhuh," Maria said with a smirk.

"So innocent people have liberty," Julia concluded.

"That's right," Alfred agreed, smiling that she finally understood him.

"Except," she started again. "When they arrested are."

"Yup."

"In which case, could they killed be."

"In rare cases," Alfred insisted.

"You have said, Liberty gives one the power to do, what they want to do, when they to do it want, ja? Liberty is for people who other people hurt haven't."

"Didn't you hear me kid? That was the answer to your first question."

"Ich weiss. And only innocent people have liberty, stimmt? People who other people hurt haven't."

"Right. I've said that, like, five times now."

"Except the innocent ones who in jail are, who other people hurt haven't. They suck, and have no liberty."

"Ri—That's not what I said!"

"Ja it is!" Julia insisted. "You have it said."

"They were probably involved, that's what I said!"

"'Probably'," Francis pointed out. "You know mon Ami, not everyone falls into the class of 'probably guilty'."

"I'm so confused!" Julia exclaimed leaning on Maria. Antonio reached over and stroked her hair lightly as Francis and America continued the argument she had started.

"Well, amiga,"Antonio said. "Not everything has a concrete answer. Like your color question from before. What I see is red may not be what your Papi sees as red. Similarly, innocent and guilty and liberty, even crazy, don't really have concrete answers."

"Genau," Maria added. "Kesesese, this world is all grey Julchen."

She pouted and moped by Maria's side. "But what about red?! It has no sense!" Julia asserted only becoming more agitated by things she didn't understand. Arthur, sparingly, let everyone else go while Francis and Alfred argued their hearts out. Antonio, trying not to seem excited to an early end but failing horribly, rushed out of the conference room. In reality, he should have stayed. But given the previous twenty-four hours, he thought no one would mind him ditching whatever after meeting party who-knows-who was planning. It wouldn't hurt him in the long run, unless they were talking about his economy and how to fix it. But countries seldom brought such talk to bars or strip clubs or to bed unless the expressed reason why they were going there was because of some problem with them as a country.

His feet nearly tripped him up the stairs (the elevator was too slow) as he made his way to his hotel room. Trying a few times before he realized he didn't have a hotel key, Antonio waited outside the door. No one came to open it though. He knocked once before realizing Roderich was still sleeping, possibly, and he was disturbing him. Like he had last night. He took a step back from the door as though it had been made of dynamite and took him several minutes to figure it out that he should get away from it. But, being the clever man he was, sat across the hall, perfectly safe from the blast zone.

Antonio put a hand on his chin as he decided what to do next. He checked his watch; it was close enough to rush hour to where getting back to his hotel would be nearly impossible. He could knock again, but he didn't want Roderich to be mad at him for waking him up. He could wait, but there were no clues to how long that would take. His fingers tapped anxiously before inspiration hit him.

Cake! The ultimate cock block was about to become the ultimate savior! Well, that was Jesus, but it was close second! He jumped up from the floor and looked for the stair well again. Maybe if he hurried Roderich would be up by the time he got back or at least in a better mood so he would open the door. Racing down the stairs, Antonio almost tripped yet again, but ignored it and continued his descent. Once outside he looked around for maybe a pastry shop, or chocolate shop, or anywhere that would sell good cake. Eventually, he did find one after hours of searching. The shop was only a block away; maybe Roderich had more power him more than he'd like to admit, and to him, it was in no way a bad thing. Roderich was an amazing guy.

Yes, he conceded, there were of course some problems with Roderich, but there were problems with everyone in every relationship. All Antonio needed to do was understand that one simple fact and everything would be okay at the end. On the stairs, he nearly dropped the caked, saving it through using his face as a buffer as his feet tripped. It took a moment or two before Antonio was able to stand up; he rubbed his cheek where he landed, checked the cake, and went on his merry way. No one was, is, or will be perfect, himself included. Thinking so would be insane. He was glad that their problems were so compatible, or seemed to be. Gently, he knocked on the hotel room door and waited. Through the small barrier he heard Roderich yawn, get up, and turn the knob to the door.

"Anton?" He asked drowsily rubbing his eye with his glasses pushed up to his forehead. "Is the meeting over already?"

"Oh, si, it's been over for a few hours." Roderich blinked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "I was getting cake for us, well mostly you, and I sort of got lost. I never realized how huge Paris was, and how crowded too, before. Did you know that there was a cake shop right across the street?"

"I didn't. You must be exhausted if you've been walking around for a couple of hours. Bitte, tell me you weren't."

Restraining a yawn, Antonio shook his head. "No, of course not querido. That would be stupid." He laughed nervously giving himself away. Roderich didn't seem amused. With a sheepish smile, he offered, "I got your favorite." He stepped aside for Antonio to come in, who happily obliged.

"I wish you wouldn't go out of your way for me."

"But I want to go out of my way for you. I'm sure you'd do the same and you have."

"Anton," Roderich began.

"Rodrigo, I'm not sure why you wouldn't."

"I would, a million times I would go out of my way for you." Ow, the headache pounded against his temples.

"That's not what I meant, querido, but gracias. I meant I love doing things for you, if only to see you happy because it makes me happy too." He smiled as he pulled Roderich into his arms.

"Ja, even though you spent hours getting cake for me." He looked up at Antonio's face, which was already beginning to bruise. "Was ist passiert?"

"Hm?" Roderich traced his hand over the spot. "I sort of fell down on the stairs."

"Everyone has had that problem lately, ja?"

Antonio laughed lightly and nodded. "Si, they have. Now do you want this cake or no?" He didn't need to ask twice, Roderich set the cake down and cut himself a piece. Before Roderich could eat it, Antonio picked it up. "Say 'Ah'~! Por favor."

Roderich looked at him for a moment, seeing his big goofy smile and his large green eyes begging him as he reluctantly opened his mouth. Antonio mischievously smashed the cake all over his lover's unamused face. "I should have seen that coming."

"Si, you really should have." Roderich's hand dipped into the box, holding a large glob of chocolate cake and frosting. Thinking quickly, Antonio pulled out his own glob. The two began to smash chocolate all over each other's faces, bodies, where ever it was easiest to smash cake. After the cake was gone, they're bodies dirtied with sticky frosting; they went into the bathroom and made an attempt to clean up.

"Antonio?" asked Roderich, using the other's full name for once.

"Yes, Roderich?"

"I am incredibly sorry for last night. I understand that my actions were inappropriate and it was wrong of—"

"You don't need to be sorry, querido." Antonio smiled and wiped off his face for him. Roderich looked back, not sharing his smile. "I was stupid last night and—"

"Nein, I was stupid and prideful."

"You didn't break anyone's hands."

"I didn't, but it was still terrible of me to treat you as I did."

Antonio looked down at the sink, then at their messy reflections in the mirror. "Can I ask why, querido?"

Roderich lowered his gaze to the counter. "It was…you see…your lips…they tasted like blood."

Antonio wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in for another hug. They didn't say anything; Roderich merely placed his head on Antonio's shoulder and the other caressed his back. "Querido, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Roderich mumbled.

"Let's make the most of it, que no? I don't want you to go home upset."

* * *

(1) French aristocrats used to eat song birds.

(2) Can I visit my friend later?

**A/N: The longer and longer I write this story, the more and more I realize that it's the questions they don't ask. What I realize about them, I have no idea.**


	82. Memories

Antonio ended up leaving France the next day, with a few brief good-byes from Roderich after so many hours together. And in the words of his dear friends, he meant together literally. The drive back to Barcelona went by quick as far as drives go, well not entirely; that's what Antonio told Roderich on the phone once he got home. He didn't want to mention the dread he felt about moving to Madrid. It had no founding, nor was it relevant; Madrid was his capital after all. A beautiful city on top of that but it didn't stop the feelings. Maybe it was leaving Roderich, he couldn't say. However, Roderich's mood had improved. No suicide worries, right? No, of course not, Roderich made it a point to tell him. At least that's what Antonio wanted to believe in, the ideal world. Only a few hundred kilometers away in case of emergency at Roderich's house, it wasn't that far; emphasis on far.

Not to mention his best friend going all crazy like she had the tendency to do; didn't she? He couldn't remember that despite the medication she took. She always told him it was for paranoia and insomnia. Dios that sounded amazing. It wasn't worth distressing over, even though Maria lived with Roderich. How was he going to sleep that night with real life nightmares? Oh the questions that plagued him! He couldn't believe he was still worrying over it. Damn his apparent lack of omniscience! Not to forget his ability just to know things and his memory.

In comparison the drive to Madrid from Barcelona was longer. He got stuck in traffic an upwards for five times, of those five times he facepalm'd three because they could be avoided. Road work was fun; the boxes full of his stuff rattled around in his back seat and trunk, flat bed, whatever the word for it in English. Some intern from the government gave him the key, his eyes directed down, and quickly ran back to the car waiting for him, which was not only suspicious but left Antonio alone with heavy boxes to move. The apartment was furnished, thank god, it saved him the work. After he called Roderich again, followed by Lovino, followed by several minutes of carrying boxes up stairs he finally settled down on his new couch. For the first night, he slept there. Attempted to, suited the situation better.

The new bed was uncomfortable to say the least, the first time Antonio jumped on it the next day he nearly got a black eye. The space was cramped, or maybe that was because he had stuffed all the boxes into one corner and some stuff avalanches out on the floor randomly. His flamenco dress had squirmed its way out of a box, some of Lovino's childhood drawings on top of it tried to cover its indecency and other papers with them, photos from another box were juxtaposed old sketches and letters on a sea of red. A knickknack here and there. What a lovely college, Antonio thought as he walked into his bedroom. There was no reason to its randomness, nor did it need any.

In itself it was its own story of memories and better times. Or worse. Maria in a pretty dark dress with an unreadable expression, Francis in his old uniform looking surprisingly somber, and Antonio in the middle with a smile, in black and white between the world wars. Just standing there. He didn't think that picture still existed; he thought it burned away like so much else. Much like this apartment was. Lovino forcing a frown on his old couch, because Antonio secretly knew it was all an act some days. Others it was realer than anyone could imagine. It probably came from the 80's. One with Abel and Emma together. The first picture Maria took back when she came back from the Soviet Union, short hair and all, with her face buried in Ludwig's chest. Who would send him a copy of that?

It occurred to him there weren't any of any of his old bosses.

Gracias a dios.

A sketch from Lovino of a street in Madrid from his childhood also destroyed but rebuilt later. One of Feliciano with an arrow in his head (Antonio was sure he got rid of that one! Or at least told Lovino to erase the arrow!). Leave it to Lovino not to listen to him. Another of Antonio's old boat. There were a few from him too, not as good as Lovi's and much older. Stick figures labeled in old Spanish:_ Hispania, Castile, and Aragon. A family._ Before he was Spain, before he was even Antonio. He had to wipe away a few tears so they wouldn't fall on the extremely old, yellowy paper. His first compass given to him the day of their deaths, broken in three of the four cardinal directions with glass shattered in around the needle. Dropped overboard and retrieved later; smashed against wall after wall for the dead who weren't waking up; always pointing north.

A letter from Arthur, a supposed personal apology for the sinking of his armada was covered up by a sketch Lovi had made. He wasn't sorry; Antonio knew and didn't see the point in writing a letter otherwise. It didn't seem personal either, especially given the afterward to Portugal after it. An old dried rose from Francis dating back to who knows when. It was covered in coal though. A copy of the Treaty of Paris from 1898, the one that ended the war between him and Alfred, crumpled up and partly burned.

A handful of bullets from Maria based solely on each came carved with, '_Maria G. Beilschmidt. Preuβen, vergiss mich nicht_' (1), in its own unique handwriting. All sixteen of them (2). Again, who had given him them? Was Maria leaving stuff at his place without telling him? Creepy, especially since they had her name on them in-with—how did it do-no, he couldn't explain it. The bullets were just creepy, okay? Maybe it was a prank, he hoped it was a prank.

A letter he had written to Roderich, dated 1609. He marveled about how his handwriting managed to get even worse over the course of three hundred years. Without skipping a beat, he put the letter in his pocket to take a picture later so he could send it to Roderich.

Nothing too impressive. Only an incidental mess of a college of things he didn't know he had.

Clothes scattered on the new bed, looking just as uncomfortable as Antonio had. It couldn't be as cramped as it seemed, there was a bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. There was a small restaurant downstairs which his boss gave him permission to open if he wished (of course he wished!). It was too close to the capital but home was home, and already this place was feeling like it. Not really, but Antonio was willing to lie until it did. Thus was his new apartment in Madrid. Wait, a letter? Dated 1609?! He had to read it, no question about it. Being as careful with it as a man with a bomb he didn't want to detonate, Antonio opened the letter.

_Dear Roderich,_

_Things are going well here in San Gabriel but the leader of this 'mission', colonization, (It doesn't really matter, que no?) is a huge jerk to me and the colonists. You would think people would treat their country better than he does, more so their countrymen. It's nice to complain to you, even if you never read this. I might end up telling you anyway next time when I'm in Vienna. I'm glad I'm not going through this whole colonization thing alone and I have you, my husband, by my side. It makes it easier on me, although you probably won't read this. Tell Lovino I love him and he needs to bathe more._

_ Love,_

_ Antonio._

_P.S. Happy 117__th__ Anniversary!  
P.S.S. Sorry, but there isn't any gold here, like there was in New Spain. Well older New Spain. It's all desert here. The good news is it's beautiful at sunset. The sun hits the sand at just the right angle and it shines like gold. It's a hell hole here, so I understand if you don't come._

Obviously, he spoke too soon. Antonio blinked down at the letter. Why hadn't he found this a hundred years ago? Or maybe two hundred? There was no particular reason he should find this letter now, it just happened to fall out of the box. He didn't even know this was in a box, much like a violin in a spare bedroom accompanied by a guitar. Things 'happening' seemed to be, well, happening perfectly as in just in time for Roderich. There was no point in rationalizing, how could it? It was a group of awesome coincidences. Why argue with a good—a little late, but still good—thing? He didn't and couldn't, he was thankful for its existence and that was all.

In a strange way, it reminded him of his wedding day; well, it wasn't his but the one of Johanna the Mad. They shared it and that's the point, was, was the point. He hated when he messed up his narration. Or was is right? Anyway, the ceremony he spent glaring at Roderich because he was positive he was going to influence the court and his little Johanna in some way. Funny how paranoia always brought the worst out in people, but it truly wasn't. Only in the ironic hipster sense was it funny. Especially in the case of Johanna and the nuns; it was a wonder how far some people could fall.

Looking back on it, Antonio felt a bit saddened how much he distrusted his now lover. And a bit silly, considering most of it was wiped away the next morning when Roderich was honest with him about that one Phillip person. Whoever he was, he didn't matter; didn't Phillip die a few years later before Johanna? The rest of his trust came when he helped him take care of Johanna, although details were hazy.

He took the boxes from which things fell and shoved everything back in, except the letter. Remember when it was easy to do everything, he asked himself? Things always came naturally, unlike today. It felt like his life was being turned into some sort of game and he was merely a piece in it. It was only him and Roderich; they didn't need to worry about Maria, or Vash. Only Francis really, and Francis would have snapped out of his odd bout of oppressiveness eventually, que no? Deep down, beneath all those rose petals, he is a true friend. Who knows what's deep down in Maria? He sighed to himself and set the boxes back up in their delicate pyramid. He hoped it was something good, not like the military master she was back when she was the one who fought Francis (3). Paranoia, the destroyer of countries.

Back to Roderich (Dios, Maria would make one hell of a fortune-teller! She did always bring his thoughts back to her), he had to tell himself, the fact the he remembered at all as too big a feat in itself and contented himself with that as he made his new home feel like it. It wasn't ideal but so much wasn't. There weren't enough wishes in the world to fix it in its entirety.

* * *

(1) Prussia, don't forget us.

(2) There are 16 states in Germany.

(3) Franco-Prussia War reference


	83. Half

"For the love of everything that is fucking holy will you pick up your damn phone?!" Lovino shouted angrily across his empty house to his phone. Although it was right next to his ear, the shouting was necessary. Feliciano was in Berlin with that damn potato bastard. No, that was perfectly fucking fine. No problems with Lovino, oh no, not like he had woken up that morning to see his fratello gone. No note, no explanation, no anything. Absolutely fine, in fact he was happy Feli was gone! Little shit. He didn't need to see his brother crying broken heartedly at a phone. No dammit it wasn't crying! Fuck, why did his left hand hurt so much? His eyes were sweating; a text from Emma had made him this way. Four, fucking, little, words. _We need to talk. _Voicemail came up with Antonio's cheery voice on the other end as his phone nearly went flying against the wall. Some control returned to him leaving Lovino to realize his only real choice.

* * *

Roderich sat down at his piano for the first time in what felt like forever. Forever being four to five days with little to no musical interaction. Out of its hiding place where he was sure Maria or Julia wouldn't find it he pulled out his music. Perhaps he had spoken too soon; some of the edges were bent in as he saw two little shoes run away from his piano. With a shake of his head, and realizing yelling at her would be futile, Roderich placed the bent up music on the stand before the piano. Two little feet tripped over a piano leg and as per his obligation Roderich looked over at Julia. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked trying to hide his concern. The little girl was more important and as much as he hated to say it: the piano was replaceable.

"Ja," Julia climbed up from the floor, rubbing her head.

"How many times have I told you not to play in here?"

"Zweihundert Einundvierzig (1)." She lowered her head and adjusted her glasses.

"Do you know how much that is?" She shook her head. "Too many! Now go play in one of the other rooms, bitte! Or I'll have you do chores to occupy yourself like Feliciano."

"Es tut mir leid."

"If you really were sorry, you would have stopped after the first hundred times," Roderich joked fixing his music on the stand. A whimper sent a chill through the room and Roderich. He saw her brush some tears away from underneath her glasses. Restraining a sigh he stood up and kneeled down next to the girl. "I know you're sorry Julia, I only have a hard time believing it when you keep repeating the same action." He helped her wipe away a few tears and dried off her face. Her arms barely wrapped around his chest as she leaned on it. Awkwardly, he patted her hair to calm her down. In practice it seemed to work a little; she even managed not to get his shirt or jacket dirty. "Now go play in another room. Before you ask, your mother is in the kitchen."

"Danke," Julia responded as she walked into another room with a small ball of blonde and white fur following behind her. Never in a thousand years would he imagine a child of Maria's, any gender, being a cry baby. Same to say of any child of Vash's; he was expecting a little devil and instead he received this little girl who loved kittens, talking, and colors. Odd, to say the least in his book especially given this girl was blind. God knew he wasn't complaining. Aside from the playing in his piano room all the time, having the person she did for her mother, and giving him the feeling that there was a ticking time bomb in the room at all times. His thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating in his pocket.

"Roderich Edelstein," He answered without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"I fucking know it's you!" Lovino screamed hysterically. "I called you, didn't I, bastard?!"

"Lovino, try to calm down. You don't need to name call," He took his seat back at his piano. "What's wrong?"

"She fucking canceled the wedding!"

"Wie bitte?"

"In plain English, asshole!" Lovino commanded between sobs. "I don't fucking speak German!"

"No need to be rude. I asked if you would please repeat yourself."

"She. Broke up. With me."

Roderich blinked, taking a quick glance at his phone. "Well, that's unexpected."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Lovino," Roderich said warningly.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Before you lose control of your temper again, may I ask why she did so?" A small sniffle and some rags being thrown away interrupted Lovino.

"She didn't want to fight with Abel anymore. What a fucking little bitch. She said she loved me! She said-! She said-!"

"What she said is in the past."

"Doesn't matter!" Lovino snapped. "She still fucking said it to me!"

"Nor does it mean she doesn't love you anymore," Roderich said gently. "Perhaps she meant exactly what she did tell you. Her brother is a huge part of her—"

"How the fuck would you know?! Did you spend as many hours with her as you can? It better be fucking no, because I know you didn't! I did, bastard! I did! A-and now, and now," He stammered.

"Lovino, relax and stop with the name calling. It's not necessarily over either," Roderich pointed out. "If it is for the reason she claims then she in fact does still love you and there is a chance for redemption for you both. She, however, doesn't want to lose her relationship with her brother, a person who is related to her and she cares about very much, apparently. If Feliciano did the same thing with Ludwig for you, don't you think Ludwig would be just as upset as y—"

"Don't compare me to that potato bastard! This is different!"

"Ja, it is different. You aren't realizing that there is another side to this situation other than your own."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He sounded angry which, by comparison, was a step up from sad in Roderich's book at least.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up at this time." Although he'd rather not to get into this argument on the phone while Lovino seemed like such an emotional wreck. "Later, I'll explain this to you. How are you feeling?"

"Heartbroken, how else would I fucking be feeling?!"

"I'm not sure. It was only a question."

"Well I'm fucking heartbroken! That bitch tore my heart from my chest and danced the tarantella on it!"

"Would you have called her a bitch a few hours ago?"

"No."

Roderich sighed, rubbing his temple gently, "Then don't do it now"

"Why the hell not?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Si but—"

"Don't call the woman you love a bitch. Trust me, it will save you trouble in the long run. And you'll regret it later on."

"I'm fucking pissed, I just want to curl up in the corner and—"

"If you keep talking like that," Roderich began. "I'll ask you to stay with me or Antonio."

Lovino chuckled lightly, "I'd like you see you try to get me to Vienna."

"I have my sources as you know very well."

"Whatever bastard, I'm fine."

"What did I tell you about calling me a bastard?"

"Don't do it, I get it. I get it. I'll stop," He sighed like a child put into time out.

Roderich rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Please, Lovino, if you're feeling something I want to you to go to Vienna or Madrid. I don't care which, I just don't want you in your house alone like this."

"Why the fuck do you care?" He stared at a broken mirror; he had taken it out earlier. The break was surprisingly clean across the top edge and jutting out from a point. He was staring himself at least eight times in the eye and zoned out a little while Roderich talked. His heart sank a little, he felt like it was something important that he wasn't grasping. It was like all those times when he was a kid and didn't understand when Antonio was telling him to clean up. Although there was a bunch of shattered glass around his feet, now and then, Roderich's words were lost to an ocean of thoughts. "Hm? Sorry b-I have no fucking clue what to call you. I zoned out."

Roderich wiped away some of his tears. "I said I don't want you hurting yourself like I did." Lovino remained silent, keeping his eyes on the mirror. It occurred to him he should probably clean up the glass. Feli would hurt himself if he came back with the house like this; a wreck with broken glass all over the place. Where did it all come from? No clue, but it needed to get cleaned up. He looked at the mirror again, then at the floor and looked around for a note pad. When had his hand started to bleed? Twisting it around and around, his hand stitched up in cuts and blood, both dried and fresh. It didn't hurt anymore either. He couldn't tell if Roderich was talking again, damn he needed to pay more attention. Antonio rubbed off on him too much. "Lovino?"

"Si, Roderich?" Lovino mumbled dumping a handful of glass in the recycling bin. "I'm still here."

"Gut, gut. I'm glad." Maria stepped into Roderich's music room with both of her hands behind her back. Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet she waited for Roderich to get off the phone. He raised an eyebrow at her and placed his finger over his mouth signaling her to keep quiet.

"I guess I'll call Antonio now."

"Also good." She took three steps close to him, which made Roderich glare at her and mouth, "Step back."

"Grazie."

"Kein Problem," Roderich mumbled back. Another four steps closer to him. "I know it's hard for you to—"

"Whatever. It needs to be done. See ya later, auf wiedersehen, all that shit," He hung up after that; two hands were needed to pick up all the damn glass.

In a sigh of annoyance, Roderich finally asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't find Julia," Maria said closing the rest of the distance while keeping her hands behind her back.

"I saw her a few minutes ago, she's playing in some other room," He explained as he positioned his hands exactly right on his piano. Two bare feet didn't budge from their place too close to him. "Go on, go find her."

"I tried." Her voice was low like the mother of some kind of animal who just watched her young eaten by some venomous snake.

"Well, try again. She's not in this room, but I didn't hear the front door open. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my piano to attend to."

An acute, cold pain seeped into the side of his neck. He didn't even feel it cut into his cravat. "Shut the hell up Specs." With enough sense not to move his neck, he glanced out the corner of his eye at her while keeping himself composed. Two red eyes with a few tears dripping out of them glared back at him. Trying to give her some inkling of self-respect he turned away. Poor insane woman, the farther this went the more she reminded him of Ophelia. Every action only leading to her deeper into a shallow lake where there was no help of salvation or anyone else who had the displeasure of being dragged down with her. "I can't find her," she reiterated.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. She's in some other room."

"Someone took her," She leaned down to accuse him closer. "The awesome me would never do such a thing to my awesome daughter. She certainly wouldn't do that to herself, which leaves one prissy aristocrat."

"She's only a child, Maria, I have nothing to gain from her leaving."

She insisted, "Ja, you do. If she leaves you know I'll follow her. It's not working Specs."

"Maria," Sighed he, "There are enough insane people in the world who don't have homes. I've looked passed your actions over the past week because of this, otherwise ja, you're right. You would have been out of here in a heartbeat. I don't want you outside where you'll hurt more people. I don't want your daughter to know the lengths you'll go to get what you want, she's too young to know. She doesn't deserve to suffer because of your actions," The knife dug into him deeper in disbelief making him wince and grind his teeth together. "I hope you realize that." Deeper still it dug. "Gott, I'd love to throw you out right now."

"Too bad," She smirked. Mercifully, she pulled the knife away from his neck to see the red tinted liquid ooze down from the side. He let out another sigh, of relief this time, before the iron air hit him, making him wince even more.

"God damn you!" He exclaimed as he covered his nose with his sleeve. His eyes dilated as fear rushed up his throat making him gag and feel more pain from the wound.

"Nein, damn you," She retorted childishly, "This is what you get when you do who the hell knows what with my Julchen."

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"Uhuh, ja. 'Gott, I'd loved to throw you out', right? Genau. Let me tell you something Specs! There is a line you can't cross with me, with her either. I know what you'll do if you're given the chance, you selfish Arschloch. I'm not going to let you hand her over to Soviets to get me to leave." Roderich tilted this head up at her to see her face even redder. "I'm not going to let you!"

"I have nothing to gain! We've been through this!"

"But that's what you're doing!" Again, she insisted. "You're just sitting there, playing piano. Kesesesesese, not really caring about me or Julchen. Fine. I'm awesome enough to where I can let it go. But then my little girl goes missing and here I am making lunch, crying my eyes out for my little lost girl." She gestured to the knife coated nicely in red. "You and every other damn man in my life never really cared. The only one truly out there for the awesome me, is me. I expect nothing less for her. Then here you're telling me, the man who doesn't really care about her, that she's fine. Just playin' in the other room, kesese, that's all." She lunged at him with the knife again; he managed to jerk himself away leaving her to make a nasty chord on his piano with her elbow. "I don't believe you. I don't trust you, you're lying to me, you've been lying to me. What the hell is going on with you and Antonio?"

"One moment you love me, supposedly, or at least want to have sex with me. I'll admit, I don't understand your motivations at all. The next you're trying to kill me. For the love of god Maria, you need help! I didn't do anything with Julia!" He ignored the last question; it wasn't any of her business what his personal life was like. Plus, he knew about half of her story was fraudulent. If he didn't care at all he would have turned her away that day when she showed up to his door step.

She smirked at him cruelly as she got a better angle at his jugular. "You're right too Specs, kesesese. You don't understand the awesome me."

His eyes closed as he braced himself for more blood. "I don't want to." The knife was surprisingly warm and softer than he remembered. Then, to his greater horror, it was her lips with the knife position a bit lower in case he objected. What confusion and hate one woman could cause. Didn't she realize how hypocritical she was acting?

"Mama?" Called his blind deus ex machina from the door way. Maria snapped her head back like a hawk to look at her child standing there. "I have hunger, is lunch ready?"

Reluctantly, Maria stood up and went to her daughter, her burden. "Ja, it's ready. Kesese, where have you been Julchen? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry," She said giving Maria's legs a hug as Roderich stared on adjusting his glasses. "I can not my kitty to find either." Maria hugged her back and took her into the kitchen, as though nothing had happened.

What had just happened? His neck was already healing as he walked into the bathroom to clean out the cut. The mirror stared back at him showing dark eyes and his pale skin, most likely from blood loss. For the rest of the day he remained in his bedroom, unable to face that woman, contemplating how he was going to explain this situation to Antonio, explain to Ludwig why he was throwing her and his niece out at the earliest convenience. What the next step was so a homicidal albino and her daughter didn't end up homeless. His head spent the day in his hands as he figured, and figured, and came up to a conclusion that only suited half: Him and Antonio.

He shoved those thoughts away for the night, not wanting her to be correct. Fully correct.

* * *

(1) 241.


	84. Mein Herz Brennt

Dissonant chords hung in the air of the music room. Maria had long gone off to bed with Julia in tow, paying no mind to what had happened earlier. That woman. Again, Roderich checked his phone to see if Antonio had responded to his message ordering him to call him as soon as possible. Despite the message being over six hours old had no notification that Antonio had seen it. A little spark of lightning and clap of thunder stormed outside his house as more notes played in a melody that turned out surprisingly major. Vienna could use a little rain, he mused, and it had snowed far too often. The eerie silence snow could bring to city streets always spooked him a little, although he enjoyed it. Whenever, that is, it didn't lock him in the house for days, leaving him stranded in a blanket of snow.

The piano matched his eerie silence by going mute on a single note on a single. Thinking it was a mistake he tried again. Not a peep. He checked underneath to see if the wire perhaps snapped, although he would have heard it if it had. The entire string was gone. Perplexing, to say the least. He adjusted his glasses; it looked like someone had wretched it out. In itself that was a great feet, piano wire is strong enough to decapitate a person. He examined the ends again, both were frayed and bent up at an angle. Who would need a piano wire for something other than music and murder? He sighed with a good guess in mind and took his seat.

From the hallway, he heard a cough and immediately turned his head to see from whom it came. Just a little blind girl with blonde hair unaware of his growing paranoia, remaining neutral to his reactions; there was no reason to get himself worked up over her. "Brauchst du etwas (1)?" He asked slicking some of his hair back. "You should be in bed by this hour. It's nearly eleven at night."

"Mama has fear," Said Julia simply as she walked over to his piano, after the sound of the melody. Her glasses, which normally hide her pale blue eyes were off, leaving her with faded pupils. Was it the lighting or did she have bags under her eyes? In trying to comfort her, Roderich wrapped his arm around her and sat her down next to him.

"Your mother fears nothing," Roderich assured her. Resisting the urge to stoop down to Maria's vernacular, he added, "She's stupid and brave like that." Aside from Ivan and all his army, but Julia didn't need to know about that situation or learn it from Roderich.

Julia lowered her head into his arm. "Nein, sie hat Angst."

"She's only afraid because you aren't with her right now. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"She keeps me up," She peeped while swinging her legs back and forth, barely dodging his piano every single swing. "She is like this was since we from Paris back come are." Lightning flashed again, making Julia jerk her head as she waited. Roderich loosened his arm and waited with her, clueless on what they were waiting for. Thumps came out of the bedroom, a door slammed, the shower turned on, and screaming bloody murder shrieked out of the hallway. Julia cringed and buried her face in Roderich's arm. "I like it not."

"What's going on, Julia?" Asked Roderich in the most soothing voice he could put together while shaken by the screaming.

Julia sighed in defeat, "Mama is sick." Roderich blinked in surprise despite how obvious it was. Of course a blind girl would 'see' something wrong with the situation. "She is at night awake, crying. She thinks, that I not her notice. But I do. I cannot her help, 'cause she notices me not. I hug her a lot, then starts she sometimes screaming. You notice not too." Her fingers folded neatly in her lap like a little representative for some foreign power long gone as her head leaned against him. Possibly for some comfort from what little she knew. "I know that Mama sometimes cruel is, everyone has me so told and I think it not, but please. Don't let her scream. I like sleep." Her sigh turned into a loud yawn as she nuzzled his arm a little.

"J-Julia," Roderich stammered. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have you already told, since we from Paris back came are."

"A few days?"

"Ja," Julia slumped noncommittally against his chest. "No sleep since then."

"You shouldn't have to worry about her," Roderich said more to himself than her while he stroked her hair. It was surprisingly soft and fluffy.

"I do."

"Well you shouldn't. She's a grown woman and you're only a girl."

"She's my Mama." Her voice was growing desperate as though he wasn't understanding something. Roderich looked down at her as his phone began to vibrate with a new message. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she followed the vibration. With a full on smile she asked, "Toni?"

"Ja," He answered as he read the message telling him to video call him as soon as possible. With that, Roderich stood up from the piano bench almost making Julia fall over. Just in time, Roderich caught her. "Would you like to talk to Antonio?"

"Ja!" Julia cried out happily. "Maybe can he me finding kitty help." Roderich picked her up and settled her in his arms.

"You lost your kitty?"

"She ran away, I think." She leaned her head against his chest. "Mama had her scared too much." Her eyes stared into Roderich's eyes, impossible oblivion to her most likely, and moved about a little as though searching for an answer she hadn't asked yet. He carried her into his bedroom and set her down at the edge of his bed. For a few moments, he looked around for his laptop, finding it under his bed. Odd, not where he had left it. Quickly he turned it on and video called Antonio, who was sitting at the edge of his seat.

"Hola querido," He said looking at Roderich, then Julia. His eyes darted down and began typing so Julia wouldn't hear him. _What happened?_

"Hallo Anton," said Roderich while he typed up the situation. Antonio's jaw dropped as he looked back up at Roderich.

"She did what?" He whispered. Julia leaned forward at the computer.

"Hallo Toni."

"Oh, hola Julchen." He put on a smile for her although she couldn't see it. "She did what?"

"You can read," Roderich responded as he crossed his arms as he gestured at Julia.

"Nein, ich kann nicht leisen, (2)" Julia chirped leaning on Roderich again. "What types you?"

"A story," Antonio suggested to Roderich. "Just a story, pequeña, nothing to worry about."

"I like stories."

"Well, this is a very adult story," explained Roderich. Gently he gripped her shoulder. "One that little girls shouldn't know."

"Si," Antonio agreed sadly as he re-read what Roderich had typed.

"Can you me a little to tell?" She asked.

The two looked at each other through the screen. Roderich glanced down at Julia and shook his head no. Antonio, on the other hand, said, "It's about a lovely prince and an assassin trying to kill him because he likes someone else." Roderich restrained himself from facepalming by gripping Julia a bit tighter. She didn't seem to care.

"And is that an adult story?"

Roderich jumped in, "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Seems stupid."

Antonio let out a nervous laugh. "A lot seems stupid when you aren't involved in it."

Julia shrugged trying to pry a few of Roderich's fingers off her. "It seems like not a good story."

"It's not a good story," Antonio and Roderich managed to say in unison.

"Has it a happy ending?"

"No," Antonio whispered. "It doesn't."

Julia pouted at his answer and restrained herself from yelling at him. All stories should have happy endings. Roderich bit down on his lower lip. "Anton, I'll call you again later so we can talk about this 'story' more, ja?"

"Bueno." His green eyes stared directly at Julia, seeing the bags under her eyes. "Dios she looks terr," He stopped himself from completing his thought as Roderich shook his head at him. "Gracias for telling me, querido. I guess. Please, be careful. I couldn't…I can't…Te amo. If she does that again-" He cut himself off and looked down. That was no way to think. He looked back up at Roderich. It wouldn't happen again, si?

He lowered his gaze; there was no way to tell. "You'll be the first to know. Ich liebe dich auch." They both hung up as Julia let out a whine.

"You have hung up 'cause of me."

"Like I said, little girls shouldn't know this story. They should be sleeping."

"How can I be sleeping when Mama has fear?" On que, another blood curdling scream came out of the bathroom and echoed off of the walls. Julia curled up near Roderich's side. "I have fear too. Mama is never afraid was before."

"Ich weiss," sighed Roderich as he got up and began to get ready for bed. "For the time being, it's in your best interest to sleep with me."

"But Mama—"

"But your mother is a grown woman and you're only a girl. No but's about it. " Julia's pout deepened. "No pouting either. I want you to sleep."

"I have fear," She repeated like a broken record. Roderich looked around his room for something to comfort her with since he was obviously failing at it. The doll with white hair and blue eyes caught his attention. Finland had never told him anything about it, nor had he asked. It sat in the corner gathering dust turned around; the eyes creeped him out. With the upmost care Roderich picked it up and set it next to Julia.

"This," He began. "Is a knight. Like you mother was back in her day. She'll fight dragons and monsters for you. Therefore, you have no reason to be afraid. She'll take care of it for you." Unlike your mother, he added in his thoughts.

Julia took the doll in her arms and gave it a hug, making Roderich smile for a moment. "She is cold."

"That's what makes her impervious to dragon fire."

"She has no sword."

"She doesn't need one," He let himself slip a little, "She's awesome enough without it."

The corners of her lips turned up again. "When you Antonio again call, can you him about me learning Spanish ask?"

"I will."

"Gut," She yawned nuzzling her doll. Her eyes blinked awake and Roderich lay down next to her. "Have you another doll for Mama?"

"Nein, she doesn't need one."

"Specs," Julia whined into her doll.

"Your mother can fight her own battles, she is insisting she does."

"She needs a knight," She insisted as she drifted off. Another scream snapped her eyes open and caused her to sit up. "She needs m—"

"Nein, she doesn't," He said laying her back down on the bed next to her doll. "Sleep, Julchen."

"Is it a rule?"

"Now it is." He hummed a little song for her and she hummed along with him.

"Know you this song too? Mama does. It is about nightmares, ja?"

Roderich blinked, realizing he had hummed one of the song's Maria listened too and that he knew some of the words. In his mind, he played them over. "It is."

She sighed and nuzzled into her doll again. Roderich wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand over her ear so she wouldn't have to hear anymore screaming. Her eyes darted up to him. "Who will her to save? I have my knight and she-"

"She can save herself Julia, now sleep."

* * *

(1) Do you need something?  
(2) No, I can't read.

The title translates to My heart burns, and yes it is based on the Rammstein song of the same name.

**A/N: I'd just like to thank all of you who still read this story even though it has changed beyond recognition. In future chapters there will be more romance but at the moment, this is necessary. Also, for those of you who have read everything, this story is over 600 pages long now. It blows my mind and is another reason why I'd like to thank you all. ^_^**


	85. Bonding

On the door of Antonio's apartment, a certain Italian knocked loudly. He hadn't told him he was coming; the stupid bastard always liked surprises better. His hands were bandaged up as best he could and hidden under gloves so no questions would be asked. There he stood for a good thirty seconds before he knocked louder. Silently, he wondered why Antonio was taking so damn long. Well, maybe not so long compared to other people like Potato Bastard but it was damn long for him! After all, he was his former henchmen and his favorite at that. Wasn't he? Of course he was! He rubbed his left bicep as he contemplated knocking again; he never had to knock again before, had he? What was going on?

The doorknob turned revealing two green eyes. Lovino couldn't help but turn his head to the side. The eyes followed his lead and turned to the opposite side with a giant smile underneath it. "Hola, Lovi,"

"Ciao," Lovino mumbled leaving out his normal insult. "I need a place to stay for a couple of days."

"Oh," Antonio blinked and opened the door for him. "Lo siento, Lovi, I wasn't expecting you. Adelante (1)." He stepped aside as his smile pushed up more. Lovino raised an eyebrow but walked in, in spite of his weird behavior. He took a seat on the couch and set his feet on the arm rest.

"That was the point. Surprise!"

Antonio's green eyes lowered to the floor as he closed the door behind him. "I really wished you would have called Lovi."

Lovi glanced back at his former boss with a mix of confusion and anger. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"You see," Antonio let his smile drop completely. "Something…something happened with Roderich and Maria."

"How the crapola does that affect me in any way?"

He took a seat next to Lovino on the floor keeping his gaze down. With a shrug, he continued, "It doesn't at all. You shouldn't have to see me like this; I'm in a bad mood right now."

"I've seen you in bad moods plenty of times before," lied Lovino while trying not to gulp. "Give me your worst, bastard."

He shook his head. "No, you haven't seen me this angry before."

"Bastard, you were smiling when I fucking walked in. Don't tell me about being angry!"

"Just because I don't want you to see me angry, doesn't mean I'm not."

"Half the time I don't even know what you are," He sneered. "You're too damn happy all the time!" Antonio looked up at him with an astonishingly pissed off glare; his eyebrows furrowed together, the normally psychotically happy gleam in his eyes disappeared in anger, his mouth straightened in a line, and his shoulders broadened out like a bristled, menacing wild animal and not the tame housecat he usually portrayed.

"Estas contento (2)?" Antonio inquired through barred teeth. Lovino leaned back on the couch, obviously frightened by the Spaniard's sudden change in demeanor. "Are you happy, Lovino?"

"What the fuck did she do? Rod-Spe-Potato Bastard Number Three sounded perfectly fine when I called him yesterday."

In a growl of annoyance, which Lovino had never heard before despite being a problem child when he was younger, Antonio answered, "Can you imagine for a moment Lovino, if someone took a knife to Emma's neck for any reason at all?"

Lovino sighed and readjusted himself on the couch as what Antonio suggested slowly washed over him. "I'd rather not, bastard."

"Bueno. You're a normal person, I raised you well." There was an out-of-place smirk on his face. Lovino sat back farther on the couch to get away from it. You have 'awesome' friends, no?"

"Look, Toni, I get what you're saying," He choked trying to turn it into clearing his throat. "Prussia went too damn far."

"Too far?" Antonio repeated. "Amigo, she went too far a long time ago. All the way back when there was the balance of power to keep her in check. I looked the other way back because I wanted to be a good friend to her. Hasta yo estuve de su lado (3). I tried to be a good friend to her now," He looked away from Lovino and back to the floor. "But I can't do it if she's going to hurt him again. No puedo (4). "

With a huff, Lovino concluded for him, "No shit Sherlock. No one blames you for being pissy over it. If she's going to try to kill your boyfriend, not like she really fucking could," He threw that in for Antonio's benefit. "Wanted to state the obvious. For myself not for you. Then, si, I don't see why you shouldn't be angry. Fuck, I'd be worried if you weren't angry." Hesitantly he put his hand over Antonio's shoulder and patted it down.

"Sobrepasó (5)," He murmured but didn't shrug Lovino's hand off.

"Damn Antonio, you must be really pissed. I haven't heard you speak so much Spanish since you learned English." Two green eyes narrowed at him. "Calm down, it's a joke. You fucking need it, bastard."

"Lovi, I don't want to laugh right now. I'm not in the mood for it," His voice nearly cracked.

"Too fucking bad. I'm getting you to laugh," Lovino decided sitting up right before moving down next to Antonio on the floor.

"You just said you'd be worried if—"

"I know what I said, but god in heaven, it's a sin for you to be so upset." Antonio blinked at him while Lovino rolled his eyes. His face lost its angry expression as he stared.

"Lovino, por favor—"

"Fuck yourself, I'm making you happy again."

Antonio blinked a few more times and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think that's how—"

"Bastard, just shut up and smile."

"I—"

"Antonio," Lovino said carefully. "I'm not a fucking genius here. But listen. That Prussian bitch is exactly that, a total psychotic bitch. There's nothing you couldv'e done about it, she's too fucking unpredictable for that shit. She's like lightning, only fucking worse. With lightning you at least know there are clouds, with her it's just bam!" He clapped his hands together making Antonio jump. "Poland has been invaded! Or whatever other shit she does in her spare time. Cutting throats, taking names, 'being awesome', I don't fucking know and I don't fucking want to."

"Lo—"

"Don't 'Lovi' me, bastard! Listen. I'm not a damn child anymore! You don't fucking need to tell me Specs," Antonio's head tilted to the side at that word. Lovino continued on, "You don't need to tell me Specs got fucked up by her. I get that. Of course you're pissed at her. I get that, bastard. I'm fucking pissed she made you pissed!" Lovino gripped into his pants feeling the cuts on his hands again. "No one wants to see you upset dammit!"

Loosely, Antonio wrapped his arm around Lovi's shoulders and nuzzled him a little. "Gracias, chiquito," Lovino made it a point to roll his eyes at the term of endearment. "Que? You don't like it when I call you names?"

"Of course I fucking don't!" He glanced over to check if he was smiling. It was there, but he didn't know how genuine it was. Out of habit, he struggled a bit.

"But you made boss super happy," Antonio hummed. "It's so nice to know you care about me so much."

"I never fucking said that!"

"I used to wonder sometimes," He mused, looking at the floor. "You know, after the whole marriage thing."

"Bastard I had you smiling! You're thinking too damn much!"

"Lo—"

"Don't get me started again!"

"Can I ask why?" His voice sounded desperate for some reason. In his own time, Lovino gently stroked Antonio's hair.

"You fucking surprised me."

"Si, but—"

"People do stupid shit when you scare them!" His eyes followed Antonio's to the ground before he sighed in frustration. "I don't fucking know, okay? You scared me. I have no fucking clue why, you've been nothing but good to me. But, forever with anyone is just so damn morbid."

"Until Emma came along. I'm sorry I brought-"

"Antonio, just stop thinking about it. If you're still angry at me—"

"I was never angry at you," Antonio assured him as he brought his arms back.

"You don't need to lie to me. I'm a big boy."

"You're still my Lovi, Lovi. Nothing can change that, and I was never angry with you. I was horribly depressed and had to question a lot in my life but I'm better for it."

"Lessons learned don't matter. I fucking hurt you. You fucking know I hurt you and y-you're still friends with me, Idiota."

With a self-deprecating chuckle, Antonio shook his head. "Si, you did. It's not that rare now a days. I should have known better back then, it's mostly my fault." He sighed softly, "You're still my friend. I know you didn't mean to hurt me like- I just…used to wonder a lot. It was all my fault, I see that now."

"It was never your fault, Toni. God knows you shouldn't have to put up with half the shit you do," Lovino sighed through his teeth. He didn't want to remember that day at all the confusion he associated with it nor did he want to remember Antonio sad. Ever. How one man can smile so damn much with as much pain as Antonio had, escaped him. Damned Bastard deserved to smile. "Never fucking doubt I care about you again. I do a lot of fucking stupid things in my life, and caring for you is one of them." Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino who took it rather well. "Just not in the 'I want to fuck you' sort of way!" He nodded in response. "You've been hugging me too damn long! Off!"

Antonio chuckled again and pulled away. "Alright, Lovi, whatever you say." Lovino gave him a small smile back.

"That's the Bastard I know."

"Hey Lovi," said Antonio as he moved up to sit up on the couch. "Why are you here? I mean, sure you might come to visit me but you have your own house now."

Lovino moved up next to him to sit. "Emma dumped my ass, I tried to call you but some idiot wouldn't answer." Antonio's mouth hung open. "Specs was worried I'd shoot myself or some shit and told me to come here." Antonio looked at him speechless for a few more moments before hugging Lovino as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry I involved you in my problems when you needed me, Lovi!"

"I think Specs getting attacked by Prussia is more important than Emma dumping me."

"But you loved her so much! And it must be important to you! Oh, por que? Why did she dump you?"

"Something about family and that bullshit. She didn't want to fight with Abel anymore."

"Lo siento, Lovi," Antonio pulled away before Lovino could tell him to. "I'll make you some ch—no you wouldn't want those. Oh! I'll make some pasta for you. You'd like that, que no?"

"Si, I would. Grazie."

The rest of the night, Antonio went on and on about random things he had found in his moving boxes. Lovino listened in closely as he could while ignoring the pain in his hands. Needless to say, not that close. Perhaps it was in the disbelief that caught him off guard, but he sort of knew in the back of his mind it was only a matter of time before Maria did something violent again. He just wished she hadn't made Antonio so damn angry; whatever she got from then on out from Antonio, she deserved in Lovino's highly educated Italian opinion. Poor Austrian Whore.

* * *

(1) Come in.

(2) Are you happy?

(3) Even I was on her side.

(4) I can't.

(5) She went too far.


	86. Surprise!

The next few days remained eerily silent between Roderich and Antonio. There were a few texts from the latter, all full of worry. All wanting to know what was happening, if he was okay.

Roderich answered each one as quickly and thoroughly as he could to spare Antonio any unnecessary worry. Maria remained bound to the kitchen and Julia's side like a shadow. Except at night; at night, she was nowhere to be found but left the sleeping arrangement with Julia and Roderich unchanged. He guessed most likely, she ran off to scream somewhere her daughter wouldn't hear her. Thank god! There was no reason for her to put her daughter through hell at such a young age for such ambiguous reasons. Selfish ones at that.

Then, there was the question of Vash. Roderich, of course, thought about sending Julia off to her father. It made sense to say the least and Julia didn't seem opposed to it. Whenever he would dial Vash's number, Maria would appear out of nowhere and ask like a good little maid if he wanted tea, scaring him enough to hang up or cancel the text message immediately.

Don't you dare take her away from the awesome me, Specs.

He'd give an answer, yes or no, and twenty or so minutes later tea would be sitting on his desk. The first few times he avoided it, dumping it into plants or throwing it outside. She caught on, staying in his office until he took a sip. Drink it, I dare you. Naturally, he was suspicious but the tea tasted fine. Danke, I'm not that bad of a housewife. And she didn't know where any of the poisons were. Stimmt. Unless that's where she had spent her nights. He doubted it. Only Elizabeta knew where they were, keep telling yourself that.

Lovino remained quiet in general around Antonio's new apartment as did Antonio, who worriedly check his phone every twenty minutes or so. He said something about missing one of Roderich's in a flurry of words one, again Lovino couldn't really understand him. Too much panic and not enough interest; no, it wasn't right, he was worried for Antonio. But in a way, the passionate bastard was going too far; he was being dragged unknowingly off a cliff with his (former?) crazy best albino friend. Then, there were the random bullets with said crazy albino's named carved in them. No fucking explanation, stuffed neatly into a baggy that sat unceremoniously on Antonio's counter. So he wouldn't forget them, he claimed.

Wasn't that the point of her name carved on them, Bastard? What the fuck made her so special? Lovino had attempted to throw them out the window but Antonio stopped him at the last moment. Blah, blah, blah, the speech about respecting other people's property even though they were being an abusive dumbass, blah, blah, blah, be a good boy and go do something useful while boss works. Dammit he wasn't a kid anymore! 16 bullets were useless! This wasn't war, no one was saving ammunition! Hell, those bullets wouldn't fire! Antonio insisted, Lovino gave up despite his worry and spent the days lounging on the couch in spite.

An email went out, from Arthur, telling the countries that the next meeting was in… St. Petersburg! Roderich decided to hide this from Maria until there was further explanation. Simply put, it made no sense. He practically heard the entire former eastern block running away from the message, accompanied by Feliciano. Why worry a poor schizophrenic woman who was having trouble sleeping for no good reason? Danke—Aside revenge. Fuck you, Specs! Revenge was petty, especially in cases like this where it would only result in more trouble than laughter or joy. Especially when I know where the anti-freeze and bleach are. Out of the music room, Roderich played a scale trying to keep himself calm while Maria worried in the—

Nein.

The awesome me knows my way around Spec's house, you little peasants learned that by now, ja? I don't need to worry, I know. I won't worry in the fucking kitchen! You're not Ivan! Too many sleepless nights taught me all I needed to know about his 'humble' abode. I also know about a certain, petty aristocrat, as we all do by now. Unless you're a moron. Then, leave. The awesome me doesn't want you here.

Die Arschloch würde alles für sein Schatz tun (1).

How my awesome daughter sleeps, well slept, next to such a bear, the awesome me will never know. But that's not the point. Hey! You! Clicking away! Stay! I'm dialoging and you should hear this otherwise I'll order the Gestapo on your ass! Oh Gott…the Gestapo…Nevermind! Why did I even bring up such an unawesome subject into this little comedic event of the century? Panem et Circensus? Does the sushi taste good? Entschuldigung, Lieber Zuschauer (2).

I'm such an unawesome psychotic bitch sometimes I lose track!

Now, some of you may be wondering how I did this. Sit down, shut up, and keep reading. This isn't a who-done-it. This is romance. Unromantically done. Specs and Toni are taking too damn long monologing. Oh, it's Romano? It makes less sense now, every other word out his mouth is 'fuck'. How long can he really talk for without repeating himself? Knowing you, not that long. Can we just back to the story? You're making the awesome me seem like ein Ungeheuer (3). I'm not. Just fast forward to St. Petersburg and leave out that inhuman prank you pulled on me. In front of my own daughter too. This whole story is a joke on your part, I hope you know how unawesome you are. None of you guys want to see him acting in such an 'inappropriate' manner. Fuck all of you Soviets.

Probably working for the Gestapo.

That's right shut up. The awesome me doesn't need to deal with you. Julia needs me, make your own damn tea. I don't care if you want to see Toni again! If you want to see Toni so badly the awesome me isn't stopping you! You're the one who keeps coming back! Do you ever shut up? Leave! You aren't wanted here! I was awesome without all of you watching me!  
Nein, Specs! You can stay!

What was I saying?

* * *

_~In St. Petersburg~_

"Anton, I assure you I'm fine," Roderich stated tightening a red scarf around his neck. Antonio poked his finger over the brim of the scarf and pulled it down. Another constant reminder of yet another in the endless stream of his failures flowing from Roderich was exactly what he needed. In the small park that they met in St. Petersburg felt too cramped for this meeting despite the relative emptiness of it. The heavily overcast sky looked ready to burst in a mix of rain or snow at any moment, much to Roderich's chagrin. Especially given Antonio only wore a black jacket to keep himself warm, and it was obviously failing at it.

He could swear he saw the tips of his fingers turn a light blue color; such a warm country shouldn't be exposed to freezing weather. "Lo se," murmured Antonio as he watched their breath form smoke in the air. The chattering in his teeth was starting to be painful. "B-but are you—"

Roderich looked up at him deadpanned. "I'm fine." Antonio lowered his head while he extended a hand to rub his already freezing cheek. "Trust me. I know you're worried about me, but I'm okay." He offered the taller a smile. A hand ran through his hair to warm itself up.

"Si," He smiled back as Roderich took his hand and warmed it between his two gloved ones. "If something does go wrong…"

"Which it won't."

"Right, but just in case, p-p-por favor, dime (4)."

"You'll be the first to know," Roderich whispered also noting it would be a good idea to call Ludwig or Elizabeta, considering they would get to his house faster than Antonio ever could.

"G-gracias," whispered Antonio back as he stared off for a few moments lost in thought. With a few snaps of his fingers, Roderich brought him back to reality. "Oh! W-want to go s-somewhere?"

"Anton, we don't know our way around this city. And neither of us know Russian," he replied letting go of the other's hand. He buried both of his hands into his pockets marveling the warmth in the hand Roderich hand; when had it gotten so cold out? "Antonio!"

"Hm? P-perdon?" Roderich raised his eyebrow at him. "Si?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I did, and I u-u-understand, q-querido. Just because we don't speak Russian doesn't mean that we can't have fun." He still didn't seem amused. "It's a b-big city, I'm sure someone knows English, German, or Spanish. We c-can get directions."

"And when we can't?"

"T-then I'll eat my words and we'll be lost together." Still unamused. "Would you rather just stay here in the snow and freeze, or get out and do something?"

"We're never going to find out way back. You know this, ja?"

"Pfft, we have to eventually."

"Eventually," repeated Roderich. "You're freezing too!"

"C-come on, q-q-querido," Antonio smiled nudging him a little. "Let's have some f-fun."

Dejectedly, Roderich sighed, "You're lucky I love you."

"I'm reminded of it when I see your s-smiling f-face, q-querido."

Roderich looked over at Antonio's smile and shook his head with a smile of his own. "You're being sappy."

"A-and?" Antonio leaned in and rubbed his nose against his lover's. "I don't s-see you having a problem with it."

"I don't," He murmured before leaning in to kiss him. Antonio's hand went directly up to his face to warm up and to bring him in close. Their lips brushed against each other for a moment before Antonio pulled him in even closer, nearly knocking their teeth together in his passion. Roderich slowly moved his hands around the other's neck to pull him down farther as he parted his lips. Hesitantly Antonio pulled back. "Something wrong?"

The Spaniard blushed. "I-I didn't know you'd be like this in public, querido."

The Austrian rolled his eyes. "It's better than getting lost, ja?"

The taller nuzzled him and kissed his forehead. "I-it is, but we c-can't s-spend the e-entire t-t-time l-l-locked up in our hotel room until the m-m-meeting."

Roderich leaned up, whispering into his ear, "I missed you. A lot."

"Lo se," Antonio kissed his cheek, feeling himself stiffen in the cold air. "Dios, I'm freezing."

"Then let's go inside," Roderich suggested while his smile turned coy. "I'll warm you up."

Antonio blinked down at him, slightly confused. "A-are you s-s-suggesting what I think you're s-s-suggesting?"

"Perhaps." He buried his face in his chest, leaning up to kiss his jaw and keep the other in a state of speechlessness. Antonio protectively wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist when someone walked away from them. Small snow flurries floated down gently from the sky to Antonio's eyelashes.

"I don't want to get lost in the s-snow," Antonio said finally as he looked down at Roderich, keeping his jaw clenched. Dios, it really hurt. "Alright, you w-win. B-but tomorrow, after the m-meeting we're going s-sightseeing, bueno?"

"Gut. You might have some time to find a map or something else useful."

"Knowing you, I'll be too t-tired to do anything," teased Antonio before he kissed the former on the cheek again.

"That's the plan."

* * *

(1) The asshole will do anything for his precious.

(2) Sorry, dear viewers.

(3) A monster.

(4) Please, tell me.


	87. Nothing

The door to Antonio's hotel room slammed in as the two men kissed and caressed each other with desperation. As a first, or felt like it, Roderich attacked the taller's lips more passionately than the Spaniard kissing back was. His arms pinned the completely confused man against the nearest wall; his lips grew hungrier with every kisses and demanded more from him. Antonio's green eyes widened at him as his arms pulled him closer out of necessity, which was difficult considering he was pinned against a wall. Roderich eased up his grip, letting Antonio do what he would; stroking down to Roderich's waist tantalizingly slow.

"Querido," Antonio murmured into Roderich's ear. "I almost forgot to ask. How are you doing?"

"You've asked at least twenty times, Antonio," He pointed out before kissing his neck, opposite the knife wound. "If you insist, I'll tell you again. For the twentieth time. Your best friend has kept me and her daughter up."

Two green eyes blinked and gently pushed the Austrian away disbelieving that he had been lied to. "The first twenty times you said you were okay."

"I am okay," He yawned, letting Antonio go entirely and covering his mouth with his arm.

"No, you're not. If she's keeping you up, you're not okay, querido. Are you sleep deprived? How long has this been happening?"

"A few weeks."

"Dios mio. You should sleep while you have the chance, not mess around with me." Two dark purple eyes stared up into two green ones devoid of the life they once had, now only filled with defeat and worry. Roderich leaned in and kissed the Spaniard's mouth as a consolidation, despite feeling fine. Aside from the urge to pass out at any given moment. Their lips hovered over one another for a moment. Although he intended it to come out louder, Antonio whispered against Roderich's mouth, "No wonder you wanted to come back to the hotel. I don't blame you but you should have said something."

"I wanted to come back to the hotel for you," Roderich insisted as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration while Antonio took a step away. One of his arms came out and pinned Antonio's shoulder to the wall yet again. "Only you. Not sleep."

Antonio blinked innocently at his lover. "Roderich, te sientes bien (1)? You seem…," His mouth searched for the right word and hung open.

"Only you," Roderich took his chance and kissed it again.

"_Off_," He finished when Roderich pulled away. The aristocrat raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard. "Not that I don't appreciate it! Well, actually, I don't. But that's not the point! You're not acting like yourself."

"Anton, I'm fine. Now, will you please let me take care of you?" barked Roderich as Antonio leaned back against the wall.

The Spaniard lowered his gaze to his feet. "Querido," He pleaded. "Sleep. You'll thank me later. Then we'll do whatever you want."

One of Roderich's calloused fingers lifted up his chin so they could look into each other's eyes again. "Later, I won't be as excited."

"No me importa (2)," said Antonio quickly. "I don't want to have sex with you if you're going to act like this!"

Roderich let out a dejected yawn while Antonio wrapped an arm around him lovingly. "I'm too tired to fight any longer Anton."

"Sleep, and we'll do whatever you want later. I promise you, cariño. I'll fight for whatever you want."

"I don't want to go to sleep. In all my dreams I drown," lamented Roderich in another yawn.

"Well, I'll be there next to you. Like I've said, I'm a great swimmer. I won't let you drown, not even in your sleep." He had some trouble taking his eyes off the very noticeable scar on Roderich's neck. "I promise."

"Fine," Roderich sighed while his gaze followed Antonio's down to the floor, letting Antonio lead him to the large bed in the middle. "I can't believe you turned down sex."

"Neither can I, but I'll kick myself for it later when you're your normal self." Roderich stripped down to his boxers, revealing how excited he really was before laying down in bed. Antonio tucked him in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead tenderly, making the smaller smile. "Te amo."

"Ich liebe dich auch," murmured Roderich as he took of his glasses and set them aside and finally fell asleep. Sighing, Antonio let himself fall down on the bed next to his lover. His thoughts to when did it get so bad? When had Roderich started to lose sleep over this whole situation? Maldita sea (3), why hadn't he told him? He started to slowly pet Roderich's hair as he slept evenly; he didn't want to imagine how he tried to sleep with Maria keeping him up. Nor did he want to imagine what she was doing to keep him up.

Especially considering how turned on he was; Antonio cringed at the thought and let it go as quickly as possible. That….that was impossible. No, of course not. That would never happen…verdad? A little memory leaked into his thoughts: the one about Francis telling him about Roderich 'supposedly' cheating on him…and Maria seeming overly upset. After all they both had lied to him about why they were fighting, and neither mentioned with whom he was cheating. …Was Francis right? No! Never! Francis wasn't in his right mind back then. Neither was Maria now, but that didn't matter! Roderich didn't like her half as much as he loved him.

"_Ja. He thinks that since I left Vienna he's been cheating on you with someone." _

'How dare I think such stupid, radical things; about my own loved one no less!' thought Antonio burring his face into a pillow. 'I'm just imaging things.' He needed more sleep that was all; sleep would take the paranoia away. Getting comfortable next to Roderich, he pulled him even closer feeling both of their heartbeats against their chest. Antonio touched their foreheads together before Roderich began to twitch lightly in his sleep as he always did. Normalcy was exactly what Antonio needed to calm him down. If that was the case, then the lying would make him feel better him as well. Dios, did he always have such bad friends? Sure, they were called the 'Bad Touch Trio' but there wasn't anything all that sexual about them anymore. Yet the name was still apt; both were, or had been, after the love of Antonio's life making them 'bad' friends. Ha! The name still worked.

"I need to make better friends," Antonio whispered to himself. "And decisions." He didn't want to see any more terrible scars on Roderich from Maria. Ever again. The first thing he was going to do after this siesta was called Ludwig; he'd find somewhere else to move Maria and Julia. Well, maybe not Julia. She shouldn't be punished for what Maria was doing; that would be stupid. As much as Antonio hated to admit it, Julia was far better off with Vash than Roderich and Maria. Particularly, if Maria was keeping her up too. Francis would take of Maria until this all blew over, of course he would. The only problem there would be Antonio explaining to him how she went crazy. Antonio winced from his own ideas but knew Francis would be understand at the very least.

Anywhere but here in Russia would be better for everyone.

He yawned and Roderich snuggled into his chest, protectively wrapping his arms around him. What was the use of all the things Antonio remembered if they didn't matter anymore? Sure, Roderich would be happy if Antonio ever got the chance to tell him; the probability of that happening grew gloomier by the moment. There was still time, there would always be time to do things in the future. He couldn't go back though, no matter how many doors he banged on or 'sorry's he uttered, there was no going back. His eyes started to tear up as he pulled Roderich closer to him. What had he done?

Nothing. Nothing at all. And Nothing was torturing him, leaving him for dead on the floor buried in his own grief as the world passed him by. Nothing cut Roderich's throat, Nothing left poor Julia scared out of her wits at every day. He felt himself starting to sob and saw Roderich's eyes flash open. Nothing was keeping them up at night. Roderich hugged Antonio softly and kissed him. Nothing changed and now she was nothing like herself; the world had changed her to a point where there was no going back for her. Antonio doubted medicine could control her hallucinations anymore, like it used to. Now, she was using it to her advantage. He saw it too.

Everything had changed around him in what felt in a blink of the eye. Around them; Roderich gazed into Antonio's eyes, telling him it was okay. It wasn't. Things change all the time, Antonio could accept that easily. People change, sure, he could accept that too. This was laying on the floor dying. And it wasn't getting better, like Vash had said. It needed to change again.

"Anton?" Roderich asked with heavy bags under his eyes. "Warum weinst du (4)?"

Antonio bit his bottom lip. "It's different now isn't it?" The other tilted his head in confusion in the cutest of ways; another sign of normalcy. Except the giant knife wound on his neck brought into a horrible new light in Antonio's imagination.

"Was?"

"Us. We're different now."

The Austrian blinked at his lover as he wiped away some of the tears. "I suppose so." Good naturedly Roderich shrugged, "It happens all the time."

"She's changing us, querido."

"Ich weiss." Roderich stroked his cheek lightly trying to calm him down.

"We can't let her do this."

"Nein, we cannot." Antonio pulled Roderich into another hug, much tighter than the previous one. "I'm assuming this means you have something planned?"

"Of course. Don't worry yourself about it," He gave him a huge toothy smile that made him grin back.

In a small voice, he asked, "Remember it was just us?"

"How could I forget, querido?" He kissed his cheek. "Those days were amazing."

"Gott, it feels like the whole world is aware of our problems."

"I don't think they do," mused Antonio as he pet Roderich's hair. "Only a lot more people are involved now than they were then. We don't have as much—"

"Privacy, freedom to do as we please, time. The simple things," Roderich suggested all in the same tone, which made Antonio laugh aloud.

"Exactly." Roderich joined him with a chuckle before both let out a sigh. "Before I forget again, I remembered more things from our past."

"Really? What did you remember?"

With his huge grin, he answered, "Everything." It was worth telling him simply for the smile Roderich gave him and the prolonged kiss they shared.

"I thought I would know when you'd remember."

"Surprise," Antonio said belatedly still wearing his huge genuine grin.

"Surprised indeed. Strange about what one can change."

"Nothing can change that I love you, querido," He assured kissing the Austrian again. "Not even centuries or wars or my own best friends."

Roderich shook his head. "Apparently not."

They shared another kiss but it turned sour for both due to the situation around them. "Time to sleep," suggested Antonio.

"Agreed." The Spaniard pulled the blankets over both of their heads and held Roderich against his chest. The Austrian listed to the steady beating of Antonio's heart to lull himself to sleep, like he knew a little girl had the night before. After Roderich fell asleep, Antonio nuzzled into his hair to fall asleep, which happened rather quickly considering how sleep deprived he was. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

* * *

(1) Are you alright?

(2) I don't care/ it's not important.

(3) Dammit

(4) Why are you crying?


	88. Hide And Seek

St. Petersburg was built like any other European city—Much different than any other Russian city. One could pretend they were in London, or even Paris, anywhere else in Europe besides Russia due to its fine Romantic architecture. This made it tolerable to a certain Prussian and more hospitable to the little girl she toted around her. The click-clacking of Julia's stick helped Maria cling to something besides the scenery while she searched for their hotel. Earlier that day, her lovely Bruderchen had 'given' her (read: forced her to take) some medication lest she cause a scene the next day. He said it was for the best, but he was saying a lot lately. It clouded her mind, distracted her, and muted her of her thoughts all while Julia followed behind her like a sleepy lap dog completely unaware of her mother's troubles. She looked up at the street corner and couldn't decide if it was the fifth or sixth time they had passed it.

Unlike the last five or six times, Maria stopped at the corner and not turning left or right, making her daughter nearly crash into her. A smallish crowd formed around them while waiting for the light to walk, pressing the smaller child even closer to her mother. The light flashed for the tugging the crowd forward and Maria continued unaware the little fingers of her child slipped away as she fell behind. Julia stopped in novelty; her hand never let go of her mother's or father's while she was walking around. Papi and Mama knew she'd be swept in a big world in a flood of other people. And there she was, along in a strange country with neither by her side. She followed her first instinct; call out to her mother in the same voice she used when she wanted food. The distinct clacking of her mother's boots didn't come back. No apology about the obvious mistake. Just Russian. She called out again as loud as her lungs would let her, still nothing.

Julia turned around the oblivion of her little world full of people she didn't understand; not that strange for her, but normally they were speaking English and she understood English for the most part. Contrasting other people she heard speaking English, all these people sounded pleasant, which was odd since she never heard her Mama say a single nice thing about Russian. Although she spoke it, according to Uncle West. Some anonymous person pushed her out of their way, bouncing her off someone's hips before she backed up against a cool, rough brick wall in her panic.

"Mama! Wo bist du?!" She called out again into the darkness surrounding her. Her stick clasped tightly in both of her hands as they twisted around it. She hated it, she hated it, she wanted Mama, she hated it. Her chest inflated as she inhaled preparing another yell. "Wo bist du? Komm zurück zu mir (1)!" Her little lungs didn't pierce the haze of Maria's mind, she kept walking on as though nothing had been lost. All was well in a broken mind numbed with narcotics. No little lost loved one there. She was safe in the real world with real things that would affect her in real time and require real therapy. Just like her mother. Some things never change.

Her thoughts raced without meaning, getting her nowhere fast. The wall supported her, holding her up indefinitely like her father would while her heart palpitated and punched against the walls of her ribs ready to burst out. Then, it broke it two. So many questions with no response given by the most important and awesomest person in her life, only the wall holding her with phrases played sporadically in Russian as her lullaby. How much more? She began to wonder. That wasn't what she wanted; damn her limited English. Where was she? Why was she alone? Why was she standing there abandoned for the world to see? Why? Her mind chugged the information as her eyes fell shut in sleep. She was too young for this, like Specs said. Understanding would never come to her, she thought hopelessly. Panic tucked her in against the wall, tugging her down towards the ground with her stick comfortably in her hands. Bedtime it called, you need some sleep, Kleines.

Ivan walked down the same crowded street as Maria and Julia had before him, only to his apartment instead of a hotel. His luggage didn't feel heavy, for once he didn't need a 10 hour plane ride to get somewhere for work. Oh, it was a relief! After the jumping out of the plane fiasco, he hated flying. But, that wasn't important. Relief was relief, simple as that. Near a wall, a few people, maybe five, gathered around in a circle with murmurs of prayers for the dead; naturally he stopped to see what the big deal was. Maybe an old man passed out on the sidewalk and died. That would be funny. He turned to someone and began to ask in his native tongue what had happen, before he saw the sunflowery hair of his friend straggled against brick. It looked like someone had blown her hair up, instead of her, in an attempt to assassinate her.

His words slowly stuck in his throat like glue as it became evident to those around him the corpse and man knew each other. Her hair stuck up odds and ends in shock while the crowd slowly dispersed, leaving them alone; if she was dead, she was long gone by now. If so, best to let the father mourn alone, they thought. Ivan stood dumbfounded over the small figure. He took a knee beside her and checked in all the places he thought to for a pulse. "Julia? Answer me." The heavy beating let him know she was alive; shaken, most likely, but she was alive. How did no one think to check for a pulse? Were his people stupid?

Her eyes fluttered behind the cage of her glasses and swiveled around. "Ivan?" Her voice was relieved, much like he was before, while his heart sunk all the way down into his stomach. "Ivan! You have me found!"

"You were hiding?" He nearly choked.

"Nein," Julia answered with her voice small and quiet. "Mama—Mama-She just—We have each other lost."

"What is happening?"

"I have her hand lost. T-then s-she had m-me n-n-not heard." She finished bravely with a smile despite her shattered voice going all over the place. "I'm fine." Ivan bit his lower lip thinking the worst; it didn't seem like an accident.

"Well," He sighed not shoving the thought from his mind entirely. "You are to be welcome to stay with me. I will call your Uncle and then all will good again, Да?"

"Mama will me to look for," She said assuredly. "I want not to move." Her back slumped against the wall.

"I am not you to be leaving." Gingerly he picked the girl up and nestled her safely in his arms. "Is rule I follow."

"But Mama—No one understands me," She pleaded heartbroken with him as she adjusted her glasses. "She needs me."

"Julia, is very noble of you to be doing that for Mama. But there is one thing you are not understanding. You must take care of yourself first, empathy is coming second." He didn't add his afterthought. Maria wouldn't like that.

"You understand me not still."

"I am not needing to. I now am knowing what is to be best for Julia." Since her mother was absent, he amended. She pouted and huffed at him. He poked her cheek and let all the air out. "Do not be upset. I know how you are feeling, but is best for all when you take care of yourself first." No one wants to see a little girl dead on the streets.

"Okay, Ivan. I trust you." Ivan blinked at her incredulously while she nuzzled into his arms. "I am tired."

"You can be sleeping," He suggested as he started to walk again to his apartment. Soon after, the hollow sound of her snoring eased some of his worry. The keys to his apartment stuck in the lock as he opened it. Julia rustled but Ivan soothed her again the moment he felt it and lay her down on the couch, wrapping a light blanket over her. As not to disturb her, he slipped off her glasses and placed them on the table all the while being as silent as he could. He went into the kitchen and looked around for something to serve her when she woke up. Some milk would do, if he had milk. Glancing back in the other room her under one of his more—erm, red blankets—he decided it wouldn't be best to leave her alone after her little 'adventure'.

He walked back into the living room with some water for her, making a note to take her out to get milk later. Yet again Julia stirred like a small puppy in sleep. Ivan looked around as though someone was watching him before he took a seat near her. Thinking it would make her more comfortable he undid her braids and draped her hair over the blankets. A small 'aw' almost left his lips when she nuzzled into his couch; what a cute little friend he had. Her eyes opened sluggishly as she yawned, "I cannot sleep."

"Why not?" Ivan stroked her side like he would a house pet while she hung her arms off of the couch. "Not comfy? You are allowed to be sleeping in my bed."

"Nein. I want not to sleep."

"If you are to be tired, then you should sleep. Will make you feel better when you wake up."

Julia played with the frayed edges of the blanket, twisting them in between her fingers. "It ends never." Ivan blinked at her.

"Да, it does."

"Nein, it does not."

"Mama is not better," She murmured crossing her arms over her knees as she sat up. "It ends never."

" Julia, all is needing to come to an end." She raised an eyebrow at him. "But is not always bad thing! You have nightmare, you have to be waking up. Even if you are waking up screaming you are to awake and it is over. Even if you die is over."

"Can I up-wake?" He felt relieved she didn't ask about the dying.

"You are awake."

She whispered, "It feels not like it."

He wrapped his arm around her, if she wanted to push it away he did it slowly, and patted her shoulder. "Life is feeling that way sometimes. Trust me, I am knowing of that too."

"How deals you with it?"

His lower lip started to bleed under his teeth. "W-well…everyone is different. I-I don't think you are really wanting to know."

"I want to know."

"Uh," He winced from the pain. "You are not really wanting to. I am not lying, is terrible way to deal with it."

"Should I the subject to change?"

"Please," Ivan said feeling himself breathe a little easier.

"Okay," Julia stated. "What is your favorite color?"

"Is easy question. Red."

Julia averted her gaze up at Ivan, smiling a bit childishly. "What is red?"

Ivan shook his head as he tried to abate his own childish smile. Oh, terrible memories. Why did he have to say red? "Is color of my floors." He looked down. Well, not in this apartment. Only Maria went with him to this apartment when she was around.

Julia blinked, "That has no meaning."

"Maybe I am not explaining it awesomely," He conceded. "Is color of boiling water. All energy, no action. There is to be no red before you fire gun, da? Then it is covering your nice floors that Toris has just been washing." Her blood came out of the carpet easier than Toris'. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so thin if he had fed her more, but that was depression for another day. Julia's eyes turned to that very floor where her mother's blood seeped into roughly 30 years before and kept her neutral expression while understanding some of what he was implying.

"Like blood?" She asked.

"Very smart girl."

"Cool! Blood is awesome!" Ivan chuckled while hiding his horror and ruffling her hair.

"Is not awesomest thing ever."

"I know! Mama is awesomest thing ever!"

"Mama is sick," He put into her words from before. "She is," He winced. "Changing." Julia tilted her head to the side as he hair cascaded on the floor.

"Changing," She parroted.

"Да, is changing. She is never to," He watched her expression carefully, seeing her lower lip quiver in fear. "What is matter?" She wiped her face off with her arm, pulling back her composed expression; she was turning into a good liar already.

"Nichts."

His arms curled around her side. "You know what I am to be doing when people lie?"

"Was?"

If she was a Baltic, then she would have been shot already. If she was a satellite besides Maria, she would be shot and sent to the special cold room in his home. If she was Maria, she would be shot, sent to the special cold room in his home, and be 'dealt' with later. His fingers poked at her side getting a few giggles after her. "Ticklish?"

"Nein!" Julia insisted through her giggles.

"If you are saying so," He said pushing away more past memories of what he actually did when people lied. He didn't want to shoot this beautiful little angel of a girl since she was technically representing a region of the Baltics; Kalingrad Oblast. Plus she was related to the one he loved the most. She nuzzled into his chest trustingly and giggled more after he stopped.

"You're fun, Ivan."

"I am trying for you. I am not wanting to scare you away too soon."

"I have no fear for you. You're my friend."

Ivan wrapped the blanket back around her and lay her back down. "Is bedtime for you. I am having some calls to make."

She sighed. "Okay. Ivan?"

"Да?"

"Do you a nick name have?"

"Is Vanya. And you are Julchen?"

"Ja," She beamed, letting out another yawn. "Call me Julchen. It is a new rule."

"Whatever you are wishing." A wire popped out from out of her pants into the blanket. He pulled it out while she was asleep and looked it all over. It seemed to be piano wire. Julia's eyes had closed before he had taken it so he wouldn't be yelled at for taking her things. Thus, he put it into his own pocket. Little girls shouldn't have piano wire. She could have killed someone.

* * *

(1) Where are you? Come back to me!

**A/N: Not much hiding.**

**Not much seeking.  
**

**Lots of finding.**


	89. Shock Therapy

Gather 'round Lieber Zuschauer, the awesome me is going to tell all of you little shit faces a story. For those of you who were wondering, ja, there was going to be gay sex here. Sucks for you dicks! Now, some of you may also be wondering, 'Why you are doing this? You aren't the main character. I want to see Roderich and Antonio.'; The awesome me advises you to get away from any windows because I will throw a brick through it. Besides, it's about the Austrian War of Succession! Bitches like you history dorks love the Austrian War of Succession! I don't know why I'm calling that, it's the First and Second War of Silesia to me but you fucking people won't leave me alone so you already knew that!

Specs and I have always has a…turbulent relationship at best. It's always been a power struggle, one the awesome me has won 90% of the time. And look who's a country now, hm? The bisexual prissy aristocrat, that's who. A man who doesn't deserve his country: a coward. Even though my formally awesome Teutonic Knights are based out of Vienna. Go figure. I want my power back, Specs. That's not the point right now, though, is it? The years before our most infamous encounter, Old Fritz's father drilled me into the military power you would have seen before you two hundred years ago. Why does time have to change everything?! I was the fifth largest power in Europe! Now look at me! I'm a fucking mother! Where'd Julia go? Anyway, back to the war. I was fucking awesome. I'd win battles even when I 'lost' them.

Naturally, Specs hated the awesome me. The feeling, while not exactly mutual, was just as passionate on my side as it was his. Toni and Francis were on my side for this too, mind you. Mostly because Toni was under the rule of a French guy, that's what the awesome me always thought it was. Seriously, me and Francis had a war over which one of our rulers would be in charge of Spain for a while. Francis made me drop my candidate though before things got interesting, pussy. I still won a war, of course. The Franco-Prussian War in case you're wondering. But that was a hundred years later and not really important to what we're talking about. I'm getting confused here, viel Dank.

Here's the problem I have with this war, Lieber Zuschauer. It proved the awesome me was in fact awesome. Before this fucking war, I was a 'scared' little girl. I went to Francis for money so I would stop being Feliks' bitch! Und Jakob was there doing nothing! Jakob is Brandenburg, by the way, not like you people remember how awesome he was. It proved I should exist, Old Fritz made sure of this. It showed the world how amazing I truly am and how much Roderich isn't. It showed the world how much his vital regions should have been mine. And no one listened. Pity, ja?

Toni, oh Toni. How far are you willing to go for your 'querido'? The awesome me is eager to see. Especially when I'm a country again and he is exactly what he's always been destined to be; a coward, hiding behind Lizzy with no real power to rely upon. Pity again, you're not on my side this time. It's never over, it'll never be over. I learned it the hard way and so will you if you don't wise up. You're normally a good man. Despite you staring at Specs whenever you two met on the battlefield. I can't wait 'til you come to your senses.

No, seriously, where's Julia?

* * *

Antonio and Roderich took their seats at the meeting, Roderich flinching as he sat down and Antonio trying to be as helpful as humanly possible. Lovingly, the shorter nuzzled into Antonio as other nations walked in, one of the last he noticed was Maria. She looked more frayed than she had in previous days, and missing a small little girl following her. The couple looked at each other having roughly the same thought, 'What did she do with her?' Antonio looked around to see if maybe Julia had come in earlier with Vash; much of the world was missing, from what he could tell. All of the Asian countries and the Baltics were gone. Not to mention the other countries who never showed up to meetings because they thought were just a show of European supremacy and imperialism. No Julia included.

Roderich kept his gaze on the Prussian with fiery red eyes as though he was accusing her of the unspeakable, which he was. In her own way, she brushed him off and began searching among the countries, like Antonio, for Julia. With similar results; no Julia. Just an obviously pissed off Vash, following Roderich's lead in watching Maria with such hate that someone should have deemed it illegal. Ludwig also kept an eye on his sister, since he was vaguely aware of what happened through Ivan's phone call the previous night. Francis raised an eyebrow at the line situation, with Elizabeta to his right, but didn't question it. Germanics were weird; he learned that a long time ago. She merely sighed and felt sorry for her friend and her favorite couple all the while Francis tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Suffice to say, he got hit in the face with a frying pan.

Arthur went ahead and started the meeting, without his wedding ring or Alfred. Roderich leaned more into Antonio's chest, earning a small growl from Maria, shortly stopping Arthur. Ludwig glared at her before he glanced apologetically at Antonio and Roderich. Elizabeta kept her frying pan close while Francis grew even more confused. Other countries murmured in the silence, Lovino only crossed his arms, before Arthur restored order. Antonio gripped Roderich a bit tighter, making him wince in pain from their earlier activities. A silverette opposite them raised an eyebrow; Antonio honestly thought about flipping her off but decided Roderich needed his attention more than she did.

The door to the conference room creaked open as though it hadn't been opened in over one hundred years, distracting Arthur once again. "For the love of bloody—" Was all he got out before two blondish braids, obviously done by an amateur, swayed in, followed by a small child held tightly in the arms of Russia. A Swiss man's jaw dropped to the floor in sheer rage as his forest green eyes narrowed down on Maria, placing the blame squarely on her shoulders. Ivan looked at the annoyed and enraged faces all around him. "What?" He asked in a whisper. "She is to be sleeping still, and I was not wanting to wake her up."

"How did you get my daughter?" replied Vash, matching Ivan's hushed voice hiding all the anger he could.

"He found her," explained Ludwig, who quickly adjusted his glasses. Antonio's jaw took it's turn to drop, followed shortly after by Francis'. They looked at each other, before Antonio looked at Roderich for some answer the Austrian didn't have; he merely shrugged as though to say, 'I wouldn't put it above her.'

Vash nearly ran across the room to pry his little girl away from Ivan, although she didn't seem any worse for wear. There was much he couldn't see, poor blind man, like the ties that held families together. Ivan didn't complain about losing her—there was time to wait; he was a patient, reasonable man after all, and time had its way of showing stupid men the truth, himself included. There was time to learn. Julia made no complaint either, presumably still asleep, as she was handed over, nor did Ivan when Vash hugged and kisses 'his' precious little one. "Danke, viel dank," Vash murmured to Ivan through Julia's long sunflowery hair. "Ich weiss nicht, was ich ohne sie zu tun würde (1)."

Antonio let his head rest on the table; the whole situation was starting to make him physically sick, or maybe it was his economy. Either way, Roderich rubbed his back sympathetically and averted his gaze from the spectacle in front of him.

Ivan barely understood German; most of his knowledge was limited to, "Halt!", "Ich will das nicht!", "Hör auf!", "Ich haβe dich!" (2), and other please to stop or get away. But, for Julia's sake, he pretended otherwise. "Oh! Дa, comrade, of course! How am I to be leaving little oblast out in cold," Said more as a statement than question. Dark forest eyes snapped back to Maria's blood red ones in pure fury. The only thing holding him in place was the Julia-shaped weight in his arms; lord knows he loved Julia, he dare she leaves 'his' daughter alone with a monster.

While everyone was distracted by glaring at Maria, Ivan took his seat near Antonio. "What the hell did you do?!" Vash barked out at his ex-lover, although his daughter remained unphased by the yelling. The Spaniard looked back at the Frenchman, who's jaw clenched in place with anger or indecision; he couldn't tell. Vash repeated himself even louder; the words echoed hollowly and sat in the air leading nowhere. Maria rolled her now-bloodshot eyes at Vash.

"The awesome me didn't leave her alone."

"Wo war sie dann (3)?!"

"I left her with West."

"Nein! You're not blaming me for this. Not again!" Ludwig argued preparing to stand up if needed.

"Again?" Antonio whispered to Roderich from the table, not wanting to interrupt the bombastic argument around them.

"It's a World War Two thing," Roderich stated in his own whisper for the benefit of his former allies. His eye twitched at a memory.

"What kind of 'World War Two Thing'?"

"She doesn't like taking the blame where blame is due, only the credit. But I'm sure you've seen that by now, you're her friend." Antonio brought his two arms up to the table and folded them so he could rest his head more comfortably.

"Si, I know. It's not just a World War Two thing. It's a Maria thing."

"But I-!" Maria left her seat overturned on the floor.

Vash cut her off. "You left her god knows where!"

Julia repositioned herself in Vash's arms like she was waking up; no one could really tell. "Let me rephrase that for you, Arschloch. West gave me pills and I thought I left her with him. There. Glücklich?" That's the truth dammit. I would never want Julia to be around the awesome me when I can't take care of her.

"Scheiβe! Why the hell do you need pills? You stopped your paranoia medication months ago."

"It's not paranoia medication," Ludwig clarified, again adjusting his glasses. "It's schizophrenia medication." Vash looked at him, then Maria.

"You're joking," said Vash in disbelief. Nein, Vashy. I would be laughing if this was a joke.

"They are not," Ivan murmured loud enough to be heard around the room. "When my scientists are to be thinking so was so, she was to be tested."

"Tell them how," commanded Maria. Antonio felt his stomach sink. "Tell them, Vanya, tell them how you treated me." Ivan sunk into his chair like a small child in trouble.

"I—" He began.

"Go on," She urged.

"I am to be thinking is not best to talk bad about you in front of daughter."

"But it's not about me, Vanya, is it? First, you took me into a room one day," She started for him.

"I did. I was not to be knowing why they just told me to—"

"'They told me to,'" Maria rolled her eyes. "An infamous, unawesome phrase. They just told you to bring the awesome me to a small room."

"A-and I saw you h-hooked up to chair…"

"You've done worse." Roderich crossed his arms over his chest and fidgeted a little, Antonio played with his own hair anxiously.

"Д-дa…I am. They a-asked me out of r-room to go see through window glass. T-then t-they f-flipped a-a switch…I really am not thinking I should be saying this Maria!"

"Nein, you're avoiding what you did to the awesome me."

"Your daughter is almost waking up! She may be up! I am not wanting the first thing she is to be hearing her Mama was tortured and how. I am knowing I did horrible things to you, Maria, but for heaven's sake, she is to be so adoring of you. I am not wanting her to think of her Mama as tortured woman."

"You shocked her," Roderich said softly as he re-crossed his arms. "I didn't know they were still doing shock therapy in the 1960's."

"Just for the awesome me Specs," Maria said wiping her eyes and her now bloody nose before placing a hand on her hip. "I was too 'unruly' for anything else." Ivan nodded sadly.

"They could have lobotomized you," Roderich shrugged in trying to comfort Antonio, who by now was shedding a few tears over facts he never knew. As was Francis, who was being comforted by Elizabeta.

"They did. Fun fact, Specs, our brains regrow." Roderich swore he heard Antonio stop breathing for a moment.

"They are never lobotomizing you," Ivan said with a furrowed brow that convinced half the countries there. Matthias looked over at Maria, biting down on his lower lip. Mattheiu was hiding his face under his left hand while Francis took a deep breath out. No one from the Eastern Bloc was there to say anything in her defense. When countries looked at her, Elizabeta merely shook her head.

"How do we know?" Francis asked pointedly at Ivan. He sunk down in his chair more. "You were only supposed to control her land! Mon dieu, you weren't supposed to touch her let alone let your people perform experiments on her like some circus animal!"

"I am sorry," Ivan said looked down at the ground. "There was nothing I could—"

"Look," Ludwig said trying to hide some of the pain in his voice. "If that really happened to Maria then there are no records. They probably burned them so we would never know the truth. My government has tried for years to find them, I assure you." His sister glared at him hard enough to make him wince at her thoughts of hate. "Considering that she is, in fact, psychotic I'm not sure if we can trust everything that she says…"

"Betrayer!" Maria shouted. "Judas! Crucifier!" Elizabeta took this as her cue to take Maria out of the meeting, kicking and screaming. Vash had long left with Julia, once he noticed she was awake. Ivan cradled his head in both of his hands while resting his elbows on the table with his gloomy aura around him, murmuring 'kolkolkol'. No one had any guesses as to whom; perhaps to himself.

Ludwig stood from his chair and set his glasses on the table. "Meeting adjourned. Before you say anything Arthur, ja, we are going to have a few things to discuss." Arthur gave a small nod and took his leave. Feli looked up at his boyfriend, unbeknownst to most fiancé, and hugged his middle in case any tears began to flow. Like always, they didn't.

Roderich leaned over Antonio and patted his back offering him some comfort. He wasn't sure if the Spaniard was blocking him and the rest of the meeting out or by some stroke of luck fallen asleep. He hadn't; his large green eyes were puffy and red like a lobster while he tried to wipe some tears off with the sleeve of his shirt. "Dios mio, she never told me that," Antonio said having some trouble making his voice audible.

Avoiding bringing up Ludwig's point, Roderich bit his tongue and nodded to his lover. "Ja, I can imagine it upsetting you. But, it's out in the open now. Time heals all wounds." Mentally he amended it to most.

"I can't believe she's taking it out on you," Antonio said forcing a chuckle. "It's like she wants history to repeat itself, verdad?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's taking it out on you," He repeated it like it was the simplest thing in the world, still leaving Roderich in confusion, who nodded as if he understood anyway. Gently, Antonio intertwined their hands and lead them out of the conference room, back to their hotel room. Anywhere but there, they agreed silently, away from that small room watching Maria spasm in pain along Ivan, helpless against the tide of history turning against them.

* * *

(1) I don't know what I would do without her.

(2) Stop, I don't want that, quit it, I hate you (in that order).

(3) Where was she then?

**A/N: So, today my boyfriend broke up with me. Normally this doesn't effect me, but I told our two mutual friends who have read SpAus because they care about our relationship and me in general. One of my friends says to my other friend, "[Friend's Name], all we need to do is start to speak Spanish and break his hands! It's the perfect plan!" Needless to say, that made my day. I wish you all a marry 10 chapters to go.**


	90. A Plan

Half-frozen slush on the street coated the streets and sidewalks as Roderich and Antonio strolled back to their hotel room in a flurry of snow. The Spaniard leaned against his lover for warmth as he yet again forgot to bring a suitable winter coat or at the very least buy one. Roderich puzzled over Antonio's earlier remarks before coming to a realization. Gott, normally he wasn't so stupid! In his frustration, he let out a sigh, which caused Antonio to look at him. "Is everything okay, querido?"

"Nein, it is not."

"Can I make it better?" Antonio asked urgently. "You know I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"I know, Anton. It's not your fault and I doubt you can make it better. The situation seems so far out of either of our hands."

"Lo se," he admitted readily. "But last night I realized something; you and I have done nothing to stop what's happening to us. It's like a bunch of dominoes falling down and we're not dominoes…Dios you should've been there for this one huge argument I had with Vash! I feel like such an idiot looking back on it now. Well, no, not really. That argument was about countries, not like us countries, but our countries and their governments. The point is I see that he had a point! We can't sit down and wait for things to get really bad."

Roderich gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you see it too at the very least." His lips quickly pulled into a tight frown. "Did you call Ludwig like you said you would?"

Antonio paused in his thoughts. "No, I don't think so. Remind me as soon as we get to the hotel room."

"I will, I won't let you forget." There was a brief silence between them as a car passed by, throwing icy street sludge at both of them. Antonio took most of it for Roderich, receiving a roll of the eyes and, "You're not even wearing a jacket." A sheepish grin was given back as Roderich shook his head.

"I don't mind it that much anymore, I think my body has adapted to the cold."

"Over the course of twenty-four hours?"

"S-si," Antonio answered trying to dry off his arm. Roderich rolled his eyes lovingly at his lover and grabbed his wet arm.

"Let's hurry back, ja? Before you freeze to death."

"Por favor?" Antonio rushed to their hotel, dragging Roderich behind him despite the protests of the latter who was out of breath by the fifth stride. The Spaniard searched the pockets of his pants for their hotel room key while on the elevator, giving Roderich some time to catch his breath before the final sprint to the hotel room. His spine sent a jolting shiver up his spine, signaling his de-thaw. His Austrian let out a long, relieved sigh that the running was temporarily over, but was interrupted by Antonio's eager feet taking off again as the elevator doors opened.

The door opened up with a small green light and a 'ping', letting the two lovers in. Antonio nearly ripped the tie off his neck while he panted and relaxed while Roderich stripped himself of his jacket, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower," stated the Austrian, his cravat becoming loose as he undid it. "Please, for the love of Gott, call Ludwig."

"You can count on me, querido!" The Spaniard swore giving him a small salute. Roderich grinned back at his lover, leaving the room to the bathroom where water screeched on like a banshee. Antonio dialed the number for Ludwig and waited. There was a song playing; it was cute, romantic, something someone would expect considering Feliciano had access to his phone.

"Ve? Hello?" Speaking of the devil, Feliciano answered Ludwig's phone.

"Hola Feli! I need to talk to Ludwig, can you put him on?"

"Si, I can, hold on please." Antonio sat on the bed humming the song to himself before Ludwig came on the other line.

"Who is this?" Ludwig asked immediately.

"It's Antonio, Ludwig. Hey, I sort of need to tell you something."

"Is this a 'sort of' problem or a 'people might die if I don't tell you this' problem? You have the tendency of making the latter seem like the former."

The brunette blinked and thought for a moment. "It's a problem that involves your sister making Roderich…well, not exactly…it involves your sister trying to cut Rodrigo's throat."

"So it is a fatal problem. I honestly can't say I'm surprised to hear that, unfortunately." Ludwig heard Antonio growl on the other side. "Entschuldigung, but I've expected it for a while now."

"Que?" Antonio's voice broke, feeling the floor fall beneath him.

"Look, it was never my decision to send her to Austria. If I had it my way, she never would have left my home. However, the first time she insisted for no particular reason and the next she was kicked out."

"You were expecting her to hurt Rodrigo?!" Antonio repeated as the German had missed his initial meaning.

"Roderich sends her on this weird power trip," Ludwig tried to explain some concern interweaving itself into his voice uncontrollably. "I never really understood it, I just tried to keep them apart as much as I could after the Cold War. Yet, she flocked to him despite him making her sicker every time she returned."

Antonio paused. "What exactly are you saying, amigo?"

"I'm telling you what I've seen from her over the course of twenty odd years. Roderich sends her on this weird power trip that normally triggers her schizophrenia." More silence as Antonio slowly realized what he was saying. "I don't know why, I'm not her therapist!"

"I thought it would be from Ivan," Antonio trailed off.

"I'm not sure why, alright? It could be both. I'm telling you what I've seen, as I've stated. I'm very sorry about Roderich."

"Gracias," sighed the Spaniard without a goodbye before he hung up. That was pointless. His fingers ran through his hair as he calmed himself down. There was no way in his mind Ludwig would lie about something so important. About his own sister no less. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt as he kept combing. There was a knock at the door; from Ludwig, was Antonio's instinct. God forbid it was Maria.

"Bonjour! Is anybody there? Elizabeta told me this was where you two are staying!" Francis called as he knocked again.

Antonio stood up from the bed and answered the door like a good friend. "Hola, amigo. What brings you here?" He said as his heart sank down like his armada.

"What do you think," stated the Frenchman as he lightly pushed his friend out of the doorway. He took a surveying looked of the room, catching sight of Roderich's pants on the floor. "My, you sure know how to get men out of their pants quickly."

Restraining a chuckle, Antonio gave his friend a shrug while his heart sunk down. "I may not be Italian, amigo, but I sure am fast."

"Oui," Francis laughed as his smile faded. "Did you know?"

"About?"

"Her."

"No, of course I didn't. She told me as much as she told you, nothing more or less."

Francis rubbed his stubble. "How about her medication?"

"Again, I knew as much as you did," Antonio said avoiding his friend's gaze for a moment before looking back up. "But, to be totally honest with you, I knew she was sort of crazy and didn't tell you. Literally, I found out the day before you apologized to me. I think. It didn't seem like a good idea to bring it up back then." Francis nodded and took a seat at a circular table in the corner of the room. The Spaniard sat across from his friend. "My turn to apologize?"

"What for? I doubt you drove her insane." The Spaniard sat breathlessly for a moment while the Frenchman raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "It was a mistake, I can't say I wouldn't make the same one."

"Gracias," Antonio sighed resting his chin on one of his hands. "We're a couple of idiots, aren't we?" In trying to lighten the mood a little.

Francis rolled his eyes before paused looked at the stained dark wood of the table and the endless rings that encircled it's surface like a drop of water from a leaky faucet making its way through a body of water. "What are we going to do?"

"I had a plan," offered the Spaniard.

"Which was?"

"Ludwig would handle it."

"Excellent plan. What was wrong with it?"

Antonio shrugged. "It didn't go how I thought it would. I was expecting him to be, you know, the leader he makes himself out to be. Instead I got Maria's little brother wounded in my kitchen who didn't really know what was going on around him. Can't say either of us is better off, but I think it's better you and I handle it, amigo. Since we are her friends and all."

Francis nodded and mirrored Antonio's movements. "When did it get so bad, mon ami?"

"Back in March, I think."

"Mon dieu, it's been a long time." Francis continued to rub his beard absent-mindedly. "Oh mon dieu. Why? What happened?"

"Well there was sort of this whole thing in Moscow where Ivan took Maria and Vash and I went to go get her…then she didn't remember the past twenty years out of nowhere."

"He hurt her again?!" Francis questioned a little too loudly as Antonio's favorite Austrian peeked out of the hotel bathroom. Antonio gestured for him to go back into the bathroom while Francis paused. "Bonjour."

"Hallo," Roderich responded. "I don't believe this is the first time all three of us have talked while we were all sober. I regret not wearing pants for the occasion."

The Frenchman grinned to himself and his best friend. "Quite regrettable indeed." Being the man he was, Antonio got up from the table, picked up Roderich's pants, and handed them to him. The Austrian mumbled a 'thank you' and put on his pants while wearing one of Antonio's shirts.

Francis sighed a little a watched the couple; mostly Antonio letting his eyes linger a bit too long on Roderich in his shirt and Roderich's cheeks reddening under his gaze. He never realized how subtle their relationship was. The way Antonio moved his arm around Roderich's waist nearly sent shivers down his spine without an explanation. The Spaniard gave his love a huge grin, letting him know everything was okay while the Austrian kept his cool. The way Roderich stood idly by not minding the somewhat public display of affection was remarkable, considering all the actions in the past done by the Frenchman.

It was wrong for him to clear his throat, but Francis had to. There were things for him to learn and as wonderful as his friends' relationship was, without knowing them people's lives could be at stake. The lovers looked up at him, Roderich with his cheeks pink and Antonio raising an eyebrow. "I truly am sorry, but Antonio was answering a question. I promise to return him after we're done."

"Fine," Roderich replied as his arms crossed over his chest and leaned on the doorsill. "Continue." His arm ruefully unwrapped itself from Roderich's waist while he dragged himself back to the table.

"He hurt her again?" Francis repeated.

"I'm not sure. When Vash and I found she just didn't remember anything since she came back." Roderich shifted uncomfortably against the door as if he would if he was having a nightmare, immediately attracting Antonio's undivided attention. Francis looked down once again at the table, then back up at his friend who didn't budge from his lover. He followed the gaze of his friend to see a barely noticeable wound on the Austrian's neck; one done with the kiss of a knife and a left-handed person. His nails tapped on the table thinking of the only left-handed person he knew, the awesomest one at that.  
"Mon ami?"

"Si?"  
His mouth hung open for a moment before snapping shut. There were more obvious questions to ask, but none came to mind. All seemed more directed at Roderich than Antonio. "We'll talk to her tomorrow, oui?"

Antonio looked away from his lover. "We'll talk to her tomorrow," He agreed.

The blonde-haired man stood up from his chair. "Thank you for letting me into your hotel room," He said to Antonio. Two purple eyes were staring holes into his very being. Two blue eyes looked back. "And thank you. I'm extremely happy you didn't kick me out the second you heard me. I'm also very sorry for going after you like I did. It was wrong of me. I should have known better since I am the country of love."

"Ja, you should have," Roderich stated curtly. "No hard feelings on my part. But I swear if you drive him," He gestured to Antonio, "to tears again, it will be far worse for you than a couple of skin deep cuts."

Francis held his tongue for the comeback he had thought up, something like, 'At least I know how to take care of your ex-wife,' but the statement seemed crude and out-of-place. "I understand," was all he said before leaving their hotel room.

"So, it's coming to an end," Roderich said breaking the silence. "We're doing something."

"We are," Antonio acknowledged.

Roderich crossed the space between them and sat squarely in his lover's lap. "How are you feeling, Schatz?"

"As much as I'd love to rip her limb from limb." He stopped unable to continue his thought. 'As much as I'd love to rip her limb from limb, I don't think I can," he completed to himself. His mouth tried to start again but his tongue became tangled in itself leaving it tied.

"She was your friend," recognized Roderich. "For a brief period she was mine too. Now, she isn't. She's gone too far." Antonio nodded as his hand rubbed small circles into his back.

"I tried—" He started.

"You tried what you could, as did I, and she wants us to suffer what we must so she may do whatever she wishes." Antonio bristled at his lover's words but understood; he nodded for his reply. Roderich rested his head in Antonio's chest to calm him down. His heart sounded as though it was ready to burst out of his chest; the Austrian leaned up to kiss his neck and calm him down a little. "Tomorrow. Relax until then."

"Let's make it count, bueno?"


	91. Quiet Realizations

The room was silent but remained warm due to the heater coming on and due to Antonio brightening up the room with his very existence. It was hard to remain frigid in a room with him, as Roderich discovered long before. The constant low-pitched hum from the heater was starting to annoy both of them. Roderich crossed his arms over his chest in thought while Antonio looked on wondering what he was thinking about. He couldn't tell if his lover was upset with something or thinking very hard; his eyebrows were furrowed together with an apparent frown on his lips. His arms opened for the Austrian, who obliged him.

Antonio sprawled out on the bed with Roderich leaning heavily on him. His hand reached out and stroked some of his hair back from all the sweat. Roderich smiled up at him, giving his hand a quick peck before it slid down to stroke his side. It felt like hours since Francis had visited their room, but the clock said it had barely been one. The Spaniard couldn't restrain a yawn as he nuzzled into Roderich's bare shoulder, feeling his lover's warm skin brush against his own. Some sympathy washed over Roderich as he stroked the biceps on Antonio's upper arm. His lips parted to say a few words but shushed by one of Antonio's fingers. Two purple eyes looked up at a pair of green ones in curiosity. They seemed less defeated than they had the night before, drunk with hope the next day would bring. For no apparent reason to Antonio, Roderich shook his head, only stopped by Antonio kissing his temple.

His cheeks flushed a little, leaving his arms to wrap around the Spaniard's neck and dangled there while Antonio put on his lover's glasses. His already large green eyes magnified showing every broken line within them set in bright green glass, which made them appear the way they did. The smile on his face widened even more at his lover's expression as his head rested on the Austrian's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at him before leaning up to kiss his lover on the mouth. Roderich pressed his hand against Antonio's lips, leaving him more confused.

The Brunette shook his head again and sighed. Antonio propped himself up on his elbows looking concerned. His lover brushed through his own hair still shaking his head. A hand rested on his shoulder and not a head. Antonio parted his lips to say something, then realized how frivolous words were at that point. It was the Austrian's turn to raise his eyebrow. 'Nothing,' Antonio mouthed, pulling his smile on his face effortlessly. For the third time, the Brunette shook his head. Of course, this was starting to concern the Spaniard, whose smile nearly fell off his face as quickly as it came on. Gently, he shook Roderich's shoulder wearing his worried countenance.

His head lowed a little and shrugged at his lover. Antonio shook him harder for a better answer. The Austrian looked up, shrugging again. Antonio shook his head and insisted to know what he was thinking by shaking him more. Roderich placed a hand on the Spaniard and lifted it off his shoulder as though he were saying, "I'm fine. Stop worrying." In order to illustrate this better, he kissed the hand he lifted up. The Spaniard kept his gaze on him with his eyebrows furrowed as though asking, "Are you sure?" Roderich nodded immediately, kissing his cheek afterwards despite his previous reservations about Antonio. They room grew clammy and mercifully the heater turned off by itself, leaving them alone for a while in a completely different realm of silence. Roderich fell asleep as soon as the room cooled down enough but Antonio stayed awake well into the night with some reservations of his own.

* * *

Ludwig walked into the bar he was told to go to, feeling like he was being lead there by some invisible leash; this was the hardest part of his job, he decided on the way, especially if it was necessary. The bar was loud, like a bar, but had American music playing in the background. Yes, American music played in bars and nightclubs at his house but this was Russia. It caught him off guard for a second before he saw the Englishman sitting at the counter with two beers; he wasn't totally sure if one was for him or if Arthur had thought that far ahead and already received his next beer. Ludwig sat the open bar stool next to Arthur as quietly as he could. Two green eyes turned to him. "Glad you could come, Germany."

"That makes one of us, I suppose," He reached for one of the beers and happily got it. His first instinct was to take a huge gulp of the golden liquid that was going to save him for the night. Arthur chuckled at the German and shook his head. "Was?"

"Nothing," snickered Arthur before becoming serious, as the situation called him to be. "Enjoying St. Petersburg?"

"It's like every other city in Europe," Ludwig shrugged and took another gulp of beer. "A bit too cold for my tastes."

Arthur nodded good-naturedly. "I understand, I have no bloody clue how all these humans could live here. I just want to shout at them, 'It's snowing in May! What are you people? Idiots?!'" A pair of ice-cold blue eyes stared at the Englishman for a moment, as did some of the spectators who understood English fairly well. Arthur shut his mouth with a sip of beer and waited for people to lose interest in what he was saying. After all, it was a private conversation. "What are you going to do?" He asked next, seeing that Germany had already finished his first beer.

Ludwig rested both of his elbows on the table. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"I mean given the situation, I don't know how I should react to it."

"Well you should," Arthur said pointedly. "She's your sister after all and she's wreaking more havoc in the past few weeks than the last twenty years."

Ludwig nodded thoughtfully and remained silent for a few moments, letting some American lyrics creep into their conversation. "She is," admitted Ludwig readily, restraining a sigh. "What's your plan to deal with it?"

"Kill her."

The German fell off of his bar stool on the hard wooden ground. A woman who sat next to the two offered to help him up but he refused and got back into his seat. "I was expecting some insight as a nation, maybe getting her some help or having her move somewhere she can't hurt anyone. But nein. You say, 'kill her'."

"She can't hurt anyone if she's dead."

"You can't hurt anyone if you're dead either! No one can! It's a fact of life that once you're dead everything stops. What you're doing is making a very permanent solution to a slightly annoying problem!" It was slowly becoming clear that the German couldn't handle his beer as well as he said he could, Arthur noted.

"She's a danger to others."

"Und? We're all a danger to others. You could kill someone with any object if you get creative enough."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you're a bit too close to the situation to see what's going on."

"I can see just fine," Ludwig insisted.

"Then," Arthur continued. "You can see that Maria has lost most of her self-control."

"How the hell did you get that from the meeting this morning?!"

"I've rarely seen your sister cry, if I ever did I probably didn't notice. Plus, she wasn't willing to tell you about this right after she came back from the wall, why would she share it with countries she mostly loathes?"

"So you're willing to kill my sister over her crying and an emotional outburst?" questioned Ludwig as anger crept into his voice. "She has emotions and just because she isn't controlling them doesn't mean you can—"

"And the attempted murder."

"What attempted murder?" After the phrase had left his lips, Ludwig knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well she hates…she…urgh…she has a strange relationship with Roderich! He's kinky like that!"

Arthur looked skeptically at the German. "Are you done?"

"Done with what?"

"This little rant of yours," He said simply. "You're trying to blame her actions on those around her rather than seeing the situation as it is; your sister has gone absolutely insane—"

"Shut up."

"Your sister has gone totally insane and—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Your sister has gone absolutely bonkers and we both know she isn't going to stop if we send her to some place where she can get help. From what I've heard, she isn't taking her medication that's supposed to help. How can we trust he if we're going to send her to one of these places?" He paused for a moment, giving Ludwig a chance to respond. He didn't. "We can't. Like you said, you can kill anyone with anything if you're creative enough and believe me your sister is creative enough. She'll kill all the nurses -"

"You're making assumptions!" insisted Ludwig.

"As are you. You're assuming she's going to behave herself and she's not. We both know that she has the tendency to misbehave."

"That's not the point. She'll take her medication if I give them—"

"You're bargaining," Arthur pointed out. "I understand why chap, believe me I'm sympathizing with you. I never want to be in your situation in my life. Now, I'm going to ask you to see the world through my eyes. She's homicidal as it is, as well as having a knack for megalomania. If she ever got the chance she'd try to take over the world. Again. Leaving millions more dead."

Ludwig sat in silence while tilting his glass this way in that as some annoying American indie song played in the background, joyously exclaiming, '_The dog days are over, the dog days are done!_' "That doesn't mean we should kill her."

"No, it doesn't," Arthur admitted. "But we have to keep our options open lest she try to kill more people or worse." The German rested his head on his arms on the table. He never thought it would come to this; Maria always had a way of pulling something out of her ass to save herself in some way, no matter how small. But there he was, discussing her death in case she goes on a rampage. The words washed over him as did the beer in his stomach. It felt like he drunk two or three kegs rather than one beer. A hand gently rested on his back and rubbed it.

"I hate that you're right," was coaxed out of him. Arthur thought he sounded like a small child for a moment and was taken aback by it. Ludwig pulled himself together again and sat up.

"I do too." The Englishman withdrew his hand and sighed. "But it's better than letting ol' Alfred dealing with this as he will." Ludwig nodded mechanically at his statement. "He'd totally overact to what's going on. You know, ask for a firing squad, the freedom and liberty deal he's into. He'd do that to any country that would attempt to kill or kill another country."

"Right."

"In the meantime, she should live. For observation."

"Of course." He stood up from his chair. "Danke for the beer but I promised Feliciano I'd be back at our room by now." He hadn't but he needed Feliciano more than he did Arthur. The Englishman smiled at him as though nothing had happened.

"Good luck on your marriage, I hope it lasts longer than mine."

"Ich auch." He replied as he left the bar as fast as he could. It was snowing, naturally, and Ludwig saw his breath in the cold air. The streets were lite, cars passed by, but it all seemed muted by what was going on in his head. So much so that he didn't notice a car speeding to hit him as he crossed a street. It hit him, of course, the car crunched around him and not throwing him anywhere despite physics. The metal poked at his side and probably cut him; his head started to feel confused. Where was he again? St. Petersburg. What year was it? 2013. Which country did he represent? That he couldn't answer. He was torn between two options, but he decided he was well enough to walk back to his hotel room without medical care and without telling the driver of the totaled car anything. He couldn't wait to see his Italia again.


	92. Time Out!

Vash took Julia to the meeting earlier than usual, as he wanted to avoid a certain Russian at all costs. She was a sleepy little thing that morning in particular. To be honest, he wasn't sure how much she slept the night before. There was a lot he was unsure about and he hated it. He took his seat, passing out in it almost immediately. If he was being more honest with himself, he'd admit he didn't sleep all too well either. Julia nuzzled her Papi for a few moments before setting off to find her bestest friend. Ivan would be there soon, she knew it.

* * *

Antonio barely closed his eyes before an alarm woke him and Roderich up for the day. Rubbing his sunken eye sockets, from lack of sleep, he groaned a little. There was a lot to be done that day and he shouldn't be cranky about it, or at least that's what he rationalized. Roderich got up just as slowly as Antonio did, taking his time getting dressed and yawning profusely through the process. The Spaniard tried his best waking up his lover but it wasn't working; it had long dawned on both of them that, that day in particular was going to be incredibly long. It was June 3rd, and it was going to be a long ass day. Once Antonio got himself into some working order, completely with white button up shirt and red tie, they were out the door.

Unlike the previous night, it wasn't snowing. It was actually quite warm, which made Antonio's lack of jacket tolerable. His hand reached out for Roderich's as they walked; Roderich's gloved fingers made the experience a little less intimate but it didn't' really matter Antonio. As long as he was there by him he could survive no matter how cold it was. Being his normal self, Antonio opened the doors to the building for Roderich, who smiled at him in reply, melting his heart of all the sleepiness from the morning. Naturally, Antonio couldn't help but smile back. There was something so comforting about being with Roderich, if he tried the Spaniard couldn't explain. It just warmed him right to the core.

Ivan held the doors to the elevator open for them. Nervously, Roderich cast a glance at Antonio, who merely shrugged it off and got in the elevator with him anyway. The Russian shifted uncomfortably as did the Austrian before they put Antonio in the middle. The two lover's wouldn't lie; the small enclosed space felt colder with him around, leading the Russian to shift more. Roderich moved closer to his lover for both protection and warmth, and naturally, Antonio willingly obliged. "Hola," Antonio greeted. "It's nice to see you today Russia." Two pairs of purple eyes stared at him in awe.

"Oh," Ivan said slightly confused. "привет." The elevator stopped at their floor, the twelfth floor letting him off while Roderich held him there.

"What the hell?" He asked more confused than Ivan was.

"I was just being nice."

"Still! It's Russia!" Roderich finally got off the elevator, heading the wrong way to the meeting room with Antonio in tow.

* * *

Ivan walked into the meeting room incredibly perplexed by Antonio's actions. By this point, he was certain that he hated him because of all he did to Maria. By this point, he deserved every hurtful word out of anyone's mouth. He hurt the love of his life. There was no excuse. He could scream he was sorry to infinity but that would do nothing. The thought about punching a wall popped into his head before a little hand tugged on his pants. "Ivan?" She asked.

"Julia," Ivan replied picking her up. "How are you today?"

"Well, and you?" Her glasses reflected him a little too well, so he didn't look at her when he spoke.

"I am also to be doing good. Where is your Papi?"

"Sleeping," She said. "He is tired."

"Are you to be thinking he would be mad if I am taking you to play hide and seek?"

"I think no."

"Great," Ivan answered as he took her out of the meeting room. There was nothing important going on at the meeting that day, or at least nothing that involved him in particular. He normally handled all of his disputes with nations one on one rather than in a crowd. Especially with America. "You are knowing how to play?"

"Ja, but I cannot you to seek."

"Is fine. I am to be sure you will find lots of fun hiding spots."

* * *

The meeting started promptly at 9 local time, missing one more country. Roderich and Antonio had come in late due to getting lost in the meeting building. Maria was crossing her arms and searching furiously for something while she sat, this lead Francis to bring up taking Maria out of the room at exactly 9:10. Antonio, of course followed them, but not before giving Roderich a quick kiss. The three rode the elevator down two levels to the 10th floor. Supposedly, no one was there at that hour so they may talk in private.

"Maria," Francis said firmly. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" She asked, adjusting her long silvery hair in a reflecting photo frame.

"Being irresponsible, emotional outbursts, losing your daughter."

"Trying to kill Roderich," Antonio suggested and regretted it immediately afterward.

Maria raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Si, I don't like it when you try to kill him. I don't think anyone does."

"Except the awesome me."

"Sure, if you're into that. But he's not," He urged. Francis looked at his two friends and crossed his arms.

"We're going to get you help," He told her calmly. Maria stared at him as though he had just told her his brother was dead. Francis raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem with that?"

"They're trying to brain wash the awesome me into not being so awesome!"

Francis and Antonio looked at each other, then their friend. Antonio spoke first although being completely unaware of Francis' plan, "They're only going to help you, amiga. Nothing too bad."

"Uhuh."

"It's for the best," Francis said trying to comfort her.

"Stimmt," She answered. "Genau. What's next? You're sending me back to Russia to get some more 'help'? Is that for the best too?!" Francis lowered his head and wrapped an arm around his albino girl friend.

"Non, it's not."

"Oh amigos," Antonio whispered as Francis took Maria to a nice place in front of a glass window. It wasn't stained or anything special but provided a glorious view of the city from their vantage point. Maria wasn't crying; she didn't look like she would either. Francis, on the other hand, was nearly bawling his eyes out in pain and sympathy for his friend, clear regret on his face. There were so many 'what if's running through his mind he couldn't imagine it all happening in a different universe. One where Maria wasn't broken, one where World War II never happened. A better place by comparison but was unfathomable given their circumstances.

"Mon Cheri, I'm so sorry," Francis pleaded holding her tightly against his chest. "I didn't think you would be brutalized in such a way. You have no idea and I had no idea. I just thought you were a menace to the public and—"

With that, Maria put her hand on Francis' shoulder, giving him a warm smile. The Frenchman smiled back. "I'm sure you thought about then when you sent me to Russia the first time." His face fell quickly as her knee hit him hard in the groin before she managed to move it up to his chest and kicked him out of the window in a flutter of glass. Francis reached his hand out to grab something, anything, and Antonio ran out to help him. Maria held him back before there was a low 'thump' as Francis hit the ground. Antonio stared out the window where Francis had fallen from and then back at Maria. She wore a tight satisfied smirk. "That's what he gets." Antonio didn't know how to react; he shrugged his shoulders while his mouth sputtered nonsensically as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Was?" asked Maria while looking at her nails. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just pushed Francis out of a ten story building through a window! You can't tell me you don't remember that already!"

"Nein, I do."

"You just said you didn't!"

Two red eyes rolled in their sockets at Antonio. "Sarcasm and irony? Heard of it? Kesese. I know what I did. Do you have any idea how much shit he put me—"

"I don't care about that! He's probably really hurt! I have—"

"You aren't."

"Por que?"

"I said so."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Antonio exclaimed. "Why would you do that to him? He was only trying to help you!"

"Rache (1)." Her right hand placed itself on her hip as she began walking away leaving Antonio torn yet again between his two friends. While she wasn't looking, he sent a mass text to the countries upstairs to get an ambulance. Then, he continued.

"Chica! You don't need to get revenge. You were happy without it, really happy. For 23 years you lived without-"

"I lived in shame, Antonio."

"No, you learned how to forgive yourself, and you were happy."

"I made an unawesome decision then."

"Amiga, do you hear what you're saying? You have your little girl, she's happy. You had Vash-" He made a face but forced himself to continue as he followed her. She was playing with her hair in the picture frame again. "And for a little while you were happy. You forgave yourself, chica, and you moved on. Chica-Amiga-Maria, listen to yourself, not all those voices in your head. Revenge not a way to live, it's a way to die!" Maria stood silent as she glared at her friend., stopping her grooming time. His mouth fell open slightly as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Amiga..."

"Don't, 'Amiga~' or 'Chica~' the awesome me. I'm not that little girl you met way back in the 1200's. I have power now." Antonio bit his lower lip. 'You do,' He thought to himself, considering the mess she made in his and Roderich's life. "I've been given a chance at redemption, for salvation, for my country. I'm not going to give it up for forgiveness. It's for the weak Antonio, I thought you would have learned that by now."

His green eyes looked up to her. "You don't understand what you're doing, Maria. Listen to me."

"I understand what I'm doing. I hope you understand too, Arschloch. You knew I liked him." Antonio blinked at her. She snarled as she repeated. "You knew I loved him! I wouldn't have wasted my awesome precious time with a war if I didn't! He was mine! All mine! And he still is!"

Antonio scanned her eyes, looking for any point of sorrow or regret. He found it easily through hot angry tears that were invading his friend's eyes. He walked up to the picture frame. "He doesn't love you though. You wasted your time and I had nothing to do with that other than try to help you." In an attempt to comfort her, he put his hand on her shoulder, half to keep her away and half to keep her close.. She shrugged it off as she wiped off her tears.

"You're lying! He was mine, gottverdammt!"

"Are you going to listen to them?" He tilted his head at her; he wasn't sure if they were talking to her or not and making her do this. "I'm here amiga, I can help you. Or try my best to. I'm real. You don't need them. You have me, you have Francis," Maybe not after she kicked him out a 10 story building, "You have Vash and your little one, and if you would apologize you could get Rodrigo on your side too."

"Nein, nein. Sie sind mir egal (2). He understands it like I do. Forgiveness makes you weak. Just like the awesome me."

"El perdón te libera (3)," He pleaded. "It takes away that need for vengeance, that driving desire that blinds you from everything you hold dear."

"I'm not forgiving you, if that's what you've asked for."

"I'm not forgiving you either."

Maria smirked at her nails to look at her reflection again. "I know you would see it the awesome way. All it takes is a little voice of reason."

"I'm not forgiving you because you aren't sorry!" His voice cracked. "I've tried to look the other way, time and time again but every time I look back there you are. Again. You're my friend, but you don't deserve to be forgiven." He let out a sigh. "Revenge destroyed you and your life. Yet, you're willing to hurt others in the name of it?" He thought back to Francis and added, "You've learned nothing from all that you've been through and it's made you a bitter, heartless woman."

There she stood in front of him, numb from madness and anger. Her eyes met his again. "That's that then."

"Que?" She slapped him as hard as she could while fighting back even more tears. His hand stroked his cheek to nurse it a little. She got ready to pounce on him but Antonio managed to catch her before she could reach him. Of course she started to struggle. "Here's what's going to happen chica, you're going to have a time out."

"Was?! Nein! I'm not a little girl!"

"Then start acting like a woman," Antonio said simply as he found what he thought was a coat closet and gently coaxed her into it. Well, as gently as you can coax a person into a coat closet, he amended. Only later would he realize his mistake. In the meantime, he sat in in front of the door. "You have thirty minutes to think about what you've done!"

* * *

(1) Revenge.

(2) They don't matter to me.

(3) Forgiveness frees you.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is going to seem so short by comparison.**


	93. Run!

**A/N: It's rare I put these before a chapter, but I'd just like to say I own none of the intellectual material in this chapter. All copyright goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

Now, the awesome me knows what you're thinking Lieber Zuschauer. 'Maria, stop being a bitch. This half-assed plan for revenge is getting you nowhere. You're in a coat closet. Stahp! I love you!' or something along those lines, ja? Welp, you're totally right. Not the coat closet part, he actually put me into one of those little storage areas for cleaning products. I didn't know that at the time though, so have a little mercy. Hindsight is 20/20 and I was out of my fucking mind. I just sat in my little corner of the closet hearing Toni get himself get comfy against the door. Being my little schizo-self I thought it was god, or something. Fritz probably, Fritz is much more reliable than any god I've ever known. Even when I was a Teutonic knight, I didn't really believe in the big man upstairs. Probably because I knew he had seen me burn at the stake in his name multiple times and did nothing. Although his supposed omniscience should've stopped people from burning a little innocent girl from burning at the stake the first time. Sure, he kept the awesome me alive but you've never had burns all over your body, have you? He 'saved' me. Like he should've done that for a lot of people but didn't. So he's either an asshole, or doesn't exist, is what I ended up rationalizing. Never really knew how Toni or Francis kept believing him after the Great War or World War II. Lots of faith, I guess.

Well, having Fritz outside the broom closet freaked me the fuck out. By this point I'm sure I was shaking or some shit. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't like guys touching me. When I first came back from the Iron Curtain I could barely be in the same room with West or any of the guys. It sucked balls. I got over it as time went on, letting Toni and Francis and other buds touch me. But at that time, like I said, I was freaking the fuck out. Shit didn't matter! I heard a man out there! I thought about kicking the door but obviously, god doesn't move for me. So, I stayed in my corner. It was a nice corner, there was this wood shelving all the way around the room with random cleaning things on it, like bleach. I was curled up under the crook of the last shelf, southwest corner. Shut up, I know I'm using passive voice. Just let me tell this story the way I want to, Arschloch.

I don't really understand my hallucinations, never really did despite them being 'closely related' to the awesome me. It just seemed like a bunch of therapeutic bullshit so when I heard West call me a cunt I wouldn't beat him up. Speaking of West, he was the first hallucination the awesome me had in the closet. Gott, that sounded better in my head. Of course, you all read that clumsy author's note, ja? This person, the one who's writing this, has no fucking clue how to give you guys info, Lieber Zuschauer. You know, the one about being alone and my hallucinations would be worse, yadda, yadda, yadda. I guess they were. I wasn't in the right state of mind to compare shit to other shit but now I can. Sorta. I never saw things either, it was all hearing on my part. Just wanted to make that clear to you guys. Sorry no cool visuals, but you have shrooms for that.

So, West was pretty much there to me. Leaning on my shoulder, but now I realize that was probably the wall I was leaning on. Walls and West have a lot in common now that I think about it. Anyway, it was like I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. You have no clue how uncomfortable that made me, Lieber Zuschauer, even though it wasn't really there. I tried to elbow him away to stop but of course he wasn't there to elbow and I ended up hurting myself. It fucking sucked. Then, I hear West's voice. Now, I don't think West's voice is that deep, but then again I lived with him for a long time so you may think differently. But gottverdammt when I heard his fucking voice I was shocked. Not so much about how it sounded by what he was saying. No shit Sherlock, I know.

I'm sorry if you don't like cursing in this, but the little summary thing should've warned you. Not my problem. You already hate me anyway, so why complain?

"Stupid cunt," West whispered with his strangely warm breath in my ear. "You don't even know what's going on anymore. It's so easy to see. Why don't you just die?" My lips curled up over my teeth. Looking at these thoughts now and what West actually said I shouldn't have been as pissed as I was but it is was it is and I can't change or take it back now. My thoughts were roughly this (Sorry for going schizo on you all): You aren't a good soldier West. You're barely mediocre. Every fear you have adds together, rendering you a worthless sack of skin and tears that never did the awesome me any good. I'm an unreliable narrator, I know. Plus, he did a lot for me that I didn't know yet. That's why kiddies like you shouldn't listen to the awesome me without an ear condom. You might actually have a thought that's worth a damn.

I'm a reasonably awesome person, you all probably saw that at one point or another. But by this point, I was starting to see I was off my rocker. Do you guys still use that phrase? I remember it from the 80's but even by then it was sorta old. So, I didn't yell at the fake West. Yelling at him would do less than telling Toni to jack off as loudly as I could. We all know very well that he'd take his dick right there outside of the door and I'd have to deal with Toni moaning 'Roderich' over and over again. Or, that's what I thought. Stop judging, assholes. Still, it's hard to deny the urge I felt. It painted a pretty picture in my mind. Not the Antonio jizz, I mean West. My little soldier of a brother lying on the cold hard ground, like he was when I found him over a century ago; crying and begging for mercy in a strange mix of French and German he obviously came up with for my own pleasure.

The only thing that changed was his height, the status of his Jungfräulichkeit (1), and that monster he calls his cock. I shouldn't be talking about him like this but I don't care. He's so eager to please! I was probably on the floor laughing at this point. It was good to laugh again, I guess, since I hadn't in such a long time. I know it was stupid to laugh at that too, but if you can't laugh at your siblings who can you laugh at?

I know that's what I thought, but I think I just gagged.

He disappeared though, like tends to under my scrutiny or when I'm treating him like he's my bitch. He'll always be my bitch, he's mein Bruderlein. Although he was gone, his voice reverberated off my head and gave me a headache, which I hadn't had in a long time. Not much to hurt you brain if you don't really think about what's going too hard, is there? Seriously. How did I not see I was batshit crazy sooner? Maybe it was the worthless part that hurt. Not sure. Don't care. Moving on to Herr Roderich Edelstein, since my dear little brother was so easily replaced in my mind. Like he always will be, unfortunately. West can take care of himself. The lovely Roderich Edelstein, giving a wonderful performance in my head with his goddamned voice, I present to you all, giving another layer to my schizophrenic anguish. Gott, I can get artsy for a soldier.

For a musician, I never really liked his voice. You'd think musicians could sing or at least have a half descent voice, but Roderich doesn't. Never did, never will. But even in that dark hell hole I still knew it was him. He didn't breath on the awesome me like West did, viel Dank, at least Specs knows his boundaries. Unlike the awesome me. Before I continue, future Maria here, I'd like to give a brief apology to Specs: I loved you and you betrayed me. But that doesn't me I should've treated you so badly at the end. Sorry. Continuing on, it was the first time I had the pleasure of hearing his voice. It sort of calmed me down and stopped the shaking for a little while. "Hallo Roderich," I whispered breathlessly as my eyes shut, for what probably was the last time. I don't remember opening them after I heard Specs. Sorry to say. Well that's not true. You'll see. "What're you doing in a hell hole like this? Aren't your aristocratic sense screaming for you to get the fuck out of here before I catch you?"

He fucking laughed at me, Lieber Zuschauer! How the hell did I fall in love with him? "Of course not, my dear." There it was. That's why. He actually sounded happy to see the awesome me, for once. Like I didn't try to kill him or take him over or some other bullshit, in any other case, I would've bemoaned in the comfort of my own bed. My head rung with 'my dear'. Since when did he call me 'my dear'? "Keine Sorgen, mein Hascha." That was Vash's nickname for me. You're just as confused as I was. I promise. "Ich bin bei dir (2)."

"Du bist bei mir," I repeated letting myself unfurl from my little ball as though he was really there to lay down on, feeling his long fingers ghost over my stomach. It was probably cobwebs, looking back on it, I'd hate to say. I really enjoyed it, but you knew that already. "You're never with me." I had to correct myself, although it made my head pound. "You've never been there for me." As unawesome as it is, was, will be, you've got to admit it's true. He was never really there for the awesome me as a shoulder to cry on unless I was flipping the fuck out. Well, that's not totally true. He provided a place to hide, but none of that emotional support bullshit women are 'supposed' to get from men. Sure, in my half-baked plan to get power he was there for that too but not much else. Not that I cared, simply stating a fact Lieber Zuschauer.

There was no warmth from him, even in dead, never has been, never will be. Nonetheless there was a fire burning inside my skin that would make Rome himself tremble at its heat. Oh yeah, Rome was burned down. Many times. Not sure if you understood that. I could practically feel has lips kissing my neck. Gott, I was so stupid. "Ich bin doch heir," He repeated like a broken record from dreamland. "You're shaking my dear."

"Ja, it—" And like that, meine Lieber Zuschauer, he ran away. I should've known. He always runs away. Just like him to tease the awesome me with a promise of something I want and leave before he can follow through. I don't care anymore. It's not my biggest problem right now. I can't believe I have to relive my death for you people. I don't even like most of you. You're just watching me like those creepy kids who tap at the glass at an aquarium. You aren't really doing anything, you're just witnessing life as it happens without stops. Hell, I'm not even exaggerating, I'm going to die in like five minutes from the time I said 'Ja, it'. Puts things into perspective, doesn't it?

Well, I want to stall the end as much as you do. I guess I should go on with the last of things. Here's my last request: Antonio, for the love of god, listen to the awesome me. I'm so fucking sorry for about what's going to happen to you, you don't deserve any of it. I'm so fucking sorry. Listen, whatever the fuck you do, get a jacket. I don't care if you have to steal one, ask Roderich for one, make one, just get one right away. I know you're outside that door now. Hear my future thoughts! Whatever the fuck you do, don't look into his eyes. Got it? Whatever the fuck you do, don't look into his eyes, even for a moment. Get the fuck out of St. Petersburg. Trust the awesome me. Just run and don't look back. You can't take him on your own, neither could Francis or the awesome me. Mein Gott, Toni, please see this somehow. Bitte, Gott, fucHe

Okay, you're all thoroughly confused now. Objective achieved. Next, I guess in this list is regrets. I can't really say I do. Not to you. I acted the way I acted and you can't change that. Neither can the awesome me. I regret nothing I did in this little novel. Can I put song lyrics here? I want to put song lyrics here. _Everybody wants to rule the world! I can't stand this indecision, married with a lack of vision, everybody wants to rule the world! Say that you'll never, never, never need it. One headline, why believe it? Everybody wants to rule the world! All for freedom and for pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever, everybody wants to rule the world!_

Don't judge the awesome me, Tears for Fears is an awesome band. Plus, that's like my favorite song in English. Great going, douchebag who just made fun of me or said that song wasn't very German. I like what I like and that's all. I don't need to defend myself from you, pompous train jumping asshat. Besides my second favorite English song is Superheroes by Daft Punk. Much more shameful. And an ode to every one I've ever willingly slept with. That's probably more than you ever wanted to know about me. Too bad. If it makes any of you feel better, my favorite German one is Wiener Blut by Rammstein. Not sure if you know that considering the whole Mein Herz Brennt thing. The author is going to get sued so hard for this.

I guess this is the part where I give my two cents on Specs and Toni. I think my two cents have already been spent. I'm happy to see them- I was happy to see them together for a time. Until it became a detriment to me and what I wanted. But let's face it, Lieber Zuschauer, since the chapter I first appeared I've been in decline. I've only gotten worse since then. Not even a giant jump off a cliff or over a shark. Like, progressively going down. Yes, I'm still stalling. I don't want to tell you all how I died. It's painful. You have no idea.

Let's get on with it then. I have nothing more I want to say to you all other than question everything and think deeply. Not everything can be explained, as much as I hate to say it. Life's too fucking complicated. But try. To my story.

Specs' presence hung there like the penultimate note in a performance; unfinished, unresolved, and unsatisfying, with the air of being greater than it actually was. My blood was still boiling, I think, and I was still anxious. Even then I felt the room grew colder than Siberia. Well, then again Siberia isn't that cold. You're all screaming at the awesome me right now, "Of course Siberia is cold! It was snowing in St. Petersburg!" Ever thought the author doesn't know shit about Russia? You get used to it too, whiney bitches. Doesn't matter. Lots of things are colder than Siberia. Like Ivan's special room for the awesome me when I was a 'bad girl'. I don't want to think about it. I can't think about. Look somewhere else.

Fuck. It was a small room. All I saw was his bedroom.

The point is, lots of things are colder than Siberia, including its owner. Or master, Lieber Zuschauer, my former childlike master. Tortured me for years, raped me for years, father—you already know that part but I didn't figure that out yet.

So, there Ivan was at my ears in a closed space. Like his bedroom, in my mind it became his bedroom. I could practically feel the ice form on my neck as he said, 'привет." His voice was warm like melted butter. Like he used in 'foreplay'. Why did it leave ice on my neck? Because I fucking hate him. I shook, of course, like a stupid motherfucking Baltic. I'm so much greater than that. Those little shits. They have nothing to be afraid of. None of them have been through what I was put through. He doesn't 'love' them. Lucky little shits. My eyes darted from place to place trying to convince myself I wasn't there. It didn't work. I didn't need his 'comfort'.

Stupid Slav, my mouth was sealed shut. Not for long, as you'll see in a bit. I remember times when I didn't answer him when I was spoken to. Here's a helpful note, Lieber Zuschauer, always answer a Russian. Except Antonio. Antonio is the only exception to this rule because he'd only talk himself into a hole. I would expect a slap after such insolence. But it never came. It sent some alarm bells but Ivan was still saying something that I was barely paying attention to. My Russian isn't as good as it was twenty years ago.

Vash, where were you? With my—our daughter. I'd rather you have her. I hope she was with you. Your only excuse for not barging through that door is you were with Julchen. One of us has to be. If not, I hope you die in a freak money fire.

When my rescuer didn't come and god was sitting against the door like nothing was wrong, I gave up. I just gave up. No one was going to save the awesome me from myself, or Ivan, or the truth. So, I waited for the advancement of Ivan's hands to my hip or to my vital regions. I gave up. It was weak. But I did it. There was no way to save my ass. My lips were still sealed and I was too prideful to yell to Antonio for help. Or at least not yet. His hands were MIA. Only words in Russian I was only beginning to catch up with. Empty, calorie filled sweet nothings that frightened me. I saw his eyes in mine. Those large dark purple eyes. Staring at me. Watching me. Like you all. They hunted me. Relentlessly. Pleading. Wanting me in every form I could lend myself to. Never. Letting. Go. Like you all. I gave up.

I'm not much of an artist despite my prose but it hit me then. Red and blue make purple. Keep following me on this, Lieber Zuschauer, it doesn't make any fucking sense but it's how the rest of the world is going to figure it out. The truth slapped me across the face like Ivan's hand should have. Red and blue make purple. Julia's eyes are blue. Mine are red. Technically, Kalingrad was still a part of the awesome me, even though I didn't want it to be. I was withholding it from Julia. I figured it out. I figured it out and got thrown into an even worse hell then the one I was facing. It didn't make any sense; Julia was Ivan's child. I almost banged my head against the wall until my brains showed, but I didn't. She—mein kleines Mädchen, das Julchen heiβt—didn't belong to Vash. Hell, she didn't even belong to me since Kalingrad is an oblast of fucking Russia! Why the hell was I so blind? One of you probably google searched Kalingrad when Vash first brought it up and saw that and is laughing at me right now! Shoot yourself in the face, Arschloch! I didn't know!

I pictured her childish features; they wouldn't change. She would be frozen in the icy poison of her true paternity forever, cursed to look like him. Cursed to be related to him. Forever. Gott, I could be an artist. What had I done. I gave up. Immer mehr, wie Mama and Baba. With a friendly but terrifying smile that would get every demand, every sadistic wish, to the punctuation. And I still loved her, Liebe Zuschauer. I still do. But none of you were in my situation. I didn't even know how it was possible! Vash is the only man I've slept with in the past ten years! But there it was right in front of my awesome eyes. What had I done. My Julchen—Julinka?—was his. Never to be mine again no matter how much I begged, or killed or anything else. She was gone. Like I was.

I didn't want to feel that! I didn't want to lose my Julchen! She was mine! I love her so much! Give her back! Please! Give her back! I felt myself sob and reach for something; it was bleach. I already didn't have much color in me, so why not get it all out? I gave up. I drank the kool aid. I gave up. I took one huge gulp of the cleaning solution, my final solution, probably a liter of it. It burned like I was one the stake again. But I didn't care. I knew this time I'd be gone forever and took some solace in that. My body was heaving, trying to get the bleach out, but I didn't let it. I didn't care anymore. I gave up. I accepted my cowardice. I accepted I was a weakling who didn't deserve to live anymore. I couldn't kill Roderich to save Julia. Or myself. I wasn't awesome. That's when another huge slap of the truth hit me; Vash was sleeping. Antonio was right outside. Ivan was missing. He'd find him. He'd find Toni and have him open the door and then they'd see me. Dead. And there'll only be one person Ivan would blame. With my last choking breath, full of bleach and blood I shouted as loud as I could, "Lauf!" I hoped he heard me. I hope he follows my last request. Don't get blamed for this. Somehow. Come on Toni. Don't give up. You have hope. Come on. Run. My hearing muted with the colors as I saw the door open.

"Amiga?!"

Lauf! Lauf so schnell du kannst! Lauf!

And with that, Lieber Zuschauer, I drowned in my own blood. Das Ende.

* * *

Julia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong to you, I wasn't in my right awesome mind. I'm sorry I'm not there for you now. I'm sorry for your lineage (there's like a 90% you're psycho too, same with uncle West). I'm sorry you were created in such a horrible way. I'm sorry Vash isn't your father. I'm sorry I was obsessed with power trying to make you proud of the awesome me. I guess that's why I did it. For you. I had brothers and sisters but I didn't have a mother and my father pretty much disowned me. But you, Kleines, you loved me no matter what. You're my rock. And you got thrown into a sea of fucking unawesomeness when you deserved the family I never had. Now you have a father who's teetering on insanity at any given moment. I should've fucking protected you. I'm a terrible mother. Gott, I don't even know if you're a part of the 'Lieber Zuschauer' army that keeps reading this shit. I hope you read this. Well, not the Toni and Specs having sex parts but you know. This one. The only one that matters. Ich liebe dich, Kleines. Mama liebt dich sehr, Julchen.

I'm sorry I wasn't awesome enough.

* * *

(1) Virginity.

(2) I am with you.


	94. Mirror

"Amiga!" Antonio shouted as he ran to his heaving friend. It wasn't a coat closet. "Amiga! What happened?" She slowly slipped into a puddle of her own blood, cheek first. He picked her head up from it and slapped her lightly as he tried as hard as he could to wake her up. She was only sleeping. He shook her as he arms fell limply to the floor, already growing cold. At this point, he wasn't going to lie; he knew she was gone but he rested her on his lap and stroked her hair like she was sleeping. Vaguely he remembered she liked it when she was smaller, and added a Spanish lullaby for her although he knew she didn't understand it. She wasn't just asleep and cold, like his sisters were. After a few minutes, he laid her back in her little puddle but kept stroking her hair as though it might bring some life back into her. It didn't, of course, he even went so far as to check her eyes. He shouldn't have done that; her eyes had lost all of their color and were left bleached white. "Oh mi amiga…que has hecho (1)?"

* * *

Julia was curled up in a tight little area when it started to happen. Earlier, she had left her stick somewhere. It didn't matter anymore. Lines began to form in front of her eyes as did color. She wondered to herself if it was how coloring books looked but there was something in the way that dimmed the whole experience. Her hand reached up, pushed her glasses to her hair, and saw the area she had put herself into. Her heart raced a little in her chest; it was too cramped where she was. Dark too. "Ivan!" She called out. "I am here! Find me!"

Almost immediately two hands plucked her from the air vent. "I was to be looking all over this room for you! Good spot to pick I would have never—" His jaw dropped at her beautiful purple eyes. He blinked for a few moments as she blinked back in confusion.

"Ja?" She asked with a giggle. "You look funny."

"So do you. What are you to be doing to your eyes?"

"Nothing."

"Look?!" Ivan shouted in confusion as he took a double take. "What are you to be meaning I am looking funny? You are to be blind! You are not supposed to be seeing anything!"

"You look funny," She repeated with a shrug. "I know not how." She giggled harder as the Russian's face slipped deeper into despair. "Stop looking so funny! Is only so much I can to stand!"

Ivan's eyes widened more. "You aren't starting you sentences with 'is'! Is my thing! Stop it!"

"Stop looking so funny then!" With some difficulty, Ivan managed to relax a little.

"Okay, Julia, you are to be seeing now, пa?"

"Ja," She answered, dangling her legs to and fro. Looking up at him, she flashed his childish smile up at him like a mirror. It hit him harder than the fall from the plane in the snow. His stomach tightened in revulsion and almost let his daughter fall to the ground. Where was Maria? They needed to talk as soon as possible.

"J-Julia…" He said carefully. "S-Since you are to be seeing now…" How was he going to put this? "I am to be hiding now. Count to two hundred and then look for me, пa?"

"Auf Deustch?" Julia whined as Ivan nodded.

"Дa, is very important is in German. I am to be counting in Russian so…I will see you in two hundred."

"Fine!" She sighed, as she was let down. Beginning to count, Ivan had to correct something.

"You are needing to be covering your eyes, so you cannot be seeing where I go."

She pouted and followed his instructions, leaving him to make his escape. His first thought was to check the meeting room but Maria was probably so out of it she took to wandering the halls, as did he when he was feeling crazier than normal. He started on his current floor, the 9th, and decided to work his way up from there before going down again. He needed to apologize, that was the first thing on his mind. It didn't matter whether or not she forgave him or not, he just needed to tell her how sorry he was. For everything. Then, he'd bring up Julia. He had little desire to keep the little girl with him despite their friendship; she belonged with her Mama, not with him. He was a monster, well he was a bigger monster than Maria, and didn't want anything to happen to Julia. She was so perfect in his eyes and she didn't deserve to be related to him. There was no explanation needed as to why Julia was his; science was answer enough for him. They did something to her. But why now make her have a baby?

He took the stairs up to the 10th floor, just in case Maria was doing the same, and came out so see a giant smashed window framing the city of St. Petersburg. He blinked a few times at it; maybe a really big bird flew into it. Below he saw an ambulance loading someone in. Poor jumper, he thought, ten stories wasn't enough to kill most people and probably had many broken bones for their mistake.

Mistake? For some reason that rang in his head despite already knowing he made one about Julia. Down the hallway he saw Antonio walking away with his Maria in his arms. "Wait!" Ivan shouted as he ran up behind him. Antonio stopped and turned around, revealing Maria's blood stained face. Ivan looked at the Spaniard in revulsion. "You are to be killing her?!"

"Que?! No! Of course I didn't kill her!" Antonio replied, getting his Maria in a better position for carrying.

Ivan rushed up to meet him. "Then what are you to be doing with her like that?" Green eyes reflected the Russian's face a little too well. His first instinct was to pry Maria from him and set her on the ground so she wouldn't be in the middle of this, which he did very easily.

"I-I," stammered the Spaniard. "I put her in time out after she kicked Francis out a window. I heard her scream maybe ten minutes ago and then I found her on the floor dead." The Russian looked at Maria, perplexed again. It seemed to match up, she didn't have any new bruises, scars, or stab marks. Or other things that would make his little love covered in red. She looked so pale and small against the wall. He turned his wrath back on Antonio and raised an eyebrow.

"Francis is your friend," He stated as though it was an accusation.

"Si, and so is she." His green eyes caught Ivan again, reflecting everything about him. Even a little bit of Maria's boot. Ivan's hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall opposite Maria.

"You are to be killing her!" He accused his reflection.

"Que?! I just told—" Ivan adjusted his grip on Antonio's neck so he couldn't talk anymore.

"You are to be killing her and you are not even sorry!" The Spaniard struggled a little against his hand. His hands reached out trying to pry Ivan's off of him but was quickly resolved with Ivan dislocating both of his shoulders single handedly. Antonio wasn't double jointed, as Ivan found out. Air tried to escape his throat in a scream, but Ivan was choking him far too hard for that. Still, it was incredibly annoying. So, next thing he did was break Antonio's jaw bone; it gave him a rewarding crunch, causing him to smile devilishly as the Spaniard writhed in pain, much like his Maria did when he was doing bad things to her. The reflection was still there though, though unshed tears of pain, but it was still there. Smiling.

The next things to go were his legs, so he couldn't walk up and take his Maria anymore. She didn't deserve to be taken with him anymore; she was happier now without him. With that Ivan remembered that there was a cooler room on the floor, the perfect place to continue this. However, Ivan felt something jab at his pocket; it was Julia's piano wire. Antonio apparently felt it to and managed to maneuver it out as his shoulders were already healing. Ivan was too obsessed with his eyes to see Antonio slowly dig into his arm with the wire. After a minute and a crunch from Antonio's left femur, Ivan noticed the stinging pain in his arm. Antonio gave his best triumphant smirk to the Russia before he dropped on his now broken left leg.

"Want a fight?" Antonio tried to sound out; it came out as, "Aunt a height?"

"Gesundheit," Ivan answered feeling his normal-self return now that they couldn't see eye to eye. "If you are to be seeing Julia, do not tell her where I am. We are playing game." He looked on sadly at Maria, feeling guilty that she was laying there. Then onto the broken Toni, who's jaw was starting to pull itself together. "I am sorry comrade."

"Are you freaking serious?!" Antonio tried to scream; it came out, "Argh ooo uking eriou?!" Ivan blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I am serious," He said after translating. "I am sorry I am to be hurting you. It was wrong. You were unfortunate victim," He tried not to glance at Maria. "Am sorry again. You will get better soon. I have not to be hurting you too badly." He heard the little pitter-patter of Julia and ran to her before she could see what happened to her mother and friend, leaving Antonio alone with a healing broken leg. Not before punching the reflecting picture frame into a million tiny pieces that could never be put back together like his shattered conscious. Although his love was still dead at least it wasn't his fault anymore. It was his reflection's. "You are to be finding me!"

Green eyes met the eyes of a short previously blind girl that were now bright purple. She smiled and waved at him, her mother now apparently out of sight. Ivan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her down the stair case, as Antonio tried to figure out what he just saw. He pulled himself together opposite Maria. "Oh chica," He murmured. His leg was in acute pain as it began to heal off center. He heard the doors to the elevator open, seeing Lovino run out.

"Bastard?!" He shouted, seeing the two countries bent over. "Did you three fucking go to town with each other?"

"No," sighed Antonio. "It's a long story Lovi. I just want to see Rodrigo right now." Lovino gave him his shoulder to lean on while they walked; the Italian looked at the Prussian.

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself."

"How the fuck did that work?" Lovino asked. "That doesn't fucking work, she'd heal up. She's not fucking Rome."

"She's not. But she has someone to take over for her now, doesn't she?"

Lovino paused and walked away with Antonio on his shoulder. "I can get you Roderich. Don't worry about that bastard."

"But Mari—"

"Someone will take care of her, Bastard. Someone always does. You and Frenchy are out of commission now. So is potato bastard #2, I guess."

"How many bones did he break?" Antonio asked referring to Francis.

"Don't know yet. Lizzy went with him in the ambulance for some reason." He pressed the call button of the elevator. "Where's Tattertots?"

"Who?"

"Maria's kid. Tattertots. Vash is throwing a fit over her."

"Oh," He replied. "Que cute. She's with Ivan."

"What the actual fuck?! He's going to kill someone!" The doors opened again and the two get in.

The Spaniard sighed and looked at the ground. "I really think there's been enough death for one day."

"How the fucking hell were you ever able to go to war with anyone? Seriously. You're too fucking nice."

"I have no idea, Lovi. I was just motivated, I guess. Revenge was a huge part of it too, along with the standard god, gold, and glory nonsense."

"Bastard," Lovi sighed. "It was a rhetorical question, not me asking for your life story. Shut up and rest while you can, okay? Okay. There. You don't even need to answer."

* * *

(1) What have you done?


End file.
